Two Birds One Stone
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: COMPLETE - Follows New Vestroia, Shunxoc. After Ayden is separated from her brother Ace, she is pursued by Lync into a forest, where she is rescued by Shun who promises to help her reunite her with her brother. But as the battle against the Vexos wages on, Ayden finds herself developing feelings for the Ventus ninja.
1. Savior

Hey guys here's chapter 1

this story is going to be simple and not as detailed as my other ones

i hope you can cope with that.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart. No need to hide from me!" said Lync, riding in his hovercraft over a forest where his prey had escaped.

Down in the forest a girl with long pale green hair hid in the bushes near some trees, hoping that Lync wouldn't find her. _'If only Ace were here. He'd know what to do.'_

"Go Ventus Flybeetle! You won't be able to hide from my Bakugan Ayden." Said Lync summoning his Flybeetle. The beetle's wings blew away some of the bushes, revealing Ayden's hiding spot. "There you are!" he said pursing her as she got up and ran away.

"Ayden! You must put me in the battle!" cried her Haos Azreal.

"But I don't know how to fight!" she replied.

Out of nowhere she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. When she tried to get up, she felt Flybeetle's claw push her back onto the ground and keep her in place.

"Now I've got you." Said Lync. All of a sudden, his Flybeetle was knocked over by a six-winged green bird. "Hey who did that?"

A hooded figure in black and green stepped off the bird to Ayden and turned her over onto her back.

"Hey I don't know who you are, but the girl is mine! I saw her first." Cried Lync, jumping off his hovercraft.

Lync was about to throw another Bakugan but the bird immediately charged at Flybeetle who fell at Lync's feet, beaten. In the midst of his victory, the figure had vanished with Ayden, with no sign of where they could have gone.

"No problem. I'll get you eventually little birdie."

* * *

Ayden's eyes fluttered open. She sat up to find herself in a cave. "Where am I?" she asked. She looked over and saw a hooded figure at the entrance of the cave. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ayden don't worry. He was the one that saved you from Lync." Said Azreal.

"Oh. Well I suppose I should thank you. Lync has developed some sort of obsession with me." Said Ayden.

"Don't mention it. Is there somewhere I can take you? Somewhere you know where you'll be safe?" asked the figure.

"I don't have anywhere to go right now. The only person I know I can be safe with is my brother, Ace. He's with the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, but they're always on the move so I have no way of finding him." She said casting her eyes down sadly.

"I'll take you to him."

Ayden looked up surprised. "What?"

"I'll take you to your brother."

"But how will you be able to find him?"

"Don't worry. Ingram and I can find him no sweat."

"Thank you! My name is Ayden. What's yours?"

"Shun. Shun Kazami" he said removing the hood from his face revealing a boy, older that she, with short black hair and amber eyes. Ayden stared at him long enough to realize she was staring. She couldn't help it. He was attractive.

* * *

"What cha got there Ace?" asked Marucho eyeing Ace's locket that looked just like Mira's.

"This? Oh its nothing." He said, but before he could put it away, Marucho had already seized it.

"Nothing huh? A girl?" asked Marucho looking at the picture of a green haired girl.

"What's that Marucho?" asked Dan. Dan looked at the picture and exclaimed, "Whoa, who's that? She hot!"

Almost immediately Ace seized back his locket and smacked Dan on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't mind him Dan. Ace just doesn't like it when people use the term 'hot' to describe his baby sister." Said Mira.

"Sister huh? If she's anything like you than I'll be sure to steer clear of her." Said Dan.

"Don't worry. If I had my way, you wouldn't even get to a first date with her. She is so out of your league." _'Where are you Ayden?'_

* * *

hope you enjoyed it!

review!


	2. Learning the Basics

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. Another reminder that this story will not be as detailed and in depth as my other ones since i'm writing this as the episodes come out lol

I do not own Bakugan. I only own Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom

* * *

"Here. You should eat something." Said Shun handing Ayden some fruit he found the other day.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here." Asked Ayden.

"I was just dealing with some of the Vexos, no big. Come on." Said Shun standing up.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to teach you how to Bakugan battle."

She followed him outside and he showed her how to activate the Gauntlet.

"Now Gate cards are where the battle happens. The most common ones are Reactor gate cards. Those basically give power boosts to any Bakugan of the same attribute as the card."

"Ok that sounds simple."

"Then there are ability cards. These give your Bakugan an extra boost or decrease the power of your opponent. You can also activate more than one ability at a time, which are called Double Abilities. You with me so far?"

"Yeah it sounds simple enough."

"And finally the most important thing to know: if your opponent's Bakugan is 500 g's over your and they win, they can take your Bakugan and vice versa. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Now remember what I've taught you!"

"Um ok. Gate card set!" cried Ayden as she threw down her Haos card. "Haos Azreal Stand!" she said throwing down her Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ingram stand!" cried Shun, summoning Ingram.

"Gate card open! Haos Reactor!" Azreal's power raised form 400 to 600.

"Ability activate: Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot!" Ingram transformed to her high mobility mode and struck Azreal with ease. Despite Shun's teachings, she was still no match for him.

"Good job Ayden." Said Shun.

Ayden smiled. "Well I have a great teacher." She said causing them both to blush.

"Well look who's finally learned how to play the game." Shun and Ayden looked up to see Lync flying in his hovercraft.

* * *

Review!


	3. Gone

hey guys

sorry it's been a long time since i updated...it has been right? i don't check lol

well i figured since school starts soon and i have nothing to do today i should just write some more before school work takes over my life again

* * *

"Lync!" cried Ayden.

"Glad to see you remember my name Doll Face." Said Lync smirking.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Why don't you leave her alone?"

Lync looked over to Shun. "Well who's this? He your new boyfriend?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Good, because you're my girl."

Shun stepped in front of Ayden. "Why don't you put your Bakugan where your mouth is." Said Shun holding out Ingram.

"Fine. I accept your challenge. Gate card set!" he cried throwing down a Gate Card. "Ventus Flybeetle stand!"

"Ingram stand!" cried Shun, throwing down his Ingram. "Ability activate! Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot!"

"I don't think so. Go Ventus Altair!"

"What is that?" asked Shun seeing the cybernetic Bakugan rise up.

"Altair is the first mechanical Bakugan. But this is only a prototype (looks just like Altair but simpler design). The final version will be much more powerful." Said Lync, smirking.

"Don't worry Shun. We can beat it!" cried Ingram.

"You bet we can! Ability Activate! Continuous Stance: Phoenix Position!"

Ingram went to attack Altair.

"Not so fast pretty boy. Double Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire!"

Before Ingram could retreat her assault, she was knocked out from Altair's attack.

"Ingram!" cried Shun rushing to his fallen partner.

"Shun!" Shun turned around to see that Lync had jumped down from his hovercraft, grabbed Ayden and hoisted her back up to his vehicle. He saw Ayden struggle in his grip around her waist.

"Sorry, but she's mine now. Bye bye!" said Lync steering his craft away.

Shun tried to run after them but stood no chance running after a hovercraft. By a matter of seconds, they were long gone and he could still hear Ayden calling out his name.

"Dammit! It's my fault he got her!" shouted Shun punching the ground. "I promised her that I'd keep her safe and take her to her brother."

"Shun, don't blame yourself. I'm sure that you'll find her. Maybe he went to Alpha City. That's where Skyress might be right? Kill two birds with one stone!"

"You're right Ingram. But I'm gonna need help if I'm planning on a rescue mission."

"You mean…?"

"I'll have to find Dan and team up with him."

* * *

how was that?

i wasn't sure how to write the whole little kidnapping scene but i just wanted to make it short and simple


	4. A Reluctant Deal

hey guys didn't feel like editing this but i have been working on a few chapters lately so i should be updating soon

also i wanted to give a big thank you to all those who favorited (is that a word lol) and reviewed my fanfic. i'm glad you all liked it.

* * *

"So what could be more important than your old brawling partners?" asked Dan.

"We're coming up to Alpha City guys." Announced Baron.

"What a coincidence, that's just where I was heading. I'm going to break through and find Skyress." Said Shun.

"Let's get ready. We're going to have to sneak into the city undetected." Said Mira.

"There's an underground air duct that leads straight into the city. We should be able to get in undetected." Said Shun leading them to an air duct.

"How did you find this Shun?" asked Marucho.

"I've been doing some recon for the last few days." Replied Shun.

"Awesome work Shun! Great to have you back on the team." Cried Dan.

"Let's go!" cried Shun jumping down the fans. Baron tried to jump down just like Shun but failed miserably.

Mira trailed a bit behind the group but the guys didn't notice because Dan was going on about how the Vexos stood no chance against them.

Shun walked quietly in the front, leading the others through the ducts, otherwise they would get lost.

_'How could I lose Ayden so easily?! If only I had paid more attention then this wouldn't have happened.'_

"Shun are you all right?" asked Ingram opening up on his shoulder.

Shun looked down to his partner and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me Ingram."

"You're thinking about Ayden again aren't you?" asked Ingram.

"Yeah." He said, continuing to lead the group.

xxx

Ayden sat stubbornly in Lync's little headquarters in Alpha City. She could feel Lync watching her and it mad her feel totally uncomfortable. She wanted the safe security she felt when she was around Shun. Sure she felt safe around Ace but when she was around Shun, it was different.

"What's the matter Doll Face? Lighten up." Said Lync.

"You took me from my friend and you expect me to lighten up?" replied Ayden, glaring at him.

"I can see that you're mad and I understand that. How about this…you battle with me in the finals in the up coming tournament and I'll take you to your brother."

Ayden looked up to him in surprise. Was he actually offering her his help? There were tons of reasons to not believe him. For one thing, he's a Vexos, the enemy of what the Resistance stands for and he's rotten and has creepy goo goo eyes for her.

But this was a chance to get to Ace. She was sure Shun would come for her but in case he didn't, she'd need another alternative.

"Fine, it's a deal." She said stubbornly.

* * *

Don't worry, Ayden gets back to Shun and Ace, duh! lol

hopefully i'll update it soon...as long as people keep reviewing!!!!!!


	5. Victory in Alpha City

I'm so happy that all you guys love my fic. I'm seriously touched and glad that you all like it.

So, the last time we left off, the Resistance broke into Alpha City and Ayden reluctantly made a deal with Lync to battle with him in the finals.

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Bakugan. I only own Ayden and Azreal.

Sorry if there's any grammar and spelling errors; I have the sentence in my head but sometimes they don't come out right all the time and spell check doesn't tell me lol

* * *

"So now that we know how to shut the controller down, we need to decided who gets to enter the tournament." Said Mira.

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" cried Dan.

"No way! You always get the fight." Cried Baron.

"Enough! If you all want to fight so badly, we'll draw straws to decide. Shortest straws enter the tournament." Said Mira holding out 6 straws in her hand.

Dan drew his straw and almost cried when he didn't pick the shortest.

"All right so Ace and Shun get to enter the tournament. But you'll need disguises. We have to keep this low profile." Said Mira.

* * *

Shun and Ace easily cleared the first few rounds against a Pyrus brawler and Subterra brawler. However, their teamwork could use a lot of work.

"I could've finished them off faster if you'd stayed out of my way. Get the hint?" said Ace

"I saved your Bakugan and you know it." Replied Shun.

"Are all you humans this obnoxious or did you just take special charm lesson?"

Their next battle was with two Haos brawlers. They didn't do so well in the beginning but they managed to finally work together.

* * *

"Man where did she go?" cried Lync. It was minutes before their match against the two masked battle brawlers and Ayden was nowhere to be found.

"Lost you girlfriend Lync?" asked Volt. "The match is starting soon so forget about her and let's put these losers in their place." Said Volt.

"Fine." Said Lync.

Once the two left the room, Ayden let out a sigh. "That was close." She managed to easily slip into the ventilation system undetected. "The only problem is how do I get out of here?" she said while crawling through the vents.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Azreal.

"Not a clue, but anywhere's better than with that creep." After crawling for a few minutes, she found a grate and saw an empty corridor. She managed to push open the grate and catch it before it hit the ground. She managed to lower herself onto the ground.

"Now I just have to find a way out of here." She said running quickly down the hall. All of a sudden, she fell to the ground. She looked up to see a brown haired boy wearing white pants and a red jacket on the floor. She must have bumped into him.

"Dan are you ok?" asked a girl in brown with orange hair.

"Yeah I'm fine Mira." Replied 'Dan.'

"You must have crashed really hard Master Dan." Said a purple haired boy in white and yellow.

"Hey are you ok?" asked a short blonde boy in blue.

"Uh…I'm sorry!" Ayden cried jumping up and running away.

"That was weird." Said Dan with Baron helping him up.

"She looks really familiar…" said Mira.

Ayden continued running down the hallway and passed an open mess hall with television screen showing the final battle of the tournament. Ayden slowly backed up and peeked into the room.

_'Looks like Lync got over me pretty quick.'_ Thought Ayden, seeing Volt battling with Lync. _'Thank god.'_

Ayden continued watching the battle on the screen long enough to see the two masked brawlers battling against Volt and Lync remove their masks.

"Ace…Shun!" she said, but quickly covered her mouth and hid behind the wall as one of the guards turned around.

"Did you hear something?" asked the guard that turned.

"I didn't hear anything. Now let's get back to watching the match. My money's on the Vexos." Said the other guard.

Ayden continued moving down the maze of hallways, still completely unsure of where she was, but this time she knew where she needed to go.

"What do you suppose we do now Ayden?" asked Azreal, standing on her shoulder.

"Simple. We have to get outside to the battle arena. But that's easier said than done since I don't have a clue where I'm going." Replied Ayden.

"How about there?" asked Azreal looking over to an elevator.

"Not sure where it goes but it's better than nothing." Replied Ayden. She walked up to the elevator and the doors opened once the sensors detected motion. She stepped in and the doors closed behind her. She could feel the elevator begin to ascend very quickly as she watched the little light, that indicated what floor you were on, pass all the other lights.

"Wherever this elevator leads, it must be important enough to pass all the other levels." Said Azreal.

"Yeah, I just hope it gets us to the arena." Replied Ayden.

The doors opened revealing a sandy terrain. Ayden cautiously stepped out and the elevator doors closed once she exited.

"I wonder where we are…" started Ayden.

"I think we may have reached our goal Ayden, look!" cried Azreal. Ayden looked up to the two pillars on either side of the terrain. On one stood Lync and Volt while on the other stood…

"Shun…and Ace." Said Ayden.

"Well looks who finally decided to join the party. Hey there Doll Face." Said Lync.

Ace and Shun looked in the direction Lync was facing, wondering what he was talking about.

"Ayden?!" cried Ace.

"Altair, bring her to me!" ordered Lync. Altair began flying towards Ayden.

"Percival!" she heard Ace shout. Percival jumped in and stopped Altair in its tracks.

Before Ayden could even think to move, Shun swooped in from out of nowhere and scooped her up into his arms. Moving at intense speed, Ayden wrapped her arms around his neck for fear of falling as Shun easily ascended the tower that Ace was on.

Once Shun reached the top, he set Ayden down to her feet. Ayden had not once looked away from Shun's eyes. "Shun, I-"

"Ayden!" Ayden turned her head and saw her brother Ace, running towards her.

"Ace!" Ayden cried, running towards her brother and embracing him so hard he almost fell backwards. "Ace, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ayden, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Oh no, I'm not about to let you get away!" cried Lync. "Ventus Trap Wired, merge with Altair!" ordered Lync.

The mechanical toucan flipped upside down so that Altair's tail could slide right in and lock in place.

"Let's finish this battle. Double ability activate! Night Explorer plus Tri Gunner!" shouted Ace.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate. Maniatus Magical." Cried Volt in retaliation.

A purple light began to glow around Percival but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hey took out your abilities before they could even start." Said Ayden.

"Now for the finisher. Ability Activate. Darkus Scythe." Said Volt as a scythe similar to the one's that Reapers use appeared in Brontes' hands.

"But isn't Brontes a Haos Bakugan?" asked Ayden.

"He must have some special ability to use Darkus abilities." Said Shun.

All of a sudden, surges of electrical energy circled around the centre of the arena ceiling where the energy from battles was channeled into the dimension controller.

"That's our cue." Said Shun.

"What's going on?" asked Ayden.

"We were stalling this battle in order for the energy from the battle to build up so that the overload of energy would explode the controller." Explained Ace.

"You've been stalling?" asked Volt.

"We've been letting the energy build to critical mass. So now it's time for the big finisher." Said Ace. "Ability Activate. Black Maiden plus Darkus Thunder."

Percival's power increase gave him just enough strength to destroy the Darkus Scythe. "Now I will show you the real power of Darkus." Percival raised his index finger to the sky as a bolt of purple lightning struck Percival's finger. Percival redirected the lightning bolt towards Brontes and struck him in the chest.

"Ah…That wasn't funny at all…" said Brontes before returning to ball form as Volt's life force was depleted.

"Ability Activate. Spinal Saucer!" Two glowing green circles appeared from Meta Altair's wings and targeted Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Armored Victory." Ingram's six wings circled around him, protecting them from Altair's Spinal Saucer.

"What?" cried Lync. Ingram transformed to his second form and flew down towards Meta Altair.

"Ability Activate. Hybrid Cannon." Cried Lync, trying to shoot down Ingram.

"It won't work Lync, I've figured out your bakugan's weakness. Ability Activate. Continuous Dance Phoenix Position." Ingram changed back to his first form and, with intense speed, unleashed an arsenal of punches at Altair and Wired's connection. Smoke arose from the impact area as Meta Altair began to lose power.

"Now, double ability activate. ThunderBolt Torrential Wave plus Thunder Power Glimmering Slash." Ingram and Hylash struck Altair from different angles, destroying Meta Altair.

Lync's life force fell to zero, claiming Shun and Ace the victors.

The electrical surges continued and the green crystal that powered the controller shattered into pieces causing the controller signal to stop.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking and may Bakugan emerged from the arena ground.

"Hey I remember you! You're that girl that bumped into us." Said Dan.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Replied Ayden.

"Guys, this is my baby sister, Ayden." Said Ace.

"I am not a baby. I'm only a year and a half younger than you." Exclaimed Ayden.

"Well Ayden, it's great to have you on the team." Said Mira.

* * *

"Shun, I need to talk to you." Said Ace.

"What about?"

"Look, I suppose I should thank you for saving my sister."

"No problem." Replied Shun.

"I just wanted to ask you, if I'm ever not there, I want you to protect her." Said Ace.

"I will." Replied Shun.

* * *

Well I promised Ayden would reunite with Shun and Ace and she did.

I was originally intending to have her actually battle with Lync and Shun and Ace wouldn't remove their masks until the final round rather than the semi final, but I changed my mind.

So please review, the more you review, the faster I will try to update (as I keep writing it LOL XD)


	6. Surprise Visitor

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Since I started working at my dad's firm (cleaning) its getting really boring so I've brought my laptop to work on my fanfics! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**I'm certain there will be grammatical errors so don't flame me because of that.**

**I do not own Bakugan, I only own my OCs: Ayden and Azreal.**

* * *

After the victory in Alpha City, the Resistance set course for Beta City next, where the second dimension controller was located. On the way, they stopped in the evening for dinner outside.

A small table was set up outside the trailer. Everyone sat at the table eating quietly. Well, everyone except Dan.

"Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?" asked Mira.

"Runo used to say that too…" Dan sighed sadly.

"Who's Runo?" asked Ayden.

"Oh I know! She's one of the original Bakugan Brawlers! Am I right?" cried Baron in joy.

"You miss her?" asked Mira.

Dan nearly choked on his drink at hearing Mira's question. "What?"

"You sound jealous." Said Ace laughing slightly.

"Don't be so mean Ace." Cried Ayden, hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know where I stand. So is Runo your girlfriend?" asked Mira.

"No, she is not!" declared Dan.

"That's not what I hear from Runo and Julie…" sang Marucho.

"Marucho, for the last time, she is not my girlfriend!"

Drago popped out onto the table and opened up in front of Dan. "She's not?" he asked.

"No, she's not!" shouted Dan. "I don't know where you guys come up with this stuff. She's not, right Shun?"

Shun, eyes still closed, took a sip of his drink. He pulled his drink away and said, "She's not?"

Everyone laughed at Shun's response.

* * *

"Come on Julie!" shouted Runo.

It was the middle of the night in New Vestroia and everyone in the Resistance was fast asleep.

"All right, I'm up!" cried Dan, sitting up in his bed.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Marucho, waking up too.

Shun's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the loud voices in the night. He walked out of his room and saw rainbow lights coming from the window.

"Runo I don't think this is safe!" cried Julie.

"Julie?" asked Shun.

A door opened right next to Shun and out walked Ayden. "Shun, what's going on? It's the middle of the night!"

"I don't know. Something weird is going on. Let's head outside."

Shun and Ayden made their way outside where rainbow colored lights showered the sky and found Dan and Marucho already there and were soon followed by Ace, Mira and Baron.

"I'll take that risk! Now just hit the switch!" cried Runo.

"Is that…Runo?" asked Dan.

"Sounds like her, but where is it coming from?" asked Marucho.

"It's coming from everywhere." Said Shun.

"What if I read the instructions wrong? You could get seriously hurt Runo!" cried Julie in despair.

"That's Julie's voice." Said Marucho.

"Hurry it up Julie! I could have been there by now!" shouted Runo.

"I don't know, maybe we should stop this while we still can!" cried Julie, trying to reason with Runo.

"Julie, don't bail on me. Dan needs my help!" cried Runo.

"But Runo…"

"Julie, wait. Stop!" cried Dr. Michael.

"That's Dr. Michael. Runo and Julie must be with Alice and her grandfather." Said Marucho.

"It's now or never Julie!" shouted Runo.

"Julie, you mustn't! We don't know what could happen!" cried Alice.

"That's Alice." Said Dan.

"Please! I need to help Dan!" cried Runo desperately.

"Ok, ok Runo. Here goes nothing!" cried Julie.

The rainbow lights disappeared.

"The voices stopped…" said Baron.

"So then, what happened to Runo…" started Dan.

"Dan." Dan turned around and saw Runo standing right behind him.

"Runo, is it really you? You never give up do you?"

Dan and Runo ran to embrace each other, but she walked right through him, literally. Both were startled by what happened. By this time, everyone seemed to notice that Runo look a little transparent.

"According to these readings, Runo was transported somewhere, but her body is trapped between here and New Vestroia. If we don't get her out soon, she could be trapped forever." Said Dr. Michael.

"Well…at least I finally got to see you Dan." Said Runo.

Dan and Runo walked to each, both reaching out their hands to hold the other's, but the same thing happened: Runo's hand passed right through Dan's.

"No…it isn't going to end like this!" cried Dan. "Dr. Michael, can you hear me? How do we save her?" shouted Dan into the sky.

A few seconds of silence were followed by the same voice of the old man. "Dan, is that you?"

"You bet it is!"

"I'm sending you coordinates to a dimensional gate that should send Runo back to us. Get her there right away, I don't know how long it will stay open!" cried Dr. Michael.

"Let's get going!" cried Dan.

Everyone packed back into the trailer and headed into the coordinates Dr. Michael provided.

As they got closer to the coordinates, they could see a white light near the base of some mountains.

"That must be it!" cried Dan. "Let's get going!"

Dan ran out of the control room, and Runo followed, but she stopped when she stepped into Shun.

"How did you get to New Vestroia Shun? I mean, in one piece." Runo cast her eyes down in sadness. "Sorry, it's just…well I'm glad you're here with him."

"Me too. And I actually got here by accident." Replied Shun.

"Lucky you."

Everyone ran outside and saw the portal quite a few feet away from them.

"Hurry Runo, before it closes!" cried Dan.

"I'm hurrying. I'm so sorry Dan. All I wanted to do was help, but I've caused so much trouble for you!"

"Don't worry about it Runo. I'm the one who left you behind. If I had brought you with us, this wouldn't have happened. Sorry." Said Dan, looking back and smiling at Runo.

Drago popped out on Dan's shoulder. "No, the fault is mine. I told Dan to leave you and Julie behind. I would not have done so if I knew something like this would happen."

"And they all made up and lived happily ever after." Everyone stopped as Shadow Prove landed in between the gate and Dan and Runo.

"Get out of my way Shadow! I don't have time for this!" shouted Dan.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass."

"Dan wait!" Dan turned around and saw his friends running up to him. "I'll handle Shadow Prove, you don't have time to waste with this creep. Just get Runo to safety." Said Marucho.

"Thanks Marucho, you're the best!" cried Dan, running with Runo towards the gate.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" cried Shadow and Marucho.

"Gate Card set!" said Shadow, throwing down a Darkus Gate Card. "Darkus Sylvee stand!"

A large black and purple moth-like creature rose and made a shrill cry that echoed in the night.

"All right Elfin, it's all you." Said Marucho.

"You got it, Marucho!"

"Elfin stand!"

"Oh yeah! Time to get this party started! Hey where do you think you're going?"

Sylvee flew over to Dan and Runo.

"Runo get down!" Dan cried, just barely dodging Sylvee's attack.

"How do you like that? My Sylvee can attack anything in the battlefield, Bakugan or not." Said Shadow.

"That's cheating! Bakugan aren't meant to attack humans!" cried Marucho.

"I don't' need to listen to you. Sylvee attack!" Sylvee morphed into a worm like form and shot a large ball of purple energy at Dan and Runo.

Runo held up her arms to shield herself from the blast. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was unharmed, but Dan lay on the ground covered in dirt.

"Dan!" she cried, running to his side. She tried to help him up but forgot that she was unable to touch him.

"Elfin! You have to protect Dan and Runo!" cried Marucho.

"You got it Marucho. Those cheaters are going to pay for totally ignoring me." Said Elfin before running after Sylvee.

"Yeah, count me in too." Said Ace, putting on his Gauntlet.

"Hold it, Ace." Shun put his hand on Ace's shoulder, stopping him. "If we summon another Bakugan, it could have negative effects."

"What do you mean?" asked Ace.

"The dimensional gate is our only hope of saving Runo and if we add too much extra power, it could collapse and Runo will be trapped forever." Explained Shun.

Baron stared at the dimensional gate. "I've always wondered what would be on the other side of that gate."

"I have too, but who knows what is on the other side." Said Nemus.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Dan, are you ok?" asked Runo.

"Don't worry about me Runo, just get to the gate!" cried Dan pointing to the gate.

"Ok, I'll find you again." She said before running off to the gate. Runo stopped when she reached it and looked back at Dan.

"Just go! Don't worry about me!"

Runo nodded and disappeared into the gate.

All of a sudden, Spectra and Gus appeared and ran over to the gate, but stopped when Lync stood in the way.

"Forgive me, but I don't recall Prince Hydron ordering us to go to Earth." Said Lync.

"Which brings me to the question 'Why are you here?'" asked Spectra.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you two could get into without supervision." Replied Lync.

"Do what you like, we're going, right Gus?"

"Yes Master Spectra!" replied Gus eagerly.

Spectra and Gus ran into the gate and disappeared, quickly followed by Lync.

"Oh no! We've got to stop them!" cried Dan, running to the portal.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. I'm suffering from a bit of low self esteem with my writing so please review and give me your honest opinion.**

**~ZP**

**PS I will be uploading pictures of Ayden and Azreal on my Deviantart account under the same username. I'll let you know when they're up!**


	7. Vexos Trap

I've had so much time to catch up, I'm practically up to chapter 23 now! So I should be able to upload faster, so long as you guys review! I really want to know what you all think!

I do not own Bakugan; I only own Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.

* * *

"I'm coming Runo!" cried Dan jumping into the portal after her.

"Wait for me!' cried Baron jumping in.

"This is a bad idea!" protested Mira. Despite this, she still jumped in after them.

After Mira disappeared, the portal closed and vanished.

"What do we do now?" asked Ayden.

"Simple: we go to Beta City." Said Shun.

"We can't just leave the others!" protested Ace.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for them either." Replied Shun.

"Shun's right. Besides, I'm sure the others wouldn't like it if we wasted time waiting for them to come back." Said Marucho. "We may have lost half of the team for now, but the Vexos have lost half of their team as well. We should take advantage of this."

The four remaining Resistance members got back into the van and began their voyage to Beta City. Ace sat in the driver's seat, being the only one left who knew how to drive the van.

"Hey check out the Beta and Gamma city dimension controllers!" cried Ayden.

"It looked like the radius of the signal increased." Said Ace.

"Drago was New Vestroia's Perfect Core. Without him here, New Vestroia is unstable and the controllers are getting stronger." Said Shun.

"That's not good. If the controllers get anymore powerful, they'll reconnect and synchronize with Alpha City and we'll be back where we started." Said Marucho.

"That'll be a big job for just the four of us." Said Ace.

"The others and all the Bakugan are counting on us. We have to find a way." Said Marucho.

"…Mira…" said Ace quietly. Ace wasn't paying attention and drove right over a large rock that nearly sent poor little Marucho into the air and knocked Ayden over into Shun.

Ayden stumbled back and almost fell. Shun easily caught her around her waist to stop her from falling.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Ayden.

"Where did you learn to drive Ace?" asked Elfin.

"Sorry, my bad." Apologized Ace.

* * *

Marucho stirred in his sleep. "Marucho! Marucho, wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare." Said Elfin.

"I'm sorry, I just had a dream that Dan was in trouble and I couldn't save him."

"Don't worry Marucho. Dan can take care of himself and you have me by your side!" boasted Elfin.

"You're right, after all, it was just a dream." Said Marucho. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, hopefully nightmare free.

* * *

"Ace, you still up? You should get some sleep." Said Ayden.

Ace sat in the driver's seat of the tank and turned when he heard his sister. "I know, but I just can't get to sleep. I guess I'm just worried about the others."

"Someone in particular?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I'm going back to bed, don't make me come out here and drag you to your room." Said Ayden as she returned to her room.

* * *

"Dan, I hope you're ok." Said Marucho in his sleep.

"Marucho…help me…" Marucho opened his eyes when he heard Dan's voice.

"What was that?" said Marucho, getting out of his bed.

"Shun…" Shun's eyes opened as he head his friend calling his name.

"Dan?"

* * *

"Ace…Help me Ace, please." Ace could hear Mira's voice out of nowhere.

"Huh? Mira?"

* * *

"What happened Dan? Where are you?" asked Marucho to the voice.

"Jeez you guys are slow. I tried to get back to New Vestroia but I got stuck between the dimensional gates."

Marucho saw a rainbow colored light in the distance. "Over there? Don't worry Dan! I'll save you!" cried Marucho throwing on his coat and grabbing Elfin, racing out the door.

Before he could make it far enough down the hall, Shun grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Wait Marucho!"

"What are you doing? Let go! I have to help Dan!"

"Yeah Shun. He's trying to help me. Don't you care? I thought you were my friend." asked Dan's voice.

"I am Dan! Is it really you?" asked Shun.

"Of course it is! Marucho hurry!"

"I'm coming Dan." Marucho tore his arm from Shun's grip and ran out of the base into the midnight sandstorm.

"Marucho!" cried Shun. "I smell a trap."

* * *

"Ayden…Ayden wake up." Shun gently shook the sleeping girl's shoulder in hopes of waking her up.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Azreal, opening up on Ayden's night stand.

"Why not?"

"She has a bad reflex that only happens when someone tried to wake her up."

Shun ignored Azreal's warning and continued to trying to wake her up.

Ayden flinched and punched the arm Shun used to shake her. "What? What happened? Is the kitchen on fire?" asked Ayden sitting up.

"Ow." Said Shun, rubbing his arm.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh I'm so sorry. It's a really bad reflex. Are you okay?" she asked getting out of the bed trying to tend to Shun's arm.

"Its fine. No bruise. Man, for such a small girl, you pack one mean punch."

"Thanks, so why did you wake me?"

"It's Marucho. We started hearing Dan's voice and Marucho raced off to rescue him. But I think it might be a trap."

"We better stop Marucho then. The last thing we need is to get even more separated." Said Azreal.

The two stepped out into the sandstorm, shielding their faces with their arms to prevent the stinging bits of sand from entering their eyes.

"Marucho!" shouted Shun into the storm trying to contact his friend.

"I can't see!" cried Ayden, hoping that Shun could hear her over the loud noise the wind made.

She felt someone grab her hand and lead her along. She looked up a bit and saw that Shun was holding her hand and leading her through while trying to suppress her blush.

"I'm coming Mira!" Ayden turned her head and saw her brother heading towards a similar rainbow colored light.

"Ace!" Ayden cried to her brother. "Shun look!" Ayden pulled on Shun's arm to get his attention.

"Ace? What's he doing out here?"

"I'm almost there Mira!"

"Come on Ace. I can't hold on much longer!" said Mira's voice.

"Marucho! Wait! It's a trap!" shouted Shun. Unfortunately Marucho didn't hear him and disappeared into the light.

"Ace!" Ayden tried to get her brother's attention but he too vanished as both light faded away, taking their friends with them.

"Great, that's just what we needed." Said Shun.

* * *

Please excuse any grammatical errors, spell check doesn't show my things like when I type if instead of it lol.

Please review, it will motivate me to upload more often!

**Preview: Ace and Marucho discover they have fallen into a trap and are separated from each other.**


	8. The Fallen Knight

**Hey guys, i can't say that i'm happy with the number of reviews i'm receiving. Though i am happy that people like my story enough to favorite it. So i want to thank you all for favoriting it (that's not a word is it? lol)**

**Please Please please review! I seriously want your thoughts on this.**

**This chapter is basically episode 13 so you can skip it if you want lol.**

**I do not own Bakugan. I only own Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

Ace felt himself surrounded by water being rushed down a river. _'Water? But we were just in a canyon!'_ He managed to make it to the shore and dragged himself out of the water.

"Ace, are you all right?" asked Percival.

Ace coughed up some water from his lungs. "Yeah…I'm ok. What happened?"

"I'm so glad you were able to make it, Ace."

Ace looked up and saw none other than Mylene standing above him.

"Mylene…what did you do to Mira?"

"Oh please, your friends are on Earth, what could we possibly do to them from here?"

"So that wasn't Mira's voice I heard. Shun and Ayden were right!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about those two. Someone will be dropping by very soon to pick them up as well."

"You Vexos keep your grubby hands off my sister!"

"Touch a nerve did I? Well if I were you, I'd be worrying about myself. But it was certainly touching watching you run to rescue your precious Mira."

"Don't you even say her name!"

"It doesn't matter because when I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left." Mylene walked far enough away so that there was enough battling room.

"That's what you think!" said Ace, holding up his Gauntlet. "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set! Please allow me to introduce my guest, Aquos Elico." Mylene summoned a fishman-like Bakugan with claws on his forearms and six tentacles on his back.

"Whoa, look at his power level!" gasped Ace. Elico stood at a base level of 500 .

"It seems unfair for me to display my powers on such a weakling." Said Elico.

"I'll show you!"

"Ace, calm down. We can take him." Said Percival.

"You're right, let's go. Percival stand! Ability Activate! Night Explorer!"

Percival blew a purple tornado at Elico with his cape.

"How boring." Said Mylene.

"That's what you think. Ability Activate! Trigunner!"

Percival fired a purple energy beam from his hands and mouth at Elico.

"Elico!" cried Mylene.

"Attribute change: Subterra!" A bright light engulfed Elico, forcing Ace to hold up his arm to shield his eyes.

Percival's Trigunner was easily deflected and when the light dimmed, Elico was now orange and brown and instead of claws, he had drills on his knees, forearms and shoulders.

"Your attack is useless against Subterra Elico." He said boastfully.

"Subterra Ability Activate! Gaia Luze!" Elico began spinning and drilled into the ground. Then, the ground beneath Percival began cracking and Percival fell into the gap, barely holding on to the surface.

"Percival! When I'm done with you, Elico will wish he stayed under ground!" said Ace pulling his sleeve off his Gauntlet.

"Sorry but Gaia Luze prevents you from activating any abilities." Said Mylene.

"Hang in there, Percival! Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falcon Fly! Go help Percival!"

Falcon Fly flew down to Percival, who grabbed the dragonfly's leg and was lifted out of the fissure.

"Flying away won't help you. Gate Card open! Aquos Reactor." Mylene jumped up onto one of the cotton ball trees while Ace followed her example.

"What? Water? But I thought he just changed his attribute to Subterra?"

"You'll find that Elico is full of surprises. Subterra Ability Activate! Acurus!" Elico emerged from the ground and began spinning in a circle, bringing up a tornado of dirt.

Percival and Falcon Fly were quickly sucked in by the tornado and returned to ball form at Ace's feet.

"Percival! Are you ok?" asked Ace.

"I'm fine, Ace. We can't give up, we have to keep fighting, for the Bakugan…and Mira."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

_Ace stood on the balcony of a building overlooking a Bakugan Arena. He used to participate in them, and he almost always won. But for some reason, he no longer participated._

_ "Are you by any chance Ace Grit?"_

_ Ace turned around and saw a girl standing behind him. She had short orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown body suit, a short white jacket and white boots, the right boot longer than the other._

_ "Who's asking?"_

_ "My name is Mira Clay, and I have an interesting proposition for you. Follow me."_

_ Out of curiosity, Ace followed her as she led him out of Alpha City and into the desert._

_ "Ok so what's the big idea? You drag me out to the middle of no where and all I know is your name." said Ace._

_ "You can find out more if you beat me in a battle." Said Mira, tossing Ace a Gauntlet._

_ "What makes you think I want to battle you?"_

_ "Word on the street is your good, even better than the Vexos, and yet you refuse to enter the tournaments. Why is that?"_

_ "Those tournaments are stupid. Besides I don't play well with others. I battle alone, I always have."_

_ "Well what if I told you I wanted you on my team?"_

_ "Your team?"_

_ "Yes, I'm looking for strong battlers to help me free the Bakugan."_

_ "Free the Bakugan? I don't get it."_

_ "I'll explain everything if you can beat me. Now let's see if you're as good as they say you are." Mira held up her Gauntlet and activated it._

_ "Ace…Ace!"_

_

* * *

_

"Ace are you listening?" asked Percival.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just distracted. That's all."

"Then let's go!"

"Right! Gate card set! Percival stand!"

"Oh so you want to keep playing? How cute. Elico stand!"

"Gate card open! Darkus reactor!" Dark purple clouds covered the sky as Percival felt himself growing stronger.

"That won't do you any good. Elico!"

"Right. Attribute change. Now you face Haos Elico. I will use my light to expel your darkness." Said Elico. Now he was yellow and white with spears on his forearms while the tentacles on his back for a snowflake appearance.

"Haos Ability Activate! Mythran Judge!" Elico began shining brightly as six golden plates at Percival, pinning him to the ground.

"Enough!" cried Ace, holding up an Ability card.

"I agree. Myhtran Judge prevents you from activating any of Percival's abilities."

"What?"

"Pathetic, you are no match for us." Said Elico. The six golden rods on his back began glowing, causing the six golden plates pinning Percival down to explode.

Percival reverted to ball form and landed on the river shore.

"Percival!" cried Ace. He jumped down from the top of the cotton ball tree and picked up his partner. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Replied Percival.

"Impressive, you barely have any points left in your life gauge and yet you continue to resist. Why don't you just lay down and accept defeat?"

"Because I made a promise, the moment I found out the truth about the Bakugan!"

**

* * *

**

_"I can't believe it. You actually beat me. I've never lost before." Said Ace. He lay on the ground, panting hard after suffering his first defeat to Mira._

_ Mira walked up to him and held out her hand. "Welcome to the Resistance, Ace."_

_ Ace sat up and smacked her hand away. "I never said I'd join your little team!"_

_ "That's ok. I've already decided for you." Mira reached into her pocket and pulled out a Darkus Bakugan and tossed it to Ace._

_ He easily caught and held it in his hand._

_ "Ace, meet Darkus Percival, he'll be your partner from now on."_

_ "My partner?" Ace looked down at the Bakugan in his hand. To his amazement it opened up, it opened by itself._

_ "You battle with courage, Ace. I admire that. I look forward to battling along side you." Said the Bakugan._

_ "No way! A talking Bakugan! Is this some kind of joke?"_

_ "Good, you can hear him too. Only those willing to listen can hear the Bakugan speak."_

_ "I still don't understand."_

_ "The Vestals aren't aware that the Bakugan are living, intelligent creatures. They just think that Bakugan are toys to be played with. But they're not and they deserve their freedom!"_

_ "So that's what this team of yours is for?" _

_ "Yes, Mira is the only Vestal so far to see us for what we really are." Said Percival._

_ "It's those Dimension Controllers that keep us trapped in our ball forms." Said Wilda, opening up on Mira's shoulder._

_ "Yours talks too?"_

_ "Yes, this is Subterra Wilda. He's my partner. So would you join my team and help me free the Bakugan?"_

_ Ace thought for a moment before answering. "I've never been one to battle with people, but if an entire species is being used as toys, I won't stand by and just watch."_

_ "I'll take that as a yes."_

_ "Wait, there's just one more thing."_

_ "What is it?" asked Mira._

_ "My sister, she doesn't know how to battle, but I was going to teach her soon. If I tell her about this Resistance, can she join too?"_

_ "Of course. We'll need all the help we can get if we want to take down the Vexos and free the Bakugan. Welcome to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, Ace."_

_

* * *

_

"I promised I would fight to free the Bakugan. And nothing is going to stop me!"

"How adorable. But I'm afraid that will only get you so far. Gate card set! Elico stand!"

"All right Percival, enough fooling around, we have to win this!"

"Right!"

"Percival stand! Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!" Black clouds covered the sky again. Percival raised his hand into the sky as purple bolts of lightning rained were attracted to his horns. The lightning then went to his finger as he redirected it to Elico.

"Nice try. Let's see how you handle this! Ability Activate! Trick World." The area inverted so that the river was now in the sky. Ace watched his gauntlet as Percival's power level went all the way to 100.

"What? How can that be?" cried Ace.

"I hope you know how to swim, boy." Said Elico.

Water from the river poured down on top of Ace and Percival.

"Ace!" cried Percival. He struggled to breath under the water and returned to ball form.

Ace tried to resist the current but it was too strong for him to overcome. Images of Mira flashed in his head as he lost consciousness.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Mylene, watching as her opponent was engulfed by water.

* * *

**what i tell you? I fell like I shouldn't focus entirely on Shun and Ayden so I'm trying to incorporate all the other characters in their own thing.**

**Please review. Seriously if you just want to favorite it, please write a review and give me your thoughts.**

**Please dismiss any spelling errors. Spell check doesn't show me everything lol**


	9. A Friend in Need

**So here's Marucho's battle with Volt, I promise Shun and Ayden will be in the next chapter. Promise!**

**I want to give a special thank you to cartoongal11 and shadowjinx for reviewing. It really lifted my spirits!**

**As usual, I do not own Bakugan; I only own Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom and dismiss grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Marucho opened his eyes and found himself in a desert filled with sand.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself. "The last thing I remember was going to that light to save Dan. But where is he?"

"Doesn't look like he's here." Said Elfin.

"Shun was right, it was a trap! I should've listened to him!"

Marucho began walking through the desert, all while trying to bear the suns and his undying thirst.

"You know, it's time like this where I love being an Aquos Bakugan!"

"How so?"

"We know how to handle the heat. I keep my parasol with me all the time for such occasions, it really helps keep the sun off my skin."

"Well too bad I forgot my parasol at home…"

"Well if you're that thirsty, I can help." Elfin jumped in front of his face and began spraying water.

Unfortunately she kept spraying it all over the place and Marucho didn't get a single drop.

"My water…"

"Sorry, but you snooze, you lose."

"What? You're the one who was spraying it all over the place!"

"Well its your fault we're stuck here in the first place!"

"If you're so smart, why didn't you tell me it was a trap."

"Well Shun was already warning you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"I don't know why I ever chose you as my partner!" said Marucho.

"Hm, well when we get back, I'm going to find a new partner!" said Elfin.

"Fine! I don't even care if you apologize!"

"Hey look over there!" cried Elfin. Off in the distance was a little oasis. "Water, here I come!"

"Wait, Elfin!"

"I'm not letting you hold me back. Hey, what?" When Elfin got close to the oasis, it vanished.

"I'm sorry Elfin, it was just a mirage. It's a trick the desert plays on you when you're hot and thirsty."

"Well it's a dirty trick. I want to go home!" Elfin began flying off.

"Elfin wait!" Marucho followed her and noticed she was getting sloppy. He held out his hands and she fell in. Marucho suddenly stopped running, seeing that he stood at the edge of a giant desert crater.

He lost his balance and slid into the centre and began sinking. "Oh no, I think this is quick sand."

Elfin began pulling Marucho by his finger. "Don't worry Marucho. I'll get you out!" Unfortunately, Marucho was too heavy for her.

"Its not use, save yourself Elfin!"

"No I won't leave you!" Elfin jumped into Marucho's arms. "It's my fault you're in this mess, Marucho. I won't let you go alone!"

"This is it, Elfin. I'm sorry Dan." Marucho held Elfin close and shut his eyes. "No, I won't let it end like this." Marucho began climbing out of the crater.

"That's the spirit Marucho! Marucho! Marucho!"

All of a sudden a rope was thrown down right in front of Marucho. "We're saved!" Marucho grabbed the rope and began climbing out. When he reached the top, he saw his rescuer.

"Volt? You saved us?"

"You're wasting time, get climbing."

Marucho obeyed and climbed out of the pit. He was on his knees panting hard.

"For a little squirt, you're pretty tough."

"I don't understand, we're enemies. Why are you helping me?"

"One reason: the desert is no end for a true warrior and you've proven to be a worthy opponent." Volt held out Brontes in his hand. "A brawlers fate is decided in battle."

"Ok then, I accept your challenge."

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate card set! Brontes stand!"

"Elfin stand!"

"Oh its soo hot, can't we battle somewhere cooler?"

"If you're hot, then I cool you down forever!"

"Ability Activate! Jeel Frontier!"

Brontes shot two golden rings at Elfin.

"Huh? Nothing happened." Trees and a pool appeared ad Elfin just went berserk. "Oh its so beautiful! That waters' great!" She said, jumping into the pool. "Marucho, come on in."

"Elfin? What are you doing?"

"Don't bother, she's gone to her happy place now and she can't use any abilities."

"Well, as they say, always swim with a buddy. Bakugan Trap Aquos Tripod Epsilon!" A giant blue frog with brown and yellow marking landed on his belly. He held a green leaf with a snail on it.

"You're Tripod Epsilon?"

The frog turned and nodded.

"Right then, Ability Activate! Cool Snail!" The snail began glowing blue as did Brontes.

"Hey, that little twerp is blocking my abilities." Said Brontes.

"Now Haos Ability Activate! Diamond Snail!"

"Huh? Where did that water go? Why is it so hot? Ahh!" cried Elfin as the sand burned her tummy.

"You blocked Brontes' ability!" cried Volt.

"That's not all, Subterra Ability Activate! Canyon Snail." Rock appeared from the ground and trapped Brontes.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger." Brontes freed himself from the earth cage and fired purple circles at Epsilon, returning him to his pyramid form at Marucho's feet.

"So long as this ability is activated, Brontes can use Darkus abilities." Said Volt.

"Oh yeah? Well, Elfin can use abilities for different attributes too!" Elfin switched to her Ventus attribute.

"Ability Activate! Wind Mercury!" Elfin's frog head shot green pellets at Brontes.

"Gate card open! Haos Reactor! Ability Activate! Luny Magical!" Brontes fired more golden circles, turning Elfin back into a ball.

"Oh I can't take this anymore, put me back in!"

"Sure thing! Gate card set! Elfin stand!"

"Brontes stand!"

"Gate card open, Aquos reactor! Ability Activate! Subterra Reaction!"

Brontes began turning brown. "Volt, what's happening?"

"This ability turns changes Brontes to a Subterra attribute! So you can't activate any of your Haos and Darkus abilities." Said Marucho.

"Good job Marucho!"

"Now, Ability Activate! Shooting Star Dust!" Elfin swiftly delivered several punches to Brontes, knocking him over and turning him back to ball form.

"Not bad kid, you're better than I expected." Said Volt. "Gate card set! Brontes stand!"

"Elfin stand!"

"I'm not done yet, Cyber Bakugan Trap Dynamo stand!" Volt threw a hexagon shaped trap into the air and a large spider like creature appeared.

"First mechanical Bakugan, not cyber Bakugan trap? What's with these Vexos and cyber space?" cried Marucho.

"Why don't I show you? Brontes combine with Dynamo to form Drone Spider!"

Dynamo's head sunk down to its body while Brontes' legs folded back. Brontes' knees attached with Dynamo's body.

Dynamo's legs began spinning, digging a crater in the sand causing him and Brontes to disappear.

"Huh? Where did they go?" cried Elfin.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much, they're very close." Said Volt. "Ability Activate! Desert Python!"

Brontes suddenly burst from the sand in front of Elfin and fired a golden ring at her.

Elfin began running, but the ring just followed her.

"Oh no! The power level is so high, I've got to get another Bakugan out there. Go Tripod Epsilon, go help her out!"

"The giant frog croaked as it entered the battle field. "Subterra Ability Activate! Desert Fury!" Tripod Epsilon's eyes began glowing as they scanned the sand.

"There you are!" cried Marucho, seeing Dynamo Brontes concealed in the sand.

"Well in that case, no more hiding." Said Brontes, emerging from the sand.

"Ha, now that I can see you, I can beat you! Attribute change: Darkus!" Elfin changed from blue to black and purple.

She kicked the ring, shattering it and jumped into the air to kick Brontes.

"Too slow!" Brontes separated from Dynamo, easily dodging Elfin's kick.

"Ability Activate! Gillan Cords!" Dynamo fired bullets at Tripod Epsilon, turning him back into a pyramid.

"Oh no, Tripod Epsilon!" cried Elfin.

"Maybe this will even the playing field. Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!"

"Oh yeah, can you feel my Darkus power growing stronger?"

"Nice try, but that will just help increase our Darkus power." Said Volt.

"Oh no, I forget about that!"

"Ability Activate! Aurora Dimension!" Aurora lights appeared in the sky and blocked out the moon Elfin had summoned.

"There's no running now." Said Brontes.

He raised his hand and the lights descended onto Elfin.

"Elfin, hang on!" cried Marucho.

"Ah, I can't!" Elfin was quickly reverted to ball form.

"No, Elfin." Marucho began feeling faint. "I'm sorry…Dan." Marucho fainted onto the sand as Elfin landed next to him.

Volt walked up to the fallen Marucho with Brontes on his shoulder. "I'm a little disappointed. I thought the little pipsqueak could put up a fight, but I guess I was wrong." Said Brontes.

"Well at least we can use this one as bait for the last two." Said Volt.

"And then it will be the end of the Resistance." Laughed Brontes.

* * *

"Marucho!" Dan quickly sat up on his bed.

"Dan, what's wrong?" asked Drago.

"Hm? Nothing, probably just a dream." _'Dream or no dream, I have to get back to New Vestroia as soon as possible. Marucho's counting on me.'_

* * *

**So I hope that's enough to satisfy you until the next chapter! But if that doesn't, here's a little preview of the next chapter:**

It was better this way. I had to protect her, not just because Ace asked me to, but because I wanted, no, needed to. And I doubt there was any way of keeping her safe if we were battling Shadow Prove.

**So please review! Who knows, maybe some reviews will make me update sooner...hmmmm...**


	10. Western Showdown

**Ok here's the chapter! I decided to try and do some first person POV so I hope you all like it.**

**Once again, I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom and dismiss grammatical errors...darn spell check... lol**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

"What do we do now Shun?" I asked.

"We're far too exposed if we stay out here. Do you know how to drive the tank?" asked Shun.

"Not a clue." Ace never let me drive such a large vehicle. Only Baron and Ace knew how to operate it. Mira probably knew how too, but I've never seen her drive it.

"Looks like it's up to you and me to destroy the Beta controller. And I guess we have to walk there."

We went back to the tank to get out of the storm. Shun pulled out a bag and began packing it with food and water. We didn't know how far Beta City would be from here so it was good that Shun thought to bring supplies with us.

By the time we were ready to leave, the sandstorm had died down, making it easier to walk.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Ayden didn't know how to drive the tank and without Ace or Baron here, we would have to take the long way to Beta City. I wasn't sure how far away Beta was from where we were, but I figured we should bring some food and water, just in case.

Dan, Baron and Mira are stuck on Earth. Ace and Marucho fell into a trap, which left me and Ayden on our own. I found myself thinking back to what Ace asked me.

_'If I'm ever not there, I want you to protect her._

'_I will.' _I thought.

"So tell me what Vestal is like." I asked.

"Well, it's nothing too great, there's lots of buildings and people."

"Maybe you could show me around some time."

"What about Earth, what's your home like?"

"Well it's kinda like Vestal, but our technology isn't as advanced as yours. We have a lot of buildings too, but less than what you said."

"I bet Earth is really pretty."

"It is."

"I wish I could go there and see for myself."

"I'll take you."

"Huh?"

"When this is all over, I promise I'll take you to Earth."

"I'd like that."

"Howdy, partner." Said a voice.

I looked in the direction from where I heard the voice and saw Shadow Prove standing on the balcony of one of the buildings dressed as a cowboys overtop his Vexos clothes.

"We don't like strangers around these parts."

"Really? Is that so?" I retorted.

"Beta City is my turf and we don't like trespassers. So if I were you, I'd turn around or you could stay and I could teach you some manners, Vexos style." Laughed Shadow, sticking out his tongue.

"Sorry Shadow, but I don't have time to waste with you. We have to save the Bakugan and I have to rescue my old partner." I said remembering my old friend Skyress. "So if I were you, I'd let us pass."

"Ha, sorry but because you're going after the controller, I can't let you pass. So you think you can take me on?" asked Shadow, jumping from the balcony, tearing off his cowboy disguise.

"Maybe not, but it's time for me to find out." I dropped the bag I was carrying and tore of my green cloak, readying my Gauntlet. "Let's go!"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate card set." Said Shadow throwing down his gate card. "That old partner you wanted to rescue? That wouldn't happen to be Ventus Storm Skyress would it, because Prince Hydron turned her into a shiny statue for his collection."

"What?" I asked, his eyes widening in shock. Skyress…a statue?

"Nevermind…Just be prepared for Shadow Prove! Bakugan Stand! Meet Darkus Mechanical Hydranoid." A large dark blue and black three-headed dragon stood. He had 3 pairs of wings and a spiky chest plate protecting his body.

"Hydranoid? It can't be."

"Who's that?" asked Ayden.

"Back on Earth we have a friend named Alice who lives in Russia. Hydranoid is her partner. Hydranoid, it's me Shun. Don't you remember me?" I ran up to Hydranoid, trying to get his attention.

Hydranoid did nothing but roar. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Shun, maybe I can talk to him." Said Ingram.

"Give it a shot. Ventus Ingram Stand!" A green light shot up into the sky as Ingram descended from the clouds.

"Prepare yourself to face me." Said Ingram.

"Let's get started. Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!" shouted Shadow.

Little wires with small jaws at the end appeared from the tip of Hydranoid's wings and began shooting lasers at Ingram. He managed to dodge them and switched into High Mobility Mode.

"Don't worry Ingram, I got your back. Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!" Ingram stopped flying and landed on the ground, sinking into it and disappearing. He reemerged in front of Hydranoid.

"Those long range lasers of your aren't very useful up close are they?" said Ingram.

"Don't get cocky! Ability Activate! Destroy Vanish!" Hydranoid grabbed Ingram's fist, pulled him closer and held him against his chest. The spikes began rotating upward, scratching at Ingram and slowly lowering his power level.

"Don't worry Ingram, help is on the way! Bakugan trap, Ventus Hylash!" I threw the cylinder trap into the air. "Double Ability Activate! Thunder Power Glimmering Slash plus Shadow Split." Hylash slashed at Hydranoid with his claws, freeing Ingram who transformed to High Mobility Mode and split into two.

"I'm not letting you get away! Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!"

Laser began shooting into the sky once again. Ingram and his clone remained elusive, but Hylash was not so lucky and was shot out of the sky.

"Sorry Hylash, but we're far from over. Ability Activate! Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot!" Ingram, covered with green flames flew towards Hydranoid. Hydranoid braced himself for the attack, but Ingram passed right through him.

"What? Where did it go?" cried Shadow.

"You might want to have your eyes checked, Shadow." I said.

From behind Hydranoid flew the real Ingram. Before Hydranoid could turn around, Ingram struck Hydranoid, tearing off the skin on one of his heads.

"Shun look!" cried Ayden.

"I see it. What is that?"

"It looks like metal."

"Hydranoid…what did they do to you?"

"No need to get distracted Shun. Ability Activate! Death Trident!" Three orbs of purple light appeared from Hydranoid's mouth as he fired them at Ingram. Ingram had no chance to dodge such a powerful attack and was easily shot down.

"I'm sorry Shun. I've failed you. But that isn't…" started Ingram.

"I know. That may look like Hydranoid, but it's not. Gate Card Set."

"Haos Azreal stand!"

I looked over to Ayden, not having expected her to join in.

"Ayden? What are you doing?"

"Hydranoid's too tough to take down on your own. I have to help." Replied Ayden.

"Ability Activate! Solar Prominence!" A large ball of white fire formed in Azreal's mouth. Icouldn't help but feel it getting hotter and hotter. Azreal shot the ball towards Hydranoid, engulfing him in the blazing fire.

The black rubber melted away revealing a black, grey and light purple mechanical Bakugan with three heads and tails.

"I should've known: a mechanical Bakugan. Just like that one from Alpha City" I said. It made sense now: why Hydranoid didn't speak, why he didn't recognize me. It was because it wasn't Hydranoid at all!

"Those machines are abominations to us Bakugan, especially this impersonator." Said Azreal.

"This is my mechanical Bakugan Hades, made from the DNA of Hydranoid to ensure it doesn't have any weaknesses like Lync's pathetic Altair." Said Shadow.

"It can't beat the real thing. I'll take it down piece by piece."

"Maybe. But who's gonna protect you're girlfriend? Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" Laser shot from Hades' tail and orbs of purple energy shot from its mouth at Azreal. Azreal tried to shield the attacks with his arms and wings, but it was too much and he reverted to his ball form.

The force of the collision sent Ayden back and knocked her onto the ground.

"Ayden!" I ran towards her, hoping she would be all right. "Are you okay?" I put my hands on her shoulders and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get involved."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled her into my arms and held onto her tightly while trying to suppress the heat rushing to my face. "…Shun?" I heard her hesitate to ask.

"It's my job to protect you. Please forgive me for this." Before Ayden could answer, I swiftly brought my fist to her stomach. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her, but it would knock her out for a bit.

"Shun…" whispered Ayden, before slipping into unconsciousness. I felt her go limp and gently set her on the ground.

It was better this way. I had to protect her, not just because Ace asked me to, but because I wanted, no, needed to. And I doubt there was any way of keeping her safe if we were battling Shadow Prove.

"Smart move kid! Take out your own ally. You could have a better chance, but it wouldn't have made a difference either way." Said Shadow.

"I made a promise to protect her, and putting her in this battle would no doubt put her in even more danger. I won't take that risk."

* * *

**So how was that? Did you see that coming?**

**Be sure to review and give me your thoughts and opinions on it!**

**ALSO, check out my deviantart for pictures of Ayden and Azreal. A colored version of Ayden and an evolved version of Azreal will be uploaded shortly.**

**Ayden: .com/art/Bakugan-OC-Ayden-Grit-171113042**

**Azreal: ****.com/art/Bakugan-OC-Haos-Omega-Azreal-171112770**

**Or just go to my profile for the link**

**~ZP**


	11. End of the Resistance

**So did you guys go check out my pics of Ayden and Azreal on my Deviantart? If you haven't, GO NOW!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**So in our last chapter, Shun took out Ayden on purpose to protect her from Shadow and his mechanical Hades, but his decision and desire to keep her safe may have cost him the match.**

* * *

**Shun's POV:**

"Shun, why did you do that? Ayden could've helped us." Said Ingram on my shoulder

"She could have, but she's still too inexperienced and I can't risk her safety in this kind of battle." I grabbed Ingram off my shoulder. "Ingram stand, and Bakugan Trap Hylash!"

"Well now I think it's time for me to test out my new trap. Mechanical Bakugan Trap Fortress." Shouted Shadow, throwing a black and purple cube into the air.

"Oh man. With that Bakugan trap, they're nearly twice as powerful now." I checked the Gauntlet and Hades and Fortress' power was nearly double Ingram and Hylash's. "Ingram, Hylash, we have to pull it together."

"Ability Activate! Photon Rain!" Each of the rifles on Fortress' arms fired a purple beam up into the sky. Seconds later, the same beams rained down from above.

"Gate card open! Ventus Reactor!" It still wasn't enough. I was hoping it would give Ingram and Hylash the necessary boost in power to deflect Fortress' attack. I had to do something else.

"Ability Activate! Armored Megadome!" Ingram used his wings as a shield to try and protect Hylash, but it stood no chance against the storm of lasers.

"It's no use, the power level is still too low." I watched as Ingram crashed into the ground as he and Hylash returned to ball form and landed at my feet.

"It's so cute that you care about your Bakugan and girlfriend. Gate Card set! Hades stand! Well let's see you turn this battle around." Laughed Shadow.

_'I'm down to one ability card. And if Shadow's cards are stronger, I'll need a miracle. And that'll be it for what's left of the Resistance.'_

"Shun, what's wrong?" asked Ingram.

"If you won't make your move, I'll just go again! Fortress stand!"

"I'm sorry Ingram, I can't play you. I almost lost Skyress in a battle like this. I won't take that risk again."

I remembered that day that Marucho, Runo, Julie and I purposely lost to Masquerade so he could send us to the Doom Dimension to find Dan. Once we did, the Six Ancient Warriors separated us for a test.

When I woke up, I was in an abandoned town. A little girl came up to me and wanted to play with me. We played shadow tag, kick the can, and then she wanted to play Bakugan. And I started realizing she was just like my mom, Shiori.

I was winning, but then she played Oberus, and victory seemed farther away.

**

* * *

**

_Oberus had Skyress in her tight grip, keeping her from flying anywhere._

_ "Ability Activate! …" said little Shiori._

_ Oberus' mouth opened and she spewed green flames all over Skyress._

_ "Skyress!" I cried out._

_ "It's ok, Shun." I could hear Shiori talking, but she didn't sound like a little girl, she sounded like my mom._

_ "Everything's all right, Shun. Stay with me, here. And we can play together and be with each other forever."_

_ I was suddenly on a beach with my mother. She turned and opened her arms to me. I began walking to her. Maybe staying here with mom wasn't such a bad idea…_

_ "SHUN!"_

_ I instantly snapped out of my daydream and saw Skyress trying to stand from within the green fire._

_ "You can't stay here Shun. However similar they are, this little girl is not your mother. You have friends waiting for you! They need you Shun, and you can't help them if you stay here!" Skyress let out another cry and fell back down._

_ I stared at the fallen bird. _

_ No! This was all my fault! I was so distracted and enticed by this dream world that I couldn't even save my partner._

_ "I'm so sorry Skyress. This is all my fault. SKYRESS!"_

**

* * *

**

_Shun ran out onto the balcony of the building. "SKYRESS!" He could see Hairadee's Ice Cage still around the building._

_ A green feather fluttered down from the sky. He looked up and saw Skyress' tail feathers hanging off the roof._

_ He jumped up onto the roof and ran over to Skyress' head. "Skyress? Skyress! Wake up! Please! You have to wake up."_

_ When he heard to reply, tears welled up in his eyes. "Skyress…It's all my fault, just like when we fought Oberus…except, this time, I don't think there's any hope."_

_ Shun lay his head on Skyress' and let the tears flow from his eyes._

**

* * *

**

Sure, I won the battle and passed the test in the end, thanks to Skyress' evolution, but I thought I lost her for good. And Hairadee did a number on her but she still pulled through thanks to Harpus and Tentaclear. And that was something I never wanted to experience ever again, not since mom died.

"Shun listen to me. Think of me as your shadow, Shun."

"But you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. I am your shadow. I will always be with you, by your side. Never forget that."

I was stunned by Ingram's words. "You're right Ingram. Let's go. Ingram stand!"

"I am ready for battle Shun." Said Ingram, taking his battle stance.

"I'll also throw in Bakugan trap Hylash."

"So you finally worked up the nerve to fight me?" cackled Shadow.

"That's right. And I'm betting it all on this final card. Ability Activate! Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot! Go for it Ingram!"

"That's more like it! Ability Activate! Photon Mars." Fortress locked himself into the ground, firing nearly twice as many lasers as before against Ingram and Hylash's attack. Ingram and Hylash tried hard to evade and continue their attack, but Fortress was too powerful.

"Now to finish the job. Ability Activate! Photon Trident!" Hades fired purple energy orbs at Ingram and Hylash, turning them back into ball form.

I could feel the force of the impact send me flying. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. I tried to sit up, but only managed to get up on my arms. I saw Ayden lying on the ground where I left her and began pulling myself over to her. Once I got to her, I held her hand and gripped it tightly.

I could hear Shadow walking over to us. "Well that was certainly fun! Too bad you lost!" Shadow went on laughing at the end of his sentence.

I wasn't listening to him. I looked down at Ayden.

I lost. I couldn't protect her. And now, we had no hope of destroying the Beta controller. I felt drained of energy and my eyelids got heavy.

_'Sorry Ingram, sorry guys, sorry I couldn't protect you Ayden.'_

I fell to the ground next to Ayden as I felt black cover my vision.

* * *

**Well I don't feeling like writing the whole Spectra takes Drago part so I'm skipping right ahead to when Dan and Baron get back and head to Beta City.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, otherwise I may not update as fast as I have been.**

**GO SEE MY DEVIANTART!**

**~ZP**


	12. Rescue Mission

**So to celebrate the new month, here's the latest update! I hope you guys like it!**

**There is a really cute moment in this chapter near the end, but don't just skip! **

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mylene, Volt and Shadow stood in an elevator descending the long underwater tower. The doors reopened to a dark room with a window to see outside into the empty, Bakugan-less water. In the middle of the room stood four capsules, each filled completely with water…and a member of the Resistance.

Ace, Marucho, Shun and Ayden stood -more like floated- inside the capsule, unconscious and unable to move, but they were still alive. In the middle of the capsule was a lock, held together by each of their partner Bakugan.

"Doesn't look like the Resistance is going to get out much now huh?" laughed Shadow.

"They're just prisoners, that's all. All we have to make sure is that the rest of the Resistance stay on Earth, even if it means keeping Spectra there as well, and nobody will be in our way." Said Mylene.

* * *

A warp hole opened in New Vestroia and Dan and Baron emerged from it. "This must be the place." Said Dan.

"Look, there's the tank!" cried Baron. The two entered the tank to find it completely empty.

"Hey, Shun, Marucho! You guys here?" shouted Dan, but he received no answer.

"I wonder where the others are." Said Baron.

"From the looks of it, nobody's been here for days." Said Drago.

"They wouldn't just leave it, would they?" asked Baron.

"Let's head to Beta City for now, we might run into them on the way there." Said Dan.

They headed to the front of the tank and Baron took the controls, setting course for Beta City. When they arrived, they saw a lake with a small tower in the middle. They exited the tank and stood at the shore.

"Is this Beta City?" asked Dan.

"Yep. That tower goes all the way under the lake." Stated Baron.

Before either of them could do anything, the felt themselves getting lighter and the shore disappeared. But the shore wasn't gone, they were. They reappeared inside a dome surrounded by water on the outside.

"We must be inside the tower." Said Dan.

"It looks like we're in some kind of battle arena." Said Baron.

"At least that saved us the trouble of sneaking in." said Nemus.

All of a sudden, two lights from the stadium ceiling shone on Dan and Baron, limiting their vision.

"So you managed to find your way back to New Vestroia and you even managed to get to Beta City in record time." Said a voice.

Dan easily recognized the voice as Spectra's. Dan and Baron looked up to a windowed balcony that overlooked the stadium and saw four figures: Spectra, Gus, Lync and Volt.

"But you should've just stayed in your own world. It would have saved you so much more suffering." Finished Spectra.

"Try all you want Spectra. You won't be able to keep me away from New Vestroia so long as the Bakugan need us." Exclaimed Dan.

Two more lights shone in front of them revealing the other two Vexos members: Shadow and Mylene.

"If you have something to say, say it to us." Said Mylene.

"We're here to crush your weak Resistance for good." Laughed Shadow.

"Let's get this battle started!" cried Dan.

"So what's the plan?" asked Baron.

"We keep this battle going as long as we can just like Ace and Shun in Alpha City." Replied Dan.

"And when the pressure builds up, the controller will blow sky high." Said Nemus.

"Are you going to sit there and talk or are we going to brawl?" asked Shadow.

"Fine then. Gate Card set!" exclaimed Dan, throwing down the Pyrus card.

Dan and Shadow threw their Bakugan at each other, causing the two balls to collide. Both Hades and Drago were evenly matched, just like when Dan first battled Ace.

"Wait for me! Go Nemus!" Baron threw Nemus in and gave Drago the extra push he needed and Hades was sent flying back into the bleachers when he took his regular form.

Drago was the first to attack. While Drago was preparing, Shadow took this chance for Hades to attack Drago. However, Nemus used an ability to send the attack right back at Hades, knocking it on its back.

"Move out of the way weakling! Elico stand!" shouted Mylene.

Despite bringing Elico into the battle, Dan and Baron had no problem defeating them.

Dan and Baron looked up at all the sparks forming for the controller.

"I don't understand. We generated all that power and nothing's happened to the controller." Cried Dan.

"Go ahead and try to overload the system. I knew you would try and reenact your little stunt in Alpha City. So I recalibrated the system. Do all the stunts you want, it is fun to watch you try." Stated Mylene.

Another battle ensued and Hades' Saurer Cannon ability sent Baron and Nemus on the brink of defeat.

"Now let's finish off the last one. FIRE!" ordered Shadow.

Hades did not move and a small puff of black smoke was all that came from the cannons.

"Great job Shadow. You just used up all of Hades' energy." Said Mylene cruelly. "No matter. Soon he will fall just like his friends."

"What? Are you saying that you beat Shun and the others?" cried Dan.

Mylene chuckled, knowing that she punched a nerve.

"If you hurt them…" started Drago, the Infinity Core crystal on his chest beginning to glow.

* * *

Mira wandered down the halls of the underwater Beta City base, a look of uneasiness plainly written across her face after seeing her friends imprisoned.

She came to a door that opened upon sensing her presence.

Mira gasped.

Inside were four capsules, filled to the top with water, concealing the four remaining members of the Resistance.

"My friends. I-I can't just leave you all like this." She said to herself walking to the controls of the capsules. Before she could even push a button, the door opened and in walked Spectra.

"Mira, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry brother." She replied.

"Your old friends. You wish to save them, am I right?"

"Yes."

Spectra walked up to the controls, pressed a few button and the capsules began draining. When it was half drained, the capsules opened, releasing the held captive inside and the Bakugan used as a lock.

Ace, Shun, Marucho and Ayden lay on the floor, still unconscious with their partners next to them.

"You are now in my debt Mira."

"Thanks, but why Keith?"

"Do not call me that! My name is Spectra!"

Before Mira could muster a reply, Spectra left the room. Mira took one last look at her friends before following Spectra out.

Ace's eyes slowly opened and he swore he could see a brown and white figure exiting the room. Percival opened up next to him.

"Ace, are you ok?" asked Percival.

"Percival. Yeah, I'm fine." He said, sitting up followed by the others.

"What happened?" asked Ayden.

"And more importantly where are we?" asked Shun.

"We must be in Beta City. That might explain why we're underwater." Said Percival.

Shun looked over at Ayden and instantly felt guilty for having knocked her out in his battle with Shadow and having failed to protect her.

"We should take advantage of the lack of security and get out of here." Said Azreal.

Suddenly, they felt a strong vibration through the building.

"Did you guys feel that?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, there's a battle going on somewhere. And I'll bet anything that Dan's there." Said Shun.

The four left the room and ran down the vast hallways in hopes of reaching the source of the battle.

As Ayden followed the Shun, Ace and Marucho, they passed right by a room labeled "Dimension Controller."

Ayden immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you stop?" asked Azreal.

"That room. It must be where the controls for the Dimension Controller are. Hey guys, wait!" Ayden turned to see the guys already out of sight and were likely not to here her calling them.

"Looks like they were running too fast to even hear you." Said Azreal.

"Yeah. I'll catch up to them later. This is a rare chance: having access to a Dimension Controller." Said Ayden walking up to the controls.

"Do you know how to work the controls?" asked Azreal.

"No, but give me a few seconds and I should be able to work it out." Ayden began pressing buttons and multiple windows appeared on the screen.

"What's it say?" asked Azreal.

"The system was last updated earlier today, and by earlier, I mean a couple hours. It looks like whoever did it increased the maximum energy capacity."

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone knew we were coming so they made it even harder for us to build up the energy in the arena." Replied Ayden.

"Is there any way you can change it? Any way to reverse the modifications?"

"It might take a while but I think can lower the maximum capacity to below the average settings."

"Since when were you so skilled in computer?" asked Azreal.

"I was the only person who bothered to pay attention in my computer class at school."

* * *

"Wait where's Ayden?" cried Ace.

The three stopped and look around, seeing no sign of her.

"She was right behind me." Said Marucho.

"We should split up and find her." Said Shun. The three of them set off in different directions.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

"Ayden you should hurry. Guards could walk by any moment." Said Azreal.

"Just a few more seconds…and…done! That should make it easier to overload the controller."

"Good, we should hurry and find the others."

"Agreed." I picked up Azreal and made my way to the door.

The minute I stepped out of the room, two guards spotted me. "Hey that's one of the prisoners!"

"Why is it that I always have to run?" I bolted down the hall, extremely annoyed that I walked right into guards.

"You're not very stealthy, are you?" asked Azreal.

"What gave it away?"

I turned as many corners as I could in hopes of losing the guards tailing me. Sure, I could've run into someone, but so far it didn't happen, and the guards were no where to be seen.

I looked over my shoulder to check one last time. Good, still no guards. Just as I came to another corner, I felt something slam into me. I fell onto my back and I felt something land on top of me, probably what I crashed into.

I opened my eyes and saw black hair and realized I had crashed into a person. The person lifted himself up and looked at me.

"Shun."

I didn't move, for some reason I couldn't. Not with Shun right on top of me and the two of us so close together. _'What would Ace say if he saw this right now?'_ I mentally giggled at what I imagined Ace's reaction would be.

I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks from getting redder. I could see Shun's cheeks getting red too.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I was running down the hall as fast as I could. I had to find Ayden and quick! Where could she have possibly gone? She was right behind me! Well it didn't matter how we lost her, all that mattered was that I find her right away.

Just as I turned a corner, I slammed into something and fell to the ground. I felt something beneath me. It must have been whatever I crashed into.

Before opening my eyes, the faint scent of lilies hit my nostrils. I took a few more seconds to inhale this wondrous odor.

I propped myself up on my arms and opened my eyes to see what I had landed on.

"Shun." I heard her say. Ayden was just as surprised as I was. It was just now when I realized how beautiful she is. Her long light green hair lay sprawled out on the ground while her bangs were out of her face, rather than covering her face like they normally did.

With her hair out of her face I could finally, and clearly, see her eyes. They were the same color as Ace's: grayish silver. But hers' seemed to sparkle.

I knew guards would likely come down the hallway any minute, but I didn't move.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I felt my face lower towards hers. I could feel her tense up a bit, but then she relaxed. I could feel her breath on my face.

My eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden as my face kept lowering to hers. My eyes were more than half closed when I could feel my lips brush lightly against hers.

* * *

"They must have gone this way!"

Shun and Ayden immediately snapped their eyes open and Shun quickly pulled away from her when he heard the voice that likely belonged to a guard.

"We should get out of here." Said Shun, standing up. Before Ayden had any time to react, he grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up as if she weighed nothing and bolted down the hall at intense speed. Ayden had trouble keeping up with Shun and the fact that he was running so fast and dragging her along wasn't helping.

Despite being in enemy territory, Ayden couldn't help but feel disappointed that the guards nearly interrupted. She had tried to calm herself down after what had just happened, but she was unable to rid herself of the blush still evident on her face.

'_I can't believe it. Shun and I almost…kissed. That was so awkward, but it felt good too. I mean, I know I have a crush on him, maybe just a little one but…I don't know. I'm so confused.'_ Thought Ayden.

'_What was I doing back there? Ayden is Ace's little sister. Best friends' sisters are off limits. It's like a guy rule. But, what if I can't help myself when I'm around her.'_ Thought Shun, dragging Ayden with him in hopes of meeting up with the others soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I've already started writing the Gundalian Invaders part so I'm eager to get the rest of this uploaded, but that doesn't mean I'm going to put it all up in one move ;)**

**Although I may update faster! Especially if you guys reviewed!**

**ZP out.**


	13. Back Together

**Hey, I figured I might as well finish the episode off and upload another chapter to celebrate August!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

Just as Shun and Ayden approached another hallway intersection, Marucho appeared from the left hall while Ace came from the right.

"Shun! You found her!" cried Marucho.

"And where were you?" asked Ace, angrily.

"I was playing around with the dimension controller." Answered Ayden.

"Either way, you shouldn't just wander off!"

"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly you were the one who desperately followed the sound of Mira's voice into a trap."

"That was different, it could have been Mira and she could have been in trouble!"

"Yeah and this time, I hacked into the Dimension Controller so that it's easier to overload!"

Shun and Marucho simply stood to the side and watched the two siblings fight.

"Do you think it's like this with them all the time?" asked Marucho.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have a sister. But somehow it reminds me of Dan and Runo." Replied Shun.

Marucho laughed at Shun statement.

"Ok guys…GUYS!" shouted Marucho.

"WHAT?" cried Ace and Ayden.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this family reunion, guards could be coming any minute now so I suggest we high tail it out of here and find Dan and the others." Said Marucho.

"He's right, the last thing we need is to get captured again." Said Shun.

The four continued running down the hallway and eventually saw a rainbow colored light at the end of one direction.

"Its Drago!" cried Ace.

"Where did he get that kind of power?" asked Marucho.

"The power is not Drago's alone. He is drawing power from the Perfect Core." Said Azreal.

"C'mon Drago!" cried Dan.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate. Scramble Zwei!" exclaimed Mylene. "You might like this one. It takes Elico's base power level and doubles it while taking 400 from you."

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago roared as the rainbow emanated from the crystal on his chest. Drago's entire body soon became enveloped in that same light as he and Elico charged at each other.

Despite his lower power level, Elico showed no signs of backing down...at least, not in front of his cruel master. Just before impacting with Drago, his facial expression changed as though he knew he could not escape his defeat.

Elico reverted back into a ball and fell at a stunned Mylene's feet. "No…impossible. My plan was perfect." Groaned Mylene.

Electrical jolts began forming at the ceiling and flowed towards the centre, up into the dimension controller.

"It doesn't matter how much you adjust the power of the controller. It's nothing compared to Drago and the Perfect Core!" exclaimed Dan.

Once the green crystal of the dimension controller shattered, all the Bakugan returned to their original forms.

"Hey you guys ok?" asked Dan, seeing his friends.

"Dan we're so glad you're here!" exclaimed Marucho.

"We can settle the reunion later, we should get out of here while we still can." Said Drago.

Drago and Azreal shot bursts of fire at one wall, creating a hole large enough for everyone to fly out on their Bakugan.

* * *

**Yeah, not much happens in this chapter, just finishing up the episode. I promise you there will be a really cute ShunxAyden moment in the next chapter!**

**Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review**

~ZP


	14. One Member Short

**Hey friends! WOW I made it to 50 reviews! Thank you all of you! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Just so you know there's a nice, cute ShunxAyden moment in this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it**

**As usual: I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Also dismiss grammatical errors since spell check won't tell me if I typed it instead of if lol. You know what I mean. XD**

* * *

Everyone successfully made it back to the tank. Just minutes after they began their trek for Gamma City, they entered the Gamma Dimension Controller's radius, turning Drago, Elfin, Nemus, Percival, Ingram and Azreal back into their ball form.

"You're lying!" shouted Ace, grabbing Dan's jacket collar. "There's no way Mira would betray us! I don't believe you!"

"Ace, stop it!" cried Ayden, trying to calm her brother down.

"I didn't want to believe it either Ace, but it's true. She left with Spectra and Gus while we were on Earth." Explained Dan.

"It can't be! Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan long before you showed up. She'd never betray us!"

"I'm just as confused as you are Ace, but I know what I saw and heard her say." Said Dan, looking down sadly.

"I swear I'll…" growled Ace.

"He's not lying Ace." Said Baron.

Ace turned around to face Baron, who, right now, was driving the tank.

"Mira left willingly with Spectra." Continued Baron. Ace knew he couldn't doubt Baron's word so he released Dan's collar and pushed him in frustration.

"Arguing about this won't bring Mira back to us Ace." Said Percival.

"Who would have guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother? Maybe that's why she left with him: she wanted to be with her brother." pondered Marucho.

"Try not to think about it. We can't let this affect our overall mission in Gamma City." Said Shun.

"Shun is right. Our mission remains the same…no matter what happens." Said Drago.

"Ace…we'll be counting on you." Said Percival.

"I know." Replied Ace while thinking _'Mira…'_

"Hey, Azreal." Said Ayden as Azreal jumped into her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You don't think that that Ace…" before Ayden could finish her sentence, Azreal interrupted.

"…likes Mira? Absolutely! You remember how he rushed to her rescue when he thought she was in danger?"

Ayden recalled the Vexos trap that Marucho and Ace had fallen into, being tricked by the fake voices of their friends in danger.

"Yeah…hey, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Ayden, I'm no stranger to romance. Ace may think he hides it well, but the trained eye can see that he is in love with Mira. After all, I have had personal experience in the romance department. Oh, how I miss my dear Skyress." Sighed Azreal.

"We'll be in Gamma City in a couple hours." Announced Baron. "So if I were you, I'd take a rest or have something to eat."

Dan and Marucho had retired to the mess hall, while Ace stayed in his room still trying to get over Mira's betrayal.

"Do you think the Vexos will be expecting us at Gamma City?" asked Shun.

"I expect they will. After our victory in Alpha and Beta City, they will be preparing for our assault." Replied Ingram.

Before Shun stepped any further, he saw a Haos Bakugan standing in front of him on the floor. It looked like a vertical cylinder shaped Bakugan that took the form of a griffin.

"You're Ayden's Bakugan Trap aren't you?' asked Shun.

The griffin nodded its head and flapped its right wing, motioning Shun to follow him.

The griffin moved quiet quickly for a Bakugan, easily hopping down the hallway. Eventually, the griffin stopped in front of Ayden's room and Shun could just make out Ayden and Azreal's voices inside.

"Well why don't you just tell him how you feel?" asked Azreal.

"Are you crazy? This isn't like the movies Azreal! Besides, what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?" replied Ayden.

"Oh trust me, Ayden. He does. And you have no doubt noticed that I have said this many times before, but I know romance, and the two of you have it."

Shun could clearly hear them and was almost certain they were talking about him, but he needed to be sure.

"I don't know Azreal. He's handsome and an amazing brawler. What would he want with someone like me? I'm nothing like that. I'm not a great brawler and I'm not even that pretty. Besides, he's probably got a girlfriend back on Earth."

Well that certainly helped. That narrowed out anyone from Vestal and since the only guys from Earth she knew were Dan, Marucho and himself, he only needed to guess who she was referring to.

Shun couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in." he heard her say. The door slid open and Shun walked in as the door closed behind him. "Shun, what's wrong?"

Ayden was sitting on her bed while Azreal sat on her bedside table. Shun walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I never got to apologize for what I did back when we were battling Shadow. So…I'm sorry."

"It's ok Shun. You meant well." She said smiling at him. Shun smiled back, glad that she forgave him. "But don't ever knock me out again…" she said in a mean voice. "…okay?" she finished in a sweet voice.

Shun hesitated. "Uh…yeah…okay."

Silence followed and the only thing that could be heard was the engine of the tank. Shun and Ayden averted their eyes from each other, both pretending to be distracted by something else in the room.

"And about what happened in Beta City…" Shun turned to face Ayden while he spoke and could see that she turned once he spoke as well. Shun was suddenly at a loss for words when his and Ayden's eyes were locked. He finally found his voice and continued what he was saying, "…when I fell on top of you…"

Shun more or less whispered that last part and found himself in the same scenario as before: slowly moving his face towards Ayden.

"We're getting close to Gamma City guys. You might want to get up to the bridge." Shun and Ayden snapped back to reality and pulled away from each other once they heard Baron's voice over the intercom.

"We should probably…go." Said Ayden.

"Yeah." Answered Shun quickly. "Ayden wait."

Ayden stopped at her doorway. "Yeah?"

Shun walked up to her. "Just so you know, I think you're pretty."

Ayden gasped slightly and felt her face getting hotter by the second. Shun smiled at her and went to meet up with the others.

_'He thinks I'm pretty? Wait, did her overhear me talking to Azreal?'_

She put the thought out of her mind. There were far more important things to think about.

* * *

"See that tower? That's Gamma City. I'll park the tank here so the Vexos don't see it." Said Baron, parking the tank behind a giant rock formation.

They exited the tank and walked up to the tower, which not only continued high into the sky, but deep into a crater beneath the ground.

"Wow. Look at the size of that Dimension Controller!" exclaimed Dan.

"That's not the Controller, Dan. It's only the elevator that connect Gamma City to the Vest Palace." Explained Ace.

"Then where's the Dimension Controller?" asked Marucho.

"It's down there!" cried Baron, pointing down into the crater with excitement.

"You mean the whole city is underground?" asked Shun.

"That's right. Gamma City is far more secretive than Alpha and Beta City." Said Ayden.

"It was the first Dimension Controller on New Vestroia and it's the most powerful." Said Ace.

"So…then how do we get in?" asked Marucho.

"There's a central elevator over there. It should take us down to the heart of Gamma City." Said Ace, pointing to a dome on the edge of the crater.

"Ha! For once we get a ticket on the easy way in!" cried Dan, running to the elevator.

"Wait Dan!" cried Shun.

"What's the matter Shun?" asked Dan.

"It's all far too easy. Just look around, there's not a single guard anywhere and the Vexos know that we're coming. And you guys said this was the most secretive of the three cities right?"

"Yeah." Answered Baron.

"Shun's right, it's like they're waiting for us." Said Ace.

"It could very well be a trap." Said Azreal.

"Azreal is right, we cannot risk falling into a Vexos trap now that we're so close to freeing all the Bakugan." Said Drago.

"So what do we do now?" exclaimed Dan.

"I'd look for another way in Dan, but that's it. That elevator is the only way into Gamma City." Said Ace.

"We didn't come this far just to give up! We're so close now! I say we take our chances!" cried Dan.

"Then what are we waiting for!" cried Baron.

"I'm in if you are Ace." Said Ayden.

"Of course." He replied.

"How about you Shun? You in?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, but everyone has to on the look out in case we run into the Vexos." Replied Shun.

"All right, then let's go!" cried Dan.

They walked up to the door of the green dome. The doors slid open while Dan quickly checked if the coast was clear.

"Ok we're good. Let's go!" They ran towards the elevator that would take them down to Gamma City, beginning their assault on the final Dimension Controller.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Review!**


	15. It's True

**So here's the next chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and the cute moment that came with it.**

**Once again, I do not own Bakugan; only Ayden, Maelstrom and Azreal. Grammar errors, yadda yadda yadda.**

**

* * *

**

Dan, Marucho, Baron, Ace, Shun and Ayden stood in a large elevator that quickly descended into the crust of New Vestroia.

Once the elevator stopped, they heard a _ping _noise and the doors opened. They saw the same tower that stretched into the sky with elevators flowing up and down it.

"We have to take another elevator over there." Said Ace, pointing to his right.

"Not so fast."

Everyone turned at hearing the voice and saw Volt riding on the top on the tower's elevator.

"Volt, I was wondering when you would show up." Said Dan.

Volt jumped down from the ascending elevator and landed in front of the Resistance. "Sorry, but if you want to get to the Dimension Controller you have to get past me."

"Piece of cake." Said Dan.

"Dan, let me handle this. You should get to the Dimension Controller." Said Marucho.

"But Marucho…"

"He's right Master Dan. Go, I'll stay and help Master Marucho." Said Baron.

"Enough talk! Let's get this battle going!" cried Volt.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" cried Volt, Marucho and Baron.

"Gate Card Set! Brontes Stand!" said Volt.

Baron and Marucho sent in Elfin and Nemus. "Hurry and get to the Controller. We'll hold this creep off!" cried Elfin.

"Ok! Hang in there guys. We'll go ahead and smash the controller!" cried Dan, leading the others towards the second elevator.

Once the elevator finished its descent, Dan jumped out, rolled across the ground and hid behind a pillar while peering out for guards.

"Where are all the people?" asked Dan.

"There are none. Gamma City isn't a town like Alpha and Beta, it's a research facility that focuses on Bakugan." Said Ace.

"So you guys don't have a try so hard to not get noticed." Said Ayden.

"That's too bad. I was enjoying watching him run around like a mouse." Said a voice followed by creepy laughter.

Everyone looked up and saw Shadow and Mylene. "Shadow and Mylene!" exclaimed Dan.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" retorted Mylene.

"We don't have time for this." Said Ace angrily.

"Ayden." Ayden turned, hearing Shun say her name. Shun said nothing, all he did was look at her with intensity.

Ayden nodded, understanding what Shun meant.

"Dan, you and Ace keep going. We'll hold off these two creeps." Said Shun.

"I'm not letting you fight them. They're way to dangerous!" cried Ace.

"Don't worry Ace. I'll be fine. Besides, Azreal and I want some payback." Replied Ayden.

"But…"

"Ace we don't have time for you to be the protective older brother. We have to get to the Dimension Controller!" exclaimed Dan.

Ace showed obvious uncertainty about leaving his sister. He looked at Shun, to which Shun nodded in response, remembering the promise he made Ace about protecting Ayden.

"Ok." Said Ace. "Just be careful."

"I will." Replied Ayden.

"How sweet. But we didn't come here to watch this sap! We came here to battle!" shouted Mylene.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set! Elico stand!" cried Mylene, summoning her Aquos Elico.

"Don't forget me! Hades stand!" cackled Shadow.

"My turn, Ingram stand!"

"Finally, a chance for some payback." Said Ingram.

"I'm next! Azreal stand!"

"Typical that we have to face these mechanical abominations." Exclaimed Azreal.

"I'll start things off. Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!" Hades' chest opened and the 3 cannons prepared to fire 3 beams of purple energy.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Armored Victory!" cried Shun.

"Brace yourself Azreal!" said Ingram, wrapping his six wings around his own body for protection.

"I'm on it! Ability Activate! Reflector!" A shining golden shield formed around Azreal as the shots from Hades' attack bounced off Ingram and Azreal.

Hades' Saurer Cannon ended up hitting various machines around the room, resulting in multiple explosions and puffs of smoke.

"You guys should get going!" cried Ayden.

"She's right. Let's go!" cried Dan.

"Your going to bring the whole place down!" shouted Mylene.

Shadow saw Dan and Ace run to another elevator. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Leave them to the others Shadow." Ordered Mylene.

"What?"

"Hydron wants Dan Kuso for himself, so all we need to do is keep these losers distracted. Now hurry up and recharge. Your precious Hades has run out of juice. Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!"

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Sparkling Mist!" Azreal opened his mouth and breathed out a golden mist of shining dust.

The water forming around Elico disappeared. "What? Why isn't my power rising?" cried Elico.

"Sparkling Mist prevents any non-Haos Bakugan from raising their power levels. It's your turn now Shun." Said Ayden.

"Right. Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!" Ingram disappeared into the ground ad reappeared behind Elico, restraining him by the shoulders. Ingram rose into the air, keeping a tight grip on Elico. Once he was high enough, he whipped around and threw Elico right into the ground. Elico crashed into the ground, leaving a crater from his impact and returned to Mylene's feet as a ball.

"My turn. Ability Activate! Dragon Fang!" Azreal charged at Hades and sunk his razor sharp fangs in between two of Hades' heads. Hades reverted back to a ball and landed at Shadow's feet.

"How was that possible? C'mon Hades! We've beaten these guys before, we can do it again!" shouted Shadow.

"Do be so quick to underestimate us." Said Shun. "Gate Card set!"

Everyone summoned their Bakugan onto the field.

"Ability Activate! Shadow Split!" Ingram spit into 5 copies of himself and zoomed all across Hades' line of vision.

"Would you just pick one and shoot?" shouted Shadow.

"If you can't handle the battle, I'll take over. Elico, change your attribute to Haos." Ordered Mylene. "Ability Activate! Flash Freeze!"

Elico emitted a shining light that dispersed the fake Ingrams. Elico reappeared behind Ingram and seized him like Ingram had done before.

"Now we're talking! Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!"

"Ingram!" cried Shun.

"Don't worry Shun. Ability Activate! Sky Uppercut!"

Azreal ran up and punched Hades in the chin, knocking out his targeting system. Hades tried to retarget Ingram, but he slipped out of Elico's grip and the attack hit Elico instead.

* * *

Dan and Ace felt another jolt of energy shake the elevator.

"That must be the others." Said Ace.

"Hopefully they're doing ok." Said Dan.

The elevator door opened and Dan and Ace found themselves deeper in the heart of Gamma City.

"Glad to see you made it down here."

Ace and Dan looked ahead and saw Gus walking towards them. And next to him was…Mira?

"So it's true! How could you turn your back on us Mira? After everything you told me about the Bakugan, you're just going to throw it all away!" shouted Ace. _'I didn't want to believe it...Mira...how could you?'_

"I'm sorry Ace. I'm a brawler, so I must honor what the battle decides. Spectra beat me fair and square. I work for him now." Replied Mira coldly.

* * *

**So Ace learns that Mira really has betrayed them. How will he battle the girl he loves when she stands in the way of the Resistance's goal? Also, Ayden and Shun continue their battle against Mylene and Shadow.**

**Preview: I won't let anyone stand in the way of rescuing the Bakugan. Not even if it's you, Mira.**

**I'm sure it's obvious what's going to happen next chapter lol**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	16. Confronting the Traitor

**Hey guys here's another chapter!**

**So I just got an email saying my Neopets account will be deleted in a week or so unless I log in. Now I made this account years ago and I'd hate to lose it, just cause I loved Neopets when I was a kid. Who didn't? LOL XD But the problem is, for some reason the birthdate I put in with the log in is wrong. wtf right? I hope they fix that for me.**

**Anyway, who's going to Anime Evolution this year in Vancouver? Tell me if you're going and what you're going as. I'm going as Shun in his New Vestroia look eeee! LOL Hope to see some of you there!**

**So last time, Ace discovered that Mira has really betrayed them, while Shun and Ayden hold off Shadow and Mylene, but will they be able to stand up to the all powerful Hades a second time?**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? All of a sudden you lose a match and you just abandon everything you believe in? I trusted you!" shouted Ace.

"Calm down Ace." Said Percival, opening on his shoulder.

"You taught me to hear their voices, Mira! You convinced me the stakes were too high to ignore! How can you throw all that away like it's nothing!"

"That's all in the past now Ace. I gave Spectra my word that I would stop you. From now on, I brawl for the Vexos!" cried Mira.

"Mira!" shouted Dan.

"Just drop it Dan." Said Ace.

"Huh?"

"Mira's made her choice." Ace pulled out his Gauntlet. "I won't let anyone stand in my way of rescuing the Bakugan. Not even if it's you Mira. The time for talk is over right Dan?"

"Right!" agreed Dan.

"It's time to show this traitor!"

"Anything to stop Ace's whining." Said Gus. Mira sent down the container she was holding while Gus pressed some buttons on his Gauntlet. "Deactivate lock." The six lights lit up on the container and a section of it slid open.

"What's that?" asked Ace.

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Dan.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" they all cried.

"Gate Card set!" Mira threw down a Darkus Gate Card. She pressed buttons on her Gauntlet. "Okay Darkus Dark Hound, activate. Bakugan stand!" One slot opened and a Darkus mechanical hound appeared on the field.

"She's mine! Percival stand!" cried Ace. "What will you do now Mira?"

* * *

"You think you guys are so tough! Try this on for size! Ability Activate! Full Burst!"

Multiple gun barrels appeared on Hades' body including his Saurer Cannon.

"Brace yourself Ayden." Said Shun.

Hades fired many beams of purple energy that shot through the ceilings and walls.

Shun wrapped one arm around her waist so the blasts wouldn't blow her away. He turned so his back was facing Hades and held up his other arm to shield the clouds of dust.

Once the dust cleared, Azreal, standing in front of Ingram, remained untouched.

"What? I don't get it! You should have been obliterated!" cried Shadow.

"We should have been, but your mechanical creatures are no match for the Beast King." Shouted Azreal.

"Beast King?" asked Shun.

"I activated this special ability before your Full Burst could hit us. Spirit of the Beast King forces all enemy Bakugan to revert to their base levels while Azreal gets a 150 G boost for every Bakugan on the battle field." Said Ayden.

"Say good night Vexos!" Azreal was enveloped in a yellow glow and charged at Hades and Elico, ending the battle.

"And we're done here. Good job Ayden, let's help the others." Said Shun.

Shun grabbed her hand and the two ran off in the same direction Dan and Ace had disappeared in not long ago.

"Where do you think you're going?" cried Shadow.

"Leave them, we are going to the Palace." Said Mylene.

"Baron, Marucho, so you guys beat Volt?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, it was no sweat!" exclaimed Baron.

"Dan and Ace should be up ahead." Said Marucho.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they saw Dan and Ace with Drago and Percival, locked in battle with Gus and…

"Mira?" cried Ayden.

"So its' true." Said Shun.

"Ability Activate! Aquos Press Shield!" A blue shield appeared around Grafias.

"Big deal! Ability Activate! Dark Maiden!" Percival waved his cape, causing whips of purple energy to crush the shield.

"Oh no!" cried Gus.

"I'm not done yet. Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!" Percival disintegrated into a large flock of purple bats that surrounded Grafias.

"Hey, I just thought of something. If the dimension controller is below us, than this battle could work to our advantage." Said Shun.

"How?" asked Marucho.

"If Dan and Ace keep increasing the energy output in this battle, the dimension controller could overload like in Alpha and Beta."

"Sounds good." Said Baron.

"And if that happens, it means we'll finally beat the Vexos." Said Ayden.

"All right Dan, its your turn now." Said Ace.

"You got it. Double Ability Activate! Satellite Boost plus Strike Dragon!" Scorpion's back panels opened while Drago's Infinity Core crystal began glowing a rainbow color. The energy reflected off Scorpion's panels and shot Grafias, Spitarm and Brachium. The three Bakugan reverted to their ball forms and went to Dan.

"I can't believe we won all those Bakugan." Said Ace.

All of a sudden the earth began shaking as the ground beneath them began crumbling. Gus quickly fled, leaving Mira behind.

The ground soon collapsed and everyone fell into the lava cavern below.

"Mira!" cried Ace, trying to reach her.

"Ayden!" Shun managed to grab a hold of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close while she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as they descended the lava cavern.

Fortunately, Drago and Ingram managed to take on their physical forms. Drago caught Dan, Ace and Mira while Ingram caught Baron and Marucho in one hand and Shun and Ayden in the other.

"I can't believe we actually destroyed the last dimension controller!" exclaimed Baron.

"Yeah, now all the Bakugan will finally be free!" exclaimed Marucho.

"I'm really sorry about what I did guys." Said Mira. "It's just that…"

Dan put his hand on Mira's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mira. The point is you're still a part of the Resistance."

"Thank you guys. I'm so lucky to have all of you as my friends."

"You had us a little worried there." Said Dan.

"But we always knew that you were still with us." Said Baron.

"I admit, I was scared at first when I saw you battling alongside Gus, but I'm glad that you were trying to help him." Said Marucho.

"I always believed in you." Mira turned and saw Ace. "I know you Mira. You'd never go back on your word."

"We still have one more thing to do before New Vestroia is completely liberated." Said Shun.

"That's right. Next stop, the Vest Palace!" exclaimed Dan.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but that's it for today. I might update once or twice again but I don't plan on it this weekend since AE is closing in!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP **


	17. First Strike

**So just before AE starts I figured I'd update. I finally worked out my Shun antenna. I was originally going to use my own hair but it wasn't working so I wound together a bunch of black pipe cleaners.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited! :D**

**I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**As usual, i'm sure there's grammar errors perusing around.**

**

* * *

**

"Prince Hydron thinks he safe up in his palace." Said Ace.

"Well so long as he has Tigrerra and the others in his clutches, he won't be." Said Baron.

"I've seen them. They've been turned into bronze statues that he keeps in his throne room." Said Mira

"That's horrible! We have to save Preyas and the others!" cried Marucho.

"Don't worry Marucho. We will." Said Shun.

"As long as we don't run into trouble that is." Said Ayden.

"Well Prince Hydron's gonna be in trouble when he runs into me!" boasted Dan.

* * *

"It seems as though we have some uninvited guests coming." Prince Hydron sat in his throne room looking at the footage a security camera was showing him. Each member of the Resistance, mounted on their partner Bakugan, was making their way to the top of the tower.

"I'd hate to be such a bad host, so I'll give them a nice welcoming present."

Hydron pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Final Dimension Controller, activate."

* * *

"Guys, what's that?" cried Ayden, pointing into the sky.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw green energy pulsations emanating from the Vest Palace.

Before anyone could respond, Drago, Nemus, Percival, Elfin, Wilda, Azreal and Ingram reverted to their ball forms, causing their humans partners to fall.

Shun quickly pulled out his grappling hook and latched it onto the side of the tower. He managed to grab onto Ayden as she fell. He held his arm securely around her waist while hers was around his neck.

"Mira!" Ayden held out her hand so Mira could grab a hold while Marucho grabbed Mira's leg.

Thanks to Shun, they landed onto an ascending elevator, while Baron, Ace and Dan continued falling.

"You got us, but who's got them?" asked Marucho.

"Ace!" cried Ayden.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Dan's been in worse situations than this." Said Shun.

After the elevator finished making the trip, Shun, Mira, Ayden and Marucho managed to find a way into the Palace and made their way to the throne room.

"Ah, the Resistance, so glad you could make it." Said Prince Hydron. He sat in his throne twirling at piece of his hair.

"Preyas!" cried Marucho.

"Skyress!"

"Oh? Admiring my collection? It's marvelous isn't it? All I need is that powerful Pyrus Dragonoid in order to complete it."

"Well you're not getting your hands on him, that's for sure." Said Mira.

A door opened and Mylene entered. "Mylene, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Mylene walked up to the Prince and grabbed his arm. "Your highness, we are leaving."

"What? But we can't! I can't face my father in such failure!" wailed Prince Hydron.

Mylene ignored him and pulled him out of the room.

"Well, at least that made our job easier. Let's go!" They all ran up to the computer terminal behind Hydron's throne.

"What's it say Ayden?" asked Shun.

Ayden began typing away. "It's some kind of organic conversion system that turns Bakugan into statues."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" asked Marucho.

"Easily, but it requires a 6 key code."

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Said Mira.

"Guess again Mira, there's hundreds of keys here, we can't possibly just guess!"

"Well, it's the only thing we can do right now." Elfin began pressing as many buttons as she could.

"What are you doing Elfin?" asked Marucho.

"What's it look like? I'm trying every possible combination until I get it right. Don't just stand there, help me!"

"She's right! Everyone start pressing buttons!" cried Shun.

Everyone began pressing random buttons, even the Bakugan were trying to help.

All of a sudden, they felt the palace shake beneath their feet.

"What was that?" cried Mira.

"Look!" shouted Marucho.

He pointed outside where Maxus Drago and Maxus Helios were fighting.

"I guess it's safe to say that Dan and the others are ok." Said Shun.

"They're going to destroy this entire palace if they keep battling like that." Said Ayden.

"Then we'd better hurry and figure out the code." Said Marucho.

It had been five minutes and they had gotten nowhere near discovering the code whereas Drago and Helios got closer to destroying the palace. Just then an alarm went off and red lights were flashing.

"AUTO SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Someone's activated the self destruct system! We have to get out of here while we still can!" cried Mira, running away from the terminal.

"No, I'm not leaving! Not without Preyas!"

"I won't abandon Skyress!"

"We can't give up so easily Mira!" cried Ayden.

A pillar from the wall and nearly fell on Mira, but she managed to get out of the way.

"Mira are you ok?" asked Ayden, running over to her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"This is hopeless! How are we possibly going to figure out this code!" cried Elfin. Another shockwave occurred and Elfin was sent flying across the keyboard, pressing significantly important buttons along the way.

The buttons she pressed appeared on the screen and began glowing green.

"Elfin! You did it! You figured out the code!" cried Marucho.

The five statues began glowing a rainbow color.

"I hope this process is quick. We don't have much time to spare here." Said Shun.

"I'm so brilliant!" cried Elfin.

"Yes you are!" agreed Ingram.

"You did it!" cried Azreal.

"Hooray! Victory!" rejoiced Wilda.

The Bakugan were celebrating by dancing in a little circle while holding each other's hands.

The statues were almost completely glowing rainbow when another shockwave from Dan and Drago's battle knocked out the computer.

"Ayden, be careful!" Shun pulled her away from the computer as sparks shot out from the keyboard.

"I think the computer's broken." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, and that last shockwave knocked out the reversal process. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now." Said Ayden.

"No, it can't end like this." Shun turned to face the Skyress statue. "Skyress! I know you can hear me! Its up to you now!" Green cracks started forming on Skyress' statue.

"Shun's right, Preyas. Finish the transformation on your own!" cried Marucho. The same cracks, but this time blue, starting forming on Preyas.

"I think it's working!" cried Mira.

The palace began increasingly unstable as cracks started opening in the floor. A large fissure opened beneath Marucho.

"Ahh!" Marucho fell into the fissure when all of a sudden a large, scaly blue hand reached and grabbed Marucho.

"Long time no see buddy!"

"Preyas! It's you!"

"Well of course! How many other Preyas' do you know?"

"Shun!"

"Skyress!"

"I'm so happy to see you Shun. I knew you would come.

All the Bakugan were now in their physical forms.

"This means one thing: the final dimension controller is destroyed." Said Wilda.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again Shun." Said Skyress.

"Yeah, me too."

"Why, Azreal, is that you?" she asked, seeing the gold and white dragon.

"Oh, Skyress. You are even more beautiful and radiant than I remember." Azreal ran up to Skyress and took her wings in his hands.

"Wait, so the Skyress you were in love with is Shun's old partner Skyress?" asked Ayden.

"Yes. I thought it was obvious."

"Oh Azreal, where have you been? I tried to find you on Earth and after Vestroia was restored, but you were nowhere to be found. Were you avoiding me?"

"I would never do such a thing! I didn't get sent to Earth like most of the other Bakugan. I fell into a warp portal that took me to Vestal."

"AUTO SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED! COUNTDOWN TO DETONATION COMMENCING! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ah! Can we do the reunion thing later?" cried Preyas.

"The palace is collapsing." Said Gorem.

"We all must leave right now." Said Tigrerra.

"I will carry those who cannot fly." Said Hydranoid.

* * *

"Nemus, you back to your regular form!" cried Baron.

"The final dimension controller must have been destroyed." Said Ace.

"We must hurry to the palace." Said Percival.

Ace and Baron climbed onto their partners and began flying up to the palace. As they broke through the clouds, they saw a huge trial of smoke coming from the palace.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Baron.

"I sure hope Mira and Ayden are ok." Said Ace.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Percival.

From the corner of the palace came several Bakugan.

"Ah, not so fast!" cried Preyas, holding on to one of Hydranoid's tails.

"Mira!"

"Hi Ace, did you miss me?"

"It looks like everyone made it out ok." Said Nemus.

"Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Hydranoid and Preyas. I think I might faint." Said Baron.

"Wait where's Dan?" asked Mira.

"He must still be up there." Said Shun.

Everyone looked to the palace when a few seconds later it exploded.

"DAN!"

* * *

**I don't feel like writing the Dan vs. Spectra bit because I'm lazy and almost had enough of Dan. **

**Next chapter: With New Vestroia liberated, the Resistance go their separate ways, much to the dismay of Shun and Ayden.**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	18. Going Home

**Here's my gift to all those faithful reviewers and new readers who favorited! I figured since I might not update over the next few days, I'll just update it now! :D Smiles!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar errors blah blah gate card set blah blah blah.**

**Hint, since the Resistance is spliting up, I've put in a nice cute ShunxAyden moment.**

**

* * *

**

"Where's Dan?" asked Mira.

Everyone stood on their Bakugan partners as the palace crumbled to pieces.

Relief flooded Mira when she saw Dan on Drago flying towards them.

"Dan! You're ok!" Mira jumped up from Wilda and landed on Drago's head and embraced Dan.

"Yeah, no sweat. Spectra can't keep me down!"

Everyone landed back on the ground as the three Vestal colonies were preparing to return to Vestal.

"Now all the Bakugan are finally free!" boasted Baron.

"Yeah, its finally over." Said Dan.

"I want to thank you Dan. Without you, the Resistance couldn't have been possible." Mira held out her hand.

"No, this was a team effort, Mira. We freed the Bakugan together." Dan shook her hand.

"It was great battling with you Shun, even if I didn't like you at first." Said Ace.

"Yeah, likewise." Shun and Ace shook hands.

"And thanks for, you know, looking after my sister when I couldn't." he said whispering that last part so only Shun could hear.

"No problem."

"Oh Master Marucho, Master Dan, I'll miss you all so much! Promise me you'll come and visit on Vestal!" cried Baron, hugging Dan and Marucho.

"Sure thing buddy." Said Dan.

"I guess this is good bye Percival." Said Drago.

"Yes, for now that is. We still have to settle which one of us is the better warrior." Replied Percival.

"I look forward to the day we can battle each other again."

"Beta City's leaving. That's our cue." Said Mira.

Mira, Baron and Ace got on their partners and flew over to Beta City, which was rising from the lake.

"Shun…" Shun turned around and almost fell over when Ayden embraced him tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"For teaching me how to battle."

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him close as she kissed him on the cheek.

She turned and looked down on the ground, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "And that's for…everything else."

"Ayden, come on! We have to go!" shouted Ace.

"I'm coming!" she looked back at Shun. "Bye Shun." Ayden waved bye to him and ran over to Azreal. She got on his hand and he swiftly caught up to Wilda, Percival and Nemus.

"Bye." Said Shun waving his hand as well. He put his hand on his cheek where Ayden had kissed him and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess it's about time we headed home too." Said Dan.

"Can we come too?" asked Tigrerra.

"Yes, I'm eager to see Julie again." Said Gorem.

"And we wish to go be with Alice." Said Hydranoid.

"Of course, everyone's coming home with us right?" asked Dan.

"You mean you're not coming?" asked Shun. Everyone turned and saw Shun speaking with Skyress, though it didn't look like he was happy.

"Oh Shun. I am a part of your past and Ingram is part of your future now. Besides I can't bear to leave my home again."

"But Skyress…"

"Shun, I will always treasure the moments we shared together, but it is time to move on. I will always love you Shun and remember, that no matter where you are, I will always we with you." Skyress took off into the sky as a green feather from her wings floated down into Shun's hand.

"Skyress…thank you Skyress, I'll always remember you!"

"Well, I guess almost everyone." Said Dan. "I guess this is goodbye Drago."

"You mean Drago's not coming?" asked Elfin.

"I'm afraid I cannot. As the Perfect Core of New Vestroia I have a duty to my home."

"But that's not fair!" Said Marucho.

A red light in the sky appeared and six figures stood in it.

"The 6 Ancient Warriors!" cried Dan.

"Drago, the part of yourself that you left behind for the Perfect Core has grown stronger than ever." Said Lars Lion.

"You will be able to leave New Vestroia and it will still be sustained by the energy you left behind." Said Exedra.

"So you mean?" asked Drago.

"Yes, you can leave New Vestroia and be with Dan. And you will also be able to travel between dimensions whenever you wish." Said Apollonir.

"Use this power wisely Drago." Said Oberus.

"New Vestroia thanks you for liberating it." Said Clayf.

"Now just behave yourself on Earth." Said Frosch.

"Thank you, all of you." The light disappeared as the warriors did as well.

"Awesome Drago! That means you can come back to Earth with us!"

"Yes, now let's try this new power of mine." A little spark of energy erupted from Drago's horn as it formed into a warp portal. Everyone jumped in as the portal closed behind them, taking them to Earth.

* * *

"Hm? That light." Alice ran outside of her house and saw the rainbow colored lights in the sky. In a few seconds they disappeared.

"That was strange."

"Alice!"

Alice turned and saw a black Bakugan standing on the railing of her porch.

"Hydranoid?"

"Yes its us!" cried the left head.

"We missed you so much!" cried the middle head.

"Oh Hydranoid! I've missed you!" Alice scooped up Hydranoid in her hands and gave him a little kiss.

* * *

"Whoa! What's going on?" squealed Julie as rainbow lights suddenly appeared, making her drop her groceries.

The light soon disappeared. Julie bent down to pick up her groceries when she heard a familiar voice.

"Julie! It's been so long! I've missed you!"

"Huh? Gorem?" Julie looked on her shoulder and there stood Hammer Gorem.

"Oh Gorem! It's you!" she held Gorem in her hands and began crying tears of joy. "Oh Gorem, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too Julie."

* * *

Runo was cleaning the tables of her family's restaurant when she heard the door open. "Sorry we're closed right now. Please come back tomorrow."

Runo turned and her eyes widened. "Dan…"

"Aw that's too bad, I was hoping to get a nice warm meal after such a long trip home." Dan smiled at her.

Runo stared at him before smiling herself. She ran over to Dan.

He held out his arms, ready for her to hug him. But Runo just grabbed something off his shoulder and stood behind him.

"Tigrerra! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm happy to see you again Runo! And this time, I'm here to stay."

Dan still stood there, shocked by what just happened.

"What can I say, ladies love the Bakugan." Said Drago.

"Oh be quiet Drago."

Dan and Runo heard the door open and Shun and Marucho walked in.

"Shun, Marucho you guys made it home safely too."

"Yeah, now it's time to party it up here on Earth with my best bud Marucho!" cheered Elfin.

"Yeah right, Marucho and I are best buds. You were just a temporary stand in." said Preyas.

"That's old news. I'm Marucho's partner now!"

"No I am!"

"I am!

"Guys relax, both of you are my partners. We're a team now."

Elfin and Preyas stopped fighting.

"Now that that's settled, I think we should have a party at my house to celebrate!" declared Marucho.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Did you like that Shun and Ayden moment? I was inspired by How to Train Your Dragon when Astrid punches Hiccup for kidnaping her and kisses him for showing her what dragons are really like.**

**Next chapter: The 6 Ancient Warriors are attacked by Zenoheld, so they entrust their attribute energies with the Resistance Bakugan.**

**REVIEW~ZP**


	19. The Attribute Energies

**hey guys, Anime Evolution was a blast. Sad to say that there we no other Bakugan cosplayers but, hey, I expected that lol. Check out my profile pic to see me as Shun! hehehe lol**

**So the Resistance has separated, but their six month hiatus will end when a new threat is revealed.**

**I only own Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom, grammar errors are probably present blah blah**

* * *

It had been six months since New Vestroia was liberated from Vestal control and occupation. Things seemed to be returning to normal, when suddenly Mira came to visit thanks to Dr. Michael's Dimensional Transporter.

"Mira! It's been so long!" said Runo.

"Yeah! How have you been!" said Julie.

"Everything's been great on Vestal so far. Oh, I almost forgot!" Mira pulled out a brown and a yellow Gauntlet. "Runo, Julie, I brought these for you from Vestal in case you ever wanted to battle again."

Runo and Julie took the Gauntlets.

"Wow, thanks Mira!" said Runo.

"Yeah, now Gorem and I can kick some butt again." Said Julie.

"So how's everyone else?" asked Dan.

"Now that the Bakugan are free, they must have a lot of spare time like us." Said Marucho.

"Well, Baron's helping out his family. I think he's really enjoying his time with his brothers and sisters, but he misses all of you."

"What about Ace and Ayden?" asked Shun. It would be weird if he only asked about Ayden and not Ace as well.

"To be honest, I haven't heard from them in a while." Said Mira.

"Elfin, it's good to see you again." Said Wilda.

"Wilda, long time no speak."

"Hi there Wilda!" Preyas barged right in and knocked poor little Elfin over. "My name's Preyas and thanks for saving me and for taking care of my little Elfin." Preyas bowed in thanks to Wilda.

"What do you mean 'your little Elfin?'" Elfin got back up and began blushing. "I'm not your little anything!" Elfin knocked Preyas over. "And don't you know its rude to interrupt people when they're talking? Now where were we Wilda?"

"Guys, knock it off." Said Marucho.

"He/She started it!" they both said, turning away from each other.

"So Mira, tell us what's happened after we parted way in New Vestroia." Said Shun.

'Yeah, I've been dying to find out what happened to that creep Hydron and his Vexos goons." Said Dan.

"Well where do I begin? When we got back to Vestal, the four of us were invited to go on the evening news and give our side of the story. Tons of rumors had started in Vestal on what was really happening while we were gone. So, we went in front of the cameras live to tell everyone the truth."

* * *

_"Tonight on a special edition of Vestal News we have here the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, a group of kids who had been fighting to free New Vestroia from our occupation. Please tell us what really happened." Said the host._

_ "King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron wanted all of you to believe that our occupation of New Vestroia was purely to alleviate our mass overpopulation. But his true intention was to conquer that world and enslave the Bakugan for pure entertainment in the form of the tournament battles. That is what the Vexos purpose was: to capture the Bakugan and brainwash them so they could only do battle in arenas for sport." Said Mira._

_ "You mean the Bakugan aren't toys?" asked the host._

_ "They're far more than just toys." Said Ace._

_ "And we've brought our partners to prove it." Said Baron._

_ "Your partners? If you were fighting to free the Bakugan, why us them to your advantage in such a way? Would you not be doing exactly what you were fighting against?"_

_ "Our partners allied with us because they, too, had the same desire. And we couldn't do it alone." Said Ayden._

_ "We are their friends and we fight together." Said Azreal, opening onto the desk._

_ "What Mira says is true." Said Nemus._

_ "Bakugan and Vestals aren't that different and we can live together in harmony." Said Wilda._

_ "But justice must come to those who enslaved us." Said Percival._

_ "I'm sure many of you are thinking 'Those Bakugan just spoke!' or 'That's impossible!' but I assure you it is possible. The Bakugan are living, breathing intelligent creatures and they don't deserve to be treated like slaves." Said Mira._

_ "Many of you are no doubt shocked by all this information and our true nature, but only those who were willing to listen, could hear our cries." Said Azreal._

_

* * *

_

"Of course the royal family immediately denied everything. They said the talking Bakugan was just some television trick." Said Mira. "Thankfully, everyone believed that we were telling the truth and they demanded that the royal family be brought to justice."

"So what happened to them?" asked Shun.

"They disappeared one night under the cover of darkness."

"You mean someone kidnapped them?" asked Ingram.

"I wish, they fled before they could be held accountable for their crimes. He, Hydron and the Vexos all escaped aboard the Royal Palace. By the time we realized what was going on, it was too late to stop them."

"I can't believe Zenoheld is such a coward." Said Marucho.

"Oh, he's no coward. He wouldn't flee just to hide. Just after he escaped, we learned that he had an even plan that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone."

"What? That's crazy! We can't just sit back and let this happen?" cried Dan.

"But how are we supposed to find him when we don't even know where he is? We'd end up wasting all our time just looking for him." asked Shun.

"Well we aren't 100% sure. It would be a difficult task even for him to accomplish. Let's hope for our sakes that its only a rumor."

"May I have your attention? We will be landing soon." Said Kato over the intercom.

"Wow, is that your house Marucho?" cried Mira, seeing the large building from the plane's window.

"Yup!"

"If you think that's impressive, wait until you see what the inside is like." Said Runo.

Marucho led everyone through his house as Mira stopped at every room, marveling at the sight of it.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Said Mira.

"Don't worry, you're not. Everyone has this reaction the first time." Said Shun.

"Well can you blame them?"

Marucho continued leading them until they reached a large dining room with tables stocked high with all sorts of food.

"I didn't what food you liked Mira, so I had my chefs prepare everything on their menu." Said Marucho.

"This is wonderful, thank you Marucho!"

"Let's eat!" cried Julie.

"Take it easy Julie, this is Mira's party remember?" said Runo.

Everyone sat down to eat while they caught each other up on everything that had happened the past half year.

"Yeah, it was Ayden's birthday about 2 months ago. She's 15 now so she just has another year before she can learn to drive. Though I doubt Ace will ever let her."

"It was Ayden's birthday?" asked Shun.

"Yeah."

_'Darn. If I had known it was her birthday, I would have gotten her something.'_ Thought Shun.

"Yeah it wouldn't surprise me if Ace would do that. He's so overprotective." Said Dan.

Suddenly, Drago's head shot up and his body began glowing red. "What's happening to me?"

Wilda began glowing orange. "I feel like I'm burning up."

"I feel strange too! Preyas do you feel it?" asked Elfin, now glowing blue.

"No, not me." He replied.

"Tigrerra do you feel it too?" asked Drago.

"No, I don't." she replied.

"What's going on?" asked Dan.

"This is so strange. I've never felt anything like this before!" cried Ingram.

"Guys, Ingram doesn't look so good." Said Shun.

A bright light emanated from the four Bakugan. Dan opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in a dark place filled with fog.

* * *

"Hey, where are we?" asked Dan.

"Dan!"

Dan looked over and saw Drago in his physical form.

Shun and Marucho quickly appeared by his side.

"Over here!" cried Marucho.

"This place is freaking us out." Said Shun

"Us too!"

Dan looked to his right and saw Mira, along with Ace and Baron.

"Baron, Ace how did you guys get here?" asked Dan.

Before he knew it Ingram, Elfin, Wilda, Nemus and Percival appeared next to Drago.

_'Someone must have brought all of us here for a reason, even Ace and Baron are here and they're on Vestal! Although, I wish they would've brought Ayden too. I would like to see her again.' _Thought Shun.

A light shone from behind the Resistance. They turned and saw 6 faceless figures materialize.

"The 6 Ancient Warriors!" cried Drago.

"Drago, you must listen carefully." Said Apollonir.

"We were defeated in battle against King Zenoheld." Said Exedra.

"You fought Zenoheld?" asked Mira.

"He wanted to take our 6 attribute energies from us." Said Frosch.

"He needed them to power to Bakugan Termination System, a device he used to wipe out all Bakugan." Said Oberus.

"To keep them safe from Zenoheld, we are entrusting our attribute energies to you." Said Lars Lion.

A light of the same color of their attribute flew from them to the Resistance Bakugan. When the light dimed, each Bakugan looked different.

"Look at them! It's like they've evolved!" cried Dan.

"Remember brawlers, you are our last hope." Said Apollonir as the 6 warriors faded into the fog.

* * *

"Dan? Dan!"

Dan opened his eyes and found himself back in Marucho's house.

"Dan are you ok?" asked Runo as he sat up.

"You just fell to the floor so suddenly." Said Julie.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever." Said Shun, sitting up too.

"Was it real?" asked Mira.

"It was certainly real." Said Drago. "Just look at how we've changed!" Drago, Elfin, Wilda and Ingram opened up on the table and were obviously different looking.

"Drago's right. It was real! Then that means the stuff about Zenoheld was real too!" cried Dan.

"Then if what the Ancient Warriors said is true, then the Bakugan are in more danger than they've been in."

* * *

**So the next chapter is basically Ayden and Ace back on Vestal. I hope you enjoyed this episode!**

**~ZP**


	20. Life on Vestal

**Hey pals! I'm currently uploading some AE vids on my Youtube account (link on my profile). Events include the Voice Duels, Anime Idol****round 1, the Final Fantasy Fight Tournament and the Final Fantasy Fight Open Battle...not to mention the Yu-gi-oh Abridged panel with Little Kuriboh and Team Fourstar! Man that was awesome!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, mainly focusing on Ace and Ayden back on Vestal adjusting to the 6 month hiatus since freeing New Vestroia...that is, until Mylene shows up.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar errors are probably there blah blah lol**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

It had been a couple of months since we freed New Vestroia, six to be exact. I guess you could say thing settled down really quickly.

Mira, Baron, Ace and I went on the news with our Bakugan and everybody believed us when we told them the truth about Zenoheld and the Vexos.

But before they could get what they deserved, they just up and disappeared in the middle of the night.

Good riddance if you ask me.

But if I know people like Zenoheld and his Vexos, they're no doubt cooking up some sort of revenge plot against us.

I started going back to school and I guess you could say Ace and I became quite popular after the scandal, being on TV and saving an entire race and all.

Ace still gets tons of attention from the girls at school, not like he cares. There's only one girl that's on his mind…

My five minutes of fame, however quickly faded away like yesterday's news, which it was.

I never really had friends of my own before the whole New Vestroia thing happened. I would usually tag along with Ace or something. Nowadays, Azreal was my only company during school hours.

I'm a smart kid when it comes to school, but I've been really distracted lately. Azreal didn't need any clues as to what was bothering me. He could tell what was wrong just by looking at me.

But I don't really feel like talking about that right now. No matter how much I miss him…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Man I wish something interesting would happen. It's so boring now." Complained Ace.

"You shouldn't complain, Ace. The last thing we need is a huge threat to innocent life in order to escape boredom."

"Well fighting to save the lives of innocents is better than sitting here everyday watching old reruns of television shows. I'm gonna get something to drink."

Ace got up from the couch when Percival began glowing purple.

"Huh? What's happening?" he asked.

"Percival, what's wrong?" asked Azreal.

"Are you ok Percival?" asked Ace.

"I feel so strange, like there's energy building up inside of me."

Before anyone could say anything else, Percival suddenly closed up, still glowing purple as Ace suddenly passed out onto the floor.

* * *

"Ace? Ace! Wake up!"

Ace opened his eyes and saw his sister kneeling over him.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Ace, sitting up.

"We were just watching TV and all of a sudden you fall onto the floor. I tried to wake you up for nearly 5 minutes!"

"It must have been a dream…"

"Dream? Did you see something?"

"Yeah, I was with Dan and the others and these 6 Bakugan appeared. There were some lights and then I woke up. It was probably nothing."

"It most certainly was not."

Ace and Ayden looked over to Percival who opened up on the coffee table.

"Percival! What happened?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, you look different." Said Ayden.

"You must have evolved Percival, but what could cause something like that?" asked Azreal, opening next to Percival.

Just then, Ace's communicator began ringing. Ace pulled it out.

"It's Baron. I wonder what he wants."

"Ace! Something happened to Nemus. I woke up in my bedroom and Nemus looked all different!"

"Whatever you saw must've really happened." Said Ayden.

"Yeah. Baron, meet us at the park. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Got it."

Ace and Ayden quickly made there way to the park and saw Baron waiting for them by the bridge.

"Hey guys! Check it out! Nemus is completely different looking!" Baron held out Nemus in his hand and, sure enough, Nemus didn't look the way he used to.

"The same thing must have happened to Percival." Ace held out Percival in his hand too.

"So does that mean what we saw was real?" asked Baron.

"What else could explain this?" asked Ace.

"So what did you guys see?" asked Ayden.

"Well Dan, Marucho, Mira and Shun were there and there were 6 Bakugan calling themselves the 6 Ancient Warriors." Started Baron.

"They said something about nearly losing to King Zenoheld and that they were entrusting us with their attribute energies." Continued Ace.

"Well that explains why Percival and Nemus evolved." Said Ayden.

"And now that we have the attribute energies that the Vexos need to power the BT System, they're going to be coming after us again." Said Ace.

"That means we'll need to keep our guard up." Said Baron.

"That means you too, Ayden. The Vexos might come after you to get to us." Said Ace.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Now is that 'I understand yeah yeah yeah' or 'stop talking yeah yeah yeah?"

"It wouldn't fun if I told you. Besides, you should know the difference by now. So how have things been Baron?"

"Pretty good. It's nice to be with my family again, but it's getting really crowded at home."

"Why don't you get your own place?" asked Ace.

"My own place? I don't know…"

"I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed Ayden.

"Yes, receiving the Haos attribute energy comes with great responsibility." Said Azreal.

"Now, Azreal. Baron doesn't have to leave his home if he doesn't want to." Said Nemus.

"I think he's right. If we've evolved, why shouldn't Baron?" asked Percival.

Ace tossed Baron a handheld computer.

"Here, I bookmarked some neat apartments that I think you should check out."

"Wow, sweet! Thanks Ace!"

"You'll thank me some day. A tough brawler like you needs his own bachelor pad."

"But how are you planning on paying for it?" asked Ayden.

"She's got a point. I don't think your weekly allowance will be enough to cover it." Said Nemus.

"Well, maybe I could get a part-time job to earn some extra cash!"

"How about bagging groceries at the supermarket?" asked Ace.

"Oh man! I almost forgot! My mom needed me to pick up some groceries for her. I gotta run!" cried Baron.

"See ya Baron!" cried Ayden, waving goodbye. "Let's go, I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah me too. So what's for dinner?"

"What am I, the chef?"

"Well you cook much better than I do."

"Nice save, and we're having spaghetti."

"Sweet."

* * *

"I'm bored." Said Ayden.

"Yeah me too. Ever since we freed New Vestroia, things have gotten really boring. I guess cartoons and shopping malls don't stand a chance against fighting bad guys." Said Ace.

"Why don't we check out some apartments for Baron?" asked Ayden.

"Hm…he probably won't have time anyway since he'll be spending it with his family. Yeah, let's go."

"Vestal is entering an era of evolution and growth. With the population booming and land running out, a solution was needed, and that solution is Aero-Aqua Apartments. Using patented technology, Klaus Von Hertzon Industries offers apartments high in the sky, yet surrounded by nature."

An ad was running at one of the Vestal malls, showing beautiful buildings and scenery.

"Hm, those places look like sweet living." Said Ace.

"I didn't realize you were looking for a place, I thought you liked our place." Said Percival.

"Not for us silly, for Baron." Said Ayden.

"Why don't we check out there main office?" asked Azreal.

"Good idea, according to the mall's map, there's one on the top floor." Said Ace.

The two siblings arrived in a large office lobby. "Our Aqua apartments offer top of the line style and function, with stunning views of the landscape surrounding you from every room. Even our submerged units provide you with an underwater view of the lake below." Said another ad.

"Oh! Can we live there? Please?" asked Percival.

"Ace, these apartments look really expensive." Said Ayden.

"Yeah, I don't think there's any way Baron will be able to afford these. Let's go eat."

"Excuse me." Ace and Ayden turned around and saw a woman with short, straight orange hair in a blue uniform. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. We have a new building site for our more budget conscious customers. Why don't you take a look at the future construction sites?"

"Uh…" started Ace.

She handed Ayden the clipboard she was holding. "I hope you find something you like."

"Thank you. Come on Ace." Said Ayden.

* * *

"Hm, it says here that this is where the building site for the new Aqua Apartments is." Said Ace.

"Looks nice, and it's not too far away from Baron's family." Said Ayden.

"Baron has such a nice family, I bet you're envious." Said Percival.

"Me? No way."

"Wouldn't you want a ton of brothers and sisters?" asked Percival.

"And wait for my turn for the bathroom every morning? No thanks. One sister is good enough."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Hey, don't you think it would be cool if we made our headquarters here?" asked Ace.

"Headquarters? What do you mean?" asked Azreal.

"You know, for the Resistance, that way we can go wherever we're needed."

"I'm sure you just want that so you can be with Mira." Said Ayden.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Ace, his face quickly turning red.

"This place definitely looks suitable for Baron to live." Said Azreal.

"Yeah, why don't we call him so he can check it out." Said Percival.

Ace pulled out his communicator. All of a sudden, it began ringing before Ace could begin a call. "Hey, it's Baron. Baron, what's up?"

"Ace! It's them, they're back!" cried Baron frantically.

"Who's back?" asked Ayden.

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos! He attacked me when I took my brothers and sisters to the park. He had this powerful mechanical Bakugan and he took the Haos energy from me! And I'll bet anything they've got their eyes on your Darkus energy."

"They won't take it from me." Replied Ace.

"I'm on my way to you guys right now, just wait for me." Said Baron.

"Sure thing." Ace put away his communicator.

"So what do we do now?" asked Percival.

"For now, we wait until Baron gets here and then we warn Dan and Mira."

"But they're on Earth, how are we supposed to reach them?" asked Ayden.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there'll be some way we can find them!" shouted Ace.

"Aw you guys sound like a married couple."

Ace and Ayden turned around and saw none other than Mylene Pharoh descend from the sky and landed softly on the surface of the lake.

"She does realize that Ace and I are brother and sister and that would make what she said incest?" Whispered Ayden to Azreal.

"Perhaps she was trying to make a dramatic entrance." Replied her partner.

"Oh…I knew that."

"Mylene! Baron told me what Hydron did to him!" shouted Ace.

"Then you know why I'm here. Why don't you make my job easier and just give me the Darkus energy now?"

* * *

**So the next chapter is Ace vs. Mylene! I would throw Ayden in too, but Ace is looking for revenge back in chapter 8. And who is this mysterious human with a mermaid bakugan coming to their aid?**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	21. Siren's Serenade

**So I felt like uploading another chapter. Here's Ace vs. Mylene!**

**I can't believe I'm actually up to like 20 chapters now. Usually I start multiple stories and only get up to like 5 lol but don't worry, I'm mainly going to focus on this story before continuing on another one of mine.**

**Special thanks to shadowjinx who was the only one who reviewed :'( tear though I'm sure all my usual reviewers have their reasons.**

**Once again, I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar errors yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

"Mylene! What are you doing here?" shouted Ace.

"We know what Hydron did to Baron!" shouted Ayden.

"Excellent, then you know why I'm here, now why don't you make my job easier and just give me the Darkus Energy?" she said holding out her hand.

"Now where's the fun in that? Let's dance." Said Ace holding out his Gauntlet. "Gate card set! Darkus Midnight Percival stand!"

"Don't forget about me!" Ayden was about to throw in Azreal when Ace stopped her.

"No! She's mine!"

"Seriously? Do we need to revisit the last time you fought Mylene on your own?"

"Yeah, I don't need reminding, but I've got a score to settle with her."

"Fine." Ayden crossed her arms and made a face at her brother.

Percival stood, donning new armor. He had light purple shin and forearm guards while the two dragonheads at his wrists were now at his shoulders and his cape was split into two.

"So you've evolved, but you're still no match for me! Macubass stand!" said Mylene. A stingray-like jet creature stood on the water facing Percival.

"What is that?" asked Ayden.

"A mechanical Bakugan!" exclaimed Ace in response.

"Very good, I'll start things off. Ability Activate! Hunter Whip!" A blue energy rope shot out from Macubass' forearm and quickly wrapped around Percival, easily restraining him.

"Stay alert, Ace. This one's quick!" said Percival as he struggled against his restraints.

"Too slow! Ability Activate! Radiant Claw!" Macubass' claws began glowing blue as he pulled Percival closer to him.

"Don't worry Percival! Ability Activate! Black Out!" Percival was quickly freed from his restraints and vanished as the sky darkened.

"Just cheap magic tricks, how dull." Said Mylene.

"Maybe this will excite things. Ability Activate! Stray Thunder!" Purple lightning shot down from the sky as Percival redirected at Macubass.

Macubass was certainly as quick as he looked since he easily dodged the lightning.

"Oh please, do you think that will work on me? Ability Activate! Battle Composition!" Macubass flew across the sky, releasing blue orbs as he went along that exploded when they impacted the ground. One of the explosions exposed Percival and knocked him away.

"Did you really think you're weak Percival was any match for my Macubass?"

"We're not beaten yet!"

"Ace you have to let me help! You can't do this on your own!" Ayden pleaded to her brother.

"No! This is my fight! I need to do this on my own! Ability Activate! Thunder Sword!" A large purple sword with gold and silver trimming appeared in front of Percival. He took the sword in hand and sliced the ground, sending a wave of purple energy at Macubass.

"My turn! Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!" Blue light sabers shot out from his forearms. Macubass shot a wave of blue energy at Percival's. The two energy waves collided causing a huge explosion.

Ace and Ayden held up their arms to shield themselves from the dust of the explosion.

"Ready for more? Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!" Macubass' hands transformed into flower-like guns as blue orbs formed at the tip. Macubass fired two blue streams at Percival.

"You're all bark and no bite Mylene. Gate card open! Changling Force!"

Macubass' attack suddenly turned around and struck the original sender, turning him back into a ball. Macubass fell to the surface of the water, but did not sink.

"Think you're a tough guy huh? Gate card set! Macubass stand!"

"I'm just getting started Mylene! Percival stand! Ability Activate! Thunder Sword!"

"Repeating abilities? You bore me. Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!"

"Wait a minute, she just trashed Ace for using the same ability as before, when she just did the same thing…" said Azreal.

"Yeah…sometimes I think Mylene's not right in the head." Said Ayden.

"Then I'll just improve on a classic. Fusion Ability Activate! Vermillion!" The Thunder Sword transformed into a slim, spear-like sword.

"You make me laugh. Gate card open! Aquos Reactor! And that's not all. Ability Activate! ABSIDS!" As geysers of water spouted all over the field, little blue flying robots shot out from Macubass' body.

The little robots flew behind Percival and shot laser at him.

"What was that?" he cried, looking to see what hit him.

Once he looked over, he got shot again on his other side.

"Percival! Don't worry, buddy. I've got something that can help! Ability Activate! Bind Shield!"

Percival's forearm began glowing and a large shield materialized.

"A shield is good defense. But it's no good if you leave your backside exposed."

The ABSIDS robots began shooting at Percival's back.

"Ahhh!" cried Percival, feeling the pain of the many lasers impact him.

"Man, those guys are a pain in the butt, literally." Said Ace.

"You've got to do something, Ace, and fast, or else Percival's a goner!" cried Ayden.

"How does she get them to move to fast?" asked Azreal.

"I'm using Automatic Brain Scan Image Directions System, ABSIDS for short. It's the most advanced weapon system created. It scans my brain waves and relays that as orders to the pods to carry out.

"And you call yourself a brawler? Using mechanical weapons as a crutch!" shouted Ace.

"I assure you, they are no crutch, but more like an enhancement. Perhaps you just need another demonstration." The ABSIDS robots danced in an elegant maneuver while shooting several beams that easily took down Percival.

"Percival!" cried Ace. Percival landed at his feet and he picked him up in his hand. "We really took a beating on that one." He said looking at his Gauntlet.

Ayden quickly peered over his shoulder to see his Gauntlet too. "Yeah, if you take another hit like that, goodbye Darkus Energy."

"Well I'm not gonna let happen! Gate card set! Percival stand!"

"Macubass stand! Ability Activate! Marina Cavitation!" Once Macubass landed on the water surface, he disappeared into the water.

"What? Where did he go?" asked Percival, frantically looking around the lake.

"He disappeared. Looks like we'll have to smoke him out. Gate card open!" Unlike usual Gate card activations, the field didn't start glowing.

"Um, Ace, your Gate card's not working! Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!"

"When Marina Cavitation is activated, it prevents my opponents from opening their gate cards. Ability Activate! ABSIDS!"

"Oh not those guys again!" cried Ayden.

"But I don't see any!" cried Ace.

"They must be camouflaged like Macubass!" said Azreal.

The ABSIDS robots began firing at Percival, who held up his arms in a feeble attempt to shield himself.

"You have to do something Ace! We can't lose the Darkus Energy!"

"Don't bother, by the time you figure out how to stop my droids, you'll have lost this battle and the Darkus Energy will be mine!"

'_I've got to do something! But I can't open my Gate card and I don't have enough abilities to raise Percival's power!'_ thought Ace.

Suddenly a whirlpool began forming in the lake.

"Ace, please tell me you're the one doing that." Said Ayden.

"I wish I could, let's just hope that whatever is doing it is friendly."

A beautiful mermaid with long silky blue hair rose from the whirlpool, pulling the string of the harp on her staff.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" said Ayden in awe.

"Ability Activate! Devorah Anthemusa!"

Ayden and Ace turned around and saw a young man with shoulder length silver hair wearing a blue suit.

"As you wish, Master Klaus." The mermaid played a few more strings and began singing. The water surface began calm and clear as Macubass' image was revealed beneath the water.

"Ah, her beautiful singing voice gives me goose bumps every time." Said Klaus.

The mermaid continued singing and, with a wave of her hand, Macubass and it's ABSIDS drones were sucked up into a stream of water.

"You're beauty and elegance is surpassed by none Sirenoid. Battling becomes you." Said Klaus.

"Thank you Master Klaus. But a Bakugan is only as good as their Master Brawler." She replied.

"Who do you guys think you are? And why are you interrupting my battle like that?" shouted Ace.

"Ace! Be nice! We should count ourselves lucky he showed up in the nick of time!" said Ayden putting her hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Your sister is correct. Sirenoid and I were saving you. And though it may be hard for you to admit, you needed it. Even you, the mighty Ace Grit, must admit you were having a tough time."

"But how did you know who we are?" asked Ace.

"Let's just say I make it my business to be in the know. But let's get back to the task at hand."

"How rude! But no matter. ABSIDS!" Macubass rose from the water with his ABSIDS drones.

"You were right before, Ace. Those drones of her must be dealt with immediately. Ability Activate! Vital Neptune!"

Sirenoid began singing again. Mylene clutched her head. "Ugh, that singing! I can't think!" With no brain wave signals, the drones fell into the water.

"Now Ace! Open your Gate card!" said Klaus.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! Gate card open! Element Merge!"

"It is clear that you cannot avoid defeat now, Vexos. I suggest you graciously withdraw. You are beautiful and a worthy opponent. I am a gentleman, there's no reason for further humiliation."

"This battle will be ending in tears all right, but they will be coming from your eyes, not mine. Ability Activate! Depth Dive!"

Macubass sunk into the water and resurfaced while cracking through the Gate card.

"I'm not done yet. Double Ability Activate! ABSIDS plus Moby Cannon!" Macubass fired to streams of blue energy as the ABSIDS drones continued their maneuvers.

"Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!" Percival and his two dragon heads, now on his shoulder, rather than his wrists like before, fired a purple energy beam that merged into one. The blast easily shot through the Moby Cannon's fire.

"Ability Activate! Stingray Shield!" A shield appeared around Macubass just before Geor Gunner's impact.

"Mylene is as vicious as she is beautiful, though I cannot say that it is a good combination. Ability Activate! Ripple Shield!" A water barrier rose from the lake's surface, causing the ABSIDS drones to crash into the shield and get deflected off.

"No, this can't be happening!" cried Mylene.

"Ace, my boy, now is the time. Sirenoid can't hold her off forever."

"Who are you calling boy?" shouted Ace.

Ayden quietly snickered.

"I don't need you telling me what to do! Let's go Percival! Ability Activate! Thunder Sword! That's not all! Fusion Ability Activate! Deadly Karbia!" The Thunder Sword transformed into a more curvy blade.

Percival swung the sword at Macubass, returning him to ball form on the lake's surface.

Percival flew back to Ace, who caught him in his hand. "And that's how you win a brawl!"

"You did it, Ace!" cried Ayden, wrapping her arms around Ace's shoulders.

"And what's more important is that the Darkus Energy is safe." Said Azreal.

"Sirenoid, I must thank you for your assistance." Said Percival.

"No thanks is necessary, Percival. It was my pleasure." Replied Sirenoid, who returned to ball form in Klaus' hand.

"You battled incredibly well today Sirenoid. I believe you have made me the proudest master in all of Vestal."

"Why thank you Master Klaus." Said Sirenoid, blushing.

"Sirenoid…and Klaus…Ah, yes, now I remember you. You're a Bakugan Brawler from Earth." Said Mylene.

"You're from Earth?" asked Ayden.

"I didn't realize the Resistance had teamed up with more humans. Be wary, the next time I return with my Vexos teammates, there will be nothing left of either of your worlds." Mylene teleported away.

"Now back to what I was saying, just who do you think you are interrupting my battle like that!" shouted Ace.

"Ace! Don't be so rude! If he hadn't come along, you and Percival might have lost the Darkus energy." Scolded Ayden.

"Your beautiful sister is right. I could not risk another of the attribute energies falling into the Vexos' hands." Said the young man.

"Who are you? And how did you know that the Vexos already have one attribute energy?" asked Ace.

"My name is Klaus Von Hertzon and this is my beautiful partner Sirenoid." He said holding up a fishbowl with the blue mermaid Bakugan in it. "I make it my business to be in the know."

"Ace! Ayden!" The three looked in the direction of the voice and saw Baron running towards them.

"Baron! You just missed it! Mylene showed up and attacked us." Said Ace.

"But thanks to Klaus she didn't get the Darkus energy." Said Ayden.

"Oh I recognize you! You're Klaus Von Hertzon! You helped Master Dan and the other Battle Brawlers save New Vestroia!"

"Why yes, I see you are a well informed young man as well. Please come into my home. We have much to discuss."

A stone bridge rose from the lake, leading to the castle on the cliff.

"You live there?" asked Ayden.

"Why yes. It is a beautiful home, is it not?"

"Wait! Why should we follow you?" shouted Ace.

"Because Ace, my boy, I believe you need to contact your friends on Earth, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well I happen to have such communication utilities in my home."

"Ace, quit being so stingy. He's just trying to help us." Said Ayden.

"I am not stingy! And I told you to stop calling my 'boy'!"

* * *

**So how was that? I tried to incorporate Ayden into this, but let's face it, Ace wouldn't let her join in the fight because he's so overprotective and he's got a score to settle with that water witch!**

**Next Chapter! Solo Mission!: Something comes up in New Vestroia so Shun volunteers to check it out, even though it means he won't get to see Ayden with the others.**

**Please Review! I love you all! And I'll love you all more for reviewing too!**

**~ZP**


	22. Solo Mission

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Just so you guys know, I'm starting my first year at UBC next week so I may not be able to write and update as often as I have been this summer, something I know that you all have enjoyed...lol**

**Thanks again to shadowjinx for being the only one who reviewed. I love you!**

**I'm trying to get into writing more in first person POVs, usually either Shun's or Ayden's. Who knows? I might do someone else POV just for fun.**

**So in this chapter Shun investigates the anomaly on New Vestroia while Dan, Marucho and Mira head to Vestal to meet up with Ace, Baron and Ayden.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only my OCs: Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. I'm sure there are grammar errors and such as I have said before many times.**

* * *

A beautiful green phoenix soared through the skies of New Vestroia. She could feel the wind coarse through her emerald feathers.

"Ah, it's so wonderful to be free again. I'm so glad that everything is back to normal."

Skyress looked up as the sky darkened over her. She saw a large metal sphere descend from the sky.

"What? What is this thing?"

Before she knew it, the machine burrowed into the ground. A shockwave was sent out from the core of the machine as Skyress and all the Bakugan returned to their ball form.

"Oh no, what's happened? We're in ball form again. This can't be happening to us again! Not again!" cried Skyress.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"I can't believe you had this thing here the entire time Marucho!" cried Dan.

Marucho took us to his communications room. The last time we were in here was the whole Naga invasion thing years ago. Apparently somebody was trying to communicate with us from Vestal.

I figured it had to be Ace or Baron…but secretly I was hoping it was just Ayden. I was also secretly hoping that I was the only one in the room if it was her calling.

"Well we've never needed this room as of today but someone seems to be contacting us from Vestal." Said Marucho.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Julie.

"Quiet guys, Marucho needs to concentrate." Said Mira.

"Ok, this should do it!" said Marucho.

A screen appeared, showing the back of an expensive looking chair. I could tell from the expensive looking furniture that it had to be Klaus.

"Good afternoon to you my friends. It has been a while."

"It's good to see you man! I see living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style. Still rocking the 16th century pirate look huh?" asked Dan. Dan always had to crack a joke about Klaus' sense of style. I'll admit it is a little old fashioned, but it suits him.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Dan. But we have more pressing matters at hand."

Just then Baron came in from Klaus' right side.

"Guys! You've got to help us! They're back!" cried Baron.

Ace jumped in from the other side. "Prince Hydron and the Vexos attacked us!"

"You can't be serious!" cried Dan.

"I am! I'm so sorry Master Dan! Hydron ambushed us in the park and he took the Haos Energy!" said Baron. He closed his eyes, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Just don't beat yourself up over it Baron, they're much stronger now." Said Ace.

"Yeah if Klaus and Sirenoid hadn't shown up, we would have lost the Darkus Energy too." Said Ayden, coming on the screen too.

I suddenly felt my breath hitch when I saw her. Could you blame me? The last time I saw her was six months ago and she kissed me on the cheek and left!

She looked as beautiful as I remember but I couldn't notice a lot from a video feed. All I could tell was that her hair was a little longer.

I couldn't help but smile when I looked into her eyes. She looked at me too, but quickly averted her eyes.

_'Why won't she look at me? Is she nervous about that kiss she gave me?'_

"Well it looks like the Vexos are calling us out!" said Dan.

"Just like the Ancient Warriors said. They're after the six attribute energies for the BT System." Said Drago.

"And now that they have the Haos energy, they're one step closer to activating it." Said Mira.

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore." I said. I tried not to make it obvious that I was staring and ogling Ayden, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from Dan.

"Well, we know what we have to do. We have to go to Vestal." Said Dan as everyone else agreed with him.

"Don't worry you guys, Julie and I can hold down the fort like before." Said Runo.

"Yeah! We're like pros by now." Said Julie.

"All right, next stop: Vestal!" declared Dan.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I can't say I wasn't happy to see Shun. I was happy! I really was! But I still couldn't think of his reaction might have been if I had stayed a little longer after I kissed him back on New Vestroia.

I don't know why I did it. It was just an impulse!

I guess I was kind of worried about what Shun was thinking and feeling. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do!

But even with all these thoughts in my head, I was eager to see Shun again. And to hear that he was coming to Vestal, I couldn't wait!

"Excellent, I will make preparations for your arrival my friends." Said Klaus before shutting off the video feed.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Marucho took us to Alice's home in Russia on his giant plane. We were no strangers to this aircraft, even Mira was pretty familiar with it.

Dan, Marucho and I all changed back into our Resistance clothes since it was more appropriate for fighting Vexos.

"No pressure Dr. Michael but we're counting on you. We need to get to Vestal in one piece." Said Dan.

"I understand Dan, but you need not worry. I've managed to fix all the kinks since the last time it broke." He replied.

"All of you be careful when you get there." Said Alice.

"Of course Alice, nothing to worry about!" said Marucho.

"Hm? What's this? The computer is picking up a atmospheric anomaly in New Vestroia." Said Dr. Michael.

Something in New Vestroia? It had to be the Vexos, but what would they be doing there? We already booted them out and none of the attribute energies are there.

"But what could it be grandfather?"

"The Vexos no doubt." Said Mira.

"But that doesn't make sense." Said Dan.

"None of the Bakugan with attribute energies are there. Wilda, Elfin, Ingram and I are here and Percival and Nemus are on Vestal." Said Drago.

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us off their tails." Said Preyas.

It could be that, but the Vexos aren't smart enough to hatch that elegant of a plan.

"Or it could be another attack on our people!" cried Elfin.

Now that sounded more like the Vexos. They would obviously take any chance to get back at not just us, but the Bakugan too.

"Elfin's right. We can't ignore it." Said Ingram.

"What do you think Dan?" asked Drago.

"I don't know, it could be a decoy but it could also be a trap to lure all the attribute energies into one place. Man, what should we do?"

"I'll go check it out." I said. Dan looked at me surprised.

I was kind of surprised I said that too. I was so set on seeing Ayden again, but I guess I could make this little detour to make sure Skyress and the other Bakugan are safe.

Besides, I still had a promise to keep to Ayden about bringing her to Earth.

"You made a good point, it's probably better that we split up." I added. "We'll meet up with you guys in Vestal."

"Are you sure about this Shun?" asked Mira.

"Ah, he'll be fine. Shun's a tough cookie." Said Dan.

"All right, I'll set the coordinates for New Vestroia. The Dimensional Transporter has locked on. Whenever you're ready Shun." Said Dr. Michael.

"Be careful Shun! You better come back in one piece!" cried Dan.

I smiled at him and he gave me a thumbs up. He didn't have to worry. I intended on staying in one piece for a while.

With Ingram on my shoulder, I ran into the Dimensional Transporter. I could see the end of the portal coming close. I braced myself and landed on a large pillar of rock.

"This looks like New Vestroia, but where are all the Bakugan?" I asked out loud. "Do you think we got transported to the wrong planet?"

"No, this is New Vestroia. I can feel it. But it feels slightly strange…" Said Ingram.

I turned around, expecting to see Ingram in his physical form. But instead, he was still a ball. "Ingram? What's wrong? If we're really in New Vestroia, then why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing." He said while looking at himself.

"But that doesn't make sense! We destroyed all the Dimension Controllers! What's doing this?"

"The Dimension Controller is not responsible for this."

_'That voice!'_ I thought. It could only be one thing.

"There is a new danger here." I looked up at the sky and a small green bird Bakugan with red highlights floated down.

"Skyress!" I cried. I quickly held out my hands for her as she gracefully landed on them.

"I had always hoped to see you again, Shun. But not like this." She said, hanging her head sadly.

"You look beautiful Skyress." I said to her.

"Skyress, please tell us what happened here." Said Ingram.

"We're here to help, please tell us what happened." I said.

"Earlier this morning, a strange metal sphere appeared from the sky." She began.

"A sphere?" I asked.

"Yes, but before any of us knew what was happening, it burrowed itself in the ground and we were all in ball form again."

After Skyress finished her story, she took us to the metal sphere she was talking about.

"A beam from that did this to all of you?"

"Yes, Shun. You don't understand what it feels like to be enslaved for so long and granted freedom only to have it ripped away to suddenly. We Bakugan are a peaceful race. I don't understand why things like this keep happening to us." She said sadly.

"This blasted Vexos!" cried Ingram.

"Don't worry Skyress. We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and we can do it again!"

I jumped into the air and prepared to land on the top of the sphere. I was hoping I could find some access panel and figure out how this thing works and how to shut it down.

Unfortunately I wasn't exactly a technical genius. If only Ayden were here, she be able to figure out how this thing works…

Great, there I go again, thinking about her when there are more important things at hand. Even during all these six months while I was training, I kept getting distracted by thoughts if her…

I was quickly pulled out of my daydream when I felt a powerful surge of electric energy once I landed on the sphere. I ended up sliding down the side for a bit before I finally managed to jump away.

"Shun! Are you ok?" asked Ingram.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looks like it's some kind of electrical force field. Whatever this thing is, the Vexos don't want anybody meddling with it. Cracking that shield is going to be harder than I thought."

"It figures the Vexos would pull a stunt like this." Said Ingram.

I heard a little sound behind me. I turned and saw a crowd of little Bakugan gathered behind me.

"You're our only hope, Shun. Without you and the other Battle Brawlers we have no hope of standing up to the Vexos!" cried Skyress.

"She's right, there has to be something we can do!" cried Ingram.

"Well, if we can't destroy this thing, we'll have to find another way to defeat the Vexos."

"But how?" asked Ingram.

"What a pity that my Shun has you as a partner." Said Skyress.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Now hold on Skyress…"

"No, Shun, don't defend him! Where's his courage, his fire! These are his people at risk here, and yet he cowers like a frightened child. And he calls himself a warrior. Why, if it were you and me, this crisis would already be over."

"What?"

"No Skyress…"

"I'm sorry Shun, but I only speak the truth."

"Now wait just a minute Skyress, Ingram is no coward. I trust him with my life!"

I couldn't understand why Skyress was badmouthing him all of a sudden after leaving him in her place. But I wouldn't let her talk about Ingram that way.

"I meant no disrespect Shun, I'm sorry."

"Well I hate to spoil your lovely reunion kids…"

I looked up and saw a black Vexos glider with green trimming. It could only belong to one person.

"Since there's only one of you, this shouldn't take long."

Lync.

"So nice to see you Shun, I guess you know why I came here. I want your Ventus energy!"

* * *

**So I tried to make Ayden feel very awkward and excited about seeing Shun again. Awkward because she kissed him on the cheek the last time they saw each other and excited because...who wouldn't be excited to see Shun? LOL XD**

**Next Chapter: Shun vs. Lync! Battle for Ayden's Heart! Shun experiences some trouble when Lync shows up on New Vestroia. Things get worse when Lync challenges Shun for not only the Ventus Energy, but Ayden as well! And when Ingram begins faltering in battle, it looks like Lync might just get what he wants.**

**As some of you will remember, Lync has a slight crush on Ayden, only because he thinks she pretty and he's a love sick puppy dog. However, he doesn't know anything about her, unlike Shun, who is in love with her for her personality, her looks are just a bonus LOL. But Lync will find someone...eventually...**

**Review please! Or else I won't update again before school starts! And I'm sure you all really want me to.**

**~Zephyros-Phoenix**


	23. Shun vs Lync! Battle for Ayden's Heart!

**So here is it! Shun vs. Lync! Lync's got his sights set on the Ventus Energy AND Ayden! But Shun won't let him get his hands on either of them. And when Ingram begins failing in battle, Shun finds help in his former partner.**

**Now I'm starting university, my first class is tomorrow, first year, so I might not get any time to update. But I promise I will try :)**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar errors and shiz...**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"Lync! I should've known a snake in the grass like you would show up!"

"Man Shun, that electric shield must have hurt. I thought you were going to cry!" he laughed.

"Keep talking Lync. It seems to be the only thing you're good at."

"I demand you return the Bakugan to their original state!" cried Ingram.

"Man that's a lot of talk for a small Bakugan. He's got quite a hot head and an even bigger mouth. Pretty brave especially since you're so close to the BT System."

"This is the BT System?"

"Well a part of it at least. But once we get all the attribute energies it will be up to full power. The BT System is really a thing of beauty." Said Lync.

"There's nothing beautiful about of tool of destruction and genocide!" cried Skyress.

"Beautiful or not, you've got to admit, it's something. Even if it's not at full power, it can still emit Dimensional rays that trap Bakugan in their ball form."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he really think exterminating an entire race was something to be proud of?

"Oh come on Shun, why the angry face? I can't wait until I show you my mechanical Aluze. After you and Ace destroyed my precious Altair, Professor Clay rebuilt him for me. Now he's bigger and badder than ever!"

"Only a fool jokes in battle, Lync. Are you ready Ingram?"

"Of course, Shun!"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate card set! Aluze stand!"

I'll admit, Lync was kinda right about his Aluze: it did look more impressive. It's head and neck were essentially the same, but the rest of it's body, especially the wings were more streamline.

"Master Ingram stand!"

"Ha ha! Now you face Ventus Master Ingram!"

Ingram had changed a lot too. His six wings were replaced with a green scarf and he looked much more like a ninja. Fitting…huh?

"Ability Activate! Wind Power Extreme!"

Ingram glided over to Aluze with his scarf acting as wings.

"Oh yeah? Ability Activate! Giga Armor!"

A large green cell appeared in front of Aluze. More appeared as Ingram got closer, stopping him in his tracks.

"Fine then! Double Ability Activate! Wind Echo plus Wind Split!" Ingram split into 5 copies, each of which sunk into the ground.

Each of the shadows jumped out and charged at Aluze.

"Oh please, Fusion Ability Activate! Aero Aegis!" A similar green cell appeared and moved to counter each of the Ingrams' attack, destroying each of the clones on impact. Eventually the real Ingram was found out and stuck on the cell.

"Man, there's just some things I don't get. One of which is what Ayden sees in you."

"What?" Why would he ask that? I already knew what she thought of me. Maelstrom led me to her room and I overheard her talking to Azreal.

* * *

**Flashback**

_ "You're Ayden's Bakugan Trap aren't you?' I asked._

_ The griffin nodded its head and flapped its right wing, telling me to follow him._

_ The griffin moved quiet quickly for a Bakugan, easily hopping down the hallway. Eventually, the griffin stopped in front of Ayden's room and I could just make out Ayden and Azreal's voices inside._

_ "Well why don't you just tell him how you feel?" asked Azreal._

_ "Are you crazy? This isn't like the movies Azreal! Besides, what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?" replied Ayden._

_ "Oh trust me, Ayden. He does. And you have no doubt noticed that I have said this many times before, but I know romance, and the two of you have it."_

_ I could clearly hear them and was almost certain they were talking about me, but I needed to be sure._

_ "I don't know Azreal. He's handsome and an amazing brawler. What would he want with someone like me? I'm nothing like that. I'm not a great brawler and I'm not even that pretty. Besides, he's probably got a girlfriend back on Earth."_

_ Well, I've never had a girlfriend before, hard to believe huh? With my dashing good looks and modesty? I just never met a girl on Earth who seemed right for me. _

_Sure, Ayden didn't start off as a very good brawler, but I taught her a thing or two. And I always thought she was pretty, beautiful in fact._

_ Maybe the right girl for me wasn't on Earth…_

_

* * *

_

Lync's annoying monologue drew me out of that daydream. I was _trying_ to envision that lily scent that seemed to envelope Ayden… _'Ayden…'_

"I mean, she so pretty and cute, why would she waste her time with someone like you when she can be with someone like me?"

"You stay away from her!"

"Oh did I touch a nerve Shun?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled. "But I won't let you go near her! Besides, she's way out of your league!"

"Shun, I need some help!" cried Ingram.

"Right! Bakugan Trap! Hylash give Ingram a hand!" I threw Hylash into the air as he took physical form and grabbed Ingram.

"Throwing in a Bakugan Trap? What a weak move. Gate card open! Forcement Wind! Now Aluze gets power for every Bakugan in the field with the same attribute, friend or foe!"

"Oh no!"

"I'm not down yet, Shun. Ability Activate! Thunder Striper!"

Green saucers from Aluze flew over and hit Ingram and Hylash, knocking them onto the ground.

"So had enough Shun? You might as well accept the fact that I'm better for Ayden than you are. Once I beat you, she'll see what a great catch I am and she'll come running to me." He boasted.

_'It'll be a cold day in __**hell**__ before I let Lync get his hands on Ayden! She deserves far better than scum like him!'_ I thought furiously.

"Shun, you must use me!" Skyress flew into my face.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, more than anything. It'll be just like old times." She said.

"All right Skyress!" She landed in my hand as I threw her into battle. "Storm Skyress descend!"

"Skyress!" cried Ingram, seeing that the phoenix who, not too long ago was insulting him, take his place in battle.

"All right Skyress, just like old times! Ability Activate! Whirlwind Lightning Sword!"

Skyress flew up to Aluze and fired green pellets from her wings.

"That was pretty girly." Said Lync. Well, considering the fact that Skyress was female, I guess girly was a correct way to describe it, but I couldn't help but feel angry at his comment.

"I really hate this kid!" cried Ingram.

"Not as much as I do. You had your chance and failed Ingram, now it's my turn. Come, Hylash show me what Bakugan Traps are made of!" Skyress and Hylash took to the skies while Ingram hung his head low in defeat.

"All right, let's kick it up a notch! Double Ability Activate! Thunder Power plus Green Wave!"

Skyress, enveloped in green flames, and Hylash covered in glowing stardust, struck Aluze.

"Aluze! You think you're so tough! Ability Activate! Swing Boomerang!" Aluze fired two crescent shaped rays at Skyress and Hylash. She easily evaded the attack, but Hylash wasn't so lucky.

Ingram quickly jumped into battle at the fall of his battle partner.

"Ingram, no! Wait!" cried Skyress.

"So making a solo strike huh? Ability Activate! Blaster Bind!" Aluze fired a green laser at Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!" Ingram's scarf wrapped around his body and deflected the beam away.

"That won't save you again! Ability Activate! Air Lance!"

Aluze fired another green beam, sending Ingram back into ball form.

"Oh no! Ingram!" I cried. I ran over to him and picked him up in my hand.

"Is he ok?" asked Skyress. Then she noticed Aluze targeting her next. "Shun!"

"Right! Ability Activate! Lightning Talon!"

"Now you'll feel the wrath of Storm Skyress!" A powerful electric, emerald green beam was fired from between her two largest tails, easily sending Aluze to Lync's feet.

"Aluze!" Lync picked up his fallen Bakugan. "Oh well, one more win and the Ventus energy and your girlfriend are as good as mine!"

"Wanna bet? Ingram are you all right?" I asked as he opened up in my hand.

"I'm so sorry Shun. I fought a clumsy battle today. Because of me, the Vexos might take the Ventus energy!"

"Ingram…"

"It's these new powers. I'm not sure that I'm ready for them, let alone ready to use them. This evolution is just making me so confused. Most would consider it a blessing, but I feel it is a curse."

"Ingram! Withdraw yourself from the battle. You are nothing but a detriment to us at this point!"

"What?"

"In battle, you cannot let your mind be clouded, especially with self-doubt!" Skyress flew over to me. "Come on Shun. Let's finish this, together!"

I looked hard at Skyress, then at Ingram. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. We couldn't risk Ingram's insecurity for the safety of the Ventus energy.

Plus, I wasn't going to let him get Ayden with this battle.

"She's right, Ingram. You're too unsure right now and Lync's too tough of a competitor to risk this battle. I'm sorry Ingram."

Ingram said nothing and turned away.

"Gate card set! Storm Skyress stand!"

"So Ingram's gonna sit this one out huh? Aluze stand! Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!"

Aluze began firing a barrage of green bullets into the sky. Skyress was barely able to avoid all of them.

"She's under heavy attack! What kind of warrior would I be if I just sat here and did nothing?" cried Ingram.

Skyress' evasive maneuvers didn't last long when a green bullet struck her chest. Skyress was always a great flyer, but maybe she was getting too old for combat.

"No Skyress! Gate card open!"

"Not so fast Shun! Ability Activate! Drive Storm!" Aluze shot larger pellets at the Gate card, causing it to disappear.

"Oh no, he's nullified my Gate card!" cried Shun.

"Two Ventus Bakugan and a Bakugan Trap and you still can't beat me?" laughed Lync.

Aluze continued it's brutal assault on Skyress, bringing a large cloud of dust to cover the field with each hit.

"Skyress! I cannot stand by and watch this. I must embrace my new powers! I will not run from battle! I will fight! For Shun! For Skyress! And for all the Bakugan!" Ingram suddenly became enveloped by a green aura.

He flew up to me ad hovered in front of my face. "Send me in Shun." He said in a low and serious voice.

"But Ingram…" I started. I couldn't risk it if he was still unsure about his evolution.

"I will not lose to the Vexos. I will not let them defeat me and I will not let them take the Ventus Energy."

"All right, if you're sure Ingram."

"I am." He closed up and I took him in my hand.

"All right Ingram, let's finish this battle! Master Ingram stand!" I said throwing him onto the field.

"Ha ha! Ventus Master Ingram has returned!"

"Big deal, I'll just squash Ingram like the fly he is. Ability Activate! Air Lance!" Aluze fired two beams at Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Moonlight Slash!" Ingram's two claw weapons opened out and deflected the beams.

"You will not take this Energy from me boy! Activate Shadow Wing!"

_ 'Shadow Wing? What's that?'_ I thought.

I looked down at my next ability card as it began glowing green. A small green orb appeared form it and flew into the sky. It looked kinda like a Bakugan…

"Shadow Wing? I've never heard of that ability." I said.

"It must be part of his new attribute energy powers." Said Skyress.

A cloaked ninja birdman took physical form when Shadow Wing opened.

"Looks like we've got another part guest! Ability Activate! Ninjitsu Combo! Mighty Fang and Vista Wing!" Ingram and Shadow Wing flew into the sky as Shadow Wing transformed into two pairs of razor sharp wings on Ingram's back.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see how you like this! Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!" Aluze fired green pellets at Ingram, who easily knocked them away with the swing of his arm.

"What? How did he do that?" cried Lync.

Ingram flew down towards Aluze and with a single slash, Aluze was sent crashing to the ground as he returned to ball form.

"You think you're so tough? It took three of your Bakugan to take down my one!" shouted Lync.

He was such a sore loser, trying to insult me even when he lost.

"Oh yeah? Strength lies in numbers and teamwork, something you don't seem to understand. The important thing is that the Ventus energy is still safe in my hands."

"Your arrogance was no match for our will to win!" said Ingram.

"Will to win? I'll show you idiots the will to win! Next time you see me, you better run the other way!" Lync ran over to his aircraft and took off.

"Shun, thank you." Said Skyress.

"Don't worry about it Skyress. I'd do anything for you." I said. It was true. She was always there for me and now it was time for me to be there for her when she needed me.

I looked back at the monstrosity called the BT System. "Well we may not have been able to destroy it, but at least we delayed its launch, even if it was just for a bit."

"Shun, I must apologize for earlier. I hope my self doubt hasn't give you reason to doubt me as well." Said Ingram from my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Ingram. Hey wait, where's Skyress? Skyress!" I called out.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore Shun…Shun and Ingram. You've grown so much and I couldn't be more proud of you. It's time for you to move on but I will always treasure the memories we shared together. And Ingram, I'm glad you made it through your self-doubt. The Ancients chose you for a reason and they obviously made the right choice. Never forget that!" I looked up and saw Skyress in her ball form floating away.

"I won't Skyress. And I have you to thank for that."

"You and Shun make a great team, take care of each other, I won't be able to bail you out all the time."

A sparkling green feather floated down in front of me. I held out my hand as it landed softly in my hand. I squeezed my fingers around the feather.

"It was wonderful to see you again Shun, even if it was for the last time. Goodbye Shun, goodbye Ingram! Farewell!"

Skyress eventually faded out into the sunset… something that reminded me of the test world she and I were in with Oberus and the shadow of my mother, Shiori.

"Goodbye Skyress…" I whispered. "I'll miss you…"

"Shun…not to spoil the moment but how exactly do we get to Vestal from here?" asked Ingram.

"Uh…I didn't think about that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. It was a little hard to insert conversations about Ayden while doing the battle to.**

**Next Chapter: Return of Spectra! Dan, Marucho and Mira successfully make it to Vestal and meet up with Ace, Ayden and Baron, but then Volt shows up for a battle...and so does Spectra!**

**Sorry it doesn't sound as exciting as other chapters but stayed tuned for the Samurai Showdown episode, cuz I've got tons of stuff happening in those chapters...that's right, I said chapters, meaning more than one HAHAHA LOL**

**You know how I stopped typing "Bakugan Brawl" and "Bakugan Stand"? It might get to the point where I won't even type "Ability Activate" because it just takes so much time. **

**~Zephyros-Phoenix **


	24. The Return of Spectra

**Hey guys, University is ok so far. I've got a pile of stuff to do this weekend. Which reminds me, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! So, I thought I'd update. Now I just finished this chapter tonight so there may be errors and POV discretions. **

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Maelstrom. Grammar errors and blah blah card games on motorcycles blah.**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

A dimensional gate opened in Klaus' mansion as Dan, Marucho and Mira jumped out.

"Master Marucho, Master Dan!" cried Baron.

Baron, Ace and I ran down the hallway to greet the others.

"Mira you made it!" cried Ace.

"Hey guys what's up? Hope you didn't miss me too much." asked Dan.

"Hey, where's Shun?" I asked hopefully. Why wasn't he with them? Did their dimensional transporter malfunction?

"Something came up in New Vestroia so he went to check it out." Replied Marucho.

"Oh…" I cast my eyes down sadly and sighed. So Shun wasn't coming…But I'm sure if something did happen, he'd want to head over there and check up on Skyress and the other Bakugan to make sure they're ok.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Said Mira. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were still in Marucho's house. Seriously, it's like a magical palace you'd see in a story book."

"If this is a magical palace, then it is great need of a princess." Klaus descended the stairs to greet his guests. "Would you be interested in the position? 'Princess Mira'…that does have a nice ring to it. Greetings, I am Klaus Von Hertzon and welcome to my home." Klaus took her hand, bent down to his knee and kissed her hand.

"Dude!" cried Ace jealously.

"Uh…hi there." Mira started.

"Don't get too flattered Mira, he said the same thing to me." I said.

"This guy is so cheesy, why do the girls always fall for it?" asked Dan.

"Oh please, Dan. You wish you were that smooth." Said Marucho.

"Can we please get down to business?" asked Drago.

"Right, why don't you guys fill us in on the Vexos attacks?" asked Dan.

"He's right, they're probably planning their next move so we have to be ready." Said Mira.

"Of course, let's discuss this outside, I will have refreshments prepared for us." Said Klaus.

He led us to a beautiful rose garden outside his mansion. We sat under a patio as refreshments were brought to us.

"Well luckily for us, they've only taken one attribute energy." Said Mira.

"That we know for sure. Who knows what's happened on New Vestroia with Shun and Ingram?" asked Wilda.

Oh no, what if Shun lost the Ventus Energy? No, he wouldn't lost that easily! Shun's the best brawler I know.

_'I sure hope Shun is ok. And I hope he gets to Vestal soon. I don't think I can take not seeing him anymore.'_ I thought furiously.

"That's a good point, if only we had some way of contacting them to be sure." Said Drago.

"Do you think they're all right?" asked Elfin.

"Forget this waiting around business! Let's just attack them at their secret hideout!" shouted Dan.

"Oh that's a great idea, Dan. Got any clue where that might be?" asked Ace.

"Well…uh…"

"Besides that, how is it that they always find us and get the drop on us. It's like they just appear out of thin air." Cried Baron.

"What if they're teleporting to us from somewhere else?" I asked.

"Then that would mean they'd be at the Mother Palace. But who knows where that is? Since it left Vestal months ago, no one has been able to locate it let alone track it's movements." asked Mira.

"Klaus can we reconfigure your trans-dimensional communications system to identify and track dimensional anomalies?" asked Marucho. "If we can, we might be able to find where they're transporting from."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Replied Klaus.

"What? But why not?" cried Elfin. "I thought your foundation was at the cutting edge of technology."

"That's like asking us to reconfigure your microwave to cut your lawn! Just because they're both machines doesn't mean they can be programmed to do the same thing." cried Sirenoid from her fishbowl.

Dan slammed his hands on the table. "Enough! I'm not going to just sit around here and wait for the Vexos to attack!"

"Dan…" started Drago.

Suddenly an alarm bell rung.

Klaus stood from his seat. "Well Dan, it looks like you'll get your wish." He said.

"What is that?" asked Mira.

"It's the alarm system. Someone is coming and I'd bet my dashing good looks that it's the Vexos."

We all ran to the end of the garden and saw Volt appear.

"Volt!" cried Dan.

"Pyrus, Subterra, Aquos and Darkus. Looks like all the attribute energies that are on my list are here."

"Ha! If you think you can beat us all by yourself then you're even sillier than that haircut makes you look!" cried Dan.

"Insulting a man's hair? That's just downright low." Everyone looked over to where the voice came from. "Hello Dan." Spectra, followed by Gus, strolled over the two parties.

"Spectra…" growled Dan, glaring his eyes at Spectra.

"You! You-you're still alive?" cried Volt.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Volt. Relax, I promise you I'm flesh and blood. I'm sure you must be surprised to see me here, since you fled the crumbling palace…and left me for dead there." If Spectra didn't have his mask on, he'd be glaring at Volt, judging but the anger he spoke with. "But I hope you don't mind, I have some business to attend to with my old friend, Dan."

"You want to fight?" asked Dan.

"That's right Dan Kuso. I beat you once and I'll have no trouble doing it again!"

"Now hold on this is my battle, take a number!" cried Volt.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought they were on the same side." Said Ace.

_ 'I thought that the Vexos were a team. Not a good team, but nonetheless, a team. Did something happen between them and Spectra?'_

"Anyone who gets in my way will be crushed, Brawler or Vexos!" declared Spectra.

"Enough Spectra! I was here first!" cried Volt.

"Now Volt, I cannot let you speak to Master Spectra like that." Said Gus, stepping between Spectra and Volt. "You talk big Volt, but when it comes down to what counts…you're just a disloyal coward." Gus held up his hand and a Haos Bakugan opened up.

"What is that? Is that…Brontes?" Volt began looking distressed. "Where did you find him?" Volt looked down at his former partner. "Brontes why are you with Gus?"

Brontes didn't answer.

"What did you do to my Brontes?" asked Volt frantically.

"_Your_ Brontes? That's funny Volt. Why do you care so much about something you threw away? And to answer your question, I've modified him to better suit my preferences. Vulcan and Elico made it through ok, but I'm afraid Brontes did completely survive the procedure."

Volt's eyes widened but then he shut his eyes in pain. "Brontes…" he mumbled.

'_That was weird, I thought all the Vexos only used mechanical Bakugan and they tossed out their old partners. But Volt…really seemed to care about Brontes. Maybe he's not as bad as we think.'_

"Now where was I?" asked Spectra. "That's right, I believe we have a score to settle Dan." Spectra held up his Gauntlet.

"You bet Spectra!" replied Dan, also holding up his Gauntlet.

"Wait Dan, I want in on this too." Said Mira.

"Yeah me too!" cried Marucho.

"If you guys are sure…All right, let's do it!"

"Guys wait!" cried Ace.

* * *

Ace stopped when all of a sudden Dan lost his balance and fell into the arms of Marucho and Mira. We must have gotten caught in the time stop.

"What's wrong? Dan are you ok?" asked Ace. We all ran up to them to make sure Dan was all right. From the looks of it, he had won, but he seemed drained of energy.

Spectra turned to leave. "Let's go Gus."

"Yes Master Spectra." He replied.

"Helios isn't the only one who's changed, Spectra. I've never seen you back down from a battle so easily." Said Dan, being supported by Mira and Marucho.

"Don't worry, Dan. I'm not leaving for good. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

A giant ship appeared in the sky.

"Enjoy your victory while you still can." The ship shot an orange beam that lifted Spectra and Gus onto the ship.

"Spectra!" cried Dan. He ran towards the beam, but quickly fell to his knees. "Sorry guys, I guess I'm a bit wobbly."

"Spectra and Helios both fought valiantly today." Said Drago.

"So what do you say Volt? Are you ready for your turn?" asked Dan.

"As much as I would love to take the attribute energies, I won't kick a man when he's down. It's just not my style." Volt teleported away.

"Wow, Volt actually seemed honorable." I said.

"Yeah well he's still a Vexos, and that's still bad in my books." Said Ace.

"Well I guess Volt's as good as they come when it comes to Vexos. When Elfin and I were stuck in that desert, he saved us and waited until we were ready before we battled."

"Well now we've settled that, let's head inside and get some refreshments. I'm sure you are hungry after that battle Dan." Said Klaus.

"Oh you bet! What else have you got to eat?"

* * *

It had been a couple hours since Dan, Mira and Marucho's battle with Spectra. Dan was all better after getting a good meal.

"Excuse me, Klaus?"

"Yes Ayden, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe borrow your dimensional communications system?"

"What ever would you need that for?"

"Well there's just somebody that I need to get a hold of and he's not on Vestal?"

"But who would you…" Klaus stopped when he all of a sudden smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I will find out eventually. You are welcome to use any of my facilities as you please."

"Thanks."

I walked into Klaus' office and began typing away.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Azreal.

"I need to get a hold of Shun on New Vestroia…" I said determined. "to make sure he's all right." I quickly added.

"Oh sure…" he said. I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. "You just want to make sure he 'ok'. There's no way a clueless bystander like me wouldn't possibly think that you just want to talk to him and hear his voice."

Annoyed, I flicked Azreal across the room. He rolled up into a ball and bounced off the wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, flying back onto the desk.

"Hey, next I make fun of your feelings for Skyress, you can flick me across a room." I retorted.

It was about an hour or two later and still no luck. Who was I kidding? Shun was on New Vestroia, a place not exactly abundant in dimensional communicators.

"Maybe I'll take a break and watch some of the news." I turned on the video feed for the news. The news seemed like any normal news…that is until Spectra showed up on the video. That couldn't be good.

I quickly ran out to the others. "Guys, you might want to come and see this." I led them back to Klaus' office as Spectra began speaking.

"Greetings citizens of Vestal. My name is Spectra Phantom. I'm sure many of you remember me as the former leader of the Vexos."

"What's Spectra doing on the news?" asked Ace.

"Ace be quiet, we can't hear him if you keep talking." I replied.

"It's true, I was once the leader of the Vexos, but that was another life. Like all of you I was deceived by the royal family. King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron are planning to conquer all nations across every dimension. When I learned of this plot, I could no longer be part of their establishment. They branded me a traitor and blamed me for the failure to colonize on New Vestroia…but I don't care."

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy, taking over the airwaves like that with his lies?" asked Ace.

"Spectra sure is putting on a good performance." Said Dan.

"Keith…why?" whispered Mira to herself.

"Vestal is in danger from King Zenoheld!" declared Spectra as his broadcast ended.

* * *

We all gathered outside again after Spectra's message was finished.

"I remember something Keith said to me when we were in Beta City. He said something about creating the ultimate Bakugan and overthrowing the royal family to take Vestal for himself."

"Yeah but that was before we had the powers of the six Ancients." Said Dan.

"We've beaten him once before. It looks like he's turned his attention to overthrowing Zenoheld." Said Ace.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure that it isn't all a part of his larger plan." Said Mira. "In the beginning, he infiltrated the Vexos he believed that Zenoheld was lying to the people. Once he learned the truth about the Bakugan, something in him changed. He became obsessed with getting his hands on the Perfect Core energy. Using it, he would create the ultimate Bakugan and rule the world. That's when Spectra Phantom was born."

"So now we must be on guard from two attacks: from Zenoheld and the Vexos and from Spectra." Said Drago.

"Gee Drago, you sure are Mr. Popular." Said Elfin.

"This is no laughing matter Elfin!"

"It doesn't matter. Anyone who challenges us is the enemy. No matter what they want, they'll have to fight us first." Said Dan.

"Everyone, I need you in here right away! I'm receiving a message from Marucho's house!" cried Klaus.

"From my house? But nobody's there right now." Said Marucho.

"Maybe it's an intruder." Said Elfin.

A screen appeared showing Alice inside Marucho's house.

"Marucho, I'm so sorry to intrude into your home like this, but I had no other choice. Something horrible has happened and I needed to warn you all."

"Calm down Alice. Tell us what happened." Said Dan.

"Just now, the Vexos attacked Hydranoid and I."

"What? Why would the Vexos attack Earth?" asked Dan.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Percival.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Zenoheld send the Vexos there, when all of the attribute energies he wants are here on Vestal?" asked Ace.

"Maybe this is another trap." Said Mira.

"A trap?" asked Dan.

"Yes, first they lured Shun onto New Vestroia and now Earth."

"I'm worried that they might come back. Runo and Julie could be next." Said Alice.

"Those stinking Vexos." Said Dan.

"They have us running around all over the place." Said Ace.

"Those rotten Vexos, attacking Alice when she doesn't battle anymore." Said Marucho. "They need to be taught a lesson."

"I agree with you Marucho. They are nothing more than rude barbarians that need to be taught some manners." Said Klaus.

"Trap or no trap, we can't leave Runo and Julie alone like that." Said Dan.

"We're right behind you Master Dan." Said Baron.

"I'm glad to hear that Dan, but my grandfather's dimensional transporter was severely damaged after the battle. I don't think it's in any condition to transport anyone." Said Alice.

"I can't believe it!" cried Dan.

"Calm down Dan, for every problem there is a solution." Said Drago.

"Drago's right, there must be a way we can get to Earth." Said Ace.

"You worry too much Dan." Said Klaus.

"Master Klaus was concerned, but he didn't want you, his welcome guests, to be concerned." Said Sirenoid, from her fishbowl. "He has been working hard on providing you with a way home."

"Dr. Michael isn't the only one with a dimensional transporter. I've got one of my own in the castle."

"You do?" cried Dan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I wanted my guests to be clear of mind. But I suppose it is time for you to leave. I give you my regards and good luck against the Vexos."

"Thanks Klaus." Said Dan. "You coming Mira?"

"Did you think I'd miss out on this?"

"Ace?"

"You bet."

"Me too!" I cried.

"I've got a score to settle with that Vexos witch. Thanks again for helping out Klaus." Said Ace.

"Anytime Ace."

"Baron?"

"Sorry Master Dan. I have some things to take care of."

"You're not coming?" asked Dan.

"It's not that I don't want to come, its just I have a family to take care of."

"You're right Baron, you can't break their hearts again by just leaving." Said Ace.

"Don't' worry Baron, we'll wait until you're ready to leave." Said Dan.

"Thank you Master Dan."

Suddenly the alarm went off again.

"The alarm! Someone's coming. Quick take this underground passage. It'll take you safely out of the castle." Said Klaus.

We followed Klaus' secret passage out of the castle and into the main city, where they headed off to Baron's house. The minute he got in, his siblings crowded him asking all sorts of questions.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go away with my friends for a bit."

"But you just got back from your last trip." Said Maron, one of his younger sisters.

"I know, but a friend on Earth is in trouble and we have to go and help her. You understand right?" he asked.

"We'll have you brother back as soon as we can." Said Marucho.

"It's ok, we understand. You're a hero, Baron. And that means you have to be away from your family sometimes." Said Maron. "Right?" she asked her other siblings.

"Right!" they all agreed.

"Aw, you guys are the best brothers and sisters a guy could ever ask for."

After Baron said his goodbyes, we went back to Klaus' mansion via the underground tunnel.

"Thanks for letting us use your secret tunnel, Klaus."

"It is no problem at all. I sense you have many battles ahead of you so Sirenoid and I will keep our fingers crossed that you will be victorious." Said Klaus.

"Please be careful and take care of each other." Said Sirenoid.

"Thanks Sirenoid. But you won't have to worry about us. Come on guys, let's go! To Earth!"

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I'm sure this chapter was crappy, but the next one will be better I promise.**

**It's funny, I was watching the episode to try and figure out how to skip the whole Dan + Mira + Marucho vs. Spectra. Then I saw that everyone else was caught in the time freeze and I was like "omg that's perfect!" lol**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	25. Change in Strategy

**Hey guys, just finished mid terms a couple days ago but I've still got tons of stuff due the first few days of November so I thought I'd tickle you with an update!**

**Now next week I have a surprise for you guys and all those faithful reviewers *Cough cough* Witchgirl590, cartoongal11, shadowjinx, and splitheart1120 *cough cough* and of course the people who favorited, you all keep me going! :D**

**This chapter is really just a minor chapter so don't expect much from it. Just hold down for SEVEN DAYS which is when i promise i will update next...and you'll know why I'm promising to update on Oct 30th when i do lol take a guess!**

**As usual: I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden Grit, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar errors are surely present.**

* * *

"Excellent, we made it!" cried Marucho.

After departing from Klaus' castle, his dimensional transporter took them a beautiful rose garden.

"Is this the place?" asked Dan.

"Yes! This is my rooftop rose garden." Replied Marucho.

"Sure it is." Said Ace.

"Actually Marucho's house is really tricked out." Said Dan.

"It's very beautiful up here, you must have an excellent green thumb." Said Ayden.

"Actually this beautiful garden is all Kato's handiwork." Said Marucho.

"Ah Master Marucho, you have returned. Your friends have been anxiously awaiting your arrival." Said an old main in a suit. He was partially bald and had a white fluffy moustache. Kato was followed by Julie, Runo and Shun.

"Everyone you remember my butler Kato. Kato this is Ace and his sister Ayden." Said Marucho.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. Any friend of Master Marucho's is welcome here." Said Kato, bowing to us.

"Welcome back guys!" cried Julie.

"Dan you're back!" cried Runo running up to Dan.

"Hey guys. Shun, you're back!" said Dan.

"Shun!" Ayden leapt from where she was jumped at Shun, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shun, slightly shocked at first, quickly returned the hug.

Quickly realizing what she was doing-and in front of her brother-Ayden jumped off Shun.

"She never hugs me like that." Said Ace to Mira.

"Oh Ace. Poor, naïve Ace." Said Mira.

"What?"

* * *

"First Alice gets attacked by Shadow and now Shun runs in to Lync on New Vestroia." Cried Runo.

"You guys better come inside so we can bring each other up to speed." Said Shun.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would the Vexos attack Alice when she has no attribute energy?" asked Marucho.

"It was a trap, just like luring me to New Vestroia was. They attacked Alice, knowing that we would come back to Earth to make sure she was ok." Said Shun.

"But why would they lure us to Earth when they could just keep battling us on Vestal?" asked Baron.

"Maybe they decided to change their strategy when Spectra reappeared. It was pretty clear when we saw Spectra and Gus with Volt that they're no longer allies." Said Mira.

"I would be surprised if Spectra had anything to do with this. The Vexos wouldn't go to the trouble of dimensional transportation unless it was their only option." Said Ace.

"Maybe Spectra did something to prevent the Vexos from traveling from the Mother Palace to Vestal, so they decided to move the battlefield here instead." Said Ayden.

"Whatever the facts may be, it is clear that the Vexos have come to Earth." Said Drago.

"Drago's right, with the Vexos coming to our home turf we have to be ready for any attack." Said Dan.

"Dan I don't think we should get into this so quickly. We can't risk losing the attribute energies now that they have the Haos energy." Said Runo.

"She's right. If those nasty Vexos get their hands on the attribute energies because of carelessness, then…" started Julie.

"The BT System will become fully operational, then there'll be no more Bakugan to protect." Said Shun. "While I was in New Vestroia, I saw the effects of the prototype: it didn't do any major harm, but it did turn all the Bakugan back into balls."

"The poor Bakugan…to finally be free and then have it taken away so quickly." Said Ayden.

"Those Vexos have gone too far this time. Enslaving them is one thing, but threatening them with extermination is another. They better run when they see me coming." Said Ace angrily.

"That goes double for me!" cried Runo.

"Me too!" cried Julie.

"What do you guys mean?"

"On come on Dan, it makes perfect sense. Since Runo and I don't have any attribute energies to lose we should be your first line of defense." Said Julie.

"That way you can fight only when it's absolutely necessary." Said Runo.

"Count me in!" cried Ayden.

"We are ready to defend the Bakugan." Said Azreal.

"Absolutely not!" cried Ace.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Be that as it may, the Vexos know you're my sister and they'll use that to their advantage anyway they can."

"You're no fun!" she said sticking her tongue out at him before mumbling something.

"Anyway the Vexos are fighting with Mechanical Bakugan and they're dangerous." Said Baron.

"Are you saying that Gorem and my Tigrerra aren't good enough to battle with you?" cried Runo, standing up.

"Nobody insults my little Gorem, you better take that back Baron!" shouted Julie.

"Runo and Julie actually have a point: the stakes are too high for us to risk the attribute energies." Said Shun.

"Perhaps we should also change strategies." Said Marucho. "I suggest changing our tactic from offense to defense, that way we can plan on a surprise attack."

"It doesn't sound good to me. What if they manage to find us?" asked Dan.

"I'm glad you asked that Dan. You see, since I always plan ahead, I found a way to project a barrier that would hide our Gauntlet and Attribute Energy signals. It's kinda hard to explain how it works but think of it as something that keeps us invisible from the Vexos. So long as we stay in this house, they won't find us."

Kato walked in holding a silver platter with a cover on top.

"If everyone could please look at the screen." Said Marucho. An image of the house appeared on the screen and as Marucho pressed the button, a transparent red dome appeared over the property. "Excellent, it looks like the barrier shield is working."

"So exactly how long is it going to take to hide out?" asked Dan.

"I wouldn't be so eager to leave if I were you." Said Marucho.

"Don't forget. Spectra is after Drago's Perfect Core energy so that makes you even more of a target." said Ace.

"But I came here to brawl not to hide!" cried Dan.

"Come on Dan, use this time to relax. Don't get so worked up." Said Runo.

"Yeah think of it as a big vacation!" cried Julie.

"I guess you're right. If I have to be stuck anywhere, there are far worse places than Marucho's house."

* * *

**Not much right? I told ya, but next week there will be more! I swear it, nay I OATH it! LOL XD i heart barney!**

**Anyway i'm sure you can guess what Oct 30th is for me...heh heh heh...-_-'**

**Well, please _REVIEW and favorite if you really like the story and haven't already._**

**Chapter 26 Preview: "I promised I would bring her here one day and I'm not about to let her be forced to spend it cooped up in a house." Hiding out isn't as easy as everyone thought. so Shun makes up a devious little plan of his own involving him and Ayden.**

**~ZP**


	26. A Day Out

**Hey guys, as promised here's the next chapter...I'm too lazy to proofread it so don't get mad if some things don't make sense.**

**Yes, today is my birthday, I'm 18 now. However, I cried today...not about my birthday...but about my purpose in life. I had been thinking about these kinds of things for a couple of years now and I guess it just all came out today...**

**Anyway, I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. Grammar and spelling blah blah enjoy! **

**Bold are abilities now.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

It had already been a couple of days since the start of their hiding out and everyone was getting bored quite quickly.

Dan had unintentionally angered Runo by suggesting she couldn't take care of herself, so she went out to battle the Vexos. Mira went after her and when they came back, Mira had lost the Subterra energy.

Then Preyas made Elfin angry by saying she didn't deserve the Aquos energy and she ran away. Marucho and Preyas went after her but they were ambushed by Shadow and Hydron. They won the battle, but the Aquos energy was still taken.

Now they had only half of the Attribute Energies left: Percival's Darkus Energy, Ingram's Ventus Energy and Drago's Pyrus Energy.

"Man I can't take this anymore!" cried Dan.

"Even I am craving a good brawl." Said Drago.

"We're all going crazy Dan but we have to think of the bigger picture." Said Ace.

"Ace is right, look what happened to Mira and Runo when they went out to brawl." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, and when I ran away." Said Elfin.

"I still don't see why I have to stay in hiding too. It's not like I have anything to lose." Said Ayden.

"Forget it Ayden. I'm not risking it. I'd rather you be bored in here than in danger out there." Said Ace.

"Fine. I'll just go to my room and die of boredom." Cried Ayden.

"Shun I don't think this is such a good idea. Although I am itching to get out for a bit, do you really think it's safe to bring Ayden with us?" asked Ingram.

"This is Ayden's first time on Earth, Ingram. I promised her I would bring her here one day and I'm not about to let her be forced to spend it cooped up in a house. She really wanted to see Earth and all she's seen so far is the inside of Marucho's house." Said Shun.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ingram.

"We'll have to sneak out. We can't go through the front door because Marucho's got camera's lining every bit of ground, so we'll have to think of another way."

"Where exactly do you plan on taking her?"

"Well the news said there was going to be a star shower tonight so I thought we could see that. But until then, I was thinking about taking her to the amusement park. From what Baron said after what happened in Beta City, I'm guessing they don't have theme parks in Vestal. What do you think?"

"I think she will love it."

Shun walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked out onto the balcony and shut the glass doors. Using his ninja skills, he jumped and scaled along the building until he reached the balcony of Ayden's room.

"Ayden, try and see it from Ace's point of view: he just wants you to be safe." Said Azreal.

"I know I know. I know he means well but I was kinda hoping my first visit to Earth to be a bit more…exciting. I'm sure you're itching to fight just like Drago."

"I will admit that I am feeling some urges to engage in a battle, but if we just leave the Vexos could follow us back here."

"I guess we'll just have to grin and bear it." Said Ayden, sighing.

"Maybe not." Ayden and Azreal turned and saw Shun in the balcony doorway.

"Shun! I swear I should put a bell on you." Said Ayden, causing Shun to laugh.

"So what do you think of Earth?" asked Shun.

"Well I can't say much since we've been in Marucho's house almost all week."

"So I'm guessing you want to get for a bit?"

"I think everyone here is thinking that."

"Come with me." Shun said taking her hand and leading her to the balcony.

"Shun what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just hang on tight." He said.

"Wha?"

Shun swiftly lifted her up into his arms and ran to the end of the balcony and leapt off. Once he started running, Ayden gripped Shun's jacket tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shun easily landed on a tree branch and jump through the trees until he was off Marucho's property and on the streets. Shun set Ayden onto her feet.

"You can let go of me now." He said.

Ayden swiftly pulled away from Shun, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "You really have to warn me when you're going to do that. Ace is going to kill me once realizes we snuck out. And then he's going to kill you for taking me out."

"Not if he doesn't find out." Shun said with a wink.

"But they're bound to notice we're gone."

"I'll tell them I was meditating in my room and we'll just say you got lost in Marucho's house."

"Are you sure they're going to believe that?"

"Absolutely! The first time we came here, Dan was lost in Marucho's house for almost 3 days." Said Shun. Ayden giggled.

"So do you always kidnap girls from their bedrooms?" asked Ayden.

"Only the cute ones." Said Shun, winking at her, causing her to blush madly. "We should get going, there's tons of stuff we have to do and we have to do it all before we get caught."

Shun held out his hand for her to take. Ayden slightly surprised but at the same time excited, took it. They walked down the busy and crowded streets for a few minutes.

"Wow, there's tons of people here, but not as much as Vestal. Are all Earth cities this busy?" she asked.

"No, Japan's a small country but we're a very popular and booming place. Is Vestal usually this crowded?"

"More crowded, that's why they started expanding into New Vestroia."

They continued walking along the street, dodging people left and right, until the reached an amusement park.

"Oh wow what is that?" she cried pointing to the park entrance.

"It's an amusement park. They've got rides, games, food just about everything. Dan brought Mira and Baron here last time and judging from what Baron said, I'm guessing you guys don't have things like this on Vestal."

"Are you kidding? I've never seen anything like this before!" she cried with a big smile on her face.

"Come on, we have to get ticket if we want to get in."

Shun led her up to a ticket booth. "Two please." Shun gave the ticket man money in exchange for two tickets.

"Oh and here's a fast pass for the Ferris wheel. It's a couples' special." Said the ticket man, winking at Shun and Ayden. They looked at each other and blushed before Ayden quickly turned her head away.

They entered the park and Ayden saw the roller coaster. "Oh what's that?"

"That's a roller coaster. I think Baron said it was his favorite ride."

"Can we go on that first?"

"Of course, we can go on whichever ride you want."

Ayden got Shun to take her on every single ride and needless to say it was a blast. Why weren't there things like this in Vestal? It had been about 2 hours since they arrived and it was still bright outside.

Shun saw a poster on the light post. "Hey check this out: some sort of Samurai land attraction. Want to check it out?" asked Shun, showing Ayden the poster.

"Looks cool, let's go." Ayden grabbed Shun's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the Samurai attraction. He heard a beeping noise from his Gauntlet. When he checked it, he saw another dot close to the two dots: him and Ayden.

Shun quickly scanned his surroundings and saw someone dressed as a Samurai following them. He wore his hat down very low so his face could not be seen.

_'I'd bet anything that that's Vexos following us. It'll be best to get somewhere isolated so nobody's around for the battle.'_

Shun and Ayden arrived at the large doors of the Samurai attraction. "Doesn't look like it's open." Said Ayden.

Shun looked at the poster again. "Oh I missed this part. Says here it's not open until tomorrow."

"Aw, I really wanted to see it."

"Well I can take you on the 'private' tour."

"Private tour? What do you mean?"

Shun swiftly lifted her up into his arms like he had a couple hours ago.

Ayden felt her heart skip a beat when she felt her body so close to Shun's. He easily jumped into a nearby tree and from the tree, over the wall and into the attraction. Shun set her down on the ground.

"Wow, this is so cool! Did buildings really look like this?"

"Yeah, my house actually looks a lot like this."

"Hey Shun, who's that?" asked Ayden, pointing down the road. The same samurai that had been following them was now walking towards them. Shun quickly pulled Ayden behind and held out his arm protectively.

The samurai lifted his head, revealing a very muscular face with salmon colored hair.

"You're the Vexos they call 'Volt' am I right?" asked Shun.

"And you are brawlers Shun Kazami and Ayden Grit. Fancy meeting you here. You've got some nerve showing your face after what happened to your friends."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking their skills are equal to mine."

"Then why don't you show me these skills? And I'll show you mine."

"If it's a battle you want, you got it!"

"Wait, Shun. We have to be careful, what about the Ventus energy?"

"Don't worry, he won't take it from me."

"Are you going to talk or are we going to fight!" Volt tore off his samurai disguise.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate card set! Ventus Master Ingram stand."

"Haos Azreal stand!"

"Haos Boriates stand!"

"**Prometheus Cannon!**" Boriates fired a yellow laser at Ingram.

"**Wind Power Glimmering Shadow Scratch!**" Ingram sent a green slash that cut through the cannon's laser.

"**Element Glow!**" Boriates fired another yellow beam from his head at Ingram.

"**Armored Intense Mode** plus **Wind Echo**." Ingram deflected the beam with his scarf and disappeared into the ground.

"**Reflector!**" A yellow shield appeared around Azreal and the yellow beam was absorbed.

"**Firebolt Axe**." A yellow axe appeared on Boriates' arm and he slammed it into the ground.

Ingram was forced out of the ground and sent flying back.

"Gate card open! Ventus Reactor!" A green tornado lifted Ingram back onto his feet.

"I'm impressed, your skills are strong Shun."

"I know. Bakugan Trap Ventus Hylash!"

"Bakugan Trap Dynamo. Switch to arm mode and merge with Boriates." Dynamo turned into a blaster and attached to Boriates' arm.

"Let's go in for an attack, Ayden! **Twin Fangs Phantom Comet Storm**!" Ingram rode on Hylash towards Boriates.

"Right! **Lightning Claw**!" Azreal flew over to Boriates with his claws surging with electricity.

"**Vector Phalanx!**" Boriates locked on to Ingram and Azreal and fired yellow pellets at them. They were coming too fast to dodge and the two were shot down. Ingram and Azreal reverted to ball form and landed at their partner's feet.

"Ingram you ok?"

"Yeah, all good."

"Azreal, you all right?"

"Just peachy, now put me back in there!"

Everyone brought out their Bakugan and traps again and the battle recommenced.

"Gate card open! Forcement Enemy! This command card gives my Bakugan 100 times the number of Bakugan on the field whether they are friend or foe. Thanks for all the power, even if you didn't mean it." Said Volt.

"This looks bad." Said Shun.

"We better do something quick." Said Ayden.

"**Tempest Arrow** plus** Gun Durance**! I'll take care of the girl first." Boriates fired his attacks at Azreal and Maelstrom.

"Ingram!" shouted Shun.

"Right!" Ingram ran and Hylash stood between Azreal and Maelstrom and Boriates' attack.

"Ingram what are you doing?" cried Azreal.

Shun wrapped his arms around Ayden, turning his back towards Boriates' attack so that she wouldn't get hit. The impact blew them back and they rolled on the ground. Ingram and Hylash reverted to ball form again and fell on the ground.

"Ingram! You're going to pay for that Volt." Said Azreal.

Ayden slowly got up and saw that she had landed on top of Shun, almost reverse of what happened in Beta City. She felt his hand that was wrapped around her waist fall onto the ground as she sat up.

"Shun? Shun are you ok?" Ayden put her hands on Shun's face and wiped the dust form his face. He knocked out cold, but he was still breathing.

_'Shun took the hit for me, but Ingram still has his Ventus Energy.'_ She looked over at Volt and his Bakugan then at Azreal and Maelstrom.

_'I know what I have to do. I have to protect Shun.'_

* * *

**So Shun takes a blow and gets knocked out, leaving Ayden to take on the rest of the battle. Can she do it? Lol**

**Anyway, don't worry about me (what i mentioned at the beginning) I think about these kinds of things way too much and i often bottle these things up...so, as expected, they just exploded, causing a slight existential crisis.**

**Check back later tonight to see if i update the second half...lol**

**Review!**


	27. Protecting Shun

**Hey, so as a second part of my birthday celebration, here's the second half of the romantic bit...i'm just gonna say...the last bit kinda sucks because i lack real time experience in that area...you have been warned**

**Oh! And guess who just beat Fable 3? That's right! I just *spoiler* the great big *spoiler* and *spoiler***

**Anyhoo, don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom and I don't feel like proofreading again, i might later on when i feel like it**

**I hope you enjoy this incredibly cute, but equally cheesy chapter...-_-'**

**

* * *

**

**Ayden's POV**

"Shun? Shun!" I held Shun's face in my hands, wiping the dust from his face as I called out his name. "Come on, Shun. Wake up!" I tried shaking his shoulder but he wouldn't wake up.

_'He took that hit for me…oh Shun.'_ I checked my Gauntlet and saw that Shun barely had any points left in his life gauge, but he was still in the game!

"Ayden, what now?" asked Azreal.

"We still have Ingram's Ventus energy, but Shun and Ingram aren't in any condition to fight."

"Oh looks like I took out one too early. That just makes my job easier. Now be a good little girl and just give me the Ventus energy." Said Volt.

I turned to Azreal and Maelstrom, still standing on the field thanks to Ingram's sacrifice.

"It's up to us now, guys. We have to protect Shun and Ingram. We can't let them take the Ventus energy." I stood up and slapped the dust off my clothes before walking back to the battle field. _'You were always there to protect me, so now it's my turn to protect you, Shun.'_

"I won't let this Vexos beat me." Said Azreal. Maelstrom nodded in agreement.

"Good to hear."

"If you won't make you're move, then I will. **Prometheus Cannon** plus **Element Glow**." Boriates fired two different attacks at Azreal and Maelstrom.

"**Spirit of the Beast King** plus **Thunder Slash**!" Maelstrom sliced through one of the attacks while the other barely fazed Azreal.

Azreal's body began glowing brightly as he charged at Boriates. Volt had no time to activate any more abilities, but it wouldn't have made a difference.

Boriates returned to ball form at Volt's feet. "You're better than I expected, girl."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate me. Gate card set! Azreal stand, and Bakugan trap Maelstrom."

"Boriates stand, and Bakugan trap Haos Hexstar. **Orion Head**!" Hexstar's spike fired so sort of rope that bound Azreal.

"**Sky Uppercut!**" Azreal managed to slice through the rope, freeing himself.

"We'll see about that. **Prometheus Cannon!** And then Fusion Ability Activate! **Buster** **Megabarrel!**" Boriates' cannon nearly doubled in size as he mounted Hexstar and charged at Azreal and Maelstrom.

"**Jade Illusion!**" Azreal split into 4 copies.

"Big deal! I'll just keeping shooting until I hit the real one!" Boriates fired a round at all the Azreal copies and eventually shot down the real one.

"Ayden, I need some help!"

"Right! Gate card open! Dragon Dimension! This command card doubles the base level of any dragon Bakugan on my side of the field."

"Let's finish this!" said Azreal.

"**Velocity Wing** plus **Wing Blade**!" Azreal and Maelstrom, both with their wings glowing brightly, charged at Boriates and Hexstar for one final strike.

Volt's mechanical Bakugan landed at his feet. He picked it up before looking at me. "You got lucky this time, girl. But I'll be back for the Ventus Energy."

"And I'll be waiting." I glared at Volt as he teleported away. "Man that was close. I was almost afraid we weren't going to win."

"Well, Shun did teach you quite a bit and the important thing is that the Shun, Ingram and the Ventus Energy are safe." Said Azreal.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" I ran over to Shun who was still unconscious. I bent down onto my knees and put my hands on his face. "Shun? Shun…wake up!"

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"Shun? Shun…wake up!"

I heard this voice calling my name, but it was very faint. I saw a bright light and followed it as the voice got louder.

I fluttered my eyes open, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. I saw a figure hovered over me. I couldn't tell who it was, but they smelled like lilies…there was only one person I knew who smelled like lilies. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and the blurry mystery figure changed into Ayden.

"Ayden…" I whispered.

"Shun, you're ok!" I tried to sit up, but I just didn't have the energy. Thankfully, Ayden helped me up and hugged me tightly. I was about to hug her back but she quickly pulled away.

"What happened? Where's Volt?" I asked. I quickly scanned my surroundings for any sign of the Vexos member.

"Volt ran off after I beat him."

_'What?'_

"You beat him?" I asked, almost not believing her. Not that she wasn't good, it's just that she knew nothing about the game when I first met her. I taught her everything she knows. Sure she could probably take down a Vexos if she had help, but I never imagined she'd be able to beat one on her own!

"You got knocked out after you took that hit for me. You still had a few points in your life gauge so you weren't out yet, so Azreal and I had to protect you from him!"

_'She wanted to protect me?'_ I thought. "So you took care of him all on your own?"

"Mm-hm. Why did you do that Shun: take that hit for me? Azreal would have been fine. You can't go around throwing yourself into danger like tha-"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I just wanted to protect you." I quickly interrupted.

She started blushing once she realized what I had said. I smiled at her. I thought it was cute when she blushed, especially when she tried so hard to hide it from me. It was even cuter when she thought she had hidden it from me, but I could still see it clearly.

"Well, it was stupid." She quickly remarked, while trying to hide her blush. "You threw yourself in harm's way just because of me! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

_'I would rather have myself get hurt than for you to get hurt.'_ I thought. I suddenly pulled Ayden into my arms.

Ayden was shocked, needless to say. "Shun…?"

"I'm just so glad you're ok." I whispered into her ear.

I didn't know what I would do if she had gotten hurt in a battle over the Ventus Energy. Not to mention what Ace would do to me if he found out I let Ayden get hurt while she was with me, especially in a Bakugan battle!

"Silly, you should worry more about yourself." She said, returning the hug.

_'I'd rather worry about you than myself.'_ I thought.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shun, don't you think we should head back to Marucho's? You could be injured."

"Oh I'm fine. It'll take a lot more to get me down."

"But it's getting dark, they're bound to know we've been gone all day."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, we've got lots to do and we have to do it all before we get caught. If we get caught, all they're going to do is yell at us or give us some fancy speech about keeping the attribute energy safe. Besides, there's one more thing I want to do before we head back.

"You are difficult, you know that?"

"I think Dan's starting to rub off onto me." He said.

Ayden giggled at Shun's comment. "So what is this last thing you want to do?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Shun looked around. "There! That's a perfect spot!" He said, pointing to a tall tree.

"What's over there?"

Ayden never got her answer because Shun swooped her up into his arms and quickly ascended the tree. Once he got high enough, he stopped and set her down on a thick tree branch.

"It'd be nice if you could warn me before you do that." Said Ayden, trying to hide the slight blush that had formed on her face.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun." He said with a wink.

Ayden looked out over the horizon, as the sun was beginning to set.

"So, uh, did you have fun today?" asked Shun.

"Oh, yes! I had a great time. Today was so much fun! Thank you for bringing me out here." She said with a big smile on her face.

"No problem, I'm just glad you had fun."

The sun began setting and eventually disappeared beyond the horizon.

"What do you think everyone else is doing right now?" asked Shun.

"Well Dan's probably itching for a fight and I'm sure Ace is running around like a chicken with his head cut off wondering where I am."

"Haha, yeah."

"So what was it you wanted to show me from up here? I'm pretty sure it was more than just a pretty sunset."

Shun pointed up into the sky. Ayden looked up and saw millions of bright lights zoom across the dark sky.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, you are." Shun said in a dream like state.

"Hm?"

"I mean, after you said how crowded it is on Vestal, I thought you'd like to see the star shower."

Shun and Ayden kept looking up at the sky while Shun occasionally snuck glances at Ayden. He smiled when he saw how happy she was being outside and looking at the star shower.

_'Today was totally worth it, even if we ran into Volt, and even if the others find out and Ace kills me, not that he could actually catch me though.'_ Shun thought.

Ayden noticed Shun looking at her. "Shun what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the star shower?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course! I was just distracted…that's all."

Ayden went back to watching the star shower. Shun eventually did too and put his hands on the branch at either side of him. His eyes widened when he realized his hand happened to be right on top of Ayden's hand.

Ayden noticed this too and began blushing. Instead of pulling her hand away, she moved closer to Shun and leaned into him. Shun took her hand into his as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Neither one spoke another word until the star shower ended, but it didn't matter. No words needed to be said.

* * *

Shun and Ayden managed to sneak back into Marucho's house through their balconies, where they had originally left before.

"Thanks Shun. I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad."

Ayden looked down at the ground before leaning up on her toes and kissing Shun on the cheek. When she pulled away, Shun grabbed her wrist with his left hand to stop her from leaving.

Ayden turned when she felt Shun pull her back. The two's eyes were locked with each other for what felt like minutes but was only seconds.

Shun put his right hand on her cheek and pulled her face closer to his.

_'This is just like back in Beta City and the tank…'_ thought Ayden.

_'…but this time, nothing is going to interrupt us.'_ thought Shun.

Shun moved closer to her as his eyes began closing. Within mere seconds he felt his lips pres against hers.

The first thing he was thinking was how he finally got this moment after 2 previously failed attempts. The second thing he was thinking was how soft her lips were.

Ayden however had far more frantic thoughts going through her head. The first being _'Oh my god, Shun is kissing me!'_ Her eyes had widened when she felt him press his lips to her, but she slowly began to relax and shut her eyes.

Once Shun felt this, he let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his. In response, Ayden wrapped her arms around Shun's neck to deepen the kiss.

They eventually pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Ayden felt her face heating up so she quickly pulled out of Shun's arms and ran into her room, shutting the balcony door.

Shun was slightly surprised and saddened at her sudden leave, but felt extremely satisfied for finally being able to kiss her. He was sure that it must have been her first kiss…otherwise she wouldn't have run away right after.

"Today really was a great day." Shun jumped from Ayden's balcony to his and retired to his room.

* * *

**Trust me, i don't need you to say it...that kiss was absolutely horrible. I'll tell you guys, I've only ever had two boyfriends in my life, first one i kissed, second was my best friend, later boyfriend (hadn't kissed) and now he's my gay best friend, which I find is way better than him being my boyfriend lol, so obviously i lack some experience in writing that kind of touchy feely romantic stuff. Sorry :'(**

**Anyway, please review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! and a happy birthday to me LOL XD**

**~Zephy-chan**


	28. Bakugan Interspace

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. There's not a lot of follow up on what happened last (Shun and Ayden going to the amusement park, running into Volt, Shun gets knocked out, Ayden beats Volt and Shun kisses her...i know...it's a lot lol) but Shun and Ayden will have their "talk" soon enough.**

**So everyone remember when Gus battled Volt with Alto Brontes and we never find out what happens to Brontes, so I decided to fill that plot hole, because Volt is one of my favorite member of the Vexos, along with Spectra and Gus.**

**Episode 37: Virtual Insanity**

**AND OMG GUYS 100 REVIEWS? I never thought I would get that far! Thank you so much all of you for sticking with me through this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night…Shun "kidnapping" me for a day of fun in the amusement park Dan had taken Baron and Mira to. Yes, I was grateful and I had a wonderful time. The amusement park was amazing and the star shower was just beautiful.

I was even happier when nobody, especially Ace, knew that we were gone. In turns out Baron's little sister Maron had come to visit and he took her to the amusement park as well…good thing we didn't run into them.

But the thing I couldn't get out of my head was what happened after we got back…when Shun…kissed me…

Man, it still felt weird saying that.

But…it was my first kiss. Not saying that I didn't want it to be with Shun, but it was still my first kiss. I was completely thrown off guard when he did it, but…I really liked it.

I don't know why I ran away after it…I guess I was just really surprised.

I've always referred to Shun as my crush…but after what happened last night, were we more than that now?

I really need to talk to Shun about this…maybe a walk will help clear my mind.

* * *

**Brontes' POV**

"Volt…save me…"

I was mumbling in my sleep again. Volt said I had a nasty habit of doing that.

Volt!

I quickly recalled recent events: the battle between Gus and Volt. But instead of fighting with Volt, the way it was meant to be, I was his opponent.

I remember now… Gus did something to me. He said something about how Vulcan and Elico made it through the procedure that forced their evolution, but… I didn't...

That battle…Volt was fighting so hard to save me, to get me to wake up…but I was just laughing, as if I was laughing at how pathetic he is. No, Volt's not pathetic! He's my partner, my friend! He's the most honorable brawler I know!

"This…isn't Vestal…or New Vestroia. Where am I?" I quickly scanned my surroundings to figure out where I was. I saw people, but could tell they were Vestals. For one thing, these people dressed differently, and the architecture was completely different from that of Vestal.

I started hearing other voices in my head, bits and pieces of Gus and Volt's conversation during the battle..

_'He screamed your name Volt. And you didn't come save him.'_

_ '…the people you work for have already guaranteed the extermination of Brontes and his race! How can you expect Brontes to just forgive you!'_

Volt's voice came next. Every word spoken just made me think what my old friend was doing now? Was he really working for the people determined to exterminate my race?

_ 'Stop it! You're hurting him. BRONTES!'_

_ 'I'd give anything to go back and save him. Anything!'_

_ 'Forgive me, my friend…'_

And finally, the last thing I heard before coming to.

_'You've served your purpose but now I'm done with you. Maybe someone on Earth will have some use for you.'_

"This must be…Earth. I think that's where half the Resistance is from." I scanned the area once more before moving on. "I need to find Volt."

Before I could even take one step, I felt something grab me and hoist me up into the air. "Hey, what's going on? Let me go!" I tried to wriggle out of whatever held me, but it's grip was too strong.

Whatever was carrying me let me go and I fell into a nest made of twigs in a high up tree. In the nest were a bunch of other shiny things and trinkets. I heard something land in the nest and turned to see a large black bird. He must have wanted to add me to his collection.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to wave my arms to scare him away, but he just came closer. I moved back, still waving my arms around, when all of a sudden, I fell over the edge of the nest.

I quickly rolled into a ball to avoid any injury and bounced off the grass into a nearby bush. I remained hidden until I was sure that the bird was gone.

"Now where am I? Hey, isn't that one of the Resistance members?" I saw a girl with long green hair coming out of a tall, high tech looking building.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ayden, you shouldn't wander too far. If you wind up outside the shield's radius, the Vexos will know where you are. I don't think we need a repeat of yesterday." Said Azreal, perched on her shoulder.

"No need to be such a worry wart, Azreal. Marucho said as long as we don't wander outside the wall around his yard, we'll be fine." Replied Ayden. "Besides, it's such a nice day today, I can't let it go to waste."

"Ayden, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I sensed something, like another Bakugan." Azreal jumped off her shoulder and flew over to a bush.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ayden.

"You! What are you doing here?" shouted Azreal.

Ayden jumped back a little, startled by Azreal's angry voice. An unfamiliar Haos Bakugan jumped out of the bushes followed by Azreal.

"What's wrong Azreal?"

"Him! It's Brontes! He's one of the Vexos' Bakugan!"

"I was with the Vexos, but that witch Mylene threw me out like trash!" said Brontes in an upset voice.

"Mylene threw you out?" asked Ayden.

"After you guys beat them in Gamma City, Mylene tossed me and Elico out, saying that we organic Bakugan were useless."

"But you look different. When did you evolve?" asked Ayden.

"Ayden why are you showing compassion for our enemy?" cried Azreal.

"Azreal, if you hadn't noticed, he's not with them now is he?"

"Azreal, I know you don't trust me…" started Brontes.

"If that isn't the understatement of the year." Interrupted Azreal.

"…I have no loyalty to the Vexos any longer. I just want to get back to my partner."

"So you wish to go back to the Vexos then?" accused Azreal.

"No, I just wish to be reunited with Volt. But, if he is certain about working with people who want to exterminate us…then I can't be with him."

"How convenient. If you don't mind we will be going." Said Azreal.

"Wait, Earth has appeared to be far more dangerous for a Bakugan like me than I had thought. C-could I stay with you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I wasn't talking to you Azreal. I was talking to Ayden." He said turning to her.

"Well…"

"Ayden, please tell me you're not considering this?"

"C'mon Azreal, we can't just leave him! Besides, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I assure you I am a changed Bakugan. Besides, why would I serve the Vexos when they have our extinction planned out?"

Silence followed at the mention of the BT System.

"I will admit that you have a point. But you have one chance, that's it." Said Azreal.

"Awesome! Let's tell the others." Cried Ayden in excitement. She scooped up Azreal and Brontes and set them on her shoulders.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cried Brontes in excitement.

"Ayden, I don't think we should broadcast this news right away." Said Azreal.

"How come?"

"I agree with Azreal. News that you have accepted a former Vexos Bakugan may not bode well with that overprotective brother of yours. So I will remain hidden when you're with them. Do you have a pocket I could stow away in?" Said Brontes.

"Sure, right here." She opened a small pocket, big enough for a Bakugan, on her skirt as Brontes hoped in, before walking back to the house.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ace and Dan were in the workout room, on benches lifting weight above their heads.

"Come on feel the burn Dan." Said Drago.

"I felt the burn an hour ago Drago!"

"That's it Ace, you got it." Said Percival.

Ace suddenly stopped. He put the bar back on the support handle and sat up.

Ace turned around to look through the window to the hallway, but saw no one there.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?" asked Percival.

"I thought I…"

Dan stopped too. "Yeah, did you run out of steam or something?"

"It's just…" Ace looked one more time but still saw no one. "I've got this weird feeling someone was watching us just now."

"You're probably just imagining things. Have some water."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."

Ayden found Julie, Runo and Mira sitting by a fountain.

"You were spying on them?" asked Runo.

"Spying on who?" asked Ayden, sitting up on the fountain by Mira.

"Julie was spying on Dan and Ace while they were working out." Said Runo.

"I wasn't really spying on them. I was just watching them work out, that's all. Man, it sure is impressive how strong Ace is..."

"Julie, are you crushing on my brother?" asked Ayden.

"I never said that! I'm just saying his muscles are impressive, that's all."

"Aren't you still dating Billy?" asked Runo.

"Who's Billy?" asked Mira.

"Billy is her boyfriend. They got together a couple years ago when we beat Naga and saved Vestroia. Right now, he's traveling the world to learn about different sports." Replied Runo.

"Billy is just an insensitive jerk who hasn't bothered to call me in like forever! Forget him! Besides there aren't a lot of guys like Ace around here."

"It sounds like…" started Runo.

"She doesn't like him! Ok, Runo?" said Mira loudly. She crossed her arms and began blushing a little.

"Now I see what's going on." Said Azreal.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayden.

He turned to Mira. "You have a crush on Ace!"

"What? No, I don't! What would make you say something like that?" Mira began flustering.

"Well, Azreal usually knows what he's talking about when it comes to romance. Apparently he was quite the romantic back on New Vestroia." Ayden looked over at Mira and saw the blush on her face. "You're blushing, oh my gosh you do! You have a crush on my brother!"

"No, I do not!"

"Well deny it all you want, just let me say, Ace has a huge crush on you." Said Azreal.

"He does?"

"M-hm, he hides it quite well from the others. After you, Dan and Baron went to Earth, the Vexos lured him into a trap by faking your voice into saying you were in danger and needed his help. He wanted to save you right away."

"Re-really?"

Just then, Kato entered the room. "Excuse me, but you have a guest, Miss Julie."

Behind Kato entered a teenage boy with long blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with an orange button up shirt on top, dark green jeans and a baseball cap.

"Hey Julie! It's me! Did you miss me?" he cried.

"Oh Billy! I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" Julie jumped into Billy's arms.

"So that's Billy…" said Mira.

"Funny how we were just talking about him and here he is." Said Ayden.

"Well so much for being totally over him." Said Runo.

"Man it's great to see you again Billy!" said Dan, shaking Billy's hand.

"Same here dude!"

"This is quite a surprise!" cried Marucho.

"Yeah, how'd you find us?" asked Shun suspiciously.

"I have my sources: I went over to Runo's but you weren't there and her parents told me you were staying at the rich little blonde kid's house, and there's only one person I know who fits that description."

"Guys this is our friend Billy. Billy, these are our friends from Vestal, Baron, Mira, Ace and his sister Ayden."

"Awesome! Nice to meet you all! Any friend of Julie's is a friend of mine! Do you guys love to brawl as much as I do?"

"Wow, and I thought Julie was energetic." Said Mira.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Ace.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like him!" cried Baron.

"He kinda reminds me of Baron." Said Ayden.

"Everyone, this is Subterra Cycloid. Cycloid, meet Percival, Nemus, Wilda and Azreal." Said Drago.

"Nice to meet you all, what's shaking bacon?"

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with that term." Said Percival.

"I believe it's a figure of speech here on Earth." Said Nemus.

"Strange…is it supposed to refer to food?" asked Azreal.

"So Billy, why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming?" asked Julie.

"You know me, I like to make a big entrance! Besides, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right and I'm glad you did."

"So I hear you've been traveling around the world learning about different kinds of sports. I bet you have some awesome stories to tell." Said Dan.

"My stories are nothing compared to what you guys did in New Vestroia and Vestal."

"How did you know about that?" asked Dan.

"More of your sources?" asked Shun.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a little while back and he gave me one of these." Billy rummaged through his bag and pulled out an orange Gauntlet.

"A Gauntlet? Why would you bring that here?" asked Shun.

"Why not? You never know when it could come in handy."

Shun stared at the Gauntlet in Billy's hands in thought.

"Shun, you ok?" asked Ayden.

"Yeah, something just feels wrong about this. Don't worry about it." He assured her.

"Master Marucho, your technicians wanted me to inform you that your project is complete." The communication screen turned on and Kato appeared on it.

"Excellent, tell them we'll be right there." The screen turned off.

"What secret project is he talking about?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, don't hold out on us Marucho." Said Runo.

"Just follow me guys."

Marucho led them to a large room littered with machinery and a couple men in suits and bowties operating the machines.

"What is this Marucho?" Said Dan.

"It looks like a giant video game" said Ace.

"You're actually not far off Ace. This is the operation room for the online virtual world I created called Bakugan Interspace." Explained Marucho.

"What's Bakugan Interspace?" asked Runo.

"You guys remember when we first started playing Bakugan? At that time we thought they were just toys and cards." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules!" exclaimed Dan.

"You really made the rules?" asked Ayden.

"Well Dan and I did together, but yeah…kinda." Replied Shun.

"Well I wanted to bring back the fun elements of the game, but in a virtual form so that no Bakugan would be harmed. So I started this secret project and have been working on it in my spare time. Once it's fully developed, I'll have fully synthetic versions of every Bakugan we've ever encountered. Kids will save up Bakupoints by winning battles which they can use to buy new Bakugan and cards."

"So kids from all over the world can play this virtual game just by logging on with a username and password?" asked Mira.

"Exactly."

"It sounds more like a chat room to me." Said Shun.

"It kinda is, but the other reason I developed this was because I noticed that everyone was feeling quite bored with the lack of battling. This virtual game will allow us to battle each other without risking any loss of attribute energies."

"So why did you bring us here?" asked Baron.

"My research team has been working months to fix all the bugs and we finally found a way to convert people to data and import said data into the virtual world where they can interact with others."

Many "awesome's" and "cool's" were heard.

"Well, that's the theory anyway." Marucho added.

"What do you mean theory?" asked Elfin.

"Do you mean we get to test it out?" asked Julie.

"If you want. I was going to do it myself but since all of you are here and eager to battle…"

"Are you sure it's safe Marucho?" asked Mira.

"My staff ran every safety test so it should be safe. But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. So who would like to come?"

"I'm in!" cried Dan, followed by everyone except Shun.

"Shun aren't you coming?" asked Ayden.

"Not this time Ayden."

"There's no reason to be scared Shun." Said Dan.

"I'm not scared, there's just something I need to do first." He replied.

"Ah, leave him if he doesn't want to come." Said Ace.

"Maybe next time Shun." Said Marucho.

"Prepare for transport Master Marucho." Said one of the scientists.

A rainbow colored light enveloped the transport pad and everyone disappeared. They reappeared in a computer like world with some buildings and message boards.

"Amazing! It actually worked!" cried Marucho.

"You were doubtful?" asked Ayden.

"Where is this?" asked Runo.

"Is this where we battle?" asked Baron.

"No, this is just the main waiting area. The other buildings are mostly rankings, stores and other arenas. This building here is the arena, at least the only one I've created so far. I'm actually working on personalized ones for each of you and your partner Bakugan!"

The doors opened and everyone walked in. When they entered, they saw a regular stadium with stands set all around it.

"Awesome, when do we get started?" asked Ace.

"Yeah I want to get battling right away!" cried Baron.

"Now hold on, if we all battle at the same time, the system could overload and crash! We'll have to draw straws to see battles first." Marucho held out a box with sticks in it and everyone drew a number.

"What? I should've gotten number 1!" cried Dan. "Who got it?"

"I did." Said Ace, proudly holding up his number.

"Ok, so whoever got number 2 will be battling Ace." Said Marucho.

"That would be me!" cried Billy, jumping up and down.

"Hey Billy, do you want to switch numbers with me? Please!" said Julie.

"Hey, what was the point of drawing straws then?" cried Runo.

"Just because you like Ace, doesn't mean you can just skip ahead." Said Mira.

"What? She likes Ace?" asked Billy.

"Oh, just ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Enough! I don't want to come in between you two lovebirds so I'll take you both on!" cried Ace.

"Ok!" cried Billy.

"You bet!" cried Julie.

"Ok I think the system can tolerate a 3 way battle so you should be fine." Said Marucho.

"All right, bring it on!" cried Billy.

"Number one goes first." Said Billy. "Gate Card set! Cycloid stand!"

"Oh yeah! Are you ready to rumble?" said Cycloid.

"I was born ready! Percival stand!"

"Get ready to cry your eye out Cycloid."

"**Stray Thunder**!" Purple lightning formed above Percival as he fired it Cycloid.

"Not so fast! **Boom Hammer**!" Cycloid smashed his hammer into the ground and stopping the lightning.

"What? He nullified my ability!" cried Percival.

"Ok then, try this on for size! **Thunder Sword!**"

Percival's purple and golden sword appeared before him. He grasped the handle and swung it a Cycloid, who held up him hammer in defense. The two Bakugan continued clashing their weapons.

"**Skeet Punch!**" Cycloid's right hand became hard rock as he punched Percival. Percival, however, was ready for this attack and held up his sword. Cycloid's fist hit the sword instead and he pulled away, clenching his fist.

"You might have dodged that punch but you won't be so lucky again." He said.

"Aw, did I hurt your delicate fist? Poor baby!" taunted Percival.

"All right, Percival. Let's keep going! **Geor Gunner!**"

Percival and his two dragonheads fired the purple beam at Cycloid.

"Not so fast! **Stealth Swing!**"

Cycloid raised his hammer and whacked the Geor Gunner's beam like a baseball.

"Wow! Cycloid hit it out of the park! And the fans go wild!" cried Baron.

"Way to support your teammate there, Baron." Said Dan.

The Geor Gunner turned around and struck Percival in the back.

"How to do you like that? With Stealth Swing, we can reflect your ability right back at you." Said Billy.

'_Wow, Billy was never this strong before. I should start giving him more credit…that or he's just jealous…that's kinda hot.'_ Thought Julie.

"You still happy you drew number 1, Ace?" asked Dan.

"Get it together Ace!" cried Mira.

"Don't worry about it! It's time I got serious. And I think I know just what to do." Ace held up his right hand. "Bakugan Trap! Darkus Rad Fly!"

"When did Ace's Falcon Fly evolve?" asked Mira.

"I didn't even know Bakugan traps could evolve." Said Dan.

"It happened a few months ago. I was with him when it happened, but it was really unclear as to how. It's really called Flash Falcon Fly, but Ace just calls it Rad Fly for short." Said Ayden.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"So Master Shun, you wanted to check the security footage?" asked Kato, leading me down the hall.

"Yes, something's been bugging me ever since Billy arrived and I would like to check it out."

"As you wish."

All the while, I was thinking about last night…when I kissed Ayden. I had wanted to do it for a while, but each time I tried, we were interrupted. I was kinda sad when she ran off, but I figured she was just nervous about it. Was it her first kiss? That might explain it.

I know I should talk about it with her…you know, figure out what this is supposed to mean, but the entire day she acted like it never happened. That or she was just trying to hide it from everyone else.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"**Dual Buster!**" Percival jumped onto Rad Fly and charged at Cycloid.

"Dual bust this! **Rocky Punch!**"

"Yeah, that's it boss!" As Percival came in closer, Cycloid moved to punch him, but Percival brought his sword down onto Cycloid and he was knocked back. "Ow…that hurt."

Cycloid returned to ball form and landed at Billy's feet.

"Oh no, Billy!" cried Julie.

"I'm number one and don't you forget it! Gate card set! Percival stand!"

"Cycloid stand!"

"Yeah, who wants seconds because I'm hungry for more!" cried Cycloid.

"Come on Gorem, ready to lend Billy and Cycloid a hand?"

"I'll follow you anywhere Julie."

"That's what I like to hear! Gorem stand! And **Grant Impact!**"

Just as Gorem took his place on the battlefield, Julie's ability immediately took effect as he sent a powerful punch to Percival.

"Subterra Hammer Gorem just got the drop on you!"

"Maybe I was wrong about Julie liking Ace." Said Ayden.

"Yeah, she sure is laying it hard on him and showing him no mercy." Said Mira.

"Friends are friends but brawling is brawling." Said Runo.

"**Talos Hammer!**" Gorem slammed his hammer into the ground, shattering it into rocks. He swung his hammer again and sent the debris flying at Percival.

"**Bind Shield!**" Percival held up his shield and deflected the debris.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Kato sat at the computer terminal, playing the security footage of when Billy arrived earlier while I watched it with a close eye. He was just coming into the front yard when I saw something peer out of the corner.

"Wait, rewind that last part. I think I saw something."

"Of course." Replied Kato.

Kato rewound the footage and played it again.

"Stop it right there!" I said quickly.

Kato paused the footage just as the thing peered out again.

"Hey, is that?" asked Ingram.

"Yeah, I knew it!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gate card set!" cried Julie.

Everyone summoned their Bakugan as Ace also brought out his Bakugan trap.

"Let's go Gorem! **Gorem Punch!**"

"Us too! **Rocky Punch!**"

Gorem and Cycloid both punched Percival, sending him flying.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" cried Julie.

"Think again Julie! **Shuga Enemy!**" Rad Fly flew down and fired pellets at Gorem and Cycloid.

"**Gigantic Hammer!**" Cycloid swung his giant hammer at Percival.

"**Bind Shield!**" Percival's shield easily deflected the hammer's impact.

"Well then, try this! Gate card open! Power Pressure! With this Gate Card, any Bakugan with the power level over 400 can't use any abilities, they can't even move." Said Julie as Percival sunk into the Gate Card until he was knee deep.

"Nice one, Julie! Now all that's left is his Bakugan trap, which has a low power level." Said Billy.

"That's all I'll need." Said Ace.

"What?"

"**Darkus Fly Arrow!**" Rad Fly transformed into a crossbow. Purple lightning struck Percival as he grabbed onto the crossbow, the lightning powering up the arrow's tip.

"Let them have it Percival!"

Rad Fly's attack combined with Percival's power easily knocked out Gorem and Cycloid.

"Aw man…that stinks." Said Julie.

"I can't believe we lost." Groaned Billy.

"Hey, don't feel bad guys. It was a great battle." Said Ace, walking up to Billy. The two boys high fived. "It was a pleasure to battle you Billy."

"Yeah, same here Ace."

Julie embraced Ace. "Oh, Ace you're such a great brawler!"

"Hey, come on now Julie."

Shun suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hey Dan!"

"Hey, Shun. I was just about to take my turn next, you wanna battle me?"

"Sorry but I discovered something important you should see. You all need to get back here right away."

Everyone was immediately pulled out of Bakugan Interspace and found themselves' the lab again.

"So what's the problem Shun?" cried Dan. "Why did you pull us out early?"

"There's something important I need to show all of you." Shun pulled out a photograph and handed it to Dan. "This was taken from a security camera earlier today when Billy arrived."

Dan took a closer look at the photo of two people hiding behind the wall. "Shadow and Mylene! But how did they find us!"

"It was taken this morning when Billy arrived." Said Shun.

"Great, you were followed." Said Ace.

"Oh no! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, guys!" cried Billy.

"It's ok Billy. You didn't know." Said Julie.

"I think they followed him by locking onto his Gauntlet signal." Said Shun.

"I'm so sorry guys. I really feel terrible." Said Billy.

"He didn't mean it you know." Said Julie.

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that they're on to us." Said Dan.

"Yeah, and we can't afford to lose another attribute energy." Said Dan.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ****I plan to update by next week so tune in then.**

**Next chapter: Striking a Deal with Spectra: Now knowing that the Vexos know their location, the Resistance needs a change in strategy: offense. But who do they ask for help?**

**Review!**


	29. Striking a Deal with Spectra

**Whad up faithful readers? Went to see HP 7 yesterday...OMFG it was soooo amazingly fan tucking tastic! it totally makes up for 6 being so crappy. i mean, wow. totally awesome**

**Anyhoo, i thought i'd update because i love you all and most of you kinda begged me to update lol XD i'm so conceited. **

**So last time, Marucho showed the Bakugan Interspace, Ayden secretly took in Brontes and Shun tells everyone that they've been found out. What will happen next? I'm just kidding, you guys know what happens. **

**I was originally going to skip Dan's battle with Spectra, you know with the convenient time freeze, but i decided to try writing in Dan's POV. Tell me what you guys think.**

**I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. **

* * *

"Man this is bad! The Vexos know where we are now! They could be here any minute!"

"Calm down Dan, we knew that we could not hide forever." Said Drago.

"But we don't have a defense plan for something like this!"

"Then maybe, we should switch our tactics and go on the attack instead." Said Shun.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Marucho.

"When I saw the BT System in New Vestroia, it looked like it was being controlled by remote. It would make sense if Zenoheld was operating it from the Mother Palace."

"I think Shun's right. We've spent this long hiding and it hasn't really gotten us anywhere. If we got rid of the BT System, then we wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the attribute energies anymore." Said Ayden.

"So instead of protecting the attribute energies, we storm the Mother Palace and destroy the BT System!" cried Dan. "I love it! Let's go pound that thing into a pile of rubble!"

"Yeah! That way we can keep the Bakugan in New Vestroia free!" cried Baron.

"Just make sure you don't leave us behind this time." Said Runo.

"Yeah count me in!" cried Julie.

"I want to help too!" cried Billy.

"All right, we can all go together!"

"I hate to spoil the mood, but how exactly do we get there?" asked Ace.

"What do you mean?" asked Dan.

"It's not like we have a road map to the Palace. Since it left Vestal, nobody knows where it is." Said Ace.

"Not to mention Dr. Michael's Dimensional Transporter hasn't been repaired." Said Marucho.

"And even if it was working we have no way of finding the Mother Palace without exact coordinates. How are we supposed to find something when we don't even know where it could be?" asked Mira.

"Then we find someone who does know where it is!" shouted Dan.

"But who? Only the Vexos know the location of the palace." Said Runo. "And I don't think they'll want to tell us that."

"There has to be a way." Dan suddenly smiled. "There is someone who knows and he hates the Vexos just as much as we do! We just need to convince him that he needs to help us!"

"You're not suggesting?" asked Drago.

"The ex-leader of the Vexos, Spectra!"

"WHAT?" cried Drago.

"Haha, that's funny Dan. I thought you were serious just now." Said Marucho.

"You can't be serious Dan, after everything he's done to us?" said Runo.

"Ok I think all this lack of battling has gotten to you Dan. Have you lost it?" Said Ace.

"Now hold on, just look at it my way. The Vexos are the greatest threat we're facing now so it wouldn't be crazy to ask Spectra for help. It's our best choice."

"Our best choice?"

"Not to mention Spectra isn't exactly friends with us. What reason would he have to help us?" asked Azreal.

"And like the Vexos, Spectra's in hiding. How are we supposed to find him?" asked Shun.

"I don't know! But I don't see anyone else shooting out ideas!" shouted Dan.

"There's no point. Spectra wouldn't trust any of us. Even if he is my brother…or at least, he used to be." Said Mira sadly.

"I really think you should reconsider this Dan, why would Spectra cooperate with us?" asked Drago.

"Well under normal circumstances, he wouldn't. But I have to find a way to convince him that it's the best choice. Otherwise, we're finished." Dan began staring at the ceiling. "He and I've got a lot in common."

"That is true. You're both strong brawlers and live your lives to a similar code. But there will be a day when one of you doesn't walk away from a battle."

"Yeah…"

The door opened and Runo entered. "Hey you two, what are you doing by yourselves? Come and eat with us!"

"That's a great idea Runo! I am kinda starving and a full stomach always helps me think better."

"You and me both, Dan." Said Drago, jumping onto Dan's shoulder.

All of a sudden, Dan began fading away.

"What's happening?"

"DAN!" cried Runo, but he was completely gone.

Runo ran back to the others. "Guys! It's Dan, he's disappeared!"

"We know, we saw it on the monitor." Said Mira.

Runo looked at the monitor and saw a giant ship hovering over Marucho's house. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"That's Spectra's ship, but what's it doing here?" asked Ace.

"Who cares? At least he saved us the trouble of finding him!" said Ayden.

"She's right. Just when we needed Spectra the most, he shows up on a silver platter. I bet he wants to battle Dan again." Said Shun.

Everyone headed for the rooftop of Marucho's house.

"You mean Dan's in that big spaceship there?" asked Julie.

"We have to get to him!" cried Baron.

"Let's find a way onto the ship." Said Ace.

"I'm in!" cried Billy.

"You guys, wait!" cried Mira.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

Just as Runo and Marucho's house disappeared , a large room took their place. Only then did I realize that I was the one who disappeared, not them.

I looked around frantically for any sign of my friends. "Where am I?"

"Don't I even get a hello? How rude, Dan."

I turned once I heard that familiar voice and saw Spectra and Gus walking towards me.

"I expected better manners from the leader of the Brawlers. Sorry about the kidnapping but I didn't think you'd come here willingly." He said.

"I trust the transportation was painless, I did my best to make you comfortable." Said Gus.

"Gus! Spectra" I cried.

"You've got some nerve taking us against our will, what do you want?" asked Drago.

"Silence! How dare you speak like that to Master Spectra-huh?"

Spectra stuck out his arm to quiet down Gus. "Now now, Gus, it's all right. We need not be concerned about their mannerisms. We should be concentrating on why they're really here: the Perfect Core energy that Drago possess."

Helios flew up in front of Spectra. "He means the Perfect Core that's about to be mine!"

"Just try, Helios." Said Drago.

I laughed. "It's actually kinda funny that we should meet like this. We were all just talking about you guys."

Spectra smirked. "Oh?"

"We want you to show us where the Mother Palace is! Take us there and we can fight Zenoheld together!" I knew Spectra didn't like Zenoheld, maybe I could appeal to that. Besides, like they always say, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' so I guess that meant that Spectra and I should be friends.

"Us? Work with you? Are you crazy?" cried Gus.

"They're just stalling because they're afraid to fight us!" shouted Helios.

"Be quiet Helios! Dan wasn't addressing you." Wow, Drago sure had a tongue. Maybe I should let him to the trash talking a little more.

"What did you say?"

"In case you haven't noticed Dan, but I don't exactly play well with others. The Brawlers would be the last people I'd work with, despite our common enemy." I should've known it wouldn't work. Spectra wasn't one to listen to reason.

"Mira told me about you, Spectra! I know you want to destroy Zenoheld!"

I figured it would be a long shot, you know, bringing up Mira and wanting to destroy Zenoheld. But I knew, despite our differences and previous encounters, Keith would make a great ally.

"Did she now? Well, I'm afraid it's a little more complicated that my dear sister thinks."

"Huh?" What did he mean then?

"My one true goal is to create one ultimate living organism unlike anything the world has ever seen! My dream, my mission is to create the ultimate Bakugan!"

"What?" Ultimate Bakugan? Is that why he wants the Perfect Core: to power up Helios?

"Yes, the ultimate Bakugan will be the most powerful, the most glorious being the world has ever seen! I will become the Ultimate Bakugan and the world will bow down to me! All I need is Drago's Perfect Core." declared Helios.

"There you have it, my real goal." Said Spectra.

I couldn't believe it. I knew Spectra was a little power hungry, but I didn't think he'd plan something like this! Creating the Ultimate Bakugan…It's like Spectra wants to be King of the universe or something…

"Could a Bakugan that mighty even exist? Do you think that's even possible Drago?"

"I don't know. But I do know that messing with the natural order of things never ends well. Spectra's actions will have consequences."

"Just hang on Drago." I whispered to him. I turned to Spectra. "This ultimate creation of yours that you've been talking about…at the end of the day, it's still just a Bakugan right? If that's true, then when the BT System goes off, it'll be just as vulnerable to it as all the other Bakugan."

I knew I had made a good point when I heard Spectra lightly gasp, knowing that what I said was true.

"Come on! We can't just stand by and let it happen…it would be horrible." I cast my eyes down, imaging the BT System wiping out all the Bakugan on New Vestroia. "Come on, Spectra! Help us! Together we can stop them!"

"You may have a valid point, Dan. But I'm not going to just roll over and bend to your will. We both have something the other wants, so why not put it to a duel?"

"A duel?" He means a battle? Of course…

Spectra put on his Gauntlet. "Helios vs. Drago. If we lose, I will take you and your team to the Palace without any delay."

Was he serious? It wasn't like Spectra to make a wager…

"For real?"

"Of course, but if I win, then you must surrender the Perfect Core energy to me." He said, pointing at Drago.

"You serious?"

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose Drago?" taunted Helios.

"So what do you say, Dan?"

I smirked. Spectra knew I could never resist a challenge. I put on my Gauntlet. "I say let's get it done!"

"You're going down Helios!"

"Gate card set! Helios stand!"

I saw Gus set down the canister holding the traps that made Maxus Helios.

Helios turned to Gus. "We won't be needing those. I'll rip Drago to pieces all by myself!"

"Don't be crazy!" cried Gus.

"Stay out of this Gus! This victory will be mine alone!"

"Cross Dragonoid stand!" I threw Drago onto the field.

Helios immediately began punching Drago. It was as if Helios wanted to make sure that Drago wouldn't get up after this battle. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen to my best friend.

"What's the matter? Tired?" Helios picked Drago up by his neck and punched him again.

I looked over at Spectra who seemed to be just as shocked as I was about Helios' attitude.

"Man, he's so powerful." I picked up an ability card to give Drago a power boost.

"No, Dan. Just wait." Drago regained his balance. Helios punched him again but Drago grabbed his fist. I guess he wanted to settle this without any help too.

"Don't you realize what Dan said earlier? If the BT System goes off, you will be just as dead as the rest of us. How can you just sit back and continue to fight me when you know the only way to save our species is to work together?" asked Drago.

Personally I think I would've had a better chance persuading Spectra. Helios isn't exactly much of a talker. At least Spectra can be reasoned with…occasionally.

"That has nothing to do with me!"

"What?"

"All I care about right now, is destroying you!" Helios pushed Drago back. "I won't rest until I've defeated you!" he yelled as he punched Drago again. "Now Spectra!"

Spectra nodded. "**Ragnarok Cannon!**"

Helios' chest opened and fired a laser at Drago.

"**Superior Shield!**" A red shield appeared around Drago and stopped the laser.

"He blocked it!" cried Spectra.

"You may think you've got me, but you're wrong!" shouted Helios.

"Gate card open! Flat Power!"

"What's going on? Why is my power decreasing?" asked Drago.

"This gate cared returns all Bakugan to their base power level. Go get him Helios!"

Helios and Drago charged at each other and engaged in another fist fight.

"They're too evenly matched!" cried Gus.

I saw Spectra just standing there, as if he was deep in thought. "Interesting…" I barely heard him mutter.

"**Shooting Dragon!**" Drago fired a fireball at Helios, causing a large explosion. Drago landed back in my hand as Helios fell to Spectra's feet.

Spectra picked up Helios. "Drago! I'm not done with you yet! Spectra put me back in there!"

"I don't know Helios…what if you lose again?"

"I won't! I altered my biology in such a way that I would never lose!"

"That is true…"

I've had it with their chit chat. I threw down a gate card and put Drago on the field.

Spectra followed and put Helios in. Helios let out a powerful cry. I could almost feel his power from it.

"This ends right here right now, Drago. Prepare to be annihilated!"

"**Blackout Cannon!**" Helios fired a beam at the ceiling, which split into multiple beams that rained down like minivan sized hail.

"There are no words to describe how much I will enjoy defeating you, just as how there will be no words to describe the pain you will feel!"

"**Dragon Shield!**" Drago formed a shield to deflect the beams.

"**Chaos Boost Cannon!**"

"Say good night, Drago!" Helios fired another beam and broke through Drago's shield, causing a huge explosion.

"Drago!" I cried, putting my arm up to shield myself from the explosion.

"Now do you see how powerful I am? I am the Ultimate Bakugan!" laughed Helios.

"Once again, you speak too soon."

"Drago!" I cried.

When the dust cleared, Drago appeared inside a spiral of flames, walking towards Helios.

"You are far from ultimate! You say that others will bow to you for your infinite power, but why would they when you only fight for yourself?" Drago punched Helios with intense force. "You are not the one! I not only fight for myself but for all Bakugan! That is why I will do anything to protect New Vestroia."

Drago punched Helios one more time causing him to falter back a bit. "I don't understand. I was supposed to be the ultimate."

"Dan?" Drago winked at me and I knew exactly what he meant.

"You got it! **Maximum Maxus Dragon!**" Drago's Perfect Core crystal began glowing as a rainbow aura surrounded his body. Drago attacked Helios with a final punch, sending him flying into the air before he reverted back to a ball.

"I can't believe it! Helios lost!" cried Gus.

Drago returned to ball form in my hand. "Yeah Drago! We did it!"

I ran over to Spectra. "A deal is a deal Spectra. Now pay up!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Marucho suddenly tripped and fell on the ground. "Ow, that really hurt."

All of a sudden Mira, Ace, Baron, Marucho, Ayden and Shun began disappearing.

"What's happening?" cried Baron.

"Oh no." said Mira.

"Shun, what's going on?" asked Ayden.

"We're being transported!" he replied.

"Huh? They disappeared!" cried Billy.

"But I don't understand why we didn't go." Said Julie.

"Why? Because they left us behind again, that's why!" shouted Runo.

Mira, Ace, Baron, Marucho, Shun and Ayden found themselves in a large empty room.

"Where are we?" asked Mira.

"Hey guys!"

"Dan!" cried Marucho.

Dan pointed behind him and everyone saw Spectra and Gus.

"Spectra! What does he want!" cried Ace.

"You can relax, Ace. I've invited only those who liberated New Vestroia from Hydron and the Vexos. Gus, prepare the dimensional transporter. We're going to the Mother Palace." Said Spectra.

"Really? You're actually helping us?" asked Mira.

"I can't believe you did it, Dan!" cried Elfin.

"Hey, I played a part too, you know." Said Drago.

"I thank you for showing me the way, Dan Kuso." Said Spectra.

"Huh?"

Spectra began walking away. "I owe it all to you, my friend."

"What is he talking about?" asked Percival.

"And why did he call you his friend?" asked Azreal.

"To be honest I have no idea, but that's not important now, what's important is destroying that BT System!"

* * *

**Spectra's POV**

I stood, Gus by my side, in the command centre of my ship watching as it moved through the dimensional gate to the Mother Palace.

'_It seems that Bakugan are able to evolve in response to the need to be better, faster and stronger, much like how organisms evolve over time to keep up with their changing environment.'_ I thought.

Drago is able to use the Perfect Core energy at will now, something he was unable to do before his evolution. I remember just before his friend Shun showed up and in Beta City, Drago experienced a major surge of power, caused by learning of his friends being in trouble. All that anger must have allowed him to tap into his Perfect Core energy, but now, he can do it whenever he wants. So, in order for Helios to even stand a chance against him, we must exceed his rate of evolution.

"Master Spectra, are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Gus.

"A deal is a deal, Gus. Dan won the battle fair and square and I must honor what the battle has decided."

"Spectra, please, do whatever you can to make me stronger, and I will do whatever you ask of me!" cried Helios.

"Very well Helios. If that is what you wish. I think it's about time we all look at this." I snapped my fingers and an image of a DNA strand appeared on the screen.

"Master Spectra, what is this?" asked Gus.

"This is information on Bakugan DNA that I received from an anonymous source earlier today. It revealed to me that I could unlock hidden powers within Bakugan using their DNA Codes."

"New powers?" asked Helios.

"Yes, it is with this Phantom Data that we will make you stronger, Helios."

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I keep writing in some other characters' POV, like Dan and Spectra. Personally I kinda liked writing in Spectra's POV, well because Spectra's mind is the shit! Right? haha**

**Oh and I just wanted to clear something up. Azreal is a Dragonoid. Dragonoid is the name of the species and Azreal is his name. In Drago's case, Drago is his nickname, Dragonoid is his speices and Salamander is his real name. **

**As usual, please review!**

**~ZP**


	30. Not so Surprising

**Hey dudes, so I have two new goals: Make a turtur-keykey for thanksgiving and (if I ever get married) have a Glee wedding. **

**So I felt like updating a little early (24th) but I decided to wait a while when I saw I last updated only less than a week ago, sorry! ;) Anyway, I haven't written the next chapter (only the next few after) so it may take a while before I update again after this one.**

**Question to all my readers: what color dress would Ayden look best in? **

**Also, in case none of you knew, this is the origin of my name choice for her. I know Aiden with an 'i' is a guy name, but I personally think it sounds better as a girl name, right? So I spelt it Ayden with a 'y'. Now, the first time I heard this name, I thought it was a girl's name, that's because in Warner Bros' Quest for Camelot, there was a silver falcon named Aiden, who I thought was a girl and was spelled Ayden, so I got Ayden's name by gender and spelling mistake haha!**

**I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**

* * *

**

Spectra had honored his part of the deal and took the brawlers to the Mother Palace. Once his ship arrived outside the palace, everyone was teleported to the surface.

"So this is the place, huh Spectra?" asked Dan.

"This definitely looks like the place." Said Ace.

"I've heard rumors about how big this place is, but I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes." Said Baron.

"It's certainly heavily fortified." Said Mira.

"It's a little too quiet if you ask me." Said Drago.

"We should start looking for the BT System before the Vexos realize we're here." Said Shun.

"But we don't even know where to start." Said Ayden.

"Hey Spectra, how about a little help? Taking down Zenoheld is a good thing for both of us." Said Dan.

"The bet was to bring you to the Mother Palace, not to do your dirty work. We've honored our part of the deal so we don't owe you anything now." Replied Spectra.

"What? Come on Spectra."

"You act like we're partners, but let me assure you, we are not."

"Spectra-sama has honored his part of the bargain, so get lost!"

"What? But I thought we were in this together!" cried Dan.

"You're a fool to think that we'd ever be united in anything." Spectra turned to Gus. "Let's go." The two teleported away.

"Man those guys are real jerks!" cried Baron.

"What do you expect? Spectra doesn't do anything that doesn't involve his own interests." Said Ace.

"We should start our search. The Vexos could discover us at any minute." Said Mira.

The all began walking through the forest of buildings but got no closer to their goal.

"Man, it's got to be around here somewhere!" cried Dan.

"Dan, we can't just keep wandering aimlessly like this." Said Drago.

"We're too exposed out here, we could easily get caught." Said Ace.

"They're right, we need to devise a better search plan." Said Mira.

"If we were King Zenoheld, where would we hide the BT System?" asked Shun.

"How about up there?" asked Ayden, pointing up to the tallest tower in the middle of the palace.

"It would be pretty hard to get at up there." Said Baron.

"Let's use that!" said Mira, pointing to a nearby cab.

Dan, Marucho and Mira sat up in front while Shun, Ayden, Baron and Ace piled in in the back.

"Input Destination please." Said the robot driver.

"Take us to the BT System." Said Dan.

"I'm sorry, but that destination is for authorized personnel only."

"Of course it is…"

"Here let me try something…" said Mira, pressing buttons.

"Alert! Alert! Intruder Alert!" started the robot.

"Oh great, you set off the alarm system!" cried Dan.

"I can't shut it off!" cried Mira.

Ayden suddenly kicked the robot in the head from behind. "No offense, Mira, you may be smart, but you know diddly squat about computers." Ayden began fiddling with the robot's back panel and the alarm shut off. "There, try it now."

"Cool, take us to the BT System." Said Dan.

"Buckle up because here we go!" The cab immediately took off and zoomed towards the tower.

"We're almost there." Said Dan.

"I can't wait to smash that BT System." Said Ace.

"You and me both." Said Baron.

"This is wrong…" said Azreal.

"What do you mean?" asked Drago.

"He's right, it's too quiet." Said Shun.

"It's true, we've been zooming around for a while now and we haven't run into a single guard." Said Mira.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

"Um…I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." I said pointing ahead of us.

As the cab came closer to a hangar bay, we saw a huge crowd of the palace guards.

"That explains why we haven't seen anyone." Said Shun.

"It's an ambush!" cried Dan.

Ace suddenly opened the doors to the cab. "What are you doing?" I cried.

"We have to bail before they see us, get ready to jump!" he replied.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"At this speed? There's got to be a better way!" cried Marucho.

"It's the only way!" Ace grabbed Marucho and me and jumped out of the cab. He held us in his arms and rolled along the ground to safety. I kinda wished Shun was the one to grab me but I guess Ace's brotherly instincts are quicker than Shun's ninja training.

Once we rolled to a safe stop, I saw that Shun and Baron had jumped out after us. But there was no sign of Dan and Mira. Just then I heard a crash sound form within the hangar.

"Oh no!" cried Baron.

"Mira!" Ace began running to the hangar, while we followed closely behind.

Once we got close to the car, Marucho, Ace and Baron checked inside for Dan and Mira.

"They're not here." Said Baron.

"Maybe they jumped off before it crashed." I said.

"All right, let's find the BT System before the Vexos find us." Said Shun.

"But we can't just leave them!" shouted Ace.

"Ace, Dan and Mira are tough, a little car crash wouldn't stop them." I said, trying to calm him down. He always went into a slight rage whenever he felt Mira was in danger. It was kinda cute.

"She's right, we should focus on finding and destroying the BT System!" cried Shun.

Oh great, Shun and Ace were fighting. I had always imagined this would happen…but I had imagined them fighting about something else.

"I'm going to find Mira." Said Ace, determined not to change his mind.

"I'll go too, I want to know that Dan's all right." Said Marucho.

"Fine, we'll meet up with you guys later." Said Shun.

"Shun-senpai and I will go look for the BT System while you guys look for Dan-senpai and Mira." Said Baron, running off in one direction.

"Ok, let's go." Said Ace, who ran off in another direction, followed by Marucho. Soon enough, Shun and I were alone.

"Are you going to go with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, someone has to keep him in check. He doesn't think clearly when he's angry so he might need me to think for him." I replied.

"Listen, Ayden…about what happened a couple nights ago…"

I interrupted him. "I don't think now is the right time to talk about something like this." I looked down at my feet and began fiddling with my fingers.

"Fair enough." Shun reached out and grabbed my hands to stop my fiddling. He moved his hand to my face and lifted it to meet his eyes. It felt like eternity while I was staring into his eyes and him into mine before he finally spoke. "Just be safe."

I nodded my head; my throat was too dry to even mutter a word in response. He leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the lips. He looked at me one more time before running off to join Baron. I followed his example and ran off after Ace and Marucho.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I knew now wasn't the right time to talk about when I kissed her, but I knew that we had to talk about it. I had always had feelings for her and I was sure she had feelings for me too.

Was I wrong to think she enjoyed being with me? She did run off after I kissed her but she didn't stop me this time, so that has to mean she has some feelings for me.

I put the thought behind me. Despite my strong feelings for her, there were more important things to be worried about. We have to find the BT System and destroy it! I won't let Skyress and all the other Bakugan be vaporized.

I entered a hallway where I saw Baron, who was waiting for me. He had a nervous look on her face.

"Baron, what's wrong? Let's go find the BT System." I said.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this…but what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! You and Ayden! In the hanger…kissing!"

Uh oh…

"How much did you see?"

"When I noticed you weren't behind me I ran back to check on you which is when I saw you kissing Ayden!"

I groaned and grabbed my forehead. It had been easy hiding my feelings for her, but now that we had a witness…things were going to get rough. "Look Baron, Ace cannot find out about this. I'm serious."

"No problem Shun-senpai." Baron zipped his lips shut. "If you don't mind me asking…how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you and Ayden…"

"Oh…well, we haven't made it official yet…"

"But you have feelings for her?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And she has feelings for you?"

"Yes." I answered confidently, since I was confident she had feelings for me. "Ace cannot find out about this! Do you understand me?"

"You've got nothing to worry about Shun-senpai! Ace won't hear a peep from me!"

"Good, now let's find that BT System."

Baron and I continued down the hallway until we reached an elevator. We stepped in and it took us up to an open field.

"What is this place? It looks like a battle field." Said Baron.

"You are correct."

"Who's there?" I asked.

On the other side of the field appeared Volt and Mylene.

"Looks like you guys took a wrong turn." Said Volt.

"Now why don't you cooperate and hand us the Ventus energy." Said Mylene.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I knew Shun and I had to talk, but now? Of all times? If we make it out of this all right, he and I really need to talk about what sort of relationship we have.

I put my thoughts aside as Ace, Marucho and I entered a room. The door suddenly closed behind us.

"Great, I've just about had it with this place!" said Ace.

"Dan? Mira? Can you guys hear me?" asked Marucho.

"Yeah I can hear you!" Shadow jumped down a few feet away from us.

"Sorry, but this is the end of the line for you three. Hey, cutie. I had a feeling we'd meet up again." Said Lync, winking at me.

"Eww…look Lync, I will never be interested in you."

"You stay away from my sister!"

"Get out of our way, we have to find our friends!" cried Marucho.

Shadow stuck out his tongue at us. "Oh yeah? You're gonna stop us?"

A battle immediately started and we all summoned our Bakugan on the field while Elfin changed to a Ventus attribute.

"**Dora Cannon!**" Aluze fired green bullets at Elfin.

"**Sky Hearty!**" Elfin sprayed a green dust that reflected the attack back at Aluze.

"**Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a purple net that wrapped tightly around Percival and Azreal.

"Azreal!"

"Percival! **Thunder Sword!**" Percival sword appeared above him and sliced through the web. He picked up the sword and freed Azreal from the web as well. "Fusion Ability **Deathly Karbia!**"

"**Velocity Wing!**" Percival and Azreal attacked MAC Spider, causing an explosion that covered their side of the field with dust.

The dust cleared and MAC Spider didn't look so good.

"**Wing Harrier!**" The wings on Elfin's shoulders and waist grew and she sliced through Aluze.

"Looks like that did it!" cried Marucho.

"How'd you like that?" taunted Ace.

The floor suddenly lit up, as MAC Spider and Aluze got back up.

"Um…that doesn't look good…" I said.

"What was that?" asked Ace.

Marucho checked his Gauntlet. "Our power levels just went back to the base level!"

Lync began laughing. "**Mega Bind!**" Aluze fired a green bolt at Elfin. She returned to ball form and fell to Marucho's feet.

"Aw, I bet you thought you won that. **Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired purple pellets at Percival and Azreal.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we can't give up!" said Marucho. "Gate Card set!" We all brought our Bakugan back on the field and Marucho opened his gate card.

"All right, with this, we've got victory in the bag." Said Ace. "**Geor Gunner!**"

Personally, I wasn't so sure about that. The Vexos were up to something sneaky and something was telling me we wouldn't be able to keep Darkus Energy safe this time.

My suspicion was proved correct when Ace's attack barely fazed MAC Spider and Aluze and our power levels went back down.

"I feel so weak…" said Azreal.

"It feels like all the energy is being drained from my body." Said Percival, falling to his knees.

"I know what you mean, I've got nothing left either." Said Elfin.

"I demand to know what's going on!" shouted Ace.

"Haha you mean you still haven't figured it out?" asked Shadow.

"Do you guys even realize where you are?" asked Lync.

"Of course, we're in the Mother Palace." Said Marucho.

We all suddenly looked at each other with realization across our faces. I should've known, the Vexos wouldn't battle fair on their turf unless they had a secret…I hope Shun and Baron didn't get into trouble.

"Did you guys honestly think that we wouldn't have a back up plan incase you guys came calling?" asked Lync.

"It's a trick field! That's explains why our power levels went down and theirs went up whenever we were winning." I said.

"Smart and pretty." Said Lync winking at me.

"So that means the Bakugan's base level is our only power." Said Ace.

"And our base levels aren't as high as the mechanical Bakugan!" said Marucho.

"Which means you'll never win! Go MAC Spider!"

"Aluze!"

MAC Spider and Aluze easily took Percival, Elfin and Azreal down. I could see a purple glow from Percival's body slowly leave him.

"That's doesn't look good." I said.

"That Darkus energy!" cried Ace. But it was too late. Percival's Darkus energy was already gone. "No…"

"We didn't even get a chance to fight back…" said Marucho.

"I don't think it would have made a difference." I said.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"Time for a rematch Shun. Although I had hoped your girlfriend was here. I've got a score to settle with her. **Prometheus Cannon!**" Said Volt.

I wasn't going to go down that easily. I brought Shadow Wing out and he merged with Ingram. "**Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wind!**" Ingram blew the yellow bullets away with a single beat of his wings.

Ingram flew in for another attack and sliced at Boriates and Macubass, causing a huge explosion. I smiled, thinking we had won this battle, but the floor suddenly lit up. I checked my Gauntlet and saw Ingram and Macubass' power levels return to their base.

"I don't understand…Ingram's power level just dropped." I said.

"And it looks like their power level is rising instead." Said Baron.

The dust from the explosion cleared and Boriates and Macubass stood as if Ingram's attack didn't faze them.

"Gate Card open! Phantasmorphic!" said Mylene.

Light from the Gate Card surrounded Ingram and Nemus' lower legs and they turned to stone.

"Now Volt!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm going to enjoy this Shun. Fusion Ability **Buster Megabarrel!**" Boriates fired his cannon at Ingram.

"Hm, one down, one to go. **Radiant Claw!**" Macubass slashed his claws at Nemus.

"How are they able to do that? I could've sworn we had the upper hand!" cried Baron.

"I don't know, but we'd better find a solution soon. Gate card set!"

We all summoned our Bakugan again but hopefully the battle would go in our favor. I didn't understand it. How did they manage to raise their power level and lower ours without activating any abilities?

"**Glimmering Shadow Slash!**"

"**Sparkly Arrow!**"

Ingram flew in and slashed Macubass while Nemus fired a golden light at Boriates.

"Big deal…" said Mylene.

The floor suddenly lit up again and Boriates and Macubass appeared more powerful then ever. This was just like earlier. I quickly checked my Gauntlet and saw our power level go down as their went back up.

"Not again!" I cried.

"Why do our power levels go down and theirs go up?" asked Baron. I wish I knew.

"Let me explain," started Mylene, "no matter how much an opponent tries to decrease the power level of a mechanical Bakugan it's energy will refuel automatically and it's power level will return to the base level. But if you try to increase the power of a living Bakugan, the field will absorb that power and they will revert to their base level.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Baron.

"Then the field itself was a trap!" I wonder if Ayden and the others were all right.

"The only thing that decides the battle will be the Bakugan original base level." Said Volt. "**Element Glow **plus **Bolt Shooter!**"

Boriates shot Ingram and Nemus, easily taking them down. I could see a green glow from Ingram's body slowly disappear. The Ventus Energy!

"You put up a good fight, but close only counts in horseshoes. You were foolish to ever challenge us in our domain." Said Mylene. She and Volt teleported away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Having lost the Darkus energy, Ace, Ayden and Marucho retreated to regroup with Shun and Baron.

"There they are!" cried Marucho.

"Shun, Baron." Said Ace, causing them to look their way.

"Guys, we've got some bad news…" started Baron.

"So do we." Said Marucho.

"They got the Darkus energy." Said Ayden.

"And I'm guessing from the look on your faces that they got the Ventus energy too." Said Ace.

"That's terrible!" cried Baron.

"That means that the only attribute left is Drago's Pyrus energy." Said Shun.

"We have to find them before they get tricked into battling!" cried Marucho.

* * *

**So rather than constantly switch between both battles, I just chose to do one and then the other. Easier right? **

**Did you like it when I made Ayden kick the robot? I just felt like showing off her cool tech nerdiness. haha Mira is useless, jkjk**

**So what did you guys think of the first part of Shun and Ayden's "talk", not to mention Baron finding out! OMG, but he idolizes Shun too much to spill. Unless you haven't noticed I've switched to the Japanese suffixs like -sama and -senpai rather than "Master" so and so. Personally, I think it sounds better...and cooler!**

**I know I ask you a lot of questions, but it's cuz I want to know what you guys think of my story! So review and tell me everything you thought while reading!**

**~ZP**


	31. Five Down One to Go

**Well here you are my lovelies! I actually planned on updating on the 21st when my last exam ended to celebrate, but I forgot because I was playing Epic Mickey and Bayonetta, both of which are awesome and I highly recommend getting them!**

**I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**READ THIS: Should I do a Christmas Special? I've never done one before but it sounds like fun :) Let me know when you review.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

They continued down the hallway until they reached an elevator. It took them all the way to the top floor where they saw Dan and Spectra locked in battle with Hydron.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Shun.

Ace noticed something to his left. "Mira?" They all ran over to Mira, who lay on the ground unconscious, as Ace bent down and held her in his arms.

"Is she ok?" asked Ayden.

"It looks like she was just knocked out." Ace breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" asked Dan.

"Dan, this field is a Vexos trap!" cried Marucho.

"What did you say?"

"It absorbs the power of any living Bakugan and transfers it to any mechanical Bakugan." Explained Shun.

"Oh come on Shun, why did you have to go and spoil the fun? Nobody likes a tattle-tale." Said Hydron.

_'A trap field? So that's what Professor Clay was up to…'_ thought Spectra.

Mira stirred in her sleep as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "…Ace?" Ace looked down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm here, Mira."

"Mira, what's going on? Why is Dan battling with Spectra?" asked Shun.

"Are they, dare I say it, on the same side?" asked Ayden.

"I can't believe it! They tricked us! What are we supposed to do now?" cried Dan in frustration.

"Perhaps it's time we try out some new equipment." Said Spectra.

"Let's do it Spectra, I'm itching to destroy something!" cried Helios.

"Hey, you gonna fill us in on what's going on?" asked Dan.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, Dan." Spectra pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet.

"Ready, Twin Destructor." A red cube appeared from his Gauntlet. He grabbed it with his hand and threw it at Helios. "Battle Gear Boost!" The red cube materialized into two machine turrets strapped on Helios' back.

"Battle Gear? That sounds like a lame gimmick if you ask me." Said Hydron.

"So brawlers, how do you like me now?"

"Helios…I must say, it's quite incredible." Said Drago.

"My only regret is that you will not be my first victim!"

"Stay focused Helios. Remember that right now, the Vexos are our enemy." Said Spectra.

"Very well, but Drago's time will come soon enough."

**"Dual Devastator!**" Twin Destructor began firing rounds at Dryoid, who barely had any time to defend.

"Yeah! Nice shot!" cried Dan.

"What's happening?" shouted Hydron.

"Hm…Twin Destructor is performing far better than I could have hoped. Let's put the Vexos out of their misery!"

Helios continued firing rounds until Dryoid finally reverted to ball form and landed at Hydron's feet. "But…how can that be?"

"Not too shabby there, Spectra, you've been holding out on me." Said Dan.

"You may have one this round, but I'm not out yet!"

"Stand aside, boy." Zenoheld jumped down in front of Hydron. "It's obvious that you far weaker than I thought you were. Now get out of my way!"

Spectra set down a card and summoned Helios as Dan brought out Drago and Zenoheld summoned Farbros, who easily towered over the two.

"**Twin Horn Phaser!**" Farbros fired two beams from his shoulder claws at Drago and Helios.

"**Superior Shield!**" A shield wrapped around Drago and Helios, disabling Farbros' attack.

"**Hyper Cell!**" Farbros fired a beam form it's mouth and blasted through Drago's shield.

"Man, what kind of power is that?" cried Dan.

"**Precipice Shield!**" Helios formed a shield around him and the fallen Drago.

"Thank you for saving me." Said Drago.

"Don't mention it, ever! I only did it so I could take you down myself!"

Suddenly, the floor beneath them lit up and all the Bakugan's power levels returned to their base.

"Oh man, not again! This is driving me crazy!" shouted Dan.

"Yes, it is quite annoying." Said Spectra.

"You two need to be taught a lesson. **Hellion Breath** plus **Ice Burst!**" Farbros sent a gust of wind from his mouth and an icy cold blast from his hands. "Not only will this increase my power and prevent you from activating any abilities, but it literally freezes all my opponents!"

Ice formed around Helios and Drago's waists. "What's happening?" cried Helios.

"Enough of this! Battle Gear Boost!" Spectra threw Twin Destructor to Helios. "Gate Card open! Enemy Reseter! Not only does this card nullify all your abilities, Zenoheld, it's also synchronized with the Battle Gear, doubling the power of any attack it makes. **Twin Destructor Level 2!**"

"There's just something I don't get, why isn't the field draining their power like before?" asked Baron.

"The Battle Gear isn't a living Bakugan like Drago and Helios." Said Shun.

"So that means, the trap field doesn't work on it!" added Ayden.

"It's time to finish this Dan!" cried Spectra.

"Right! **Shooting Tornado!**" A twister made of flames formed around Drago's body as he crashed into Farbros, knocking him over.

"King Zenoheld?" Professor Clay spoke over radio to Zenoheld.

"What is it Clay?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It appears that Drago and Helios' combined power levels are far greater than Farbros'. There is no way Farbros can win by conventional methods."

"What do you suggest?"

"I believe if you absorb all their power through the trap field and expel if through Farbros, you can finish them off."

"Hmm…it sounds too risky."

"Yes, the entire process could destroy Farbros entirely, but as they always say, no guts, no glory."

"Yes, I agree. Do it."

The field suddenly lit up, like before, in a rainbow light. "Oh no, their power levels are dropping again!" cried Dan, checking his Gauntlet.

"**Twin Horn Pulsar!**" Farbros shot Helios, returning him to ball form. Now only Drago was left standing. "**Fire Spartan!**" Farbros shot fire from his knees at Drago. Before anyone knew it, a red glow around Drago's body began fading.

"Drago!" cried Dan.

"His attribute energy!" cried Spectra.

The Pyrus energy left Drago's body and he returned to ball form. Suddenly Farbros exploded causing everyone to shield themselves from the dust. Once it cleared, a screen appeared showing the BT System, with all attribute energies collected.

"That's the…BT System!" cried Dan.

"Excellent, we now have all the attribute energies needed to power up the Bakugan Termination System." From behind Zenoheld and Hydron rose the other members of the Vexos from the floor. "Once the power core has fully charged, the module in New Vestroia will activate. And soon, every last living Bakugan will be gone for good!" declared Zenoheld.

"I don't like the looks of that thing." Said Dan.

"You see all those pretty lights? It means that the attribute energies have finished charging up." Said Hydron.

"Then that means…" started Marucho.

"The BT System is fully functional!" finished Ace.

"And that means that any living Bakugan will die!" said Lync.

"Are you serious?" cried Preyas.

"There has to be something we can do!" cried Elfin.

"How can you do something like this?" cried Ayden.

"The Bakugan have done nothing to you! And you threaten us with extinction?" shouted Azreal.

"You organic Bakugan disgraced our name and anything that stands in our way will be obliterated." Declared Zenoheld.

"What about you Volt? You must have at least some thoughts about this." Asked Ayden.

"I have nothing to say." Said Volt.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Brontes came out of her pocket and opened next to Azreal. "So am I."

"Brontes! You're ok!" cried Volt.

"Yes, Volt. Though I wish I was happy to see you as you are to me. I can't believe you'd even support something like this!"

"But, Brontes…I…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You're just wasting your time, you've lost. Accept it. The BT System is locked and loaded and you're powerless to stop it." Said Hydron.

"Why you little!" Dan made a move to attack Hydron, but Drago stopped him.

"Dan, stop. We don't have time for this. We must get to New Vestroia right away!"

"But that's where the BT System, don't you want to go the other way?" asked Baron.

"I can't just sit back and watch my people die. I have to fight and do whatever I can while I'm still alive." Said Drago.

"Drago's right, there must be something we can do!" cried Percival.

"Looks like we're going on a trip." Said Dan.

"Yes, so it seems. Let's go." Said Spectra. Everyone was immediately transported to Spectra' Vestal Destroyer.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Mylene.

"No, they're going on a suicide mission. No matter what they try to do, the Bakugan will be destroyed." Replied Zenoheld.

* * *

**I wanted to fill the plot hole of what happened to Brontes again (for those who don't remember Ayden found Brontes in chapter...uh...the Bakugan Interspace one lol**

**Once again, should I do an xmas special. Let me know when you review!  
**

**~ZP **


	32. Christmas Special!

"Hello everyone and welcome to my Christmas party!" Marucho greeted all of his friends as they entered the party room.

"You're having a Christmas party? Cool!" cried Dan.

"Well actually, my parents are having a Christmas party with all their friends and business associates and they said I could invite all my friends so they set aside this little room for us."

"This is little? You could fit a hundred circus elephants in here." Said Shun.

"Are you sure this isn't a bit much for just the six of us?" asked Julie.

"Now, now I've already invited our other brawling friends Joe, Chan Lee, Klaus and all those guys."

"But Klaus is all the way on Vestal. You did invite-" started Runo.

"Of course I invited them. It wouldn't be Christmas without all of our friends!" declared Marucho.

Just then, a portal opened up and Klaus entered the room followed by Mira, Baron, Ace and Ayden. Shun's face lit up when he saw her. Being on different planets was a big distance to keep a relationship going over. Ayden saw Shun looking at her and she smiled at him in response.

"Excellent I'm glad you all could make it." Said Marucho.

"Hey when we heard there was a party we couldn't pass up!" cried Baron.

"Yeah but we don't really know what this 'christmas' is." Said Ayden

"You guys don't know what Christmas is?" shouted Dan.

"Dan, we're from a different planet, the chances of us having the exact same customs as you is low." Said Ace.

"But it's the greatest holiday ever! You get together a have a big meal, get presents decorate a big tree…." Started Dan.

"Presents? I'm starting to like the sound of this Christmas." Said Mira.

"Well, Kato is busy getting our dinner ready so I thought we'd decorate the Christmas tree." Marucho snapped his fingers and another servant – not Kato – pushed a kart in full of decorations.

"Ok, so why do we decorate the tree?" asked Ace.

"To make it look nice so we can put the presents underneath." Replied Julie.

"I could get used to this holiday. But I wish we knew we were supposed to buy you all presents. Now I feel bad." Said Mira.

"Hey don't worry about that. Christmas is all about spending time with the people you love." Said Runo.

"No, it's the presents." Said Dan.

"DAN! You're so selfish!" shouted Runo.

"Hey Marucho I think you set an extra table." Said Baron. He was looking at the table where they were going to eat and saw an extra nametag.

"No I didn't. That's for Zephyros-Phoenix."

"Who?" cried Dan.

"Zephyros-Phoenix. The writer of our fanfic."

"You invited him?" asked Runo.

"Her, I invited her. Besides it wouldn't be Christmas without our writer." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Ah that must be her now."

Marucho walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm glad you could make it." But no one was there. Marucho stuck his head out into the hall and looked around.

"Down here."

Marucho looked down and saw a feathered snake with wings. "Uh…." Was all he could muster.

The snake flew up to him and rested on his shoulder, wrapping her tail about Marucho's neck so she stayed on. "Oh yes, I'm Zephyros-Phoenix, but just call me Zephyr, it's shorter and easier and it still sounds cool."

"You're the writer?" asked Shun.

"I'm sure you get this question a lot but how do you type without any fingers?" asked Ayden.

"Well, I'm actually a human in real life, but I've chosen to preserve my identity and create a little avatar for myself. So for the rest of your lives, this is how you will see me. Now let's get this tree decorated."

"I feel a little weird about having this bird thing around." Said Shun.

"Yeah no kidding, but she's kinda cute too." Replied Ayden. "What's with that hat you're wearing?"

"Oh this?" said Shun pointing to his Santa hat. "It's a Santa Claus hat."

"Who's Santa Claus?"

"He's just a magical figure for Christmas who makes toys for all the goods children and delivers them on Christmas Eve to every house."

"He delivers presents to every home in one night?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound physically possible."

"And he sneaks into your home at night and _leaves_ presents?" asked Ace. "That doesn't feel safe to me."

"Hey it's just a story for all the kids." Said Shun.

Ace wet over to the other side of the tree to help Mira.

"So you still didn't tell me why you're wearing that Santa hat." Said Ayden.

"Oh, to hide this." Shun took off his hat to reveal a small green plant with white balls attached to the end of his hair antenna.

"A plant? Why do you have a plant in your hair?" she asked.

"Do you know what is supposed to happen when two people get caught under a mistletoe?" Shun walked closer to her until there was only a small space between them.

"No." she said while letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"They're supposed to kiss." He said while smirking.

Ayden's face suddenly turned red. "You're making that up."

"No I'm not, it's an actual tradition. So are you gonna help me fulfill this tradition or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"Well, if it's a tradition." Ayden walked up to Shun and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Shun moved back to her and kissed her again. Ayden wrapped her arms around Shun's neck while he circled his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

"What is going on here!"

Ayden and Shun quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see a very angry Ace.

"Ace, it's not what it looks like!" cried Ayden.

"Really, because it looks like you were kissing my sister!" he shouted while pointing his finger at Shun.

Shun quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"It's not his fault! It's the plant!" Ayden quickly pointed to the mistletoe on Shun's antenna.

"Really? The plant made him kiss you."

"Well it's some sort of Earth tradition during Christmas that two people caught under this mistletoe have to kiss." Explained Ayden.

"…Really?" asked Ace. Shun nodded.

Ace suddenly snatched the mistletoe from Shun's head and ran away.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Shun.

"Mira." Replied Ayden.

"Ah…"

"It'll distract him for a bit but then he's going to come back here. What do we do now?" cried Ayden.

"Relax, he would've found out eventually." Shun placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that." Zephyr flew over to them. "This is a Christmas Special so it's kinda like a spin off of the actual story so anything that happens here won't affect the ongoing plot."

"So we can do anything we want with no consequence?" asked Ayden.

"Yup, at least until the day ends."

"So it's like Vegas." Said Shun.

"Exactly."

"What's Vegas?" asked Ayden.

"It's a really popular city where people go to have fun and party and because of that there's the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

"Well with that settled, I'm gonna go get some more of those delicious h'orderves." Zephyr flew off.

Eventually everyone gathered at the dining table to finally eat dinner.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shun pointing over to Ace. Ace's face was covered in lip prints and he seemed dazed.

"I think Mira liked using that mistletoe a little more than Ace had planned."

"Well, I'm sure Ace will be out of it for a while. Oh, Shun you can have this battle and kiss Ayden all you want. I guarantee that Ace will be far too distracted to care." Mira tossed the mistletoe back to Shun.

"Um…thanks."

"Well now, it's been a wonderful day of Christmas adventure now let's open presents!" declared Zephyr.

"Oh if I had known we were supposed to buy presents I would have gotten you something." Said Ayden.

"Hey don't worry about it. Do you know what I asked Santa to bring me this year?" asked Shun.

"What?"

"I asked him to bring me you." Ayden moved forward and kissed him.

"Aw it really is a magical Christmas." Said Zephyr. "Well from all of us, well it's just me, I wish you all a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my first holiday special? I tried to include some cute AcexMira moments along with my ShunxAyden moments.**

**Special shout out to people who added this to their favorite list and story alert list and an even bigger shout out to my most faithful reviewers: shadowjinx, cartoongal11, splitheart1120, Harmony2013 and pokemonlover417!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!**


	33. Evacuation

**Hey fellows, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to wrap up the New Vestroia arc soon. I recently got into the new TV series Young Justice and totally fell in love with Robin/Dick Grayson...well I was already in love with him XD fangirl squeal. It's a really great show and I highly recommend you go check it out. As such, I've already begun writing a fanfic for it. The series premier is already out there and the new episode comes out this month on the 21st.**

**As usual, I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Vest Destroyer arrived in New Vestroia and everyone was teleported to the surface in front of the BT System.

"So this is it huh?" asked Dan.

"It's impenetrable, trust me, I've tried." Said Shun.

"Hey Ayden, you're smart, right?" asked Dan.

"Uhh…yeah?" she replied.

"Can't you tweak around with this and shut it down or something?"

"Yes, Dan because I've had plenty of experience defusing machines designed to wipe out an entire species. Come on, I'm smart, but it'd take me a good couple of hours before I can figure out how it works."

"Yeah, and we don't have that time right now." Said Ace.

"Well then, if we can't crack it, we'll have to gather up every Bakugan and get them out of here." Said Dan.

"Every single Bakugan?" exclaimed Marucho. "But that's impossible!"

"That's what I said. Then we'll take them back to Earth using the Dimensional Transporter on Spectra's ship." Said Dan.

"Are you serious?" asked Mira. "Where would we put them?"

"I don't remember agreeing to aid in an evacuation but I suppose that it's in my best interests." Said Spectra.

"We'd better get started. Before we left, I synchronized my Gauntlet with the timer." Said Baron.

Ace looked at Baron's Gauntlet. "Doesn't look like we have a lot of time!"

* * *

Preyas and Elfin went to the wetlands to gather every Bakugan they could find. Drago and Percival cleared the meadows, Azreal and Ingram evacuated the forests while Nemus and Wilda cleared the mountain terrains.

"I've never seen Spectra so cooperative before." Said Ace.

"He's creating the ultimate Bakugan. If all the others are dead, it won't be so ultimate. He's only helping us because it suits his needs. Trust me, he's still not to be trusted." Said Shun.

"Whatever his reasons are, we should be glad he's at least helping us. We wouldn't be able to evacuate the Bakugan without his ship." Said Baron.

"I still we should what our backs." Said Marucho.

"Oh, you guys are just overreacting. You saw the way he battled aside me and Drago against Zenoheld." Said Dan, with a smile on his face. "He's definitely on our side now."

"Yeah, but for how long?" asked Ayden.

Mira walked up to Spectra, who was looking out the window.

"Um…Keith. Where's Gus?"

Spectra didn't answer.

"I mean, he's usually always by your side."

Spectra cringed at the thought.

"What happened to him?"

"I wish I knew. After he lost to Zenoheld, he disappeared, without a trace." Spectra finally responded to his sister's questions.

"Is…is that why you're helping us now? To avenge Gus?"

Spectra ignored her final questions. "So, where do you plan on taking these Bakugan that we're transporting?"

"Well…I, uh…" started Dan.

"Hey, we can just take them all to my house for now." Said Marucho.

"That's a great idea! We could easily fit them all in your place!" agreed Dan.

"Very well, I will reset the coordinates for our reentry to Earth. Please come with me."

Spectra began walking out of the room. "Sure thing!" replied Marucho, following him.

Ace stopped them. "Wait, I'm coming too! Just to make sure you get the coordinates right!"

"Of course he does." Muttered Ayden.

"Very well, do as you wish."

Baron looked at his Gauntlet. "Uh, Dan-senpai, it doesn't look like we have a lot of time left!"

"I hate to say it but I don't think we can save them all." Said Mira.

"Well then we'll keep going until we can get as many as we can!" cried Dan.

"Dan, if we wait any longer there won't be any time for Drago and the others to escape." Said Shun.

Dan gripped his fist, knowing what Shun said was true. Everyone followed Dan outside.

"Hey guys, you've got to go now!" cried Dan.

"No Dan, we haven't got everyone yet!" replied Drago.

"I know Drago, but we're almost out of time. If you guys don't leave now…"

"Are you telling us to leave the others behind?" asked Percival.

"We can't abandon them!" cried Azreal.

"I don't like it either guys! But-" started Dan.

"If you guys don't go now, you guys won't make it!" cried Baron.

"We understand Baron." Said Nemus.

The Bakugan gathered inside and stood on top of the transporter.

"Ok, I'll send you all now." Said Spectra.

"Wait! Where's Drago?" asked Preyas.

"Wasn't he with you guys?" asked Ace.

"I heard him say that he wasn't going to leave anyone behind." Said Percival.

"Of course he did. He always has to go around playing the hero." Said Helios.

"Can we transport the ones we have here for now?" asked Marucho.

"Of course."

Spectra pressed a button as the transporter came on and the Bakugan were sent to Marucho's home.

"Gee Spectra, thanks for the help. I'm sure Drago will be right along, but better safe than sorry." Said Marucho.

"Right." Agreed Ace.

"It seems as though Drago isn't the only one who has decided to remain behind." Spectra looked over his shoulder, where Helios had been not but a few seconds ago.

* * *

"Drago wait!" cried Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I can't leave knowing that others will be left behind."

"I understand Drago. You did you're best, and know one's going to blame you!"

"Many before me have died, giving their lives to protect New Vestroia and it's inhabitants. The wise and great Nova Lion, Wyvern, even the Six Ancient Warriors. If I give up now, they're sacrifices will have been in vain."

Helios suddenly flew in and tackled Drago. "You're a fool Drago!"

Drago flew back a bit but managed to regain his balance. Helios flew up to Drago so they were face to face.

"Helios!" Spectra, Ace and Marucho joined everyone else on the deck.

"Your little theatrics are touchy, to those to appreciate it. But I'm not going to let you martyr yourself. You and I still have a score to settle and I'm not going to let you get out of it that easily!" cried Helios.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" responded Drago.

"I'll give you a choice, hero. You come back to Earth with me and the rest of the Bakugan or we settle which one of us is stronger right here, right now. And don't make me choose for you!"

Before Drago could respond, he and Helios suddenly returned to their physical forms.

"What happened?" asked Helios.

"We're back to normal." Said Drago.

"Guys we have to hurry, there's only thirty seconds left!" cried Baron.

Dan ran down the platform to Drago's feet. "Drago we have to go now! There's only 30 seconds left!"

"I'll only need half that time to finish you off!" cried Helios.

"Helios, I don't have time for your little 'score'." Said Drago.

"Well then, what if I help you destroy that machine? I'll smash it to a million pieces!" Helios flew over to the BT System.

"Very well, if you help me, I'll fight you." Agreed Drago as he flew over to the BT System as well. "Make sure you aim at the same spot as I do, it'll be easier if we concentrate our power on one location."

"Take your own advice, I'm always dead on." Replied Helios.

"**Shooting Dragon**!" Drago fired a ball of flame from his mouth.

"**Ragnarok Cannon!**" Helios' chest opened as a powerful beam was shot from it.

Once each of their attacks hit the BT System, a cloud of smoke covered the area. When it finally cleared, the BT System was still standing.

"I can't believe it. Even with Drago and Helios attacking together, they didn't land a single scratch!" cried Mira.

"I hate to say I do you so." Said Shun.

"15 seconds left!" cried Baron.

"Drago!" Dan jumped down from the ship and landed on the ground. He quickly ran over to Drago.

"Hit it again!" cried Helios.

"Wait!" cried Drago.

"What? Giving up?"

"Attacking it again will just waste time. Let's try something else." Drago reached down and began lifting the BT System out of the ground.

"Are you crazy?" cried Helios.

Drago pulled the BT System completely out of the ground and took off into the air. Dan finally reached Drago but he was already high in the air. "Drago!"

"5 seconds left." Said Baron.

* * *

Ayden looked up at the sky nervously, along with everyone else, anticipating what would happen next. She felt someone grip her hand. Ayden looked down at her hand to see who has holding hers. Her eyes followed the person's arm and saw that it was Shun.

Shun gave her a confident look and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Drago's never let anyone down." He whispered to her.

Ayden nodded in response and squeezed his hand in return.

* * *

**Drago's POV**

I wasn't going to let it end like this! I won't let anyone die! Not anymore…

I flew farther from the ground as fast as my wings could carry me and the BT System, but it still wasn't enough. I was still too close to the surface.

"Just a little bit further." I told myself. I could feel myself break out of the atmosphere. I kept pushing my body to the limit.

If I had to die for all the other Bakugan to live, then so be it. At least…then, I'll be with her.

The BT System suddenly lit up like a ball of fire as I felt the pain of a thousand needles penetrating my skin. I roared out in pain, no just because of the physical pain I was experiencing, but the pain of letting my people down.

All of a sudden the pain was gone and the light disappeared. I opened my eyes and found myself in a beautiful blue sky covered with stars. In front of me was a rainbow colored light.

That light…it's the light from the Perfect Core.

"Salamander…don't be afraid."

That voice…it sounded like…no, it couldn't be.

The light suddenly transformed into a figure I knew all too well. The light dimmed and revealed my lost love.

Wyvern.

I reached out to touch her hoping that she was really in front of me, or if I was just seeing her before I died. I stopped and pulled my arm back when she continued speaking.

"Salamander, there is still much for you to do. It is not your time yet."

Wyvern disappeared from my sight and I felt the mass amounts of pain again. She's right, I can't die yet. I won't.

I dug my hands into the BT System, fighting against the rays it was emitting. I suddenly felt the pain being replaced with power. The light was gone and the BT System stopped.

I looked at my body and saw that it had changed. I must have evolved again.

I let out a victory cry as waves of energy I sent out shattered that wretched machine to pieces.

Since Zenoheld was so kind enough to send us this _present_, it would be rude to not send something in return…

* * *

**Normal POV**

The light from the BT System suddenly faded.

"Drago…" said Dan.

Spectra looked over at Helios, who was still standing. "Helios, are you ok?"

"Of course, don't worry about me."

"So I guess that the BT System didn't go off then." Said Shun.

"It would appear so." Said Spectra.

"So then, Drago did it?" asked Ayden.

"He did! Drago destroyed the BT System!"

"But if he did it, then where is he?" cried Dan.

"Maybe he had to sacrifice himself to save everyone else." Said Marucho.

Dan shut his eyes as the hot tears began flowing from his eyes.

"Dan…" Mira placed a hand on Dan's shoulder in comfort.

Ace gave a sympathetic look at Dan before he looked up at the sky. "Huh? Guys look up there!" he cried, pointing up to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw a large red figure descending from the sky.

"Huh? Drago?" Dan wiped away his tears to clear his vision, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Dan." Greeted Drago.

"Drago!" Dan ran down with everyone else following him to meet Drago as he landed. "Drago, I almost thought you didn't make it."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It looks like you've evolved again, buddy."

"Yes, it seems that I have."

"Evolved again, I see." Said Spectra.

"He's still nothing compared to me." Said Helios.

"It seems that the danger is over, good." Said Drago.

"Big deal." Remarked Helios.

"Helios…" warned Drago.

"You just keep on evolving, thinking you'll get an advantage over me. But I'll show you that I'm better by taking you down a peg."

"It never ends with you…"

Mira looked over to her brother and walked over to him. "What's wrong with Helios? We fought so well together. Aren't we on the same side now?" Mira held out her hand.

Spectra knocked it away in response, a little bit harder than he intended.

"Keith…why?"

"Mira, I made it clear that when we started this temporary alliance to not mistake me for a friend. I work alone."

"Keith…"

"Let's go Helios." Spectra's ship pulled up and he teleported onto it.

"Come on, can't we all just get along?" asked Dan.

"I guess Spectra has his own agenda to follow." Said Marucho.

"Be ready Drago, because the next time we meet, I'm going to pound you into the ground!" declared Helios before joining Spectra's ship and exiting through the portal.

"It just never ends with that guy." Said Dan.

"Well now that the danger is over, we should get started on bringing all the Bakugan back to New Vestroia." Said Marucho.

"But Spectra just left with his dimensional transporter. How are we gonna get the Bakugan back here, let alone get back home, without it?" asked Baron.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Said Drago

* * *

"All right, I think that's everyone. Good thing we triple checked." Said Dan.

"It would be a shame if somebody was accidentally left behind." Said Marucho.

"The most important thing is that the BT System is destroyed and no one was hurt." Said Drago.

"It was thanks to your bravery and strength that New Vestroia is still brimming with life." Said a Haos Verias. "You have our thanks brawlers and Brother Drago."

"Hey, anytime man. Ready Drago?" asked Dan.

"Ready, to Earth!" Drago opened a dimensional gate and everyone jumped in.

* * *

**So I hope that pleased you guys. I really don't have anything much to say except stay tunned for the next chapter!**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	34. No Explosions

**So after updating I felt like writing this chapter. Basically, Shun and Ayden think about their feelings for each other. Now I'm like Ayden in the sense that I don't have a lot of experience in the dating world so forgive me if this chapter is below your expectations.**

**Didn't feel like editing it so don't flame b/c of grammar lol**

**Once again, I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal Maelstrom.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Julie and Runo sat at a small table. They were still at Marucho's waiting for the others to return from attacking the Mother Palace. The drinks Kato had brought them had remained untouched as they just continued biting their straws.

Just then, a dimensional gate opened and everyone jumped out. Dan turned around and caught Drago in his hand as the gate closed.

"Hey you guys are back! That was fast!" cried Julie.

Runo ran over to Dan and greeted him with a smile, thought it looked like she would have jumped on him there and then. "Welcome back…Dan."

"It's good to be home." He replied.

"Maybe we should call Klaus and update him." Said Marucho.

"Good idea." Replied Dan.

"So what you're saying is that the Bakugan you evacuated from New Vestroia have all returned safely?" asked Klaus, over the video feed. "That's great news!"

"It's a miracle that we were able to save them all." Said Mira. "I almost thought Drago and the others were goners."

"Yeah, but Drago managed to absorb all the attribute energies powering it and now he's evolved again! Check it out!" cried Dan, holding Drago in his hand.

"Any news on what happened to the Vexos?" asked Marucho.

"Well as soon as you called me, I initiated a scan of the solar system but it was too late. The Mother Palace had disappeared without a trace." Said Klaus.

"So those lousy punks escaped again huh?" asked Ace.

"Figures they'd run off with their tails between their legs." Said Ayden.

"Guess we won the battle and not the war." Said Percival.

"Man, I thought we were done looking over our shoulders." Said Runo.

"If they show up around here again, we'll teach them a lesson. Drago can take anything they throw at us." Said Dan.

"Yes, let's see them try." Said Drago.

"I think I should remain here, in Vestal, as to keep an eye out just in case Zenoheld and the Vexos decide to return." Said Klaus.

"That's a great idea, thanks Klaus." Said Mira.

"Not a problem, I guess I'm just trying to do my part as a brawler."

"Master Klaus." Sirenoid suddenly interrupted. "It's almost time for the Klaus Foundation Executive Board meeting, after that you have a meeting with Vestal's new government officials, and then this afternoon we have the shoot for the new real estate commercial."

"Thank you for reminding me, my dear." Said Klaus.

"Looks like you're staying in Vestal for a couple other reasons." Said Dan.

"Well that's life in the fast lane, my friend. Until next time."

"Take it easy, Klaus." The Video feed ended.

Dan turned around to face the others. "I guess if you guys want to head back to Vestal too, that's cool."

"Actually Dan-senpai, I was hoping to stay here and continue my training." Said Baron.

"Yeah?"

"After watching you and Drago battle has inspired me. I want to become as strong as you! How about it?"

"I would love to study under you as well." Said Nemus.

"You bet, buddy. There's always room at my place."

"I was thinking of staying here too." Said Ace. "After defeating the Vexos, I'm totally pumped."

"What about you Ayden?" asked Marucho.

"Of course, I'm staying! I'd love to see more of Earth and spend time here." Ayden looked over to Shun before quickly turning away, feeling her cheeks burn up.

"All right then, let's all brush up on our brawling skills!" cried Dan.

"Oh no you don't, we haven't gone out for a long time. We are going to watch a movie, right now!" cried Runo.

"But, but-…"

"Don't but me mister. You're taking me out for a date right now!"

"Is it really a date if she's dragging him against his will?" asked Ayden.

"Runo, instead of going to a theatre, why not use my private one? I have all the movies that are out right now. And, that way, everyone can enjoy a movie." Suggested Marucho.

"Hm…all right. But if you sneak away for a battle, you'll regret it!" she shouted, pointing her finger at Dan.

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Marucho suggestion went pretty well with Runo, though I was almost certain she would have handcuffed Dan to his seat. She made him sit in the back with her and the girls so he wouldn't get distracted by us guys, who were sitting a few rows ahead of them.

Runo had chosen a romantic movie; so naturally, all us guys were nearly asleep while the girls were on the edge of their seats.

Being completely bored with Runo's movie choice, I found my thoughts drifting elsewhere, to more important things.

I know Ayden wanted to talk about…us. Being a guy, it was natural that I'd want to avoid that kind of conversation, but I was willing to go through that for her.

I'm not very experienced with the whole boyfriend thing. The only girl I had really been involved with was Katie Lowery.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Katie Lowery is a manga exclusive character in "Bakugan: the Evo Tournament" a 1 volume manga that takes place after episode 18 of season 1.**

**We don't know what her attribute is and her partner is a Chamelia, a bakugan that copies it's opponent's form and abilities, so a chameleon. According to Drago, Chamelia are very weak and were driven to extinction. Katie's Chamelia was sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade, I'm sure, so her father Dr. L created Mecha Chamelia to replace the partner his daughter lost. **

**Shun tells the brawlers that he met Katie before meeting them and well, you'll read about more later on. **

**Basically, the Evo Tournament was a series of tournaments run by Katie's father, Dr. L which involved a minor loss of G power each match and the winner of the tournament would gain all the G's lost by other players. Minor memory loss was a side effect of the process (which made people forget that the Bakugan are living creatures and the Bakugan forgot they could talk). Everyone thinks that Katie is behind the memory loss so Dan and Runo enter the tournament to confront her. **

**In actuality, it was all Mecha Chamelia's doing. He had been syphoning G powers from other Bakugan (and winning all previous Evo Tournaments) in order to increase his strength because he knew he would never be recognized as a real Bakugan.**

**In the end, Mecha Chamelia apologizes to Katie and asks if she will deactivate him. Katie decides not to, but warns Mecha Chamelia not to perform a similar stunt again.**

**

* * *

**

I met her before meeting Runo, Marucho, Julie and Alice, before we formed the Battle Brawlers. She was a bit like Ayden, shy and she wasn't very good at battling. Well, I suppose that's not true. Ayden is pretty shy but she didn't know anything about battling at all but unlike Katie, Ayden was a natural. And well, Katie would always try to avoid any real competition.

I thought she was pretty cute when I first met her. We grew closer as I helped her trained and develop her own style. Although I'm sure developing your own style is hard to do when your Bakugan's only power is copying your opponent.

I offered to let her use some of my ability cards in an upcoming match, but only if she beat me. It would be too easy if I just gave them to her.

She lost.

And she never spoke to me again.

Nevertheless I felt hurt. Katie never liked competition so she usually tried to pull some kind of trick to avoid facing anyone truly better than her…like that whole Evo Tournament.

After I had beaten her, someone stole my ability cards. I had suspected it was she, but I never got to the bottom of it.

Needless to say, any feelings I had for her faded away.

But with Ayden, I felt my feelings for her growing each time I was with her…even when I wasn't with her…which would mean all the time…

When I first met her, I wasn't sure what it was that drew me to her, but by now I realized it was everything: her hair, her eyes, how she always smelled like lilies, that cute way she'd start flustering whenever I flirted with her.

Maybe…maybe I…

"Boo! No explosion!" The guys and I looked behind us at the row with Dan and the girls.

"Aren't girls supposed to like sappy, romantic movies?" asked Baron.

"Nah, Ayden hates 'em. She'll only like romance movies if they're comedies and/or they have explosions." Said Ace.

A girl who hates sappy, romantic movies, huh? I guess I hit the jackpot.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I never liked sappy, romantic movies. I always felt that they blew everything out of proportion and that the chances of that kind of stuff happening were equal to the chances of Ace actually being able to cook dinner by himself.

But then I realized, that was my relationship with Shun…which we still needed to talk about.

I definitely had feelings for him, pretty much from the moment I met him and he obviously returned them, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me those two times. Besides, what girl doesn't fall for the guy who saved her life?

What were we?

Was I his girlfriend? I had never had a boyfriend before. I had never attracted as much attention from boys as other girls at my school did, so I never really knew what to do in this situation.

Shun had tried talking to me about us, but I stopped him. After all, we were in the middle of something important. I kind of wanted to avoid the conversation, I guess out of fear that…maybe Shun didn't reciprocate my feelings.

Maybe he'd find someone better than me, someone he'd have stronger feelings for.

"Oh Dan, I love this part!" squealed Runo as the movie grew closer to the romantic conclusion.

"Did I just watch a romantic movie without any jokes or explosions?" I asked.

"Yeah wasn't it great?" asked Julie.

"Boo! No explosion!" I shouted.

* * *

**So how was that? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I kinda want to write a classic high school fanfiction for ShunxAyden. Should I do it? I've already got some good ideas for it anyway so let me know in your review!**

**~ZP**


	35. The Phantom Data Appears

**Hey guys, I just finished writing this chapter and I'm about to go to bed, so I thought I'd tickle you with an update. Once again thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story, I couldn't have don't this without your help!**

**Also, please check out my Young Justice fanfic (great show btw) and review if you have a chance. My updating speed may be hampered by my obsession with Young Justice now, but don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story! I'd never do that. I love ShunxAyden too much...and you guys. I love you guys too lol**

**Oh and I saw The Green Hornet. It was pretty funny. It didn't blow my mind but it also didn't suck balls, so I suggest checking it out. Jay Chou was pretty awesome as Kato. ;)**

**As usual, I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden Grit, Azreal and Maelstrom. Ignore grammar errors, they happen.**

**Random bold sentences will be my little remarks. You should know when bold are the abilities, it'll be obvious.**

**So, last time on Bakugan, the Resistance successfully stopped the BT System and Shun and Ayden had some reflection time. Don't worry this chapter has action. Marucho discovers some weird Phantom Data, so the Resistance jumps in to Bakugan Interspace to check it out.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh Dan, I'm so glad you're home safe and sound. I've made a wonderful meal for you and all your friends in honor of your return. Dig in everyone!" cried Dan's mother.

"Don't disappoint your mother, Dan. Make sure you clean off your plate!" cried Dan's dad.

"Don't worry dad I will. Thanks mom you're the best! Mom, dad you haven't met Ace and his sister Ayden." Said Dan.

"Nice to meet you!" said Ace.

"It's a pleasure." said Ayden

"Well any friend of Dan's is welcome here! Now everyone please dig in!"

"Thanks Mrs. Dan-senpai's mom!" cried Baron.

Ace noticed Mira wasn't touching her food. "Hey Mira, what's wrong? We won, just cheer up ok?"

"Ace…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just smile and eat. We don't want to disappoint Dan's mom."

Ace was quickly interrupted when Dan's mom shoved another plate of food in his face.

"Did you leave any room for some sweet and sour pork?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well…I…" stuttered Ace.

"Don't be rude, Ace. Mrs. Kuso is offering you more food." Said Ayden, talking some sweet and sour pork.

"You're cooking is the best Mrs. Kuso! I just can't get enough of it!" cried Baron.

"Why thank you Baron."

"Humans are strange." Said Drago.

"Well I thought you would've been used to them by now Drago." Joked Azreal.

"Always celebrating with food." Said Wilda.

"That or they're consoling themselves with it." Said Percival.

"Tell me about it. You should see Ayden when she's sad or angry…or sad and angry. Either way, she can really put away that ice cream." Said Azreal.

"And then there's Baron." Said Nemus.

"He never stops eating does he?" asked Percival. All the Bakugan laughed.

A couple minutes into the meal, Dan's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Marucho. What's up? We're just eating right now. So is the Bakugan Interspace ready yet?" Dan's expression suddenly went serious.

"What's wrong Dan?" asked Mira.

"Marucho says something's happened at his place. We should get down there right away." He replied. "Sorry to leave you like this, mom."

"Don't worry about, dear. When Dan Kuso's your son, you have to get used to him disappearing to save the world. Just come back in one piece!" she cheered.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Marucho's house and were escorted to his lab where they had previously been taken to test out Bakugan Interspace.

"Marucho, what's wrong?" asked Dan.

"Well, when my technicians fired up Bakugan Interspace, they found some phantom data in the system." Explained Marucho.

"Sir, we have managed to isolate the phantom data in the battle area. It's signature is consistent with that of a Bakugan, though we are not sure what kind." Said one of the technicians.

"So then, what does that mean?" asked Dan.

"A Bakugan has found it's way inside Bakugan Interspace." Said Drago.

"But how did it do that?" asked Baron.

"And who do you think it could be?" asked Shun.

"I'd be more concerned on where it came from." Said Ayden.

"Why sit around here guessing? Let's go inside and find out for ourselves." Said Dan.

Marucho's tech team easily transported them into Bakugan Interspace and they entered the battle arena.

"That's weird, I don't see anything." Said Dan. "Are you sure your technicians were right?"

"Of course, they've never been wrong before." Said Marucho.

"Um, you guys might want to turn around, like right now!" cried Ayden.

Behind them stood a blue fish-man Bakugan, a white and gold warrior Bakugan, a green hawk-man Bakugan and a brown golem Bakugan.

"Who are these guys? Got any clue Drago?" asked Dan.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." He replied.

"What?" cried Drago.

"How can there be Bakugan that Drago doesn't know about?" asked Shun.

"Oh no! Maybe they're mechanical Bakugan that the Vexos sent here." Said Mira.

"I doubt that." Said Ayden.

"Why?" asked Mira.

"1. They don't look mechanical. 2. If the Vexos did send them, we would know because they'd be bragging about it. And 3. If the Vexos sent them, they would've attacked us by now."

"That's a good point." Said Ace.

"Lawyered." Said Ayden. **HAHA How I Met Your Mother reference! I love that show! Barney is my fav!**

"Ayden's right, they're not mechanical." Said Drago.

"But there is something awfully suspicious about them." Said Ingram.

"I agree, like why haven't they said a word yet?" asked Azreal.

"Our scanners showed that these four are digital clones synthesized from the phantom data." Explained Marucho.

"Digital clones?" asked Mira.

"Yes, Mira. Bakugan Interspace is a virtual environment so the clones must be near mirror images of what they look like in the real world."

"Sir, we believe we may have isolated the source of the phantom data that created the digital clones." Said one of Marucho's technicians. "It seems to have come from the rogue transmission that we accidentally intercepted the other day."

"Ah yes, the rogue transmission, that's it."

"Marucho, do you mind translating for us?" asked Dan.

"Yes please do." Said Drago.

"Well, my technicians stumbled upon an anomaly and before they could analyze it, it started transmitting massive amounts of data to our system. It even played this weird music. The files had a very complicated encryption sequence that even I've never seen before. We started analyzing the data, but there was so much of it, we couldn't finish before we had to leave to attack the Mother Palace."

Dan walked up to the Haos Bakugan. "Hey, listen up! You better tell us who you are and where you came from!" Just as Dan touched the Bakugan, all four of them turned into ball form and floated in front of him. "Well this is just getting us no where."

"They're either shy or they're just mocking us." Said Ace.

"There's not much we can do if we can't communicate with them." Said Mira.

"Hey! I might know a way we can communicate! If they don't want to talk, maybe they'll battle us instead." Said Baron.

"Nice idea." Said Dan. The Haos Bakugan broke out of the line and flew over to Baron. "Looks like you've got your opponent, Baron."

"Looks like this guy is a Haos Bakugan. Nemus and me are gonna take him down!" cried Baron.

"Ready when you are Baron." Said Nemus.

"But these Bakugan don't have partner brawlers to guide them. How is this going to work?" asked Shun.

"Don't worry about that." Said Marucho. He snapped his fingers and a blue light surrounded Baron. The same blue light appeared in front of Baron as an alternate colored version of him appeared.

"Whoa!" cried Baron.

"I've created an avatar of you so you can properly battle." said Marucho.

"I don't know." Said Dan. "This is kind of weird, but cool at the same time."

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" cried Baron.

"Let's get this party started." Said Avatar Baron in a monotonous voice. Everyone anime sweat dropped. They all moved to sit in the stands at Baron and his avatar prepared for battle. Avatar Baron set the Bakugan on his Gauntlet and began analyzing it's abilities. His eyes suddenly flashed.

"Whoa, did you see his eyes?" said Marucho.

"Yeah, that was weird." Said Dan.

"Must be a bug from the phantom data." Said Marucho.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be in for quite the battle." Said Ace.

"Gate card set!" Avatar Baron threw down a gate card before Baron could even react. "Haos Aranaut stand!"

"Whoa a power level of 900! This is gonna be tough." Said Baron. "Nemus stand!"

Nemus immediately tried to attack Aranaut, but with lightning fast reflexes, he easily dodged and countered.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Said Dan.

"That guys is fast." Said Ayden.

"Ok, let's try this. **Haos Force!**" Nemus' staff began glowing as he fired orbs of light at Aranaut.

"Ability Activate." Said Avatar Baron. Aranaut became coated in a golden light an easily dodged each of Nemus' attacks.

"**Sparkly Roa!**" Nemus held up his staff and a golden pyramid appeared around him.

"That should stop your attack." Said Baron.

"Ability Activate." Said Avatar Baron again. Aranaut jumped up into the air and began spun as he descending, instantly shattering the pyramid as his feet made contact with it. Nemus was far too slow to avoid Aranaut's feet to his face and he fell to the ground and reverted to ball form.

"Whoa, I've never seen any moves like that before." Said Ace.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Ayden.

"Argh! I can't believe I let that guy beat me! You're driving me crazy!" shouted Baron.

"Now you know how I feel." Lamented Ace.

"Maybe we can trade our Baron for Avatar Baron." Whispered Ayden.

"Gate card set! Nemus stand!"

Avatar Baron summoned Aranaut, who charged to attack.

"Gate card open! Phantasmorphic!" The ground beneath Aranaut suddenly turned to stone as Aranaut's legs were frozen to the earth. Aranaut, however, seemed unfazed. He pointed at Nemus and taunted him. Waving his hand, telling Nemus to attack.

"I don't know where this Aranaut came from, but I like him!" declared Ayden.

"Let's add some firepower. Bakugan Trap! Haos Piercian!"

"Ability Activate!" Aranaut raised his arms and slammed them on the ground, shattering the gate card to pieces, as well as freeing him.

"Baron!" cried Nemus.

"I know, I know! **Electrocution!**" Piercian shot his two blue arm shields at either side of Aranaut as electricity come from the shields. "Now let's finish this battle! **Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus shot a beam of golden light from his staff at Aranaut, returning him to ball form.

Once Aranaut fell to the ground, a rainbow light shot up from him into the sky.

"Ok, I'm gonna say what everyone is thinking: what was that?" asked Ayden.

"I'm not sure." Said Marucho.

"Whatever, it was, it seemed harmless." Said Shun.

"Gate card set! Aranaut stand!" cried Avatar Baron.

"Nemus stand!" cried Baron. "Don't worry about a thing, Nemus. We've got them on the run!"

Aranaut once again taunted them. Meanwhile, Avatar Baron pressed buttons on his Gauntlet as something appeared from it.

"Hey, wait. That's not a Bakugan trap." Said Baron.

"Then it must be…" said Nemus.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Avatar Baron threw the battle gear into the air as it mounted onto Aranaut.

"He just launched some Battle Gear!" cried Dan.

"Yes, just like Helios when we fought Zenoheld." Said Drago.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good!" cried Baron.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" The rod on Aranaut's shoulder extended as he looked on to Nemus and fired.

"Nemus! **Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus tried to attack Aranaut again, but he fired another attack that tore through Nemus' attack and knocked him down. "Oh no, Nemus can't keep this up! Help him out Piercian!" Baron threw Piercian into the air and he landed behind Aranaut. "**Tank Bunker**!" Piercian's legs folded in and his shields grew into reflective shields. "Let's finish this. **Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus fired his arrow at Piercian and the attack reflected onto Aranaut.

However, Aranaut seemed unfazed by the attack.

"He must have activated an ability somehow." Said Shun.

Nemus tried to attack again, but Aranaut Battle Gear seemed to be stopping the attacks from even toughing him.

"Unbelievable, he's nullifying all of Nemus' abilities." Cried Ace.

Aranaut's Battle Gear began firing beams of light all over the stadium, first hitting Nemus and Piercian, but then hitting the rest of the stadium.

Shun quickly pulled Ayden into his arms to shield her from the falling debris.

Aranaut's attack stopped and thankfully, no one was hurt. Everyone looked up once the attack was over and saw that the entire field was scorched.

"What kind of power was that?" said Nemus as he and Piercian reverted to ball form.

Aranaut returned to ball form as well and returned to Avatar Baron. The blue light reappeared and Avatar Baron was gone, the digital avatar having served it's purpose and leaving Aranaut in his place. Suddenly, the entire Bakugan Interspace area disappeared and everyone was left in a grid like area.

"I don't understand, the battlefield just disappeared." Said Marucho.

"That was some display of power." Said Baron.

"If that were a real battle, I shutter to think what may have happened to me." Said Nemus.

"And how did they get their hands on that Battle Gear?" asked Ace.

"Maybe the rouge transmission was from my brother." Said Mira.

"The scariest thing of all is that they made no attempt to communicate with us." Said Drago.

"Who are you guy? What do you want from us?" shouted Dan.

* * *

**So I hope enjoyed that as much as I'll enjoy reading your reviews. The New Vestroia arc will be wrapping up soon so I'll be working on my Young Justice fanfic a little more and I may or may not actually be doing the high school fic.**

**Next Chapter: The final battle between Dan and Spectra unfolds! Which of these two gladiators is truly the best brawler in the world? Who am I kidding, you know.**

**Review! I'll love you more for it!**

**~ZP**


	36. Spectra's Finale

**Hey guys, so I just wrote this chapter tonight while in the midst of updating all my other fanfics and posting some new Deviantart stuff, which you should go check out if you have time...wait forget I said if, just go check it out. Same username as this one. I'm kinda disappointed in the review numbers...only 2, but I'm happy that a ton of people favorited (again I know it's not a word, but it's easier than saying 'added to their favorites')**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. **

**I promise the next chapter will be Shun and Ayden's talk about their relationship. I know I had been saying it would happen and it didn't, but I promise PROMISE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spectra's POV**

The evacuation of New Vestroia had been a complete success. I don't know why I chose to stay behind and helped. But I supposed what I heard Shun say was right: without other Bakugan to compare to Helios, he wouldn't be so ultimate anymore.

I walked through my ship to the lab where we had developed Helio's Battle Gear.

"Spectra-sama, we did it. The Battle Gear is ready." I heard Gus say.

I blinked my eyes quickly and the vision of Gus was gone. I should've known. My mind was playing tricks on me. I rubbed my forehead, hoping to clear it from messing with me further.

It truly hadn't been the same since I lost Gus…

Helios flew up to me.

"It's time." I said to him. "We can finally execute our plan to make you the ultimate Bakugan."

"Finally, I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Be prepared, Dan Kuso, for the eve of the final battle draws near."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I still have no idea where those Bakugan could've come from. It's like they appeared out of nowhere, how weird." Said Dan.

"The one I fought was crazy strong." Said Baron.

"I've taken some hard hits before, but I've never encountered anything like that before." Said Nemus.

"I don't like this guys, there's just too many questions." Said Ace.

"I'm with Ace." Declared Percival.

"Yeah, like who sent it?" asked Ayden.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that these Bakugan are unfamiliar to us, even Drago. How can there be Bakugan that we've never seen before?" asked Azreal.

"Those Bakugan have to be connected with the Phantom Data somehow." Said Shun. "And I think Helio's Battle Gear has something to do with it too."

"But how can we be sure?" asked Ingram.

"Well, my team is busy at work analyzing the data as we speak, but it's heavily encrypted so it's going to take a lot of time." Said Marucho.

"Maybe we should relax. I feel like you guys are blowing this way out of proportion. We don't know if there are enemies." Said Runo.

"Runo has a point." Said Tigrerra.

"Yeah, why would they hurt us? You guys just destroyed the BT System." Said Julie.

"Our people should finally be at peace." Said Gorem.

"Well, let's hope that's truly the case." Said Mira.

"For all our sakes." Said Wilda.

Mira took out her locket and looked at it longingly.

"Don't worry about it Mira, there's nothing more you can do about it." Assured Wilda.

"What's wrong Mira?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, talk to us. We're here for you." Said Runo.

Mira closed her locket and put it away. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the phantom data, that's all." Mira clapped her hands together. "Hey, why don't we do something fun for a change? Who's up for some bowling?"

"Quit pretending." Said Ace.

"Huh?"

"You're wondering where Spectra is, just like all of us."

"Actually, Ace, you're wrong. Keith is nothing more than a distant memory to me now. And I've laid him to rest for good."

"Mira, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it Dan?"

"Spectra may be dead to you, but I don't think you should give up hope. I'm certain that he'll make a great edition to the team. And I'll tell him that, if we ever see him again."

"Thanks, Dan, you're so optimistic. I hope you right and that one day, Keith will come around."

Later, they all sat down for some food. Dan was banging his hands on the table while holding his fork and knife, singing for some food.

"Man, he's so annoying." Said Ace.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I sat at the table, eagerly waiting for what Marucho's chef had whipped up for us. I was starving!

_"Dan Kuso, can you hear me, Dan?"_

I immediately recognized the voice as Spectra's and stood from my seat.

"Spectra?"

"Dan? What are you talking about?" asked Ace.

_"It is time for the final battle between you and me, Dan Kuso!"_

"Where are you, Spectra? Show yourself!" I shouted.

"I think he's lost it." Said Ayden.

"Maybe Spectra's speaking to him telepathically." Said Shun. "That's why we can't hear him."

"Tell me why you want to battle." I said.

_"It's time to find out which of us possesses the ULTIMATE BAKUGAN!"_

Everyone followed me up to the roof. I could tell they were concerned and were worried about me. They must not have heard Spectra's voice.

"Are you still going on about that crazy stuff? There's been enough fighting over this."

"Who's Dan talking to?" asked Preyas.

"Um…Dan?" asked Marucho.

"Ace what's going on?" asked Mira.

"It's Spectra. He's communicating with Dan."

"Now my appetite is ruined." I looked at the fork still in my hand and threw it down. "Drago!" I took Drago out from my jacket and he took his usual spot on my shoulder.

"Helios, can you hear me?" he asked.

_ "Yes, I hear you Drago."_ Responded Helios.

_ "The time for talk is over. Let the final battle commence!" _declared Spectra.

_"I'm ready to realize my dream."_ Said Helios.

"You want a final battle! All right, but this time, you won't be walking away!" I said, clenching my fist.

_"Are you ready, Dan?"_

"I was born ready!" I shouted.

"No, Dan. Don't do it. It could be a trap!" pleaded Runo.

"I don't care." I said. Enough was enough, I was tired of Spectra always coming out of nowhere to lose to me. It ends today.

"They won't leave us alone until we finish this." Said Drago.

"Be careful, friend." Said Ingram.

"Good luck." Said Percival.

"Dan, calm down. Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Said Shun.

"Yeah, maybe you should take a few days to think this over." Said Marucho.

"Forget it." Everyone looked at me shocked. "I know what I'm doing."

"Dan, please don't do this." Said Mira.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. Drago, ready to show him whose boss?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'm coming too." Said Mira.

"Me too!" cried Julie.

"I guess you can count me in too." Said Runo.

"Why should you get to have all the fun, Dan?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, we should at least get to watch." Said Percival.

"Yeah, there's no way you're leaving us behind." Said Ayden.

"We're right behind you Dan-senpai!" cried Baron.

I looked over to my two closest friends, Marucho and Shun, as they gave me reassuring looks and nodded their heads in support.

"Awesome, looks like we're traveling as a team. Drago?"

"Leave it to me." Drago flew up into the sky and his eyes suddenly glowed a rainbow light. "I found him!"

Drago, using his Perfect Core powers, teleported us to a canyon area. I easily saw Spectra standing across from us on another pillar.

"I see you've brought an army. Am I fighting your entire entourage?"

"No, it's just you and me!" I shouted across the canyon.

"Any last words Drago?" asked Helios.

"Just three: bring it on!"

I was so focused on Spectra and Helios, I almost didn't notice Mira mumble. "Oh Keith." I was hoping that this battle would go good in more ways than one.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Remember to be on your guard." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, something seems difference about Spectra today." Said Ace.

"Watch their backs." Said Mira.

Dan gave a thumbs up to his friends and jumped onto a pillar just in front of them.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Spectra.

"Not as much as me." Said Dan.

"Gate Card set!" Spectra threw down a Gate Card. "No mercy Helios."

"I don't know the meaning of that word."

"Helios stand!"

"Drago, you ready?" asked Dan.

"Born ready."

"Drago stand!"

"At last, the final battle has begun!" declared Spectra.

"Time to dance, Spectra!"

"**Chaos Power Cannon!**" Helios prepared to fire the cannons on his wings.

But Dan was quicker. "**Dragon Hummer!**" Drago's body began glowing red. Just as Helios fired, Drago easily dodged all the shots with incredible speed.

"You've gotten fast Drago. Let's see how long you can keep it up." Helios continued firing so Drago took the air and still managed to dodge with ease. "Stay still!"

"You wish!" cried Drago.

"Keep up the attack Helios. **Pulsing Twister!**" Helios fired a red beam from his mouth that hit Drago dead on, causing him to fall out of the sky.

Helios jumped into the air and punched Drago in the gut.

"**Discharger!**" Helios fired six small red bolts that dispersed into waves of shots. Each shot struck Drago and Helios whacked Drago back to the ground.

Drago tried to get back up but Helios landed forcefully on top of him. "I told you I would defeat you! But I never thought it would be this easy!"

"Gate Card open! Active Ghost!"

"Not so fast. **Firim Tornado!**" A fire tornado appeared in the centre of the field as Spectra's Gate Card shattered to pieces. "**Galactic Dragon!**" Drago fired a fireball at Helios before charging at him and pushing him into another rock pillar.

"**FARBOS EM** Activate!" shouted Spectra.

"Unable to repair damage, defense ability malfunctioned." Said Spectra's Gauntlet.

"What do you mean malfunctioned?" asked Spectra in annoyance.

"Damage sustained from Galactic Dragon: 85%. Damage level: critical and climbing. Activating main body protocols."

Steam hissed from Helios' body as he was struggling to move from being stunned by Drago's previous attack.

"No, not yet. I can still fight!" Helios' plea went unheard as he returned to ball form.

"I can't believe we lost by so much!" shouted Spectra.

Drago flew back to Dan's hand. "Finished trying to prove you're the best yet?"

"In your dreams! I'd rather die trying than finish second! And so would Helios!"

"Be careful what you wish for buddy. Gate Card set! Drago stand!"

"Helios stand!"

"**Galactic Dragon!**" Drago shot another fireball at Helios.

"**Ragnarok Cannon!**" Helios' chest opened and he shot red beam at Drago's attack, canceling it out. "That was a lucky shot before Drago, you're going down."

"Talk is cheap Helios."

"Fusion Ability Activate! **Dragon Impulse!**"

"I will not be defeated!" declared Drago as he formed a red ball of energy in his hands and shot it at Helios, causing a huge explosion.

Spectra shielded himself from the dust. "**Dragon Pincer!**" Helios' mechanical hand flew out from the explosion and fired a rain of red bullets at Drago. Drago flew into the sky to evade, but Helios reappeared with a long barrel rifle on his arm.

"Quit jumping around!" Helios fired at Drago along with his hand but he didn't land a single shot.

"**Helix Shield!**" A shield formed around Drago, deflecting all of Helios' shots. Helios' hand returned to his arm.

"Come on, let's finish this up Drago."

"You bet, Dan!"

"You heard them Helios." Said Spectra.

"I'm gonna tear them apart! Say goodbye!" Helios dug his flesh and blood hand into his cannon chest.

"Helios, what are you doing?" asked Drago.

Helios pulled out a couple of wires, causing his body to become enveloped in electricity.

"Safety circuit malfunctioned. Energy circuit disabled. All security circuits have been deactivated."

"What have you done?" cried Drago.

"Now, nothing can stop me from fighting you to the very end!"

"He's gone completely crazy!" cried Ace.

"Yeah, just look at his eyes." Said Ayden.

"Ok, you want to fight that badly? Gate Card open! Land Pressure!"

Helios began feeling intense pressure. "You can't stop me!" Helios punched the ground and shattered the Gate Card without even using an ability card. "Spectra! Summon the Battle Gear!"

Spectra pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability Activate! **Dual Devastator!**"

Helios lay waste to Drago with his attack, but Drago managed to escape into the air.

"**Burning Reflector!**"

"It's no use!" cried Spectra.

Helios started firing more powerful shots and Drago was shot out of the sky and returned to ball form. The force of the impact knocked Dan off his feet. Dan stood up and picked up Drago.

"You were right, Spectra. This final battle has been a whole lot of fun!"

"Gate Card set! Helios stand! And Battle Gear Boost"

"Drago stand!"

"**Spinning Wall!**" Drago became enveloped in a fire tornado.

"Gate Card open! Element Resetter! Battle Gear Ability Activate! **Dual Devastator Level 2!** There's no way you can win now."

"Say goodnight Drago."

Helios began firing at Drago to the point where his tornado disappeared ad he fell to the ground while Helios continued his assault.

"Can you feel it Drago? That's your life slowly slipping away." Taunted Helios. Drago struggled to stay standing against Helios' attack.

"Hold on, Drago!"

Suddenly, Helios' Battle Gear stopped and he fell to the ground. "No, I'm not done yet." Helios tried to continue firing, but his Battle Gear wouldn't fire.

"Get up Drago!" pleaded Dan.

Drago answered his partner's call and charged at Helios. Helios did the same and they collided in the middle of the field. Drago grabbed onto the gun barrels of Twin Destructor and ripped the Battle Gear off Helios' back.

"Now it's over, Helios." Said Drago.

"Never. I will destroy you!" Helios pushed Drago into another pillar. Drago broke free and the two continue exchanging punch for punch, kick for kick. The eventually got locked in a stalemate, pushing on each other's fists.

"I told you I would not lose! Did you hear me!" shouted Helios.

"Yes we will not lose." Agreed Spectra. "**Chaos Cannon!**" Helios fired a red beam from his mouth at Drago.

"Not so fast! **Dragon Phalanx!**" Drago's body began glowing red as he shot a red beam from his hands to counter Helios' attack.

Both dragons kept this up, neither one showing any signs of giving up.

"Drago!"

"Helios!"

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" taunted Helios.

"I could say the same about you!"

"Come on, Drago. You can do it!" cried Dan.

"Come brothers and sister." He said to the other Bakugan. "Lend me your powers. **Dragon Phalanx**!" Drago launched on final attack at Helios, causing a massive explosion. The force of the explosion pushed Dan to the floor and caused the pillar Spectra was standing on to crumble to pieces. A large crater sat where the attack hit.

"Helios…" said Spectra, slowly getting up. He checked his Gauntlet and saw that his life gauge was depleted.

"Spectra…I'm done." Breathed Helios. "I have been defeated for good."

"Helios..." Said Drago.

"Drago, you are the ultimate Bakugan." Helios raised his hand in the air and pointed his finger high in the sky. "You are number one!"

"That's not important." Said Drago.

Helios began falling. "Helios!" Drago ran over to him and helped Helios stand up.

"Drago, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you."

Everyone got down from the pillar they stood on and confronted Spectra.

"Hey Spectra, you ok?" asked Dan.

"You're good Dan, the best."

"Huh? Thanks man." Dan smiled.

"I admit defeat, Dan Kuso. Perhaps it's time I consider working with the best…rather than against it." Spectra reached up and began taking off his mask.

The clouds dispersed and the sun shone down on the group. Keith looked up at the sun. "It seems things are looking brighter for me."

Mira felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Just as she had given up on her brother… "Oh Keith!" She ran to Keith and hugged him tightly. Keith quickly returned his sister's embrace and let her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

**Well I hope it was epic to read as it was to watch. I love this episode because Spectra becomes a good guy...and he's fucking hot without that mask! I got to say, writing in Spectra's POV is so much fun, and I'm becoming a fan of KeithXGus hehe couldn't help it.**

**Well, please please PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think. Don't just favorite!**

**~ZP**


	37. Keith's Phantom Data

**OMG Gundalian Invaders season finale! Who's excited for Mechtanium Surge? I am! I just saw a picture of Spectra in Mechtanium Surge so I'm guessing he's coming back! hehe And Shun had better be in it, OR ELSE!**

**I don't know what's come over me, I just feel like updating like crazy. I've been writing chapters for this fic and others for the past few days! Which, I guess, means that I'll update more often!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Mira sat on a bench in Marucho's roof top rose garden holding her locket of Keith's picture. _'I'm so scared...I feel like this is all too good to be true.'_ "Please be back for good." she said to herself.

"Hey Mira!" Mira looked up and saw Dan walking towards her. She stood up to greet him. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mira was about to answer but stopped when Keith followed Dan onto the rooftop garden.

"Good morning Mira." greeted Keith.

Mira hesitated for a moment, tightly gripped the locket. "Good morning!" she smiled. Mira took her brother on a tour of the house which finished back at the rooftop rose garden.

"Wow, look at those two." Said Baron from a gazebo. Everyone else was sitting outside in the rose garden under one of many gazebos. "It's like back to normal. They're acting like the whole Spectra thing never happened."

"Spectra Phantom is gone, so we should all act that way." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, he's Keith now, the newest member of the Battle Brawlers Resistance." Said Dan.

"Hn, you guys seem awful quick to trust him." Said Ace.

"Hey, what's your problem? You were there when he took his mask off and said he didn't want to fight!" exclaimed Dan.

"Yeah take it easy, Ace. You wouldn't be saying that if I was an evil villain bent on destroying my enemies who suddenly turned good." Remarked Ayden.

"Relax, Dan. No need to get revved up over this. Ace is only jealous that Mira is focusing on someone else and not him." Said Azreal.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Dan.

"Oh Dan, cute and clueless." Said Runo.

"Mira's just excited to see her bit bro! Okay lover boy? Relax!" Julie hit Ace on his back, something he wasn't expecting.

"Ow! Are you out of your mind?" cried Ace.

"Julie's right, you have nothing to worry about." Said Percival.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Everyone laughed as Ace began stuttering.

"Excuse me, could everyone please assemble in the operations room?" said Kato over the intercom.

"Huh? What's that about?" asked Dan.

"It's finally ready!' cried Marucho. Marucho led everyone to the lab where they had previously been investigating the mysterious phantom data and the four Bakugan that came with it.

"I wanted to show you guys something." A picture of a green DNA strand appeared on the screen. "This is a scan of the phantom data we received a few days ago."

"Is that thing making music?" asked Runo.

"It sounds beautiful." Said Ayden.

"Now take a look at this one." A red DNA strand appeared on the screen next to the green one. "This is the phantom data that Keith received around the same time as us."

"They're practically identical." Exclaimed Shun.

"You're not to far off." Said Marucho. "Take a closer look." The two DNA strands overlapped.

"No way!" cried Dan.

"Yes, the two DNA streams are exactly the same."

"What are the odds that Keith would receive the same data as us?" asked Mira.

"Who knows?" asked Baron. "But that must be the reason that the Bakugan I fought in Interspace had Battle Gear just like Helios. If that data helped make the Battle Gear, does that mean we could make some sweet gear for Nemus?"

"If anyone should get the next set of Battle Gear, it's Drago." Said Helios.

"What?" Drago was shocked by his new friend's words. "Why me?"

"It's true. With his current stage of evolution, we could analyze his DNA code and splice it with the phantom data. From there, we'd be able to construct a custom set of Battle Gear for Drago." Said Keith.

"I'm not sure…" said Dan.

"It sounds risky to me." Said Drago.

"But it sounds so cool!" exclaimed Julie. "Think about how powerful you'd be!"

"That's a good point. You'd be unstoppable with some Battle Gear!" cried Dan.

"But…I thought…I thought I was already unstoppable." Said Drago.

"Well…I guess you did destroy the BT System all by yourself. And since you've evolved into Helix Dragonoid, maybe you don't need it."

"Dan, Drago's satisfied, don't force him." Said Shun.

"I feel fine the way I am." Said Drago.

"Don't deny yourself this improvement, Drago." Said Helios.

"I think you should go for it, Drago. No matter how powerful you become, there's always going to be someone stronger." Said Azreal.

"Azreal has a point. We need to consider the possibility that we're not the only ones with the phantom data." Said Keith.

"Then, do you think that…father…" started Mira.

"I offered to share the phantom data with Professor Clay and he wasn't interested. That suggested to me that he already had it."

"If they have the same technology, then we have no choice. We have to upgrade to Battle Gear." Declared Dan. "But…how do you feel about having a mechanical body Drago?"

"Not good."

"It's against our nature." Said Wilda.

"We fought so hard to prove ourselves as sentient beings." Said Nemus.

"What you're asking is the first step to turning us into mindless drones." Said Percival.

"Actually, the Battle Gear is not completely mechanical. It would be using your own DNA to create a totally natural enhancement for your body. It would be completely organic."

"You're saying we could create armor using just our flesh and bone?" asked Ingram.

"As long as you ensure that it would not be the same as what the Vexos did with mechanical Bakugan." Said Drago. "Or how you altered Helios when you tried to make him the Ultimate Bakugan."

"Drago…"

Drago thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll do it for the benefit of the group."

"Drago's a total rock star!" exclaimed Baron.

"Come on, let's get started." Drago flew up to Dan.

"You bet!"

Drago and Helios were placed in scanners.

"Drago's evolution is so advanced, it may take some time to fully analyze his DNA. For now, we can create a hybrid prototype by splicing Drago's DNA with Helios' Battle Gear. It won't be as precise as the final version, but it will give us a base to work from."

An image of Drago in his ball form appeared on the screen. Suddenly a plane shaped Battle Gear appeared on his back.

"This is only a mock up. Based on the systems initial analysis of Drago's DNA and it's compatibility with Helios' Battle Gear." Said Keith.

"So depending on the results of the analysis, the final version could be quite different from this?" asked Marucho.

"Would it help if we put Drago into Bakugan Interspace and analyzed him there? While he was fighting?" asked Mira.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea." Said Dan.

"Why didn't I think of that? Let's go!" cried Marucho.

* * *

"So this is Bakugan Interspace?" asked Keith.

"Good to see you're still here. We're looking for some opponents." Dan spoke to someone behind Keith.

Keith turned around, unsure of who it was Dan was talking to. "What the? Who are they?"

"Keith, meet Subterra Coredem, Ventus Hawktor, Aquos Akwimos and Haos Aranaut." Said Marucho.

"How do you know their names?" asked Keith.

"When I analyzed the phantom data, I found their names encrypted deep within the code."

"Hey, who's the unlucky one who gets to go toe-to-toe with Drago? Any of you guys brave enough?" asked Baron.

"Yeah, I'm up for the challenge." Said Ace.

"No way! You guys get all the fun!" squealed Julie.

"Yeah, how about letting one of us girls try?" asked Runo.

"There must be a fair way to decide." Said Ingram.

"I have a way: I developed the Battle Gear, so I get to fight!" Keith whipped out his mask and put it on. "Except I'll be fighting as Spectra!"

"But Keith…" started Mira.

"Sure, why not? Let's do it for old time's sake." cried Dan.

The four phantom data Bakugan shrunk to ball form and Hawktor and Coredem went to Spectra.

"Helios, I'd like to see what these Bakugan can do. How about you sit this one out?"

"I understand." Said Helios…almost sadly.

"Gate Card set! Drago stand!"

"Hawktor stand!"

Drago charged at Hawktor and they pushed on each other's fists.

"Both those guys have power levels of 900, it's a stalemate." Said Marucho.

"Enough." Said Spectra. Hawktor was released from Drago's grip and flew up.

"Running away already?" asked Dan.

"I don't think he is, Dan." Said Drago.

"Coredem stand!"

"Two against one? This early in the battle?" asked Dan.

"This battle will have been for nothing unless we go all out. We need to analyze Drago at his best. Go Coredem!"

Coredem tackled Drago and Hawktor sent a rain of green pellets crashing down on him.

"**Dragon Hummer!**" Drago's body began glowing as he easily began dodging all the pellets. "Finish him Drago!"

"My pleasure!" Drago punched Coredem, but he grabbed Drago's arm and tossed him aside.

"Whoa, Drago's getting tossed around like a ragdoll." Said Baron.

"Now that's power." Said Shun.

Drago turned around as Hawktor suddenly flew down and kicked Drago in the neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"These digital clones are quite impressive." Said Keith.

"They make excellent opponents. I'm going to have to up my game so as to not be left behind." Said Helios.

_'I still don't understand where all this data came from? And who sent it?'_ thought Keith.

"This is no time for daydreaming, Keith! **Galactic Dragon!**" Drago shot a fireball at Hawktor.

A green shield appeared around Hawktor. "Coredem, protect Hawktor!" Coredem raised his hands and an orange wall shielded them from Drago's attack.

"Man this is tough!" cried Dan.

"Dan, you use the Battle Gear now! This is the perfect time to test it!" shouted Keith.

"Oh yeah, right!" Dan pressed some buttons on his Gauntlet as the Battle Gear appeared from it. "Battle Gear boost!" Two large gun barrels were attached to Drago's shoulders while his wings were armor and green sensor equipment.

All of a sudden, Drago was crying out in pain. "Drago! What's wrong!" asked Dan.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. Let's keep going." Assured Drago.

"Now it's our turn." Keith summoned the Battle Gear from his Gauntlet.

"You gave them both Battle Gear?" asked Dan.

"You have to stop thinking of this battle was a practice match! Fight like your life depends on it! You have to use your Battle Gear to its fullest potential." Shouted Keith.

Drago cried out in pain again, as the Battle Gear was shocking his body.

"Drago, are you sure you're ok?" asked Dan, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered firmly.

Hawktor flew up and fired at Drago. Coredem threw his hammer at Drago. Drago managed to dodge into the air. He suddenly stopped, the Battle Gear acting up again.

"I don't understand! Non of my evolutions hurt like this!" cried Drago.

Hawktor and Coredem took this opportunity to take Drago down. Hawktor flew in with great speed and punched Drago. He moved out of the way just in time as Coredem's spiked ball struck Drago, knocking him to the ground.

"Drago!" cried Dan.

"It feels like my body's being ripped apart!" cried Drago.

"His body seems to be rejecting the Battle Gear." Said Keith.

"Then we have to get it off of him. It's way too dangerous to continue." Said Marucho.

"You're right. Drago! We have to pull the plug."

"No, not yet! We can't stop now! We can't give up! Zenoheld and the Vexos might return!"

"But Drago!"

"I mean it, Dan. I won't quit! I can do this, trust me." Drago looked at Dan, giving him a reassuring look.

"His commitment is impressive. I admire that." Said Keith.

"Spectra, if Drago says he can keep going…" started Helios.

"Then we should let him. Let's go! Hawktor, Coredem!"

"Spectra? What are you doing? You're not helping!" cried Dan.

"Listen to me Dan. We need to push Drago to his limit." Said Keith.

"Don't give in Drago. Don't let it defeat you!" shouted Helios.

Coredem and Hawktor moved to attack Drago.

"Don't worry, Dan. I've got this."

Dan hesitated for a moment. "Ok, I've got your back!" Drago jumped into the air, evading Hawktor and Coredem. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! **Jetkor Delta!**"

The green circles on Drago's wings lit up onto Hawktor and Coredem, causing them to freeze. Drago cried out in pain again, Jetkor acting up.

"Drago, you can do it!" encourage Dan.

"I won't lose!" Drago fired red beams from the two barrels on his back at Hawktor and Coredem. The two Bakugan returned to ball form as everyone cheered for Drago's victory.

Suddenly, Hawktor and Coredem began glowing as two lights shot up into the sky.

"Hey it happened again!" cried Marucho.

"Yeah, it seems to only happen when they lose." Said Ayden.

Drago panted and returned to ball form. He floated down onto Dan's hand. "Great job Drago." Drago didn't respond and fell over. "Drago?"

"It took everything he had." Said Percival.

"Luckily he managed to collect enough battle data. We can use it to develop a custom Battle Gear that won't harm his body." Said Keith.

"I'll put a rush on the analysis of Drago's DNA code." Cried Marucho.

Keith took off his mask. "Mira, do you think you could help Marucho with that?" Mira immediately agreed.

"Let's just hope that the Vexos don't attack us before it's done." Said Shun.

"Then we'd better get started right away!" said Keith.

Everyone exited the lab while Keith, Mira and Marucho stayed behind to work on Drago's Battle Gear.

* * *

Shun quickly pulled Ayden aside while the others continued elsewhere.

"Shun, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk and I figured now is as good a time as any." Smiled Shun.

"Good idea. I bet it'll be a few days before we're off on another adventure." She said, playing with her hair.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?" asked Shun with concern.

"It's just that… I was hoping to avoid this."

"What? Why?"

"It's just that…I've never had a guy even remotely express any interest in me and I was worried that maybe…"

"Go on…"

"I was worried that maybe…you changed your mind about me..." Ayden looked away as she said those last words…worried about Shun's reaction.

Shun quickly pulled Ayden close to him and kissed her. Ayden was shocked at first but immediately melted into the kiss.

"Do you really think I'd change my mind?"

Ayden laughed. "Well I've never had a guy like me before."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, either they really aren't interested in me or Ace scares them away."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Ace doesn't scare me."

"Good, I don't want my brother scaring off the only guy I've ever liked."

"Oh, you like me?" he asked, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well I did let you kiss me. And what kind of girl doesn't fall for the guy who saves her life?"

"Well, it's not everyday I come across a girl running from a Flybeetle."

"So…what does that make us?" she asked nervously.

"I thought the answer was obvious. But I suppose I should go with formalities. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ayden jumped at Shun and kissed him.

* * *

**Ok, honestly what did you think of that 'talk'. I've never had the 'talk' before so I don't know how it should go. Well, next chapter takes place during episode 46 and 47 (during Volt and Lync's little betrayal of the Vexos). Which brings me to my next point. Should I write those two episodes in their respective POV's? It would be kinda fun. **

**NOTE: I want Azreal to evolve, I have a drawing of how he'll look and everything. The only question is, how? What situation? I have an initial idea but I'd like to hear what you all think. SO WHEN YOU REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU THINK AZREAL SHOULD EVOLVE!**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	38. Family

**Hey guys, I don't know what's come over me, I just feel like updating like crazy! But I'm sure none of you will mind that. So this chapter isn't much, just more Battle Gear stuff...and Shun takes Ayden to meet his grandfather! hehe I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to all the lovelies who reviews and favorited! You make my day!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Once again: HOW SHOULD AZREAL EVOLVE! I have an idea how I want him to evolve but I'd like to know what you all think.**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

Shun and I had finally had our talk. Honestly I was so afraid of what he was going to say I thought I might have fainted. I thought I was going crazy, thinking that someone like Shun would even remotely be interested in someone like me. But...when he kissed me and told me he had feelings for me...I think I would've fainted anyway. But I was far too happy to pass out.

I was Shun Kazami's girlfriend.

Considering his good looks and popularity, thousands of girls more appealing that I would die to be in my shoes right now. It still felt weird say that. I was Shun's girlfriend. And he was my boyfriend.

Shun and I would have to be careful about our public displays of affection, especially in front of the others. And since we were always with the group, it didn't leave us with a lot of alone time.

And if Ace ever found out...I'm probably sugar coating it when I say this, but he'd probably kill Shun and put a tracking device on me.

Unfortunately, someone already knew about Shun and me: Baron. Shun told me that Baron saw him kissing me back in the Mother Palace. I had started freaking out when he told me that Baron knew about us. What if he told someone? What if he told Ace? But Shun assured me that Baron would not squeal our little secret to anyone.

Overall, I had to say...I was really happy. I mean, really really happy. I felt like everything was just awesome and nothing could ruin my day. I was so happy, I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to punch me because my extreme happiness was getting annoying.

The only thing that could make this any better was if Shun and I could spend some more time together. Like, he could show me around the city more. We did only go the amusement park that one time and it was the only thing here that I saw, aside from Marucho's house. But with Ace and the others in such close proximity, it would be difficult to achieve that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Julie and Runo had gone home for the day while Dan, Shun, Ace, Baron and Ayden were sitting in the living room, eagerly waiting for Keith, Mira and Marucho to finish constructing Drago's Battle Gear.

Dan was impatiently pacing across the room. "Dan, you need to relax." said Drago.

"Huh?"

"Marucho's an expert with these things. Just let him do the work." continued Drago.

"Actually, I wasn't really thinking about that. I was thinking about how awesome we're going to be once the Battle Gear's done! I mean, imagine that! Aren't you excited buddy?"

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing."

**

* * *

**

"Battle Gear boost!" Jetkor attached onto Drago's back, this time with less noticeable trouble.

"How does that one feel Drago?" asked Marucho.

"Much better. I barely feel it."

"Ok, then. Let's begin the final test." said Keith, using Akwimos in battle.

"I'm ready when you are." said Drago.

Drago began battling with Akwimos and each time Drago seemed to be handling the Battle Gear more fluently. He finally managed to defeat Akwimos.

"Excellent, then Drago's Battle Gear will be Jetkor!" announced Marucho.

Everyone exited Bakugan Interspace to celebrate the success.

"A toast to Drago's new Battle Gear." Announced Dan. Everyone clanked their glasses. "Man I'm telling you that Battle Gear is the coolest! And we also owe a big thanks to Keith and Marucho."

Keith and Dan shook hands as Marucho put his on top of theirs.

"Dinner's ready you guys!" cried Runo.

"If you're hungry, come and get it!" cried Julie.

Once Dan saw the food platter, his face lit up with joy. "Best day ever!" he exclaimed.

After the celebration, everyone just resumed what they would've normally been doing. Today, they had decided to watch a movie. It was another romance one, courtesy of the girls, minus Ayden. Naturally, the boys had already fallen asleep.

Shun however, was wide-awake thinking about his girlfriend _'So this is what it feels like. Having a girlfriend. I got to say, it feels fantastic.'_ He looked behind him and saw that Ayden was half asleep and yawning. He had an idea.

He slowly got up from his seat, careful not to wake any of the guys. He walked out of the theatre but stopped at the row where the girls were sitting. Ayden looked at him and he motioned for her to meet him outside.

Once Shun left, Ayden got out of her seat. "Where are you going?" asked Julie.

"Uh…washroom."

"Ok, but hurry back or else you'll miss the best part!"

Ayden slipped out of the theatre. "Yeah, wouldn't want to miss that." She said sarcastically. She walked out of the theatre and saw Shun waiting for her. "Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna go out?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Would you rather go back inside and watch the movie?"

"Ok, let's go do what you had in mind."

Shun took his usual way down with Ayden in hand as to avoid Marucho's cameras. He honestly didn't care about being caught on camera with Ayden, but Ayden didn't want Ace to find out, so he was willing to do anything to keep her happy.

"So what did you have planned for today?" she asked.

"Well I thought I'd take you to my place and introduce you to my grandpa."

"So soon? Shun, we just got together yesterday."

"I know, I know but I figured it'd be a good way to celebrate." Shun took a hold of her hand and led her to his home.

"This is where you live? It's so beautiful!" she said, admiring Shun's home.

"Thanks. Let's go inside." Shun led her into his house.

"Shun? Is that you?" cried Shun's grandpa.

"Yeah grandpa, it's me!" replied Shun.

"Wonderful, when did you get back?" Shun's grandpa came down the hallway to greet him.

"A couple days ago. We've been staying at Marucho's place. I might be there for a couple more days though."

"Well, whatever you need to do with your friends, you do it. Just don't fall behind on your training! Ah, and who is this? One of your friends from Vestal?"

"Yeah, grandpa, this is Ayden Grit."

"This is Ayden?" he asked, shocked.

"You already know me?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Shun here wouldn't stop talking about you for the past six months since he got back from New Vestroia."

"Really?"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh relax, come in, come in. Make yourself at home! I'm glad you came for a visit Shun, I need help programming my new PVR. It says I can record stuff when I'm not watching and I have a lot of TV shows to catch up on."

"Grandpa, don't they have people to help set it up for you?"

"Yes, but they cost extra!"

"I can do it."

Shun's grandpa looked over to her. "You can?"

"I bet she could. Ayden's really smart when it comes to computers and that kind of stuff." Said Shun.

Ayden walked over to the TV and began fiddling with the PVR. Once she was done she handed Shun's grandpa the remote. "So when you want to record a show, you just press this big red button here. And you can access your recordings here."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Shun's grandpa was so grateful for Ayden programming his PVR that he made them lunch.

"So what is this?" she asked.

"Sushi." Replied Shun. "It's raw fish wrapped in seaweed and rice."

"It's delicious!" Ayden took a sip of her Miso Soup.

"So Shun, you're going to marry this girl right?" Shun and Ayden nearly choked on their tea and soup.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, this is the first girl you've brought home that you're in love with AND she programmed my PVR, that puts her in my good books. Besides I want some great grandkids."

"Uh…that's very sweet of you Mr. Kazami but I'm only 15, I don't plan on even thinking about marriage for a couple of years." She replied, nervously, trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"Very well then. Let's talk about something else. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have one brother, Ace."

"Oh yes, I remember Shun was talking a bit about him."

"Other than that, there's just my dad. But I don't have a really good relationship with him."

"Oh, how come?" asked Shun.

"Well, when Ace and I were kids, our parents were getting divorced. Dad got custody of me and mom got custody of Ace. But then, mom died a couple of years ago and Ace started living on his own."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We actually lost Shun's mother about 3 years ago." Said Shun's grandpa.

"I'm so sorry. What about your dad? Where is he?"

"I've never met him. My mom said he walked out on her when she was pregnant with me."

"I wish I never met my dad."

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Said Shun.

"Well you won't get the chance to meet him. He's a self-centered, narcissistic jerk who sucks the fun and happiness out of everything! But I don't want to talk about him. You have a lovely home Mr. Kazami."

"Why thank you!"

"Did he mention half of it is loaded with traps? Grandpa's a little bit over the edge when it comes to the whole ninja thing."

About a half an hour later, Shun and Ayden decided to go back to Marucho's. It had been a while so the movie would likely be ending just as they got back. They both managed to sneak back into the theatre, unnoticed as the boys were asleep and the girls were too focused on the movie.

* * *

**So yeah, Shun and Ayden have something in common: they both lost their mom and have little to no relationship with their dads. I've based Ayden's strained relationship with her dad off mine because no matter how much I love my dad, because he's my dad, I can't stand being with him. I resent every second I have to spend with him in order to hang out with my awesome little brother. He thinks we've got a good relationship but he obviously doesn't have a clue. I bet he wouldn't know what my favorite animal is! Anyone who knows me well enough knows its dragons! Even his girlfriend/the woman he was cheating on my mom with knows!**

**LOOK AT THIS! Now that I've got your attention, I'm going to repeat my question for the third time. HOW DO YOU THINK AZREAL SHOULD EVOLVE! I'M PUTTING THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE NOBODY SEEMS TO BE ANSWERING THIS WHEN THEY REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	39. Azreal's Fate

**I'm going crazy, I've updated so much recently. I think I'm going to keep doing this until the fic is done. I'm currently writing the last chapter so be sure to check back here everyday!**

**I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR SHOUTING OUT YOUR IDEAS FOR AZREAL'S EVOLUTION, but although they were all good ideas, I think I'd still prefer mine. SORRY! I'm sure you're all thinking 'WTF Why'd you make us think of something then?' I'm so sincerely sorry! I hope this chapter will earn your forgiveness!**

**I don't own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**I think the title speaks for itself. This is episode...48 I think where Mylene and Shadow break into Marucho's place. And of course, something happens to Azreal. But you'll have to read to find out!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Master Marucho, you have a call from Alice." Said Kato.

"Huh, I wonder what she wants." Said Marucho.

Everyone gathered in Marucho's computer room where they normally did video calls.

"Everyone, I know it's so sudden to call you like this, but we've got something very important to show you!" cried Alice. Multiple files showed up on the screen, nearly overlapping the video call of Alice and her grandfather.

"I know this! This is the raw data and blueprints for Professor Clay's Alternatives." Explained Keith.

"Alternative, what's that Keith?" asked Dan.

"It's a lethal weapon that can easily destroy entire galaxies and the lives within." He explained.

"You're kidding!" cried Drago.

"He's probably making this thing right now!" cried Dan.

"Father…" mumbled Mira.

"How did you get this?" asked Keith.

Alice looked down sadly. "Lync left it behind for me to find."

"Lync?" asked Keith.

"Yes, but I don't think he's-"

"Why would Lync try to get you this data?" asked Ayden, with some resentment.

"Who knows? We should just be glad that we have it." Said Dan.

"This data suggests it's unfinished." Said Marucho. "But they are definitely well on their way."

"So then…" started Runo.

"We're still safe!" finished Julie.

"Not for long. It looks like in order to finish the Alternative, they need the DNA code and Battle Gear data that we have." Said Keith.

"That means the Vexos will be coming for us soon! Right?" asked Dan.

"That is correct." Said Keith.

"Then we'll be ready for them!" declared Dan.

"Losing is not an option, Dan." Said Keith. "Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"Trust me, Keith, it never has been."

* * *

"So this is where those brawler geeks live huh?" asked Shadow. "I think I can handle this."

"Hm, something is definitely not right here. Getting in here was far too easy and there's nobody around. Keep your guard up, this could be a trap." Said Mylene.

"Oh relax. You're being way too paranoid. They're probably just out." Said Shadow.

Shadow and Mylene split up to search the house. Mylene entered a workout room looking for ay signs of the brawlers. A net came out of nowhere and Mylene sidestepped to avoid it. "I knew it was a trap!"

"Give it up Mylene, you've got nowhere to go." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, make it easier on yourself." Said Elfin.

"Did you think we'd do nothing while you got your awful Alternative machine going?" said Preyas.

"What did you say?" asked Mylene.

"Your buddy Lync left a clue that told us all about it." Said Baron.

"That traitorous little elf!"

"There's no point in trying to deny knowing anything about it." Said Percival.

"Now put your hands on your head." Said Ace.

"Sorry, can't do it." Mylene pulled out her whip as the brawlers dodged it. Baron shot a net at her but she sliced through it with her whip. "Nice try!" Ace and Mira tried their luck but the result was the same. "You won't take me!"

"Think again!" Marucho pressed a button and a large metal cage came down from the ceiling and trapped Mylene. The whip flew out of her hand in response.

Mira walked up to Mylene. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"What?"

"First you enslave the Bakugan and then you want to wipe them out. Now you want to destroy the whole universe."

"Ha! You've got nerve lecturing me, considering who you're father is." Mylene slipped the sword card into her Gauntlet.

"Mira, watch out!" cried Wilda.

Mylene sliced through the bars as Mira tried to step back. But, Mylene was far too quick. She grabbed a hold of Mira and held the blade close to her throat. "Now all of us are going to take a nice walk to the rest of your team. Understand?"

* * *

"This place must have a thousand rooms! Who lives in a place like this!" Shadow was jumping up and down in frustration.

"Nice dance there, buddy." Said Dan.

"Hey, who said that?"

"I did." Dan came out from his hiding spot behind several of Marucho's statues. Soon after, Shun, Runo, Ayden and Keith followed too.

Dan ran over to Shadow but he easily kicked him back. "Dan, are you ok?" asked Drago.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Shadow jumped on top of the fountain. "We may outnumbered but we're never outgunned!" Shadow jumped from the fountain to kick Dan. With lightning fast speed, Keith stepped between them and pushed Shadow off by his foot. Shadow tried to punch and kick him but Keith easily dodged and pushed Shadow into the fountain.

"Nice one Keith!" cried Runo.

"Give it up Shadow!" said Shun.

"There's no escape!" said Dan.

"You're not calling the shots here!" Mylene appeared with Mira in her grasp and the Gauntlet blade at her throat. Shadow stepped out of the fountain and shook himself clean. "Now give us the Battle Gear and DNA code."

"Forget it Mylene!" said Dan.

"You're crazy if you think we'd ever help you with a weapon for killing!" cried Ayden.

Mylene pushed the blade closer to Mira, she tried to move away but there was nowhere she could go. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about your teammate."

Keith narrowed his eyes at Mylene. "You win. Don't hurt her. I'll give you the data."

Keith led Mylene, who was still holding Mira hostage, down the hall to Marucho's lab while Shadow kept watch on the brawlers, making sure they didn't try anything.

"Yeah, you keep smiling Shadow." Said Dan.

"I'm surprised how quickly Keith gave in to Mylene." Said Baron.

"It's hard to be tough when there's a laser to your sister's throat. I know I'd give in if someone threatened my sister." Said Ace.

"Keep quiet! I'd hate for all your yakking to distract Mylene. She could trip and her hand might slip." Taunted Shadow.

They continued walking until they reached a platform elevator. "When did you get so weak Spectra? The old you wouldn't have batted an eye at a hostage, even if you shared blood." Said Mylene.

"His name is Keith now! My brother isn't the same person he used to be!" cried Mira.

Mylene pressed the blade closer to her throat to shut Mira up. "We used to be like minded, Spectra. We had the same desire for power. What happened?"

"I guess I came to a realization."

"What?"

"I recognized that I was being vain and foolish, just like you are now."

Mylene narrowed her eyes, not liking Keith's comment. She pointed her sword at his forehead. Keith didn't flinch.

"Relax Mylene, we still need him to show us where the data is." Said Shadow.

"Patience children, we're nearly there." Keith turned around.

"Wait a minute, he's heading to-" Marucho suddenly stopped himself so that Mylene and Shadow wouldn't hear him.

The elevator stopped. "End of the line blondie." Shadow gave Keith a forceful push.

"Spectra, we can take him." Said Helios.

"Be patient, Helios. This isn't a battle field you know." He said looking at Marucho.

"Hurry up! This is taking too long!" shouted Shadow.

"Battlefield…" said Marucho. He suddenly realized what Keith meant and ran over to the main computer terminal.

Keith led Mylene and Shadow to the Bakugan Interspace terminal room. "This is where you're keeping the data?" asked Mylene.

"It's just a big empty room!" cried Shadow.

Keith smiled. The platform lit up and they disappeared.

* * *

"What the? What's going on?" cried Shadow.

"Where are we?" asked Mylene.

"Enough of this Spectra! You get us out of here right now!" shouted Shadow.

"I'm sorry but I'm not capable of that. I have no control from inside here."

"So then…this is a virtual world?" asked Mylene.

"That's exactly right." Said Marucho from the computer area. "You're now inside Bakugan Interspace, a virtual world of my own creation designed specifically for battles. You're in my world now!"

"I am loving this! Keith is a master of the fake out! He even had me fooled!" cried Dan.

"We don't have to fight. What if you guys switched sides? You have to realize by now that Zenoheld is crazy and downright evil." Mira tried to do her usual last minute reasoning.

"Put a sock in it! Just because we're stuck in here doesn't mean I have to listen to you yak!" shouted Shadow.

"But…"

"You said you wanted a battle? So bring it on punks!"

"And just to make things a little more interesting, why not put a little wager on things?" asked Mylene. "Win the battle, then we'll leave the Vexos and join you."

"Don't get too excited! We won't lose!"

"Ok then." Keith pulled out his mask and put it on. "Spectra is now ready."

"Let's do this Keith!"

Shadow threw down a gate card and he and Keith summoned their Bakugan. "You know, I've never liked you Spectra, and now I'm going to show you just how much."

"You'll have to do better than sticks and stones, Shadow!"

"Gate card open! Phantasmorphic!" Helios' legs began turning to stone and he was unable to move.

"Keith!" Mira cried in worry.

"He can't help you now, little girl. Gate card set!" Mylene and Mira summoned their Bakugan and the girl vs. girl battle began.

"**ABSIDS!**" Macubass' little robots appeared and Mylene put on her scanner. The robots began firing mercilessly at Wilda. "Is big brother going to dry your tears when this is all over?"

"**Spider Cannon!**" Four barrels appeared from MAC Spider's back as they locked onto Helios.

"**FARBAS RX!**" MAC Spider fired at Helios, creating a cloud of smoke over the area.

"Deleting field damage done by the Phantasmorphic Gate Card. Repairing 38% body damage caused by Spider Cannon. Adjusting for 27% loss of power."

The smoke turned to fire as Helios was engulfed by it. Once the flames dispersed, Helios was unfazed by MAC Spider's attack.

"**ABSIDS TR2!**" The ABSIDS robots lined up in a more complicated formation, firing a more powerful blast at Wilda.

"**Iron Chest!**" The metal plate on Wilda's chest lit up as he fired a hot, orange blast from it, incinerating the ABSIDS robots. "Great shot Wilda."

"Pecks of doom!"

Helios walked up to MAC Spider. "Who wants seconds?" he taunted.

"**Tarantula Needle!**" Six purple spikes from MAC Spider's legs shot up into the sky and shot down onto Helios. Helios, however, seemed completely unfazed by the attack as he kept marching towards MAC Spider. Shadow was at a lose for words. "**Blaster Needle!**" Spider fired purple barbs from his mouth.

Helios held up his hand to stop the attack. "Is that all you got?"

"**Spider Net!**" Spider shot four nets over Helios, in hopes of stopped his movement. "**Mega Terror Impact!**" Spider jumped into the air and landed on top of Helios. It's legs extended and began electrocuting Helios.

Helios set fire to the nets to free himself. "Hehe, that kinda tickles." He laughed.

"Now Helios! **Blackout Cannon**!" Helios aimed up at Spider's belly and fired the blast straight through him. Spider fell over.

"My-my spider…" whimpered Shadow.

"Looks like your spider is as gutless as you are." Helios turned just as Spider exploded into a million pieces.

"Nice one Shadow." Remarked Mylene.

"That's a little spoiler of what's coming your way." Said Wilda.

"Mylene, enough of this destruction. Let's work together for a change."

"You don't understand. I'm not interested. I'm not doing this for Zenoheld. I'm a free agent now. Got it?"

"But why?"

"Because loyalties change. I mean, just look at your brother! I've decided that the only one I can truly trust is myself. Gate card open! Aquos reactor!"

"Wilda!" Mira cried out in worry.

"**Tsunami Hydrair!**" Macubass dove into the water and created a huge wave the dragged Wilda away. "Now it's your turn. **Moby Cannon!**" Macubass locked onto Mira and fired. "Goodbye silly girl."

Mira held up her arm in defense, but the impact never came. She looked up and saw that Helios had blasted Macubass' attack.

"Well, that was a bit close."

"Keith! Helios!"

"Can't fight your own battles?" taunted Mylene.

"Can I finish her off, please?" asked Helios

"Wait a second, this is my battle." Said Mira.

"Mira?"

"I can do this. Trust me." Said Mira.

"All right then, good luck. Helios!"

"Leave him in pieces!" Helios returned to Keith in ball form.

"Oh, you bet!" said Wilda.

"Do you honestly think you can take me on by yourself? And I thought you're brother was the arrogant one." Said Mylene.

"**Earth Seeker!**" Wilda became engulfed in orange flames which evaporated the water from Mylene's Gate Card. "**Gallows Punch!**" Wilda charged at Macubass.

"**Sabre Barracuda!**" Macubass attack with it's energy sword but Wilda held his arms up in defense.

"This could go either way." Said Helios.

"Yes, but Mira will win." Said Keith.

"**Moby Cannon!**"

"I'm saving the best for last! **Hyper Earth Ball!**" Wilda generated a fiery ball of magma and fired it at Macubass just as it fired it's cannon.

"We can do this Wilda! Let's show them that good will always prevail!" cried Mira.

"I'm sick and tired of your talk, Mira!" cried Mylene. Macubass tried to keep firing but Wilda's earth ball was far too powerful, melting Macubass to a crisp. All that was left were his legs, which fell over onto the ground and twitched.

"I don't understand…how could I have lost?"

Keith walked up to Mylene. "Mylene, you were right. We used to have the same desire. We used to covet power. But I've learned something from the Brawlers," Keith took off his mask, "and it's that power comes from friendship and teamwork. And you can be a part of that if you want. We are ready to welcome you in, isn't that right Mira?"

"Right!" agreed Mira.

"Gee Keith, what a beautiful and touching speech that was." Keith and Mira looked up in surprise. "But it's only made me want to fight you more!" Mylene pulled out her Death Ball. "I've failed my mission, so I must end this on my terms."

Shadow grabbed Mylene's hand, which was holding the Death Ball. "Easy does it, tiger." He laughed.

"Just back off!" she said to him.

"Mylene, No!" cried Keith.

"Goodbye Spectra!" Mylene and Shadow pressed the button on the Death Ball and threw it into the air. All of a sudden, the arena started getting fuzzy.

"What the? That's not supposed to happen!" cried Mylene.

"What's happening? What did you do?" cried Shadow.

"There's been a rupture in the Interspace continuum. Sensors are showing an internal gravitational shift. We're getting several errors!" cried Marucho's lab team.

"What's wrong?" cried Runo.

"That ball that Mylene threw…it seems to have opened a dimensional portal that's causing Bakugan Interspace to shut down on itself." Explained Marucho.

"It's no use, we're unable to stabilize the Interspace." Said a technician.

"Keith! Mira!" cried Dan.

The entire arena started crumbling and debris was sucked into the portal.

"What's happening Keith?" asked Mira.

"Bakugan Interspace is collapsing on itself!"

Mira felt the ground she was standing break up and she nearly lost her balance.

"Mira, grab my hand!" Mira did as he said and he pulled her close to him for safety.

"Thank you Keith."

"Marucho! You've got to do something before we lose them for good" cried Dan.

Marucho ran over to the terminal and began typing. "I can activate the emergency shut down to stop the distortion but that could trap them inside. I'll have to extract them to be safe."

"I don't understand…I've used the Death Ball before and it's never react like this before." Said Mylene. "I should've seen this coming." Mylene narrowed her eyes at Keith. "He's mine!" Mylene drew her Gauntlet sword and charged at Keith.

Keith held his arm out at Mira. "Mira, stand back." Keith drew his sword and engaged Mylene.

"You won't defeat me like you did the others!"

"Mylene, stop this! None of us are going to survive if we don't work together!"

"Mira! Keith!"

"Marucho?" asked Mira.

"The internal stability of the Interspace won't hold much longer. I need to shut down the system so as not to risk the dimensional tear coming into our world. But first, we have to get you guys out!"

"Let's go then, Mira, come on!" cried Keith.

Mira ran over to Keith. "Not yet, we have to bring them too." She said, motioning to Shadow and Mylene. "Come on, hurry guys!" Mira held out her hand to them.

"I've rather die inside of here than owe you my life!" declared Mylene. The ground beneath her broke off and she was getting sucked into the portal. With lightning speed, Keith grabbed her hand.

"Spectra?" Mylene recovered from her shock and returned to her cold demeanor. "Let me go!"

"Just quit being so stubborn Mylene. There's no reason for you to give up!"

"Ha! I chose death before dishonor." Mylene began slipping from Keith's grip but Mira grabbed a hold of her as well.

"Shadow! Come help us!" cried Mira.

Mylene slipped from their grip but Shadow grabbed a hold of her as they got pulled into the portal.

* * *

"Oh no! The system is overloading far quicker than I anticipated! I won't be able to get them out in time!" cried Marucho.

"You can't be serious! There has to be something you can do!" cried Dan.

"Perhaps there is something I can do." Said Azreal.

"Azreal, what are you talking about?" asked Ayden.

"Ayden, when we first met, we didn't get along, but I am glad that I can call you my partner, my best friend. A long time ago, you asked me about my story, my past and I didn't want to tell you. Now I fear I may never get the chance."

"This is a really nice speech and all, but Keith and Mira really need help right now!" cried Ayden.

"I know I know. Maelstrom, take care of her for me."

"What are you saying?"

"Sometimes, one must be sacrificed." Azreal suddenly disappeared and Keith and Mira appeared in his place. **A/N Don't ask me how Azreal switched places with Keith and Mira. It was the only way to make this work.**

"Mira! Keith! Are you guys ok?" cried Dan.

"But, where did Azreal go?" asked Ace.

"Um, guys you might want to take a look at this…" said Marucho. Everyone looked at the screen and just as Shadow and Mylene were sucked into the portal, Azreal appeared where Keith and Mira had previously been standing.

"What's he doing?" cried Drago.

"Marucho, you've got to get him out there stat!" cried Dan.

"I'm trying, but the system is shutting down too quickly! There isn't enough time!"

Even though Azreal couldn't see her, he gave Ayden a reassuring look, before he was sucked into the portal and the screen showed static.

"They're…gone…" said Mira.

"I…I almost had her." Said Keith.

"Azreal…" muttered Ayden.

"He's gone…" said Ace. Ace looked at this sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ayden…"

Ayden didn't respond to his gesture, she just kept staring at the static, as if she was waiting for Azreal to pop back up.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Was it as sappy as I imagined it to be in my head? Well, I at least hope you all liked it. Before I asked you guys, this was honestly the only way I could think of making Azreal evolve. The other idea I had was when Nemus loses the Haos Energy he gives it to Azreal, but I felt that was just too much.**

**Next Chapter: Keith sneaks off to the Mother Palace and Shun does his next act as Ayden's boyfriend.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	40. Comfort

**Well, I'm sure a lot of you were kinda surprised with me sending Azreal away. Although all of you had great ideas, I still liked mine a little more, even though I hated that I had to temporarily get rid of him to do it. :(**

**I think I'm going to update everyday until the story is done. Only a few chapters left!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**So this chapter is mostly about Shun and Ayden. Enjoy. I've never had a sad, heartfelt/comforting conversation with a guy before so don't flame/hate me if it sucks!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Hours had passed since Mylene and Shadow's assault. Ayden had shut herself in her room, refusing to open the door to everyone, including her own brother and boyfriend.

The boys were sitting in the main living room when the girls suddenly came in with a cake. "We know it's been pretty hard on Ayden since Azreal disappeared, but we've been planning on doing this for a while now." Said Runo.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how can you even think about throwing a party? Especially after what happened to Azreal?" cried Ace.

"Ace, none of us can possibly imagine how she must be feeling, but it's important for all of us to stay optimistic, especially since Zenoheld is almost ready with the Alternative." Said Mira.

"I agree with her. We've got a big day tomorrow so we need to unwind." Said Dan.

All the Bakugan stood on top of the cake. "We wanted to throw a party to officially welcome Keith and Helios to the family." Said Drago.

Keith looked surprised but smiled. "Humans can be so weird." Said Helios.

"Come on, don't be such a downer Helios." Said Runo.

"Nobody likes a party pooper." Said Julie.

"I'm not a poopie anything!" Runo and Julie giggled and went back to the cake. "Girls…" **A/N Ha! Oh Helios. One of my fav Helios lines lol**

Mira walked up to Keith. "We wanted to do this earlier but, you know how crazy things were. We didn't think we could do it now, since, you know…Azreal, but we thought now was as good a time as any."

"Thanks for doing this Mira. And I think you and I owe Azreal the most." Said Keith.

Everyone was enjoying a piece of cake, well everyone except for Shun and Ace. They were both far too worried about Ayden. Ace had made the effort to check on her, but she still wouldn't let him in.

"Look, Ace. I know you're worried about Ayden, but just give her some time. She'll be fine." Said Shun, only half believing the words he said.

"How would you know? You're an only child! I'm her brother! She's my responsibility! It's my job to look after her!" responded Ace.

"Yes, I don't know what it's like of have a little sister, but I do know what it's like to almost lose a partner. Just give her some time, when she's ready to talk, she'll come out."

"Fine." He said, eating another piece of cake.

Shun, of course, wasn't going to follow his own advice. He fully planed on doing his first duty as Ayden' boyfriend. And it was ok that she wouldn't open the door, he had another way in.

"Hey guys, it might be the sugar talking, but maybe instead of waiting around for Zenoheld to finish the Alternative, we should storm the palace!" declared Dan.

"That sounds like a plan." Said Shun.

Keith's thoughts were elsewhere, so he was caught off guard when Dan shoved a piece of cake in his face.

"Eat up Keith, we've got a big day tomorrow." Said Dan.

Keith happily took the piece. "Thanks, I had forgotten how unbelievable good it feels to be a part of a team."

* * *

**Keith's POV**

After the party, it started getting dark so everyone decided to turn in early. I, however, was not an early sleeper. I stood by the window in my room.

"Can't sleep?" asked Helios. "Are you thinking about tomorrow?"

"Actually I was thinking about my father. He must be stopped."

"He will be, when we all hit the palace together."

I walked over to my bedside table where Helios and my Spectra mask sat. I picked up the mask and put it on.

"Tomorrow is not soon enough, Helios."

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I still couldn't believe it. Azreal was gone. Poof! Just like that! But, he saved Mira and Keith. I can't even remember the last time I had cried so much. I had planted myself in the corner of my room. I could hear Ace knock on the door and ask to come in, but I never let him. Shun even came buy a few times but I really didn't feel like talking to anyone else right now.

Maelstrom flew up to my face.

"I know, Maelstrom, I miss him too." I said to him. Maelstrom tried to wipe one of my tears away, but he nearly poked my eye. "I wish you could talk Maelstrom, then you could tell my why Azreal did what he did."

I heard a door open and looked up but saw no one there. I was sure I had locked the door. I looked over to the balcony and saw Shun come in through the doors. I should've known Shun would use an _alternate_ route.

"Shun…" I whispered.

"Hey, they were having cake, so I brought you some." He said awkwardly. He sat next to me and handed me a plate and fork.

"Thanks…" I started eating some of the cake. It was delicious, but not enough to cheer me up. After a few bites, I pushed the plate away.

"Look, I've never had a girlfriend before, so I'm not really sure what to do in this sort of situation." I looked at him. I thought it was so cute and sweet of him for trying.

"Just shut up and hold me." I said, laughing a bit.

"I can do that." He moved me to his lap and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his shirt. He put his head over mine and stroke my hair. "So how did you meet Azreal?"

"It was about three years ago. All these cards fell from the sky and that's when the Bakugan showed up. I just found him and Maelstrom on the street and took them home. It wasn't until a while later until I learned Azreal could talk."

"I'm sure Azreal's fine."

"You really think so?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean that Death Ball only sucks people into other dimensions, it doesn't kill them, he's probably somewhere out there trying to find a way back here right now."

"I hope you're right." I said, snuggling closer to him.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I held Ayden in my arms tightly, trying to provide her with whatever comfort she needed. I'd never had a girlfriend before so I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I just did what I felt natural. I tried to assure her that Azreal would be fine, but even I wasn't sure.

She was quite for a while so I looked down and saw her eyes were closed. She must've fallen asleep. She looked so cute when she's sleeping, but then I remember how hard she punches when someone tries to wake her up.

I slowly lifted her into my arms as I stood up. I carried her over to her bed and lay her down on it. I took off my jacket and covered her with it. It was the same as my usual green jacket that I stole when I got to New Vestroia, except this one was white.

I walked over to the balcony and opened the door to leave back to my room. I turned to take one more look at Ayden and smiled.

* * *

**Well, I don't know about you, but I find that very mediocre. But please don't flame me! I lack romantic experience!**

**Azreal won't be back until about...2 chapters later I'd say. I'm starting to think getting rid of him for a bit wasn't the best idea, but it was the only thing to make it work.**

**Next Chapter: Mira is distraught when Keith disappears to the Palace and the Brawlers try to find their own way, having lost the only person who knew it's location.**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	41. Bread Crumb Trail

**Hey guys! We're near the end! I don't really know what else to say... OH YES! Thanks to all the lovelies who reviewed and favorited! You all make my day!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Do you know what I realized today? I drew Ayden and Azreal...but I didn't draw Maelstrom! I KNOW RIGHT? How could I forget Maelstrom. Granted a lot of the Bakugan Traps were forgotten half way through but still Maelstrom is important to me. I'll draw him and let you know when he's up on my deviantart!**

**Ugh this is the part in the show where Ace's voice actor changes...I love David Reale and all cuz he's the voice of Kai Hiwatari...but Alex House is much better as Ace**

**Cute ShunxAyden moment coming up!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Guys, wake up!" Dan shot up from his bed and saw Mira, Runo and Julie.

"Huh? What?" cried Dan.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Ace.

"It's Keith! I can't find him anywhere. I woke up and decided to check on him and his room was empty!" cried Mira in worry.

Marucho came into the room. "Guys, I just looked outside and the Vestal Destroyer is gone!"

"But where would be go?" asked Baron.

"Do you think he went to the palace himself?" asked Dan.

"It's possible." Said Drago.

Everyone got dressed and rushed to Marucho's computer room as he tried to search the entire solar system for the Mother Palace.

"Ayden, are you sure you're ok?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ace wasn't convinced by her answer. "All right, but you know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Ace." Ayden hugged her brother. "But we've got more important things to worry about. Azreal wouldn't want me to be upset when we've still got a fight to finish."

"How are we doing, Marucho?" asked Dan.

"Have you found the Mother Palace yet?" asked Baron.

"No, it's much harder than I thought." He replied.

"We should've copied down the coordinates the last time Keith took us there." Said Mira.

"How were we supposed to know? It's not like we knew we were ever going to go back there." Said Dan. "Wait, Drago, could your evolved powers get us there?"

"Absolutely, but I'd need to know exactly where it is." Said Drago.

"Drago's right, we'd still need exact coordinates to make a jump like that." Said Marucho.

"What about the Dimension Transporter? Mylene and Shadow used it to get here from the Palace, wouldn't it leave some kind of bread crumb trail?" asked Shun.

"Hm…If I do it right, I might be able to track the signature data path that they would've left behind in the atmosphere."

"And there's our road map to the Palace." Said Ace.

"I should probably double check my calculation with Dr. Michael." Said Marucho.

"So let's do it then." Said Dan.

* * *

They went to the room that Mylene and Shadow first appeared in and began searching for clues.

"Finding their entry point is just hopeless." Said Ace.

"We've still gotta try." Said Dan.

"Well there's got to be a better way." Said Ace.

"Like what, smart guy?"

Just then, Alice and her grandfather suddenly appeared in the room holding one of her teleportation cards.

"Alice! Dr. Michael!" cried Dan.

"Yes, we can as soon as we heard. Alice, let's get started." Dr. Michael put on some sort of goggles and began walking around the room. "This is definitely the room the Vexos entered using the Dimensional Transporter."

"Alice, what's that thing that you're grandpa's wearing?" asked Dan.

"It helps him find the residual signature path from the Dimension Gate." Explained Alice.

"And then?"

"Well, Dan. With the precise location, we can follow the path backwards more easily. It's like following a set of footprints."

"There are wavelengths present, but they are quite weak. This may take more than a little while." Said Dr. Michael. "Alice, Marucho I need your help."

* * *

While Marucho, Alice and her grandfather were busy at work, the other sat in the living room. Mira held her face in her hands, obviously upset. "Why would Keith run off like that? Maybe if I had been paying more attention, I would've seen something was wrong!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mira. Dr. Michael will figure out the pathway soon enough and we'll find him." Said Dan. "Hey don't worry about it, cheer up! You're bringing us all down."

Runo pulled on Dan's ear to shut him up. "Be quiet you insensitive dolt! You wouldn't know what it's like because you're always the first one to charge into battle, but it's hard when you're the one always left behind, waiting. I know how you feel Mira."

"Yeah, Runo and I are always the ones left behind to worry about when you're brawling." Said Julie.

"Which is why we're with you all in spirit and why we keep ourselves ready to jump in and fight at any moment's notice." Said Runo. "Now it's your turn to be with Keith in spirit and wait until he needs you."

"Thank you." Runo looked over to Dan. "Thanks for always being there for us."

Runo blushed. "You don't have to thank us." She smiled at him.

"Ok, awesome!"

"You're impossible!" Runo smacked Dan's head onto the table.

While Tigrerra and Gorem were speaking to Dan and the others, Shun had pulled Ayden aside.

"Shun, I was going to give you back your jacket, you left it in my room." Said Ayden.

"I know. I left it there. You can keep it." He said.

"Oh, thanks. So, uh, what is it you wanted to talk about."

"We've got a big fight coming up. And, well, I don't want to have any regrets."

"Regrets? About what?"

"Just, in general. If something happens when we go into battle, I don't want any regrets." Shun grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you, Ayden."

"Wha?" Ayden was taken aback by what he said.

"I love you. And I don't want to regret having not said it."

Ayden felt her cheeks turn red. She hesitated before speaking. "I love you too, Shun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shun eager returned the kiss and pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Dan. "If you guys want to take a break that's fine, but we…"

"Thank you for the offer, but we've made our decision." Said Tigrerra.

"For us to continue wouldn't be fair to the team." Said Gorem.

"That's not-" started Drago.

"It's okay." Tigrerra interrupted him. "We know our limitation and we're fine with it. We haven't evolved like the rest of you."

"But…"

"Drago, we're not leaving you. We're simply shifting our focus."

"To being companions for our brawlers." Said Gorem.

"For us to battle with sub-standard strengths would be putting Runo and Julie at risk. And as their Guardian Bakugan, it would be irresponsible and wrong."

"I understand." Said Drago.

"You'll always be part of the team." Said Dan.

"And always part of the family." Said Drago.

"Like Runo said, we'll be with each other in spirit."

All of a sudden, an alarm rang. "Attention everyone! We've found the location of the Mother Palace!" said Marucho over the intercom. Everyone regrouped in the main lobby.

"You did it Marucho. Let's head to the main entrance." Said Dan.

"Actually, I couldn't have done it without the help of Dr. Michael and Alice." Said Marucho.

"It's time to go." Said Dr. Michael.

"Ready Drago?" asked Dan.

"Ready." Drago flew past the others and opened a Dimensional Gate.

"Good luck you guys." Said Runo and Julie.

Ayden walked up to join the group. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" said Ace.

"Where do you think?"

"No, you are not coming! You don't have Azreal and it's far too dangerous!"

"I still have Maelstrom and he's just as strong as any other Bakugan!"

"I won't allow it!" shouted Ace.

Ayden walked up to Ace. "Ok, big brother. You can either step aside and let me fight with you or we can do what we normally did so settle arguments."

Ace quickly covered his crotch with his hands. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just try me."

"Fine, but stay close to me."

The brawlers walked into the portal. Dan turned back around and waved at Runo, before completely disappeared into the Dimensional Gate.

* * *

**So did you guys like that! SHUN DROPPED THE L BOMB! I thought it was a perfect place to do it since...well they're going to fight a huge ass battle where people did die...well they were the bad guys so I guess they don't matter that much. haha**

**And as for the little brother sister moment at the end...well where Ayden is shy and quiet with other people, she has no problem being mean and threatening to her brother HAHA**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Return of the Beast King: The Brawlers arrive in time to save Keith and Gus from the Alternative, and some old friends return to help.**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP **


	42. Return of the Beast King

**Yo whad up? How's it going friends? Well here we are...I honestly never thought I'd get this far but here I am! And I couldn't have done it without my faithful reviewers!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. I'm there are grammar errors and stuff.**

**NOTE: Before reading this chapter, you should go to my profile and read my short story Shadows in the Light, which details Azreal's evolution.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

A Dimensional Gate opened at the Mother Palace and the Resistance jumped out.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Dan.

"I've never seen so much devastation." Said Shun.

"Hey look over there!" cried Ace. Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw tons of gunfire.

"Is that the Alternative?" asked Marucho.

"It's gigantic!" cried Shun.

"Look! It's Helios and Vulcan!" said Ace.

"Well, there's not point in standing around." Dan whipped out his Gauntlet as the others did the same. Everyone summoned their Bakugan and mounted for battle. They flew over to the Alternative where Zenoheld had Vulcan and Helios trapped in claws like the ones on Farbros' shoulders.

"**Galactic Dragon!**" Drago shot a fireball at Farbros, freeing Helios and Vulcan.

"Dan!" cried Keith.

"Sorry we're late." Dan gave him a thumbs-up.

"Better late than never, Dan." Said Keith.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Let's show that King what we're made of."

"Yes." Replied Keith.

"What the? Spectra-sama, I don't understand. What are they doing here?" asked Gus.

"I'll explain all of that later, Gus. Just know that all of us are now on the same side." Replied Keith.

"All right, I suppose if we all have a common enemy…"

"Ok guys, let's smash this thing!" declared Dan.

Every member of the Resistance, mounted on their partner Bakugan, flew across the sky, trying to make some kind of attack while dodging the many lasers fired off the weapons of the Alternative System.

"Let's take out those turrets!" Shun said to Ayden.

Ingram and Maelstrom flew down to the surface of the Alternative and slashed many turrets. However, it made no difference because every turret taken down, a new one appeared in its place.

"This is getting us no where!" cried Ace.

"We have to try something!" shouted Dan in return.

"Dan is right, every giant has an Achilles' heel." Said Keith.

Everyone continued their assaults but Zenoheld easily replaced anything that was shot off. It was like all of their attacks were just being wasted. To make matters worse, an army of Pyrus Fortresses came out of the Alternative.

"I can't believe it! He's completely repaired himself!" cried Marucho.

"We can't give up! Brawlers! Charge!" cried Dan.

Shun flew down near the surface to take care of the turrets. A Fortress snuck up behind Ingram and shot at Hylash. Ingram fell off Hylash who fell back and exploded. "Hylash!" cried Ingram. Ingram tried to get out of the close fire and was hit square in the chest.

"You ok Ingram?" asked Shun.

"Just a scratch, that thing won't slow me down."

Wilda was suddenly taken by surprise and caught in one of Farbros' claws. "Wilda! Get out of there!" she cried.

"Mira! Run while you still can!"

All of a sudden, the claw was shot and Wilda was freed. "Keith!" cried Mira.

"Mira are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I just thought of something. Professor Clay built this, so he must be somewhere inside." Said Keith.

"Really?"

"This may be our last chance, do you want to-"

"Yes of course! I will never give up on him." Said Mira.

"Ok then. Helios?" Keith turned to Helios. "The Zukanator is a far more powerful Battle Gear than Twin Destructor. I'm not sure if your body can support it. But we have to try."

"You've never doubted me before Spectra, so why start now?"

"All right then. Battle Gear boost!" A giant red and gold single barrel cannon appeared on Helios' back. It was nearly twice his size! "Battle Gear **Zukanator!**" Helios fired the cannon right through the Alternative. "Let's go Mira!"

"You bet!" Mira and Keith disappeared inside the Alternative.

Elfin was shot down and landed on the Alternative. She started sitting up when she noticed 3 Fortresses coming up to her. Suddenly, Preyas jumped down and destroyed each one of them.

"That'll teach you to mess with my precious Elfin!"

Elfin held her hands together. "Oh, my hero!" she cried.

* * *

"Hm…the Alternative of functioning quite well for it's first run, but there's always room for improvement." Professor Clay began typing at his terminal. "I'll do one last sweep to make sure the analysis is complete. One can never be too careful when striving for perfection. I'd hate to overlook something that could leave us exposed."

He suddenly noticed something on his desktop. "Huh? What's this?" He took a closer look. "It's some sort of incoming video footage." Once it was finished downloading, he opened it and saw Bakugan fighting. "It's origin is from beyond this dimension, but how?"

"Father." Clay turned around and was face to face with his daughter.

"Mira! What are you doing here? Listen, we have nothing to talk about."

"Ha, I disagree." Clay looked over and saw his son, or who used to be his son.

"You again!"

"We've come to make a final appeal," Keith took off his mask, "father."

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Father, please! You've got to stop this madness!" cried Mira.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You're too late."

"Enough! Surely you see that Zenoheld's plan is pure evil. How can you, in good conscious, be a part of it?"

* * *

Ayden saw one of Farbros' large claw fly towards Ace and Percival.

"Ace, look out!" Maelstrom flew in and pushed Percival out of the way. The three-pronged claw seized Maelstrom. However, he managed to hold the claw off him with his own claws and feet.

"Oh no, Ayden!" Shun and Ingram tried to get to her, but the multiple lasers prevented him and Ace from doing so.

"Well now that I've got you in my sights I might as well get rid of the weak link." Said Zenoheld.

A laser began charging on the Alternative, aimed directly at Ayden and Maelstrom.

_'So this is it…this is how it ends.'_ Ayden shut her eyes. She could hear Shun and her brother call out her name as the light of the laser got brighter.

All of a sudden, a portal opened up next to Maelstrom and long, glowing yellow dragon appeared, forming a protective shield around Ayden and Maelstrom. "**Dragon Seal!**"

"What is that?" cried Dan.

Ayden opened her eyes after not feeling the laser hit her and Maelstrom. She saw the glowing dragon wrapped securely around Ayden and Maelstrom.

"Maelstrom, what is that?" asked Ayden.

The portal got bigger and an enormous golden, winged dragon donning brilliant white armor. On his arm and leg armor were two pairs of blue fang-like designs as well as a blue crystal on his chest.

"**Dragon Soul**!" A blue light, the same shape as the dragon's body, was fired from the dragon at the Alternative, causing a large explosion and smoke to appear. "I'm only gone for a day and you almost get yourself killed? What would you do without me?"

Ayden smiled when she saw the scar on the left side of the dragon's face as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Azreal."

"Sorry I'm late, Ayden." Azreal easily freed Maelstrom from Farbros' claw and held his hand out for Ayden. She jumped on and he brought her up to his head.

"Before I forget…" Azreal went back to the portal and stuck his hand into it. "Come on." He said. Seconds later, he retracted his hand from the portal.

"Lync! Volt! What are you guys doing here?" shouted Ace.

"It's all right Ace, I met them in the Doom Dimension. They have changed their ways."

"That's right!" exclaimed Lync.

"We no longer serve the Vexos so long as innocent lives are jeopardized!" said Volt. The two former Vexos mounted on their mechanical Bakugan and joined the fight.

"Maelstrom, I thank you for looking after her in my absence." Maelstrom nodded in response. "Now, let me show you something I learned. Try this Ayden."

A card appeared in front of Ayden. "A new ability?"

"Go on, give it a try."

"Fusion Ability! **Dragon Meteor Storm**!" Azreal's body shone a beautiful sapphire blue. The blue light surrounding him shot into the sky.

"Was that it?" asked Marucho.

"Just give it a minute." Said Azreal. Just then, multiple smaller blue lights shot down with great speed and struck the Alternative with a great force.

"Whoa! That was a sweet ability!" exclaimed Dan.

"I've never seen such power." Said Shun.

"That's not all, not try this one, Ayden." Another card appeared in front of her.

"This one sounds interesting. **Dragon Sabre**!" Maelstrom was consumed in a golden light, his body morphing into a giant sword. Azreal grabbed the sword at the handle.

"Hey that's just like Rad Fly's Darkus Fly Arrow ability." Said Ace.

"Yes, I am rather fond of my new powers." Said Azreal.

* * *

Everyone regrouped to where Elfin and Preyas were and were marveled at Azreal's reappearance.

"Azreal! We're glad to see you're back!" said Drago.

"Yeah, where did you go?" asked Percival.

"It's a long story, but it should not be our focus right now!" said Azreal.

"He's right. We're getting our butts handed to us!" cried Ace.

"We're trying our best, but this thing is too powerful!" cried Baron.

"Hey, where did Keith and Mira go?" asked Dan.

"The last I saw, they were trying to poke holes in the hull. Maybe they found a way in." said Nemus.

"Maybe they did! Which means we should be able to make our own hole!" cried Dan.

"If we get to the heart of their lair, then we can rip them apart from inside!" cried Marucho.

"Actually, we just need to find the main power reactor to make it go boom." Said Shun.

"All right then!" Dan summoned Drago's Battle Gear as he used it's awesome power to blast a hole in the Alternative. However, a swarm of Fortresses arrived after hearing the commotion.

"I don't think they liked that." Said Azreal.

"I'll be happy to take their complaints." Said Vulcan, walking over to the Fortresses.

"Go! I'll handle these jokers." Said Gus.

"Gus…You heard him. Let's go." Said Dan.

"Good luck Vulcan!"

"I will handle Zenoheld out here. You get inside the machine and find a way to destroy it." Said Azreal.

"I'm not leaving you out here!" Cried Ace.

"Ace, I'll be fine. Besides, if you haven't noticed, Azreal's a lot bigger than he used to be. I don't think Azreal will fit inside the Alternative."

"Then I'll stay out here too!"

"No, you won't. Dan and the others will need you." Said Ayden. Ace stared at his sister, intent on not changing his mind.

"Ace, you need not worry. I have evolved. This Alternative System will be more than enough for me to handle. I will keep her safe."

"Don't worry man, we'll stay out here too." Said Lync.

"We can't let her have all the fun can we?" asked Volt.

Ace was unsure about having two Vexos looking after his sister, but Azreal had assured that they had turned over a new leaf. "All right, just be careful. You both better still be here when I get back!" He turned to Volt and Lync. "And if there's a single scratch on my sister when I get back, you're gonna be sorry!"

"We will! I promise!" said Ayden.

Percival entered the Alternative with the others.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Shun asked.

"Positive. Dan and the others will need you more than I do. I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Oh, for the love of…Just kiss him already." Azreal got Ayden onto his hand and moved her over to Shun. She jumped onto Ingram's shoulder and ran up to Shun, who immediately took her in his arms and kissed her.

Ayden was the first to pull away. "You should go, the others will be waiting." Ayden jumped back onto Azreal's hand. She gave Shun a supportive look and smiled at him.

Shun smiled in return as he and Ingram flew into the hole Drago made to join up with the others.

* * *

**Well, what can I say except AZREAL'S BACK! YAY! Remember to read Shadows in the Light to learn how he evolves and meets up with Volt and Lync. **

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	43. Final Clash! Resistance vs Alternative

**Well, here we are, the final battle! And Azreal's back for good! Check out his evolution at the link on my profile! He's now called Beast King Azreal and Helix Dragonoid is about the size of Azreal's torso, head and neck.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom. I'll be posting a picture of Maelstrom soon. So check back to my profile for a link.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

While Ayden, Gus, Volt and Lync took care of the Alternative from outside, the rest of the Resistance broke inside of the horrid machine to make a few dents of their own.

"I still don't think I should've left Ayden out there with those Vexos." Said Ace.

"Don't worry about it, Ace. Azreal's gigantic and more powerful now. They'd be stupid if they think they can beat that." Said Shun.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still."

Shun wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about leaving Ayden on her own as well, but he had faith that Azreal would protect her.

"Someone should stay behind and guard the rear, so we don't get boxed in." said Drago.

"Yeah, yeah! Elfin and I can do that!" said Preyas.

"Marucho! Is that cool?" asked Dan.

"Yup! The three of us make an awesome team!" said Marucho.

Drago, Nemus, Percival and Ingram flew down in one direction while Preyas and Elfin stayed behind. "Be careful guys!" cried Elfin. "Oh, I feel so bad that I can't-" Elfin suddenly fell over but Preyas caught her in time.

"Don't be silly Elfin, you fought an amazing battle." Said Preyas.

"And now it's time we hang back and keep the others safe." Said Marucho. Marucho suddenly stopped his words when he looked at Preyas embracing the tired Elfin. "Uh…well…this is awkward."

* * *

Gus tried his best to keep the Fortresses away from the hole the Brawlers disappeared into, but Vulcan was being overwhelmed.

"**Axel Speed!**" Dryoid suddenly appeared and sliced through all the Fortresses.

"Dryoid?"

"Consider this payback for springing me from jail." Said Hydron.

"I guess we're even. And here I thought you went running back to your father." Said Gus.

"It looks like nobody wants me around now." Hydron said sadly.

* * *

"Shun! You think you can find the power reactor?" asked Dan as Drago, Ingram, Nemus and Percival raced through the Alternative.

"Yeah! I used an old ninja mind trick to memorize the Alternative's blueprints. This way!" he said as Ingram turned right.

They flew into a giant room. All of a sudden the door slammed shut.

"Oh no! It's a trap!" cried Shun.

"Guys look over there!" cried Ace.

Everyone looked over and saw four Bakugan, one Pyrus, one Haos, one Ventus and one Subterra.

"Where did they come from?" asked Baron.

The Bakugan took form, ready for battle.

"I don't recognize them from New Vestroia." Said Ingram.

"How about you Drago?" asked Percival.

"No, I don't recognize them."

"Well then if they're not from New Vestroia? Where are they from?" asked Nemus.

* * *

"It seems that your friends have been caught in your virtual trap." Said Clay. The screen on Clay's computer showed Dan and the others trapped in the battle room.

"Dan! Drago!" cried Mira.

"It was a little bonus feature I added to the Alternative." Said Clay.

"Let them go." Said Keith.

"Your friends will have their chance to leave, but only if they win. If they lose, the system will synthesize them into data. And then, they'll be mine forever."

"Father! NO!" Mira ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Please, make it stop. I'm begging you." Mira looked up at her father with teary eyes. "Please father, come back to us."

Clay's expression softened at hearing his daughter speak with such sadness.

"You can stop this! And be our father again!"

* * *

Snapzoid moved to attack Percival, who held up his sword in defense. A second head suddenly appeared from his mouth and bit into Percival's sword.

"Whoa! He bit the Thunder Sword in half!" cried Ace.

"**Hand Demon Moonlight Slash!**" Ingram slashed Snapzoid right down the center, destroying it.

Lumitroid suddenly lit up the entire area, blinding Drago and the others.

"**Galactic Dragon!**" Drago tried to attack Lumitroid but his attack never reached it. The light suddenly stopped as Clawsaurus moved to attack Drago. Ingram stepped between them as Clawsaurus' jaw reached out and grabbed Ingram, throwing him across the arena.

"**Float Shield!**" Nemus trapped Clawsaurus allowing Ingram to finish it off.

"**Wind Echo!**" Ingram sunk into the ground and slashed Clawsaurus, destroying it.

Farakspin blew a tornado as Percival struggled to stay standing. "Percival!" cried Ace.

"**Burning Reflector!**" Drago summoned a firewall to keep Farakspin's attack at bay.

"**Stray Thunder!**" Percival summoned purple lightning, quickly redirecting it to Farakspin, destroying it.

"Battle Gear Ability! **Jetkor Delta!**" Drago fired the beams from Jetkor which blew Lumitroid away as he disintegrated.

* * *

Mira gripped her father's jacket and cried softly.

"Why are you crying?" Clay pushed his daughter away from him. "Can't you see how beautiful this is? And I am the one who brought the Alternative to life! I used unknown data from another dimension to build this, do you know what that means? It means that there are other worlds out there containing Bakugan and technology we know nothing about! So how can **you** ask me to abandon all of this and leave with you? With all the potential data out there to be analyzed, the Alternative can continue to grow stronger! And one day, perhaps, reach perfection."

"Dream on, pal."

"Dan!" cried Mira.

"This thing is a million miles away from perfection." Dan continued.

"What? They destroyed the unknown Bakugan?"

"We'd love to stay and chat, but I'd really like to destroy that power reactor so I can get home in time for dinner." Said Dan.

"No! Don't you dare! If you destroy the power reactor-"

"Do it Dan! Blow this evil thing to smithereens!" cried Mira.

"Do it now!" cried Keith.

"The fans have spoken. You ready Drago?"

"Just say the word Dan."

"**Dragon Phalanx!**"

"**Geor Gunner!**"

"**Wind Power Glimmering Shadow Slash!**"

"**Sparkly Arrow!**"

Drago, Percival, Ingram and Nemus put everything they had into their attacks to destroy the power core. Almost immediately, the power core exploded and the room flooded with smoke.

"Come on, guys! Let's split!" Drago and the others flew out of the room as it started falling apart.

"My creation…it's destroyed…" Clay fell to his knees in disbelief.

"This place is going to blow. Father, come with us." Said Keith.

"We have to go." Mira held her hand out for her father. "You don't have to be afraid."

* * *

"Those damned brawlers, always messing with my plans. I don't have time to punish them. I'll have to evacuate. Farbros, detach!"

Zenoheld pressed the ejection button, but nothing happened. He pressed it again but still nothing.

"What's going on?"

He got up from his seat and looked out the window to see Dryoid stab Farbros right in the neck. Dryoid turned and jumped up to Zenoheld's control room. Zenoheld back up and tried to get away, but Dryoid stuck it's hand in and grabbed him.

"Going somewhere old man?"

Zenoheld looked up and saw his traitorous son. "Hydron!"

"I think it's only fitting that the captain go down with the ship, wouldn't you agree father?"

"You idiot! Don't you realize that you won't make it out of here either! Let me go right now!"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say anymore father. For once, I am doing what I want, not what you want." Hydron closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

* * *

Gus and Vulcan reunited with Marucho, Preyas and Elfin by the entrance. "Do those explosions mean that the others succeed?" asked Gus.

"I think so, what else could it be?" asked Marucho.

Vulcan turned to Preyas, who was holding Elfin. "We should get out of here. We'd be in danger if stick around too long."

"You're right, let's go."

Vulcan, with Preyas and Elfin in hand, flew far away from the Alternative where he regrouped with Ayden, Volt and Lync.

"Where are they?" asked Ayden. "Why haven't they come out yet?"

"They should be out here by now!" cried Marucho.

Just then, one of the Alternative's 'wings' exploded ad Drago, Ingram, Percival, and Nemus emerged from it.

"You're ok!" cried Ayden.

"Yeah, good to see you still safe." Shun smiled upon seeing that Ayden was still in one piece.

"Where are Keith and Mira?" asked Marucho.

"I don't know. I just hope they're ok." Said Dan.

* * *

Speaking of Keith and Mira...the said siblings were rushing to escape the exploding Alternative. Keith mounted on Helios, who took the lead, while Wilda held Mira and her father in his hand.

They came to a dead end. Wilda set Mira and her father down, who was still recovering from the shock of the Alternative's defeat. "Battle Gear! **Zukanator!**" Helios blasted through the hull of the Alternative. "Let's go!

"Ok!" Mira turned to her father. "Father, come on. It's time to go."

Clay was about to leave with his daughter when he noticed the ceiling begin to collapse. "Mira! Look out!" He pushed his daughter away so that the debris would not crush her. Thankfully it did not crush him either, but it did separate them.

"Keith, help!" Mira quickly recovered and ran over to the debris wall, trying to see if her father was all right. "Father! Father are you all right? Wilda can you move the rubble so we can save him?" Mira pleaded.

"I could, but the entire thing could collapse on us. It's too dangerous." he replied.

"No Mira, leave me here. There's not enough time."

"No father, don't say that! We're not leaving you here."

"Mira, you have to go now. Keith, take care of your sister. And Mira, I'm sorry." He gave his children a look, as if to tell them he loved them without actually saying. He turned around and ran back to his lab so he could finish analyzing the video he was looking at before Keith and Mira interrupted him.

"No, father!"

"Come back here!"

"Father!" Mira tried desperately to reach her father as she began to dig through the debris.

"No, Mira! There's nothing we can do for him now. We have to let him go."

"I won't leave him here!"

Keith closed his eyes. "There's no time left." He regretted saying those words once he saw Mira's tears but he had to get her out of there. Their father would surely not survive the explosion, so Keith would have to take care of Mira.

Mira hesitated, looking at where her father last stood before he ran off after saving her life. "Ok." Wilda and Helios carried their partners out of the Alternative to regroup with the others just as the Alternative exploded.

* * *

With the Alternative finally destroyed, the Resistance regrouped on Keith's Vestal Destroyer. Mira was quietly grieving over her dead father.

"What about Professor Clay and Hydron?" asked Ace.

"Unfortunately, Hydron sealed his own fate when he went to confront Zenoheld." said Gus.

"Mira, are you ok?" asked Dan.

Mira stood up. "Yes, I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me.." she said, smiling to the others.

"With Zenoheld, Prince Hydron and our father gone, nobody has to be afraid anymore. Everyone is safe," said Keith. "We can all move on."

"Then I guess our mission was a success, in more ways than one. Welcome back Azreal." said Dan.

"Thank you, it's good to be back."

"We should be thanking you too, Azreal. If you hadn't come along, we would've been stuck there for who knows how long?" said Volt.

"Oh, that reminds me." Ayden reached into her pocket. "I think somebody wants to see you." She opened and hand and Brontes opened.

"Brontes!" cried Volt.

"Volt, I'm glad you came to your sense." said Brontes, jumping into Volt's hands.

"I'm so sorry, Brontes. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Volt. You're my best friend."

"So I guess that means...it's finally over." said Dan.

"Yes." Mira held out her hand. "It's time that we end our journey and return to Vestal. I'll admit that I wasn't a big fan of your when we first met, but now you're almost like family to me. Thank you, Dan."

"No, thank you Mira." Dan shook her hand. "Take care of yourself.

Everyone and their Bakugan said their goodbyes.

"Dan, try not to get into too much trouble, ok? I won't be around to watch your back all the time. But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me." said Keith.

"Thanks." said Dan sincerely.

"You showed me the error of my ways and I thank you for that Dan Kuso." said Keith.

"We both do." said Gus. "And I'm glad that we can call each other allies now."

"Allies?" Dan looked over to Keith. "Dude! We're practically brothers!" Dan and Keith shook hands as Gus placed his own on top of theirs.

Keith opened a portal for Dan, Shun and Marucho to return home in. Dan turned back. "All right, take it easy guys! Don't be strangers now. You com and visit us, you hear?"

"You've always got a place to crash at my house. There's more than enough room!" said Marucho.

"Be well, all of you." said Shun. Of course there was more he wanted to say to a certain individual but it would be possible to have a one-on-one heartfelt goodbye with his girlfriend when everyone else was around, and he just didn't have the time. He gave her a tender look, in hopes that she would understand.

"Hey, do you think I could come with you guys? I really want to see Alice, again." said Lync.

"Sure man, I'm sure she'd love to see you again after what you did for us." said Dan.

The Earth boys and Lync disappeared into the portal. Mira walked up just as the portal closed. "Dan..."

Keith put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again soon. Gus?"

"Yes, Spectra-sama?"

"To Vestal!"

* * *

**Hey, so Volt meets up with Brontes again and Lync goes to see Alice (no it's not a LyncxAlice) and everyone lived happily ever after...well everyone except Ayden and Shun. They didn't get a proper goodbye and now they may never see each other again! NOOO!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	44. Epilogue: Spread Your Wings

**Shun's POV**

I was so disappointed in myself. I should've given Ayden a more proper goodbye, like the ones in the movies Runo and Julie made us watch that she hates. But I saw the look in her eyes. Ace and the others were right there next to us! It wasn't like I could kiss her right in front of her overprotective, prone to violence brother.

But still, I felt like she and I should have had a more proper goodbye…

After we got back, Runo and Julie welcomed us, while Drago sent Lync off to Moscow, but were a little upset when we told them that Ayden and the others went back to Vestal. I was kinda upset too. Ayden and I had just gotten together and now we're on two separate worlds!

What was I supposed to do? I could borrow Drago, but then Dan might catch on and he'll never let me hear the end of it when he finds out that I have a girlfriend.

I had always heard that long distance relationships never work out...I just hoped that wasn't the case for me and Ayden.

Grandpa wouldn't stop asking me about Ayden and when she was coming over next. He even kept asking me if I was gonna marry her! No offense to the old man, but I'm only 16! I can't be thinking marriage! But…the more I thought about it…I don't know what came over me, but I was warming up to the idea of spending the rest of my life with her…

You know, I'm glad that portal opened up and sucked me into New Vestroia. Otherwise, I would've never met Ayden.

Right now, I was on my way to Marucho's house. He had called me and Dan with news that Bakugan Interspace was back up and running.

"I can't believe you were able to repair this in just three weeks Marucho! Ready to take it for a spin?" asked Dan.

"Yup, and I'm going to choose Aquos Akwimos to help me out with that." replied Marucho.

"Nice choice. I'll take Ventus Hawktor." I said, holding Hawktor in my hand. Ingram had decided to stay home and train with my grandpa. He wanted to be a better ninja so it wasn't like I couldn't say 'no.'

"How about you Dan?" asked Marucho.

"Oh come on! You know the answer to that question. Drago's the only partner for me."

"Excuse me," Dan, Marucho and I looked over and saw a dark skinned boy with bright white hair walk towards them. "Would you happen to be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Dan.

Who was this guy? And where the heck did he come from? I had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I was so happy that Azreal was back, even if it took him about a day or two to get back to me. Once we got home, he told me his entire story. His life before we met and what happened when he got sucked into the Doom Ball.

But, no matter how happy I was that Azreal was back, I started feeling really down when I was thinking about Shun. I wanted a real goodbye…well that wasn't true. I didn't want to say goodbye to him at all!

But I suppose that…when there's no reason for the Resistance to stay together…we'll break up…

I could tell that Shun wanted to kiss me goodbye but he also knew that Ace was right there next to me! Ace would be wondering why Shun was kissing his little sister.

Needless to say, things started going back to normal. Ace and I went on with our lives, going back to school etc.

Baron managed to get a small place of his own close to us and his parents. His little brothers and sisters visited all the time.

Volt went to find his family. Apparently their old house had been knocked down and he didn't know their new address. He had been a bit…let's say busy.

Keith and Mira moved back into their dad's place, which I guess was theirs now, and Gus moved in with them. I was starting to think that there was something going on between Keith and Gus. It was kinda sweet how loyal Gus was to him and they kinda looked cute together. Whatever makes them happy, I suppose.

Klaus' company had really taken off! When he first came here, it was just real estate, but now he owned several electronic companies, clothing stores and food franchises. He was working really hard on bringing a lot of Earth fashions, foods and customs. And the Vestals were really enjoying it, especially food and clothes.

Most surprisingly was this drink called coffee. I tried it but it was just so bitter. Personally, I didn't like it. Ace tried it once and he was up ALL NIGHT!

But every time I thought about something else, my thoughts kept drifting back to Shun. Maybe it was because he was always on my mind now that I don't get to see him…that or Azreal wouldn't stop pestering me about him.

But what could I expect? Yes, he is my boyfriend but I don't expect him to travel across dimensions just to see me. Even he doesn't have easy access to that kind of technology.

And the more I thought about this…the more I thought that I was never going to see him again.

* * *

**Well, I hate to say it, but Two Birds One Stone is officially done. I know you're all upset, the stories over and Shun and Ayden don't even get to be with each other.**

**But here we are...the end of my little story. Which brings me to my final tid bit**

**Should I continue this into Gundalian Invaders?**

**Tell me what you think WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	45. Author's Note

**HELLO FELLOW READERS!**

**I just wanted to thank you for all your support through writing this fanfic!**

**So a couple people really want me to continue the story into Gundalian Invaders. Now a couple months ago, I did start writing the Gundalian Invaders with Ayden in it. But honestly, there won't be as many romantic moments as in Two Birds One Stone (which was all about Shun and Ayden getting together), but Ayden would join in on the fight for Neathia. **

**But then, somebody suggested I skip to Mechtanium Surge since the New Vestroia cast would return. Now I don't know if this is true but I saw a picture of Spectra in Mechtanium Surge, so it might be true. If it is true, I think I'll wait until the first episode airs next week before I make the final decision.**

**KEEP YOUR EYE OUT!**

**I plan on writing a oneshot for ShunxAyden that is set between the ending of New Vestroia and beginning of Gundalian Invaders. I'll probably upload it around Mechtanium Surge episode 1 time so be sure to check back or check your email if I'm on your auther alert list (for those of you who have me on that list I LOVE YOU!)**

**Please be sure to check out a bunch of my other fanfics! I love you all!**

**With love, **

**~Zephyros-Phoenix**


	46. Sequel Up!

**BAKUGAN SHUNXAYDEN ONESHOT AND GUNDALIAN INVADERS STORY NOW UP!**

**GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**~ZP**


End file.
